L'homme aux dragons
by Damelith
Summary: Hermione est en dernière année d'études de sociomagie, spécialisée dans l'étude comportementale entre sorciers et créatures magiques, et doit trouver un sujet pour son mémoire. Pourquoi n'étudierait-elle pas les dragons ? CHARMIONE - Post-Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour les petits chats !**

Il y a quelques mois je me suis lancé le pari d'une fiction longue sur un autre couple que le Dramione, le **Charmione**. J'ai beaucoup aimé tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur eux et quelque chose a mûri dans ma petite tête jusqu'à ce que cette histoire naisse. Comme nous en savons très peu sur le personnage de **Charlie** , **c'est agréable de pouvoir l'explorer comme on le souhaite sans avoir peur d'être OOC.** Physiquement, **je me suis inspirée du personnage interprété par Sam Heughan dans Outlander, Jamie Fraser.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,** que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

 **Quelques petites infos pour vous situer.** C'est une fiction en **post-Poudlard** , le **rating** est **M** pour plus tard et vous aurez les points de vue d'Hermione et de Charlie au sein d'un même chapitre. Cette histoire est **terminée et entièrement relue** donc vous aurez la fin, promis. Ce sera une **publication hebdomadaire** , **le mercredi** , comme pour ELM.

Ce qui me mène à remercier **Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin,** mes relectrices de choc pour cette histoire. **Du love pour vous les filles !**

 **Allez, je vous laisser avec ce premier chapitre.** J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

À une semaine de Noël, autant dire que tout le monde était déjà sur le pont au Terrier, la demeure baignant depuis la fin du mois de novembre dans une douce odeur de cannelle, de clémentine et de feu de bois.

La maison des Weasley était décorée depuis longtemps. Arthur avait rapporté un gros sapin fièrement acheté chez un moldu, qu'il avait décoré avec l'aide de ses petits-enfants en âge de le faire, mais aussi de ses enfants devenus adultes mais qui n'en restaient pas moins des enfants. Molly avait déjà établi le menu du réveillon au gramme près depuis des semaines, tous les cadeaux étaient achetés et emballés, les pulls tricotés, et tout le monde était déjà présent à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, dont Hermione qui avait promis à Molly et Arthur qu'elle arriverait au plus tard le vingt-deux, lendemain de ses derniers examens du semestre.

Mais là, ce n'était pas Hermione que Molly attendait impatiemment, les bras croisés sur son tablier jaune moutarde, fixant la pendule du salon sans ciller.

\- Il est en retard ! pesta-t-elle bruyamment, faisant sursauter son mari qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, bien enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Arthur.

\- À ton avis ? Par Merlin, ton fils !

\- Hum, lequel ?

Molly tourna vers Arthur deux yeux exaspérés tandis que le père de famille remontait le journal devant son visage pour se cacher et ne pas se faire prendre en train de ricaner.

\- Charlie, évidemment ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ?! râla Molly, reportant son attention sur l'aiguille de son deuxième fils qui ne quittait pas le point « au travail ».

\- Tu sais que Charlie n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de ponctuel. Il a dû avoir un empêchement. Cesse de te faire du soucis constamment, Mollynette, il va bien.

Molly se mordillait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Elle s'inquiétait tout le temps pour chacun de ses enfants, et petits-enfants maintenant, mais avec Charlie c'était différent. Depuis qu'il était parti en Roumanie pour s'occuper de dragons qui, soit dit en passant, n 'étaient pas les créatures les plus douces de la planète, elle était continuellement inquiète à son sujet.

Cette année, son deuxième fils lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour les fêtes et Molly veillait à ce qu'il honore cette promesse. Oh ils n'étaient pas à l'abri qu'un dragon se mette en travers de leur projet, mais si tel était le cas, la mère Weasley saurait faire comprendre à Charlie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû promettre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir.

Alors qu'elle retournait en cuisine, Molly s'arrêta net en chemin en entendant la cheminée crépiter, signe que quelqu'un allait arriver. Les yeux brillants d'amour et d'impatience, elle se posta face à l'âtre, les mains jointes et attendit de reconnaître distinctement la solide carrure de son fils.

\- Oh, Charlie ! Te voilà enfin !

Elle prit rapidement son fils dans ses bras et Charlie répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle sentait la fleur d'oranger. Oui, il était bien de retour à la maison, c'était à n'en pas douter.

\- Je parie que tu es debout depuis six heures du matin et que tu me guettes, non ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Molly en rougissant.

Charlie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire s'étirant petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait sa mère par cœur et il aurait parié sa baguette et tous ses gallions qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, espérant qu'il arriverait peut-être plus tôt que prévu.

\- Oh, ça va ! balaya-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, Charlie, j'étais impatiente c'est tout.

\- Maintenant je suis là, alors déstresse. Excuse-moi pour le retard, Diego avait envie de jouer et il ne voulait plus me quitter.

Il embrassa sa mère sur le front, les mains de cette dernière reposant sur ses épaules, faisant fi de cette familiarité que Charlie pouvait faire avec ses dragons comme s'ils étaient ses enfants.

\- Tu es plus musclé que la dernière fois que je te t'ai vu, mon fils.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

\- Possible. Ce n'est pas en faisant cinquante kilos tout mouillé comme George que j'arriverais à maintenir des dragons.

Molly frissonna rien qu'en imaginant son fils au milieu de si grosses bêtes. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits blanches qu'elle avait faites en imaginant les dangers qu'il pouvait vivre.

Charlie Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères, tout en étant très différent. Inutile de préciser qu'il était aussi roux que tous les autres, portant ses cheveux un peu longs, souvent en bataille et lui tombant devant les yeux. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, d'un vert brillant, reflétaient quelque chose d'à la fois léger et innocent mais également fort et passionné. Son visage anguleux, comme taillé à la serpe et marqué de quelques malheureuses cicatrices, était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il était à peine plus petit que Bill mais nettement plus costaud, les épaules carrées, la taille à peine marquée, une solide carrure qui l'aidait dans son métier de dragonnier.

\- J'ai entendu mon prénom ! hurla George depuis l'escalier qu'il dévalait à la hâte. Ne serait-ce pas mon amour de grand frère que j'ai entendu ?

À ces mots, Charlie ouvrit grands les bras pour y accueillir une accolade de son petit frère. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la perte de Fred, George et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

\- Comment tu vas, Georgie ?

\- Pas trop mal. Les affaires vont bien et Angie commence enfin à considérer mes envies de paternité !

\- C'est pas vrai ? s'étonna Charlie. Tu me disais qu'elle était totalement contre le fait d'avoir des enfants.

\- C'était le cas et tu n'imagines pas la force de persuasion dont j'ai dû faire preuve. Mais l'idée fait son bonhomme de chemin apparemment. Pas plus tard qu'hier elle a soumis l'idée de déménager pour une maison, histoire d'avoir de la place si la famille venait à s'agrandir.

Charlie ne put réprimer un sourire. Il savait que depuis le décès de son frère jumeau, George essayait de compenser par autre chose. Il avait alors développé une sorte d'obsession pour la paternité. Enfin, tout le monde prenait ça pour une lubie, mais Charlie avait bien compris que son frère avait réellement besoin de donner de l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Angelina.

\- Si je ne suis pas le premier au courant lorsqu'elle sera enceinte, tu vas entendre parler du pays crois-moi !

\- Tu le seras ! confirma George dans un rire. Bon et toi alors, du nouveau en Roumanie ?

Charlie haussa les épaules, lâchant son gros sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivi par son frère.

\- La routine. Une femelle Pansedefer a accouché hier soir, j'ai presque dû me battre avec le mâle pour qu'il accepte de me laisser toucher les œufs sans me brûler les deux mains.

\- Ouais, la routine quoi, se moqua George avec un sourire en coin, nonchalamment appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Charlie eut un petit rire. Son quotidien était normal pour lui, parce que c'était justement son quotidien, sa passion, ce qu'il adorait faire. Mais sa famille avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre cette fascination pour les dragons.

\- Et la paternité, toi, on en est encore loin ?

Charlie coula un regard blasé sur son frère tandis qu'il remplissait une tasse de café.

\- Maman t'a envoyé comme espion ? Une oreille à rallonge traîne derrière le vaisselier, c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Bon, peut-être qu'elle m'a effectivement demandé de te poser la question, mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi, je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réponse.

\- La réponse tu la connais, Georgie. Pour avoir des enfants il me faudrait une femme et je suis très bien tout seul. Ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- Tu sais, Angie a une collègue qui est ...

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, coupa Charlie en le pointant du doigt. Les plans foireux, merci, mais plus jamais. Tu te souviens de la dernière fille que tu m'as présentée ?

\- Oui, bon, j'ai un peu foiré en te présentant la cousine de Verity, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que c'était une nymphomane maladive !

Charlie eut un frisson en repensant à tout ce que cette femme lui avait fait voir. Lui qui avait des gros problèmes relationnels et qui était, clairement, un handicapé de la sociabilisation, avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer une femme qui l'allumait en continu alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine et qui n'hésitait pas à aller au contact. Non, il était vraiment bien tout seul. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une femme dans sa vie, contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui dire.

\- Charlie !

Le susnommé se tourna vers la porte d'entrée d'où venait d'apparaître Ginny, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau d'hiver dont elle se débarrassa à la hâte avant de lui sauter dessus, littéralement, accrochant ses jambes à sa taille et ses bras à son cou.

\- Mon grand frère préféré est enfin là, Merlin soit loué !

\- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement George. Pourquoi c'est lui ton frère préféré ?

\- Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais fait manger de bonbons qui teignent mes cheveux en rose, lui.

Charlie se mit à rire, embrassant Ginny sur le front et la reposant au sol.

George envoya un doigt d'honneur à sa sœur, malheureusement intercepté par sa mère qui ne se priva pas de lui passer un savon pour avoir fait preuve de tant de vulgarité, à son âge, envers sa petite sœur.

\- Au moins il nous lâchera les basques, plaisanta Ginny en tirant Charlie par le bras pour l'attirer dans le salon. Je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai manqué depuis ... Han ! Depuis le mois de mai, non ?

Charlie hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre depuis le 2 mai, date à laquelle ils fêtaient leur victoire mais rendaient aussi hommage aux personnes disparues durant cette guerre. L'Angleterre lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. La Roumanie, elle, était plus simple.

Il prit alors sa tasse de café avec lui et s'installa dans le canapé du salon avec Ginny, lui racontant ses aventures depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Petit à petit, le salon s'était rempli de personnes voulant écouter les histoires du dragonnier. Victoire, l'aînée de Bill et Fleur, était même venue se loger sur les genoux de son oncle, blottie contre son torse, écoutant passionnément l'histoire qui se racontait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, Charlie apprécia le réveil en douceur que lui offrait le Terrier. En Roumanie, il était constamment réveillé par des grognements de dragon, des cris, des alarmes ou des intrusions dans sa maison. Enfin, ça c'était pour les nuits où il dormait, car la plupart du temps il passait ses nuits aux aguets, à surveiller des dragons mal en point, à couver du regard des bébés endormis ou des œufs sur le point d'éclore. Si sa mère savait ça, elle le prendrait probablement pour un fou.

En avisant le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, Charlie eut un petit sourire fier en voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées. C'était bien rare qu'il se lève après six heures alors il flemmarda encore quelques minutes dans son lit, profitant d'être le petit privilégié de la fratrie et d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Ça avait parfois du bon de ne rentrer au bercail qu'une fois l'an, il se faisait chouchouter par sa mère.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir ouvert les volets ainsi que la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre, qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ayant tout de même pris la peine d'enfiler un pantalon en coton par-dessus son caleçon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Un peu ralenti par le sommeil qui envahissait encore ses veines, le jeune homme se remplit un bol de café avant de fouiner dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent car son estomac gargouillait tellement qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Bonjour Charlie.

\- AAH !

L'intéressé bondit par surprise, une main sur le cœur et les yeux grands ouverts. Son bol de café plein avait volé à travers la pièce, inondant le sol et les murs. À la table du salon, Hermione riait sous cape, plutôt fière de lui avoir fait peur ainsi.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Hermione, sache-le !

Le roux la pointa du doigt avec un sourire malgré tout, respirant lentement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il se saisit de sa baguette pour nettoyer sa bêtise.

\- Désolée. C'était assez tentant ...

\- M'ouais, tu as de la chance que je sois docile au réveil, ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde dans cette maison.

Hermione sourit, replongeant son regard dans le livre qu'elle lisait tout en buvant doucement son thé.

Charlie prit sa tasse de café qu'il avait de nouveau remplie en même temps que quelques tranches de brioche et vint s'asseoir à table, en face d'Hermione. Tous les deux n'étaient pas proches, en partie à cause du fait que Charlie soit en Angleterre qu'une fois qu'il lui tombait un œil, mais il avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle et savait à quel point Ron et Ginny comptaient pour elle. Son frère et elle, justement, s'étaient séparés l'année dernière d'après ses souvenirs.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi la maison est étonnamment calme ?

\- Tes parents sont au marché de Noël du village avec Harry, Ginny et tous les enfants. Bill, Fleur, Angelina et George sont allés récupérer le vin pour le réveillon, Percy est allé chercher Audrey au terminal des portoloins au Ministère et Ron est Merlin sait où, et je n'en ai rien à faire.

Charlie ne releva pas la petite animosité envers Ron et hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour demander plus de détails et puis de toute façon, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très encline à papoter sur le sujet.

\- Et ... tu es arrivée quand ? demanda-t-il en mordant dans une tranche de brioche.

\- Vers huit heures, je crois.

Hermione leva finalement les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer ceux de Charlie, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle rencontra plutôt un visage paniqué, du café coulant de chaque côté de sa bouche et une brioche noyée dans le bol de café. La maladresse du jeune homme la fit pouffer de rire discrètement, s'empêchant volontairement d'éclater d'un rire franc. Charlie apprécia qu'elle n'ose pas se moquer de lui ouvertement, même si le spectacle qui lui offrait devait être vraiment risible.

\- Hum, désolé, articula Charlie en s'essuyant lamentablement la bouche. Je suis un peu maladroit.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui travaille avec des dragons, c'est un peu paradoxal.

\- Étrangement, avec eux je suis d'une délicatesse et d'une précision inouïes.

Le roux adressa un clin d'œil amusé à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Il termina alors silencieusement son petit déjeuner et débarrassa son attirail.

\- Tu n'es pas supposée être en vacances ? s'enquit-il auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Hum, si ... Mais je ne travaille pas vraiment là, j'assouvis surtout ma curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études, déjà ? Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie mais ...

\- Mais on ne se fréquente pas, toi et moi, c'est normal.

Charlie approuva d'un sourire. Oh, on avait certainement dû lui dire quelles étaient les études d'Hermione, un jour, mais se connaissant, il devait avoir l'esprit trop occupé par autre chose à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis en dernière année d'études de sociomagie. Je me suis spécialisée dans l'étude comportementale entre sorciers et créatures magiques.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ?

Comme le domaine lui parlait un peu, Charlie s'intéressa beaucoup plus à la conversation. À demi assis sur un coin de la table, il incita du regard la jeune femme à continuer.

\- Oui, figure-toi que c'est très intéressant, raconta Hermione en prenant inconsciemment son ton intellectuel. C'est fascinant d'étudier les différents comportements que peuvent avoir les Hommes, habitués ou non, lorsqu'ils côtoient des créatures magiques et ce qui est encore plus fascinant ce sont les réactions des créatures.

\- Tu prêches un convaincu, là.

\- Évidemment, tu as dû le remarquer toi qui côtoies ce genre de créatures depuis longtemps.

\- Et tu as eu l'occasion d'aller sur le terrain pour étudier de plus près ?

\- Malheureusement, c'est le gros point faible de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres. L'enseignement théorique dispensé est vraiment de qualité, les professeurs et les chercheurs sont hautement qualifiés, mais ils axent les études sur la théorie justement et très peu sur la pratique.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Charlie avait beau connaître très peu Hermione, il savait qu'elle était toujours en quête de connaissance et d'expérience alors le fait de ne pas pratiquer ce qu'elle apprenait en cours devait avoir un côté légèrement frustrant.

\- Mais à partir de janvier ce sera différent, reprit-elle avec engouement. Nous avions le choix entre un stage de six mois ou la rédaction d'un mémoire et j'ai choisi la deuxième option, ça me permettra de me débrouiller par moi-même et de pouvoir faire ce que je veux, sans être dirigée par qui que ce soit.

Charlie rigola. La fronde et l'audace des Gryffondor n'étaient plus à prouver, encore moins avec une femme aussi déterminée que pouvait l'être Hermione.

\- Et tu as trouvé ton sujet ?

\- J'hésite encore un peu. J'ai toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir, je compte sur la magie de Noël pour me donner un coup de pouce.

\- En étant complètement coupée de tes études et en faisant le vide cérébralement parlant, ça sera plus facile pour toi d'y voir clair et de trouver quelque chose qui te passionnera au point d'écrire ce mémoire.

La brune sourit à la prévenance dont faisait preuve Charlie. La gentillesse des Weasley n'était pas une légende et, peut-être malgré lui, le deuxième né de la fratrie était probablement trop gentil.

\- Tu as raison. Ça me viendra comme une illumination entre la bûche et le chocolat chaud !

Hermione et Charlie s'accordèrent dans un rire franc avant qu'il ne parte se doucher.

* * *

 **Et voilà, les bases sont posées, c'est parti !**

Il me tarde de lire vos retours. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a le plus plu, votre personnage préféré pour le moment. **Est-ce que vous avez envie de sauter au cou de Charlie comme Ginny ?** Ahah.

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, ou à tout de suite sur le nouveau chapitre d'Entre les murs.

 **Du love pour vous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mes p'tits chats bonjour !**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur ce premier chapitre,** que ce soit au niveau des reviews ou des mises en suivi. Ça a l'air de vous plaire et j'en suis ravie. **J'espère que ça continuera ainsi.**

Je vous laisse du coup avec le **deuxième chapitre**. **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Sandrine** : Merci à toi, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Les histoires sur eux se font rares malheureusement, alors je rectifie un peu le tir ahah. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Merci pour ta review et tes gentils mots.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Molly avait régalé tout le monde avec son repas du réveillon. Entre la dinde farcie aux marrons, la sauces aux airelles, les champignons, les haricots, les pommes de terre sautées, la purée de carottes et même le saumon écossais, tous les estomacs avaient été grandement contentés, même les plus voraces. Pour le dessert, chacun avait dégusté sa part de Christmas pudding, y allant à chaque fois d'un petit commentaire gentil pour féliciter la cuisinière.

Entre traditions, rires et moments de complicité, tout le monde avait sa place et il régnait au Terrier une ambiance chaleureuse, douce et conviviale.

Comme d'habitude.

Le vingt-cinq au matin, Teddy et Victoire étaient les premiers réveillés, pressés d'aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël. Respectivement âgés de cinq et trois ans, les deux enfants avaient pris soin de faire comprendre à toute la maison, dès huit heures pétantes, qu'il fallait qu'ils se lèvent. Habitué aux levers anticipés, Charlie était le premier debout. Il descendait doucement les escaliers, portant Victoire dans ses bras et Teddy accroché à son dos.

\- Vous attendez que tout le monde soit debout avant de déballer les cadeaux, d'accord ? Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant.

\- On peut rester là ? demanda Teddy.

\- Accrochés à moi comme deux botrucs à leur branche ?

Il adressa un regard à Victoire qui, tétine dans la bouche, hochait la tête.

\- Oui tonton Charlie !

\- Bien. Vos désirs sont des ordres, prince Teddy et princesse Victoire !

Les intéressés se mirent à rire et Charlie s'empara de sa baguette. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la table était dressée pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde et les membres de la famille descendirent petit à petit. Harry récupéra son filleul, Bill sa fille et Charlie fut enfin libre de ses mouvements. Oh il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il adorait les enfants et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Victoire, et Dominique qui n'était encore qu'un bébé, étaient ses premières nièces, mais il savait que ses frères - et sa sœur - n'allaient pas chômer à ce niveau-là. Concernant Teddy, il le considérait comme un membre de la famille à part entière puisque Harry étant son parrain, il l'avait souvent avec lui. Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy, le lui confiait souvent.

\- Qui fait la distribution des cadeaux cette année ? demanda Ron, assis sur un accoudoir du canapé, la trace de l'oreiller peinte sur sa joue, la voix et les yeux encore ensommeillés.

\- C'était qui l'année dernière ? ajouta George.

\- Moi, répondit Ginny en levant l'index. Alors c'est à moi de décider. Ce sera donc...

La rousse scruta l'ensemble de la pièce avec les yeux plissés, avant de pointer du doigt...

\- Charlie ! Cette année, c'est ton tour.

Être le centre de l'attention ne faisait pas partie des passe-temps préférés de Charlie, préférant largement vivre sa vie en autarcie dans son petit coin sans rien demander à personne. Mais comme il ne pouvait décemment rien refuser à Ginny, et que s'il avait le malheur de le faire, elle le lui ferait payer, il accepta la mission sans rechigner.

\- Alors, alors...

Après s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'au sapin, Charlie commença la distribution des cadeaux un à un, sans utiliser sa baguette, ce qui lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes tant ils étaient nombreux. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il prit place sur un pouf installé devant la cheminé, juste à côté d'Hermione.

Dans un joyeux bazar sans équivoque, tout le monde se mit à ouvrir les paquets, faisant voler le papier kraft déchiré et explosant de cris de joie.

Dans le brouhaha, Hermione remarqua que Charlie n'avait pas touché à ses paquets.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

\- D'abord je profite.

Devant les sourcils froncés de sa voisine, Charlie continua.

\- C'est rare que je sois en famille, et je ne m'en plains pas parce que je l'ai choisi, mais quand je suis là je profite. Je profite de voir Ginny aussi émerveillée que si elle avait cinq ans, de voir Ron et George se disputer comme des chiffonniers, de voir Percy essayer de garder son calme alors que, de toute évidence, Dominique qui chouine à sa gauche est en train de lui taper sur le système, de Bill qui aide sa fille à déballer ses cadeaux, de mes parents qui s'échangent des regards amoureux...

Touchée, Hermione sourit tendrement. Derrière ce Weasley qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu se cachait quelqu'un de sensible et d'attristé par son éloignement de sa famille. Derrière la musculature, le deuxième né de la famille semblait encore plus mystérieux à ses yeux.

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi de changer la donne et d'être plus présent, tu sais ?

Charlie hocha la tête sans la regarder, concentré dans la conversation mais trop occupé à couver du regard sa petite sœur qui appréciait son cadeau.

\- Je sais. Mais la vie est beaucoup plus simple en Roumanie, sans attaches, sans préoccupations ou responsabilités autres que mes dragons.

\- Charlie...

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus basse, comme pour une confession. L'intéressé lâcha finalement Ginny du regard pour poser ses yeux sur Hermione qui, vraisemblablement, hésitait à parler.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais... enfin tu leur manques beaucoup. Ginny m'a confessé ça il y a quelques mois, quand tu n'es pas venu pour son anniversaire.

Honteux, Charlie baissa les yeux. Il devait venir pour l'anniversaire de Ginny, il le lui avait même promis. Mais un mâle Cornelongue avait eu le malheur de se blesser la veille et il avait été incapable de le laisser seul ou entre les mains d'un autre dragonnier que lui. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne soit pris de remords, bien que Ginny lui ait assuré ne pas lui en vouloir.

\- J'ai merdé ce jour-là, j'en suis conscient.

\- Tu acceptes que je te dise encore quelques vérités qui, peut-être, te feront de la peine ?

Charlie acquiesça. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui, elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui faire de la peine. Même si c'était probablement pour son bien.

\- Vous avez perdu Fred pendant la guerre et, à ce moment-là, en t'éloignant encore plus de ta famille, ils ont l'impression de te perdre aussi.

\- Mais je suis là, affirma le garçon d'une voix un peu trop ferme. Je ne suis pas mort, moi, et j'étais déjà absent bien avant le décès de Fred.

\- Oui mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que votre famille ne soit ébranlée par la perte d'un être cher. Inconsciemment, en prenant encore plus le large, tu as mis de la distance entre vous.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime plus.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Charlie. Seulement... Hier j'ai entendu George et Bill discuter, ils redoutent le moment où tu vas quitter le Terrier pour retourner te terrer dans ta réserve.

Le roux leva les yeux vers ses frères qui essayaient désespérément de faire enfiler un costume de Père Noël à Teddy qui, visiblement, n'était pas très enchanté par l'idée.

\- Pour tout te dire, c'est la peine qui m'a fait m'éloigner encore plus, avoua Charlie à voix basse, lui-même étonné de faire des aveux à Hermione. La vie est plus facile en Roumanie. Là-bas, je suis suffisamment occupé pour ne pas broyer du noir. Quand je vois George, j'ai l'impression de revoir Fred. Ici, maman parle tout le temps de lui. Je sais que ça lui fait du bien, ça l'aide à faire son deuil, mais moi je ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Tu peux rester en Roumanie si ta vie te convient ainsi, mais prends du temps pour ta famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Charlie comprit aussitôt ce qu'Hermione voulait lui faire comprendre. Il n'avait pas suffisamment profité de Fred avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse tragiquement et il s'en serait énormément voulu si la chose se produisait à nouveau. Qu'il perde encore un être cher et qu'il était trop loin, n'ayant pas pu profiter.

\- Je vais faire des efforts.

Il adressa un petit sourire à Hermione qui le lui rendit.

\- Merci, Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais, on n'est peut-être pas très proches toi et moi mais tu restes quand même un Weasley et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre famille.

\- Ça ne tient qu'à nous de changer la donne, non ? proposa Charlie, faisant sourire Hermione en reprenant les mots qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt.

\- Pour apprendre à se connaître ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Tu as raison. Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger !

La brune lui tendit la main avec un éclatant sourire et Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, milady. Charles Weasley, Charlie pour les intimes.

Si les convenances avaient voulu qu'un baise-main accompagne sa phrase, Charlie lui serra plutôt franchement la main, comme il l'aurait fait à un collègue, et Hermione couina silencieusement sous cette solide poigne. Les relations humaines, ce n'était pas trop son truc, la délicatesse encore moins.

xxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard, après le repas et avec les enfants à la sieste, la maison était un peu plus calme. Du moins autant que pouvait l'être le Terrier. Harry et Ron étaient occupés à disputer une partie d'échecs sorciers pendant que les autres - hormis les parents qui étaient sortis avec Percy et Audrey - partageaient un moment à table à discuter tout en buvant du thé.

\- Et ton mémoire, Hermione, alors ? demanda Ginny. Tu as fini par trouver ton sujet ?

L'intéressée secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore fixée et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'angoisse.

\- Attendez une minute, coupa George, sa voix prenant clairement le chemin de la moquerie. Hermione Granger ne maîtrise pas son avenir scolaire ?

\- Non, Hermione Granger doute, ça lui arrive ! railla la brune, en fusillant George du regard.

Ginny asséna un coup de coude à son frère pour le punir de son manque de tact.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ne faîtes pas genre ça n'étonne personne. Notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale et préférée hésite sur un truc qui concerne ses études !

\- George, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, conseilla discrètement Charlie.

Il y avait quelques jours, lorsqu'il avait discuté de ça avec Hermione, il avait bien senti - même si elle le dissimulait - à quel point elle était stressée de ne pas avoir de sujet définitif et là, il voyait qu'elle était agacée par le comportement de George.

\- J'ai envie de parler de tellement de choses ! reprit Hermione. C'est difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur quelque chose de précis.

\- Attends, Hermione, dit Ginny. Tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression pour pas grand-chose. Tu as encore quelques jours devant toi et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucune idée de sujet, tu hésites seulement.

\- Justement, j'ai peur d'être trop ambitieuse.

\- Dommage que tu ne fasses pas des études de vente, je t'aurais aidée avec plaisir !

\- Merci, George, c'est supposé me remonter le moral ?

Malgré tout, elle fut obligée de rire. Rire qui devint finalement un étranglement quand Charlie ouvrit subitement la bouche, parlant peut-être un peu trop hasardeusement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la réserve pour t'aider ?

Tout le monde braqua alors son regard sur le dragonnier. Même Harry et Ron avaient arrêté de jouer pour venir prendre part au débat.

\- Je ... Pardon ? bredouilla Hermione.

Charlie haussa les épaules, comme si ce qu'il avait dit ne méritait pas autant d'attention.

\- Tu étudies les comportements entre humains et animaux fantastiques et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les dragons en sont, des animaux fantastiques. J'ai une équipe formidable qui serait ravie de t'aider.

Hermione était soufflée. Premièrement, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Charlie travaillait avec des dragons, les plus impressionnantes des créatures magiques, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ce potentiel ? En allant dans sa réserve et en côtoyant les personnes avec qui il travaillait, elle allait sûrement pouvoir se décider. Deuxièmement, pourquoi Charlie lui faisait une telle proposition ? Certainement parce qu'elle lui faisait de la peine avec ses tourments à deux noises.

\- Je ... Merci Charlie mais je ne veux pas que tu me proposes ça parce que je te fais de la peine.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre empathique. Si je te le propose c'est parce que j'ai envie de t'aider.

Le roux plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens pour essayer de lui faire comprendre d'un regard insistant qu'il voulait réellement l'aider et qu'il ne faisait pas cela par pitié.

\- Charlie, l'homme de la situation ! claironna fièrement Ginny. Tu vois, il fallait juste que l'information arrive enfin à son cerveau mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il est grand et costaud, ça met plus de temps à arriver.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel à la moquerie de sa sœur, grognant d'agacement alors qu'elle lui tapotait le crâne comme elle le ferait à un chien. Bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée ne lui venait que maintenant mais pourquoi pas ? Il ne savait pas si les quelques idées qu'Hermione avait en tête impliquaient des dragons, mais une visite à la réserve, même de quelques jours, pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair.

xxxxxxxxxx

En fin d'après-midi, Charlie avait accepté la proposition de Bill d'aller se promener aux alentours de la maison avant de dîner. Plus jeunes, les deux aînés avaient pour habitude de partir avec un sac à dos et d'explorer les alentours à la recherche de différentes choses. Un trésor quand ils étaient petits, un endroit adéquat pour construire une cabane quand ils étaient un peu plus grands, et quand ils étaient adolescents, un arbre suffisamment grand pour y grimper et échapper aux colères de leur mère.

Charlie était très proche de Bill. Si après la guerre il s'était considérablement rapproché de George et Ginny, avec Bill c'était différent. Il était son unique grand frère, un point de repère, son confident, le seul qui lisait en lui comme dans un grimoire et qui ne jugeait aucun de ses actes.

\- Tu repars quand ? demanda l'aîné.

\- Demain.

\- Déjà ?

\- Hum. Je culpabilise déjà assez d'être parti plus de deux jours...

\- Charlie, tu es ton propre patron, le chef de ta réserve, si toi tu ne peux pas prendre de congés, alors personne ne le peut.

Il haussa les épaules. Charlie était beaucoup trop passionné par son travail pour s'autoriser de vraies vacances, même pour voir sa famille. Et puis il voulait toujours tout contrôler, tout maîtriser, tout savoir de ce qu'il se passait dans sa réserve alors en étant loin il avait l'impression de tout manquer.

\- Oh tu sais comment je suis Bill, on ne se refait pas.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tuer au travail ou pour le faire passer avant ta famille.

\- Mon travail n'est jamais passé devant ma famille, contra Charlie dans un froncement de sourcils, détendant nettement son visage devant le regard en coin appuyé de son frère. Bon, ok, peut-être quelques fois.

\- Je ne te juge pas Charlie, je sais à quel point ton travail compte pour toi et que c'est ce qu'il te faut pour t'épanouir, mais ne nous oublie pas.

Charlie enserra Bill au niveau des épaules pour une brève accolade.

\- Jamais ! J'en ai discuté avec Hermione ce matin. Je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis.

\- En parlant d'Hermione ... C'était quoi, cette proposition sortie de nulle part ?

\- Je veux l'aider c'est tout. Elle le mérite, elle fait presque partie de la famille.

Charlie haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son frère faisait tout un fromage de cette proposition. Hermione était indécise. Lui ouvrir la porte de sa réserve ne lui demandait pas un effort surhumain.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Évidemment que tu veux l'aider, premièrement parce que, comme tu dis, elle fait partie de la famille et deuxièmement parce que, de nous tous, tu es probablement le plus gentil et le plus généreux.

Charlie rougit légèrement au compliment de son frère.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Bill, c'est que je te connais mieux que personne et que je sais comment ça va se finir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que tu es un troll rustre et grognon sous tes airs de chaton roux ! Tu ne vas pas supporter d'avoir dans les pattes quelqu'un d'autre que les personnes avec qui tu travailles d'habitude.

La flatterie précédente vite oubliée, Charlie devint bougon. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas tort, il n'aimait pas franchement que l'on bouscule ses habitudes, mais Hermione n'allait pas être collée à ses basques du matin jusqu'au soir. Il n'était pas seul à travailler dans cette réserve. Et il lui avait seulement proposé de venir jeter un œil, pas de s'y installer définitivement.

\- Je sais aussi m'adapter...

\- Bien sûr, et Percy est un lutin de Cornouailles. La seule personne extérieure à ton monde que tu as accepté de faire entrer dans ta réserve c'était...

\- Stop ! le coupa vivement Charlie. On entre sur un terrain glissant. Merci de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

Bill roula des yeux.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que même nous, ta propre famille, ne sommes venus que rarement dans ta réserve, ça te fait toujours chier qu'on soit là. Et là, tu ouvres spontanément ta porte à Hermione.

\- Peut-être parce que, justement, je ne suis pas si proche d'Hermione que je le suis de vous. Vous, je vous connais. Maman passe ses journées à répéter que mon métier est dangereux, George et Ron touchent à tout, Ginny veut grimper sur le dos d'un dragon et toi... enfin peut-être que toi tu es le seul raisonnable finalement.

\- Je suis l'aîné, donc le plus responsable de tous.

Charlie rit doucement.

\- J'ai seulement proposé à Hermione de venir quelques jours pour y voir plus clair et se décider. Elle n'emménage pas.

Arrivés dans une clairière, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Penché vers l'avant, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux, il observait la neige qui chutait des branches.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il à Bill après un long moment de silence.

\- Pour avoir déchiré mes cartes de bataille explosive ? Oui, toujours.

\- Mais j'avais sept ans ! se défendit Charlie avec un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la clairière.

\- Toujours est-il que je t'en veux toujours, confirma Bill avec un sourire taquin. Plus sérieusement, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De cette situation, de mon comportement vis-à-vis de vous tous. Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'être si distant ?

Bill haussa les épaules.

\- Oui et non. Oui parce que jusqu'à ce que tu partes, nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble alors quand tu as pris la décision de partir j'ai ressenti un vide. Je le ressens toujours, ce vide, bien qu'il se comble un peu quand tu décides de revenir en Angleterre. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de vivre de ta passion. Tu as eu le courage de faire ce que des milliers d'hommes et de femmes sur Terre n'oseront jamais faire. Alors même si ça t'a éloigné de nous, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir lorsque je t'entends parler de tes dragons avec autant de passion. Même si je persiste à dire que tu finiras marié à une femelle Pansedefer si tu continues comme ça.

Charlie secoua la tête en riant doucement. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait rabâché les oreilles en disant qu'il allait soit finir vieux garçon soit marié à une dragonne... Bill s'amusait à en faire autant, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis de sa mère sur le fait qu'il était anormal de ne pas être au moins marié à trente et un ans.

\- Je sais que tu feras des efforts, ajouta Bill.

Charlie hocha simplement la tête. Oui, il allait faire des efforts.

* * *

Voilà comment **Hermione** va se retrouver en **Roumanie**. **Merci Charlie !** Ah ah.

Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Charlie, justement ? De sa conversation avec Bill ?

 **Je me languis de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey les p'tits chats !**

 **Je suis si contente** de lire vos retours à chaque chapitre et de constater toutes ces mises en suivi. **Ça me met en joie, merci !** Et je suis également contente que vous ayez aimé la conversation entre Bill et Charlie.

 **Pour ce chapitre, pas de Charlie mais Hermione, Harry et... une surprise. Je vous laisse la découvrir :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Coucou à toi, bienvenue ici ! Oui le changement ça fait du bien et le Charmione c'est super, tu verras :D Hermione va venir une semaine, ce qui est prévu. Et Charlie va faire des efforts, il a promis. Merci à toi, je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite aussi. A bientôt !

 **Sandrine :** Il y a tellement matière à faire avec Charlie, vu que JKR ne l'a pas exploité dans les livres, du coup je me lâche ahah je suis contente que tu y sois réceptive. Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Pauline :** C'est vrai, Charlie est franchement exploitable vu qu'on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui. Et je le vois bien avec Hermione. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Merci !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Depuis que Charlie avait fait sa proposition à Hermione, cette dernière s'était précipitée sur son carnet dans lequel elle avait au préalable noté toutes ses pistes de réflexion pour son mémoire et toutes ses idées.

Une fois passée la surprise de la proposition du jeune homme, c'était l'excitation qui dominait en elle. La même excitation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle s'achetait un nouveau bouquin et qu'elle avait hâte de le dévorer, ou lorsque son cœur se mettait à accélérer dans sa poitrine quand, en lisant une question lors d'un examen, elle savait qu'elle avait la réponse exacte. Elle n'avait pas pensé en détails aux dragons, mais c'était une idée tout à fait intéressante car, après tout, entre Norberta et le dragon de Gringott's, elle avait des antécédents avec ces bêtes-là et, comme justement elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'agrandir son champ de connaissances.

Alors que Bill et Charlie étaient partis se promener aux alentours de la maison, chacun vaquait ici à ses occupations. Harry errait dans le salon en soupirant, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, grattant sa cicatrice. Silencieusement, il vint se poster au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione qui bouquinait dans la salle à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de faux intérêt.

\- Je lis mes notes. J'avais à peine pensé aux dragons pour mon mémoire mais maintenant que Charlie a fait cette proposition, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être une piste à suivre. Par exemple, tu savais que l'Opalœil n'a pas de pupille mais que ses yeux ont des multitudes de reflets multicolores ?

Hermione, le sourire figé, ne se doutait pas vraiment que sa curiosité et sa constante envie de tout savoir avait barbé son meilleur ami en moins d'une minute.

\- Ok...

\- Et tu savais qu'il existe des dizaines d'espèces hybrides qui ne sont qu'à moitié répertoriées dans les livres parce qu'on ne connaît pas tous les détails sur eux ?

\- Hum hum...

Hermione baissa alors sa plume, prenant conscience que son entrain n'était pas communicatif.

\- Excuse-moi Harry mais depuis que Charlie m'a proposé de venir en Roumanie j'ai pensé à plein de choses intéressantes.

\- Et tant mieux ! Mais tu ne voudrais pas lâcher les études cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Mais c'est important. Si la proposition de Charlie tient toujours, j'aimerais arriver là-bas avec quelques clés en main, pas les mains dans les poches.

\- Comme si c'était ton genre. Tu serais bien capable d'arriver en Roumanie en en sachant plus sur les dragons que Charlie et tous ses collègues réunis.

La remarque de Harry fit rire Hermione. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, car pour ne pas passer pour une idiote elle serait capable de potasser pendant des nuits entières pour pouvoir tenir une conversation.

\- Charlie ne s'attend pas à accueillir une experte en dragons, poursuivit Harry. Seulement une étudiante qui veut confirmer son sujet de mémoire.

\- Hum, tu as raison, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop.

\- Ravie que tu le reconnaisses ! Bon, maintenant tu viens ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

En décelant le sérieux, et la pointe d'inquiétude, dans la voix de son ami, Hermione rangea aussitôt ses affaires avant de se couvrir sérieusement puisque Harry s'était éclipsé à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Je voulais qu'on discute dehors, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, indiqua Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si secret au point que l'on se cache pour en parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas secret c'est juste que … c'est délicat et je veux t'en parler à toi avant d'en parler à tout le monde.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les précautions que prenait Harry laissaient à penser que si ce n'était pas secret, c'était au moins sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Voilà je … j'ai plus ou moins rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelques mois, on se fréquente depuis et j'ai l'impression que ça va devenir sérieux.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enjoua-t-elle. C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Non, si tu me dis que tu l'as rencontré c'est ce que je ne le connais pas.

\- Tu remarqueras que j'ai dit que j'avais « plus ou moins » rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Ah.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils sans pour autant arrêter de sourire. Depuis son coming-out, Harry était si discret à propos de ses relations amoureuses qu'elle était ravie qu'il lui en parle. En fait, il avait sans cesse peur que cela ne fonctionne pas s'il en parlait trop alors il gardait son jardin secret. Donc, pour qu'il lui en parle ainsi, cela devait être différent.

Du bout du pied, Harry se mit à jouer nerveusement avec un petit caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là.

\- Tu vas me dire qui c'est ou on va devoir jouer aux devinettes ?

Le brun eut un petit rire avant de regarder Hermione.

\- Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Parce que ça va te surprendre mais fais-moi confiance, je ne le fréquenterais pas si je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

\- Harry, je t'ai toujours fait confiance et je t'ai toujours soutenu dans tes choix. Qui que ce soit, tant que tu es heureux, moi je suis heureuse pour toi.

Elle prit la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne et la serra doucement pour l'encourager. Harry craignait de lui avouer qui était cette fréquentation, mais elle avait extrêmement confiance en lui et en son jugement. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et seul son bonheur importait pour elle, qu'importe en qui il le trouvait.

\- C'est… hum. Drago. Malefoy.

Sous la surprise, Hermione en lâcha sa main. Cependant, comme elle ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal, elle s'empressa de la reprendre.

\- Tu… Tu as bien dit Malefoy ?

\- Oui…, confirma Harry en se pinçant les lèvres. Il a changé, je t'assure. Depuis août il travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Du coup, on s'est croisés quelques fois au Ministère. Un jour, on a été amenés à travailler ensemble sur un dossier pour la prochaine Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch. On est allés boire un verre en fin de journée et de fil en aiguille … au fil des jours … on s'est revus et puis voilà, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

Harry devint rouge beuglante rapidement ce qui amusa Hermione. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre mais elle avait confiance en Harry et s'il avait, lui, révisé son jugement à son sujet c'était qu'il en valait la peine. De toute façon, elle avait toujours su que Malefoy n'était qu'un fils à papa prétentieux, qui parlait beaucoup mais qui ne faisait pas grand-chose. Et puis pour que Harry sorte avec lui, c'était qu'il avait vraiment changé.

\- Je dois t'avouer que oui, je suis surprise. Autant par le fait d'apprendre que tu sors avec Malefoy que par le fait qu'il soit gay.

\- Il a changé Hermione. Il assume ses erreurs, de toute façon il ne peut pas les nier, mais il n'était que la marionnette de Lucius. Il s'est détaché de son autorité et après la guerre, il a tout fait pour redorer son image et devenir un type bien. Le Ministère ne l'aurait jamais embauché s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Que le Ministère lui fasse confiance, ça m'est bien égal. Il peut devenir l'employé du mois s'il veut, ça ne me confirmera pas qu'il est réglo avec toi.

\- Il l'est, je t'assure.

\- Je peux lui faire confiance ?

\- Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, fais-moi au moins confiance à moi.

\- J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, Harry. Mais lui, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal sinon crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à lui remettre mon poing dans la figure.

Harry pouffa tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Et puis je ne suis quand même pas idiot, je saurais le voir s'il me prend pour un con.

\- Bien. Alors… soyez heureux, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Harry ouvrit ses bras et Hermione vint s'y blottir. Harry était si important à ses yeux qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le savoir malheureux à cause de Malefoy. Ou même à cause de qui que ce soit. Alors elle décida de leur faire confiance à tous les deux, exigeant de Harry que lui et Malefoy viennent dîner chez elle avant son départ en Roumanie ou, le cas échéant, à son retour.

\- Tu en as parlé à Ginny ? demanda Hermione après s'être dégagée de son étreinte.

\- Je voulais te le dire à toi en premier mais je vais aller la voir, là. Tu viens avec moi ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et glissa son bras sous celui de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction de la maison.

\- Évidemment. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.

xxxxxxxxxx

Une fois au chaud à l'intérieur, Harry et Hermione avaient retrouvé Ginny qui préparait du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine pour ravir les papilles de tout le monde au goûter. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Ron était là pour l'aider mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Hermione ! Tu veux des petites guimauves dans ton chocolat chaud ? demanda Ginny sans lâcher sa préparation des yeux.

Surprise par la question imprévue, Hermione bafouilla un oui et Harry précisa que lui aussi.

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, je connais ce regard soucieux, tu avais le même lorsque tu m'as avoué que tu étais gay.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ron. Du coup ça a un rapport ?

\- Hum. En fait je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelques mois.

\- J'en étais sûr, s'écria le roux. Ça fait quelques temps que tu prends tes pauses café ou déjeuner à l'extérieur. Tu as même refusé une astreinte le week-end dernier, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Apparemment on lit en moi comme dans un livre…, s'amusa Harry pour cacher sa nervosité.

\- C'est rarement anodin quand tu changes tes habitudes, dit Ginny.

De son côté, Hermione souriait. Elle sentait que Harry préparait doucement le terrain. Ron et Ginny avaient bien pris la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de Harry. Ce dernier avait réalisé tout cela quelques années en arrière, alors que sa relation avec Ginny débutait à peine. Pour ne pas la faire souffrir il l'avait quittée dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte et la jeune femme ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Fidèle à lui-même, Ron avait piqué sa crise avant de revenir vers son ami quelques jours plus tard en rampant et en s'excusant d'avoir mal agi. Ce n'était pas son homosexualité qu'il refusait mais en sortant avec Ginny, il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami devenait son frère alors en la quittant, il pensait qu'il s'éloignerait, ce qui ne fut absolument pas le cas.

Hermione se posta derrière Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle pressa légèrement pour lui donner du courage. Ah, ça, pour affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps il y avait du monde mais pour avouer qu'on couchait avec Drago Malefoy, là, il n'y avait plus personne.

Le jeune homme déglutit avant de se lancer.

\- On a prévu un dîner avec lui chez Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte en Roumanie. Ou quand elle sera revenue. Bref. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Harry Potter, tu te défiles ! » pensa-t-elle sans le dire.

\- Tu ne nous dis pas qui c'est ? demanda Ginny.

\- On le connaît au moins ? surenchérit Ron.

\- C'est un gars du Ministère, vous avez dû le croiser. Vous êtes partants alors ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Ginny. Vous nous direz quand.

Ron hocha la tête pour confirmer et Harry et Hermione s'éclipsèrent dans le salon.

\- Tu t'es défilé, Harry ! pesta-t-elle.

\- Complètement. Mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne le prennent pas aussi bien que toi.

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Tu penses que c'est mieux de les mettre devant le fait accompli ?

\- Ils ne feront pas une crise devant Drago…, dit-il avec une voix qui trahissait son manque de conviction. Si ?

\- Ben tiens, tu penses que ça les en empêchera ? Au moins là, ils auraient eu le temps de se faire à l'idée et le dîner se serait bien passé.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ça se passe bien !

\- Parfois je me demande comment tu as fait pour battre Voldemort et te montrer si peu courageux à d'autres moments comme maintenant.

Elle rigola un peu avant de s'emparer d'un plaid et de s'asseoir en tailleur dans le canapé, à côté d'Harry, recouvrant leurs jambes à tous les deux à l'aide du tissu.

\- Hum… Parfois je me le demande aussi.

\- Bon, tu ne peux décemment pas retourner les voir en lâchant une bombe comme celle-là donc je propose que lorsqu'ils viendront pour dîner, tu leur diras avant que Drago n'arrive. Ça évitera de déclencher une guerre devant lui.

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver l'idée.

\- Bon, et toi. La perspective de ce voyage en Roumanie ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un voyage. Puis ce n'est qu'une semaine.

\- Une semaine avec Charlie et ses collègues que tu ne connais pas.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ça ne peut me faire que du bien. Tu sais, c'est aussi un prétexte pour pouvoir prendre un peu de recul ici.

Harry fronça à peine les sourcils, ne voyant apparemment pas où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Après la guerre je suis retournée à Poudlard pour finir ma scolarité et j'ai tout de suite enchaîné avec la Faculté Sociomagique, à aucun moment je n'ai pu souffler, voir ailleurs, pourtant j'avais envie de voyager, de voir le monde. Alors certes, ce n'est "que" la Roumanie et j'y vais pour travailler, mais je pense que ça peut me faire du bien d'être loin.

Harry sembla comprendre la démarche d'Hermione puisqu'il acquiesça avant de murmurer, le regard fuyant.

\- Et d'être loin de lui.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit et elle eut la nausée. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer de prénom qu'elle savait de qui il parlait. Oui, indirectement, prendre le large lui permettrait d'avoir moins de choses dans son quotidien qui lui faisait penser à lui.

\- Aussi.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas interférer, mais j'ai bien vu que vous ne vous étiez pas adressé la parole depuis que tu es là. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure on était dans la même pièce et tu ne l'as qu'à peine regardé.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Dès que j'ai le malheur de croiser son regard j'ai un haut le cœur.

\- Je ne prends le parti de personne Hermione mais ... Il s'en veut tu sais ? J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui, autant qu'avec toi et il aimerait que ça s'arrange.

\- Ça, tu vois, il fallait qu'il y pense avant. Je pensais qu'il était mon ami avant d'être le gars avec qui je sortais. Mon meilleur ami, même, mais il n'a pas honoré ce statut.

La rancœur obscurcissait sûrement le jugement d'Hermione au sujet de Ron, mais à l'heure actuelle elle n'arrivait pas à penser autrement à son sujet. Il lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse arriver à changer d'avis..

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, mais d'essayer de ne pas l'ignorer en public.

\- Harry, j'apprécie ta démarche de vouloir nous réconcilier mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je lui dis bonjour le matin, au revoir le soir et c'est très bien comme ça.

Harry dut sentir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste puisqu'il hocha simplement la tête.

Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione était retournée à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année et passer ses ASPIC, option que Ron avait totalement réfutée, préférant suivre la formation d'Auror avec Harry et Hermione l'avait totalement compris. Elle savait que ses amis n'avaient pas le même rapport aux études qu'elle et qu'ils avaient surtout envie de concret, pas de revenir sur les bancs de l'école pour écouter des professeurs qu'ils jugeaient sans intérêt.

Durant cette année, Ron et elles ne s'étaient vus que durant les vacances, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver une partie manquante d'elle. Elle était heureuse à Poudlard mais dans les bras de Ron tout était différent. Elle y trouvait du calme, du réconfort, du soutien et des encouragements dont elle avait terriblement besoin. À ce moment-là, elle était persuadée que Ron était la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Leur relation avait alors continué et évolué, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'emménager ensemble durant l'été entre la fin de la première année d'études supérieures d'Hermione et le début de la deuxième. Malheureusement, cet emménagement fut le point de départ du déclin de leur histoire. Ron était obnubilé par son travail d'Auror, se croyant indispensable, son nouveau statut de héros de guerre lui étant monté à la tête au point qu'il la délaisse complètement.

Hermione avait essayé de prendre sur elle. Elle rentrait plus tôt après les cours, écourtait ses séances de révisions, passait moins de temps à la bibliothèque ou sur ses devoirs, mettant en péril ses résultats au profit de son couple, mais elle voulait tellement que cela fonctionne. Seulement les efforts n'allaient que dans un sens. Ron ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, continuait de rentrer tard, de se pavaner en tenue d'Auror, de se vanter du statut de héros de guerre qu'on lui attribuait au sein de l'équipe. Après une énième dispute à ce sujet, Hermione avait préféré mettre un terme à cette histoire. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et Ron n'avait pas versé une larme, pas esquissé une grimace ou le moindre sentiment. Hermione avait pris ça pour de l'indifférence, comme si leur couple n'avait été à ses yeux qu'une occupation, quelque chose pour passer le temps entre deux missions. Depuis elle refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione avait fini par s'endormir, blottie sous le plaid et la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam du Drarry !** *sourire angélique et 100% innocent*

En fait, pour tout vous dire, **j'ai été corrompue...** au grand dam de Lyra ah ah. À la base, mon Harry était avec Ginny. Puis Mery-Alice m'a dit "toi qui veux te lancer dans le Drarry, ça serait bien de les mettre en couple secondaire pour t'exercer, non ?" ... **J'ai hésité genre une demi-seconde avant de me dire que, ouais, franchement, ça pouvait le faire.** Du coup je me suis régalée à écrire du **Drarry** en couple secondaire et j'espère que ça vous plaira. **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ?

 **Du love pour vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Qui est sous la flotte comme moi ? C'est dingue, depuis que je suis rentrée de Lisbonne, il pleut. Je crois que je vais repartir ah ah.

Sur les 5 petites reviews reçues - **merci à vous !** \- vous avez accueilli positivement le Drarry. **J'espère continuer à vous convaincre !** Cela-dit, étant un couple secondaire, vous les verrez mais pas trop ah ah.

Pour ce chapitre, **révélation aux Weasley !** On verra peu Charlie mais à partir du chapitre 5, je vous promets qu'on ne le lâchera plus :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Sandrine :** Hey ! J'espère que le Drarry continuera de te convaincre par la suite. Moi, je les aime bien hihi. Oui, et dans ce chapitre-ci, on ne verra pas trop Charlie non plus mais après, il ne partira plus, juré. Mais je suis contente que la façon d'amener les relations te plaise. Merci !

 **Aventure :** Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Les personnages attachants ça me tient à cœur donc si ça ressent, je suis ravie. Le repas de présentation de Drago, le voici, le voilà, les débuts d'Hermione à la réserve, ce sera pour le chapitre 5. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Le samedi avant son départ pour la Roumanie, Hermione accueillait donc chez elle Harry, Drago, Ron et Ginny. Elle ne disait rien à son meilleur ami mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait des risques que cela tourne au vinaigre. Il aurait dû leur dire depuis le début, ils auraient eu le temps de se faire à l'idée et le dîner se serait plutôt bien passé. Là, elle craignait l'affrontement. Surtout que si les Weasley n'étaient pas les derniers pour faire des scènes, elle se doutait bien que Malefoy ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de se disputer avec eux.

Harry fut le premier à arriver, seul, car Drago avait eu une urgence au Ministère.

\- Si je ne connaissais pas si bien Malefoy, je penserais qu'il se défile ! le taquina Hermione en le débarrassant de sa veste.

\- Oh non. Crois-moi, il était le plus déçu de nous deux de ne pas être là plus tôt. Et puis après il a relativisé et il s'est dit que ça serait sympa de débarquer comme une fleur et de voir la tête de Ron et Ginny. J'ai essayé de négocier mais… je pense qu'il est plus têtu que moi.

\- Il n'en perd pas une !

Aidée d'Harry, Hermione apporta sur la table basse du salon le nécessaire pour l'apéritif.

\- Tu n'es pas trop nerveux ? lui demanda-t-elle en revenant avec une bouteille de vin.

\- Un peu, avoua Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'espère qu'ils comprendront.

\- Il faut que tu sois prêt à ce que cela prenne éventuellement un peu de temps, surtout du côté de Ron. Tu le connais.

\- Je sais et je me dis heureusement que Ginny et toi serez là pour m'épauler et éviter qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge.

En passant à côté de lui, Hermione caressa doucement le dos de son ami.

\- Rappelle-toi que le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux.

\- Avec le consentement de mes amis, ça ne serait que mieux.

\- Alors dis-toi que s'ils ne comprennent pas ou n'acceptent pas, c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis.

\- Tu t'envoies des fleurs parce que toi, tu l'as accepté tout de suite !

\- Ça, c'est simplement parce que je suis la meilleure, fanfaronna Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ginny et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, surpris de voir Harry seul. Ce dernier leur expliqua la raison de l'absence de son petit-ami et aucun des deux n'insista.

\- Alors Hermione, tu pars quand en Roumanie ? demanda Ginny en piquant un toast.

\- Lundi matin ! répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Je dois écrire à ton frère pour lui dire l'heure de mon portoloin.

\- Et comment tu le sens ?

\- Bien. Je suis excitée à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses. J'ai trouvé un exemplaire de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau, dans mes affaires, j'ai jeté un œil sur la section consacrée aux dragons. Il a répertorié toutes les espèces connues en magizoologie et figurez-vous que…

La jeune femme se stoppa en voyant qu'elle avait barbé et perdu tout le monde. Ginny retirait les bouts de ciboulette de son toast, Ron regardait par la fenêtre et Harry la regardait sans la voir, avec un sourire un peu niais.

\- C'est décidé, je ne vous parlerai plus jamais, bouda Hermione.

\- Nous voilà sauvés ! s'écria Ron. C'était simple au final, il suffisait de ne pas t'écouter.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle était peut-être de mauvaise foi, mais venant de quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait ri à la blague. Là, elle avait envie de lui encastrer la tête dans la fenêtre. Et après Harry osait dire qu'il voulait renouer le contact ?

\- Bon, trois contre une, je ne fais pas le poids. Surtout que connaissant le petit-ami d'Harry, il se rangera de votre côté donc je préfère faire profil bas.

\- Attends, toi tu sais qui c'est ? releva Ginny.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, elle avait parlé trop vite.

\- Oui… Enfin je l'ai croisé une fois ou deux en rendant visite à Harry au Ministère même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble donc je vois qui c'est.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai mais pas vraiment faux non plus. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit possible mais là, elle s'impatientait vraiment que Malefoy arrive pour que le sujet soit enfin abordé. Et puis cela éviterait à Harry de mourir d'angoisse car elle le voyait, du coin de l'œil, redoubler de tics nerveux et de gestes traduisant son stress.

Justement, alors qu'elle remplissait les verres de vin, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et Harry se rua presque dessus. Le hall d'entrée n'étant pas visible depuis le salon, ils entendirent seulement les voix et si Hermione reconnut immédiatement celle de l'ancien Serpentard, Ginny et Ron ne semblèrent pas faire le lien tout de suite.

C'est main dans la main que les deux garçons revinrent dans le salon, le brun avec un sourire timide et gêné, le blond avec le menton relevé et le regard fier.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il sobrement. Merci de m'accueillir, Granger

Il la salua avant de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs. Touchée et surprise par l'attention, Hermione bafouilla un remerciement approximatif avant d'utiliser un Accio pour faire venir à elle un vase plein d'eau dans lequel elle mit les fleurs.

\- Weasley et Weasley, les salua-t-il par la suite. Vous savez que comme ça, avec la bouche ouverte, vous avez l'air de deux crapauds qui gobent des mouches ?

Harry le tapa à l'épaule en guise de reproche mais sa remarque eut au moins l'effet de faire sortir Ginny et Ron de leur léthargie.

\- Malefoy ?! dit Ginny.

\- En chair et en os.

\- C'est lui que tu fréquentes ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien observé, la belette.

\- Tais-toi, le réprimanda Harry. Oui, il s'agit bien de Drago.

\- Mais… Tu nous as dit qu'on ne le connaissait pas !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai seulement dit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un du Ministère que vous aviez probablement déjà croisé, ce qui n'est pas faux. Vous vous êtes déjà tous croisés et Drago travaille bien au Ministère.

\- Comment oses-tu le fréquenter après tout ce qu'il a fait ? dit Ron en haussant le ton.

\- Il s'est excusé pour ses erreurs, il a su se faire pardonner et me montrer qu'il avait changé.

\- Et puis de toute façon, Weasley, intervint Drago. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Ginny qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis quelques minutes, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et défia Malefoy avec des yeux noirs.. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de soutenir son regard. Dans son coin, Hermione n'osait intervenir. Au fond, cela ne la regardait plus pour le moment, c'était quelque chose à régler entre le couple et le frère et la sœur. Elle, elle ne pouvait qu'être sur ses gardes pour intervenir au cas où.

Alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Ron prit la parole avant.

\- Je parle à mon meilleur ami, pas à toi, sale fouine.

Drago roula des yeux avec prétention et laissa Harry face à ses amis. Il se pencha sur Hermione pour chuchoter :

\- Tu as du pop-corn ? Je sens que ça va être sympa.

\- Doucement. Harry t'a pardonné, je ne suis pas aussi vive que Ginny ou Ron mais tu ne t'es pas racheté auprès de moi.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si rancunière.

\- Je t'accepte sous mon toit parce que tu sors avec Harry et que je lui fais confiance mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié toutes tes insultes, ni que tu es à l'abri d'une paire de claques si tu te conduis mal.

Drago eut un petit sourire narquois.

\- Rancunière et pas aussi lionne effarouchée que je le pensais. J'aime bien.

Agacée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur le trio duquel des éclats de voix commençaient à se faire entendre.

\- C'est un mangemort, Harry ! cria Ron.

\- Il a été innocenté ! Tu as plaidé en sa faveur avec moi !

\- Si j'avais su que ça mènerait à ça, crois-moi que je m'en serais bien passé. J'ai accepté ton homosexualité parce que je veux juste que tu sois heureux, qu'importe avec qui, mais accepter que tu te fasses sauter par Malefoy ? C'est trop.

Harry sembla accuser le coup difficilement. Même Ginny, à côté de Ron, paraissait choquée des mots de son frère.

\- Si tu veux seulement mon bonheur, pourquoi ne pas accepter que je le trouve avec Drago ? Même si je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour le fréquenter, j'aimerais au moins que tu fasses un effort.

\- Parce qu'il en fait des efforts, lui ?

\- Tu penses que ça a été facile pour lui de venir vers moi avec notre passé ? D'accepter de venir dîner avec vous en sachant qu'il allait être jugé ? Je le trouve bien plus fort lui d'être venu que toi à le descendre ainsi. Blesser les gens n'est pas une preuve de force, Ron.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, Ron ne répliqua rien. Hermione trouva Harry drôlement juste dans ses mots. Pour quelqu'un qui stressait, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, vous en seriez incapables. Juste de faire des efforts chacun de votre côté pour que tout se passe bien. Si vous ne faîtes pas ça pour l'autre, faîtes-le pour moi.

Harry trouva un peu de réconfort et de courage dans les yeux de Drago avant de poursuivre.

\- Et sache que j'ai tenu le même discours à Drago. Ce que je dis, ça va dans les deux sens. Il n'a pas droit à un traitement de faveur juste parce qu'on sort ensemble.

Ginny poussa son frère sans délicatesse aucune et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras. La jalousie fit faire un pas en avant à Drago, mais Hermione lui barra la route avec son bras. Tu restes ici, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Les poings serrés, Ron semblait serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser. Alors pour une fois, il eut suffisamment de jugeote et transplana avant de faire un esclandre.

\- Ron est stupide, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Tu le connais, il va réfléchir à sa bêtise et ça lui passera.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit tout de suite la dernière fois mais… Je me suis défilé. J'avais peur de votre réaction et comme je tiens beaucoup à lui, je pensais que ça se passerait mieux comme ça.

Ginny se décala et dégagea son front des quelques mèches folles qui y logeaient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tes vrais amis resteront jusqu'au bout. Alors même si Malefoy a ses défauts, nous aussi nous avons les nôtres. Je vais accepter ça comme j'ai toujours tout accepté venant de toi.

\- Merci Ginny, souffla Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il regarda ensuite Hermione et Drago qui étaient restés dans leur coin.

\- Bon, ben apparemment nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

\- Ronald ne profitera pas de mon délicieux repas, c'est tant pis pour lui. Allez, venez prendre l'apéritif.

Chacun s'empara d'un verre et ils trinquèrent ensemble.

\- Et puis, Harry, dit Drago. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui restent à la fin.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et ils échangèrent un baiser devant les yeux attendris de Ginny et Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxx

À la fin de la soirée, Harry et Drago étaient rentrés tandis que Ginny était restée encore un peu avec Hermione. Elles discutaient de ce moment qu'ils venaient de passer. Du fait que Harry était heureux avec lui et qu'elles ne pouvaient nier que Drago avait changé. Certains traits de caractère persistaient toujours, sans quoi il ne serait plus vraiment lui-même, mais il avait mûri, semblait plus posé et plus réfléchi. Cela confirmait à Hermione que Harry savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans n'importe quoi.

Un crépitement dans la cheminée coupa les jeunes femmes dans leur conversation. Ginny fut la première à reconnaître les visages de ses frères dans les cendres.

\- George ? Charlie ?

La rousse vint s'accroupir près de l'âtre et Hermione la rejoignit.

\- Salut les filles, dit George. Dîtes, pourquoi Ron vient de débarquer dans la maison, saoul comme une barrique, en répétant à qui veut bien l'entendre que les Serpentard sont des bâtards ?

Hermione ferma les yeux en soufflant.

\- Votre frère est exaspérant.

\- Ça, c'est pas une nouveauté, confirma Charlie.

\- Harry nous a présenté son nouveau copain qui n'est autre que Malefoy. Drago, qui était à Poudlard avec nous. Un petit con si je peux me permettre mais peu importe, il s'agit d'Harry, on lui fait confiance. Non, notre frère a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, encore, de s'énerver et de partir bouder.

\- Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que tu as bien fait de le quitter, Hermignonne.

\- Non content de m'avoir perdue moi, maintenant il va perdre son meilleur ami, ajouta Hermione après avoir fusillé George du regard pour l'emploi de ce surnom ridicule.

\- Bah ! Vous connaissez Ron. Une fois qu'il aura décuvé il se rendra compte de sa stupidité et il rampera aux pieds de Harry. Comme d'habitude !

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui. Il a été blessant envers Drago et non pas que je veuille le défendre, mais il l'a mal pris et Harry aussi.

\- Normal, conclut Charlie. Bon, bonne nuit les filles. Ginny, tu rentres ?

\- Je rassemble mes affaires et j'arrive, je passe par cheminette.

George disparut de la cheminée, Ginny regagna le salon et Hermione allait faire de même mais la voix de Charlie la retint.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle en s'accroupissant à nouveau.

\- Puisque je te tiens, tu arrives à quelle heure lundi ?

\- Oh, attends deux secondes.

La jeune femme s'en alla et revint quelques secondes après avec la réservation de son portoloin entre les mains.

\- Je prends mon portoloin à 10h34 à Londres et j'arrive au terminal des portoloins de Bucarest.

\- Donc avec le décalage horaire ça fait 11h34. Super, je serai là pour t'accueillir pour t'éviter de te perdre dans un environnement inconnu.

\- C'est gentil Charlie, mais ne te dérange pas autant pour moi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te retrouver larguée au milieu d'une marée de roumains que tu ne connais pas et qui, en plus, ne parlent pas ta langue ?

Hermione dodelina de la tête. Tout bien réfléchi, la proposition de Charlie était la bienvenue.

\- Vu comme ça… Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- Alors à lundi !

\- À lundi, Charlie. Et merci encore !

Elle devina à peine le clin d'œil à travers les cendres de la cheminée, juste avant que le visage du jeune homme ne s'évanouisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se servit de sa poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Terrier et Hermione se retrouva seule.

Le lendemain, Hermione déjeuna à l'extérieur avec Harry et Drago. Le dîner de la veille fut évidemment le principal sujet de conversation, mais elle sentait que le blond n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il changeait souvent de sujet et ne prenait part à la conversation que lorsqu'on lui posait directement une question.

Après avoir fait promettre à Harry de lui écrire dès que Ron serait disposé à s'excuser et qu'il serait venu le voir, Hermione transplana chez elle pour préparer sa valise pour son départ du lendemain.

* * *

Désolé, **c'est plus fort que moi,** le Ron impulsif... (a). Et puis il a surtout été vexé car après le petit discours d'Harry, il ne moufte plus et s'en va. **Par contre, ma Ginny est chouette, non ? :D**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mon Drago** ! Moi je l'adore. **C'est amusant d'écrire sur lui** sans qu'il soit personnage central comme en Dramione.

Promis, **dès la semaine prochaine Charlie débarque pour ne plus jamais partir ahah.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **Je suis trop contente :D** Vous êtes de plus en plus à me suivre sur cette histoire et **ça gonfle mon petit cœur de joie et de gratitude.** Cette histoire est **importante** pour moi car c'est la première fiction longue non-Dramione que je publie alors vos retours sont très importants. **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews après lecture ou même à me contacter sur ma page Facebook "Damelith"** , je réponds rapidement normalement (parce que mon portable est greffé à ma main droite ;))

 **J'ai hâte de vous livrer ce chapitre** car vous allez découvrir les prémices de l'univers que j'ai créé pour la Roumanie et le quotidien de Charlie. Vous allez aussi découvrir un premier OC !

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Lou-Lunard :** Hey ! Merci, je suis contente de lire ça. J'aime beaucoup le Fremione aussi, j'ai écrit un OS sur eux dispo sur mon profil, mais pour une fiction longue j'étais très attirée par le Charmione. J'espère te convertir définitivement ahah. Contente aussi que ma Ginny te plaise ! En espérant que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta review :)

 **Mutiny :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas. Il y a peu de Charmione, c'est vrai, je suis contente d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. À bientôt !

 **Ina Seyn :** Aaaah la voilà la suiiiiiite ! ahah. Tant d'enthousiasme, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, merci pour ta review :)

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

L'heure était venue. En ce lundi matin, Hermione patientait dans le terminal des portoloins pour prendre le sien en direction de Bucarest.

\- Le portoloin numéro 2509 à destination de Bucarest attend ses passagers en salle quatre.

Hermione enfonça sa valise miniaturisée dans le fond de la poche de son manteau et se dirigea dans la salle quatre avec une petite dizaine d'autres personnes. Au milieu de la salle trônait une ampoule à laquelle Hermione vint s'agripper. Elle ferma très fort les yeux pendant tout le trajet et prit quelques secondes à l'arrivée pour respirer calmement et ainsi calmer la nausée qui l'avait gagnée.

Sagement, elle sortit de la salle pour regagner le hall du terminal où chacun retrouvait la personne venue la chercher ou rejoignait l'aire de transplanage. Hermione fouilla la salle du regard à la recherche d'une tête rousse et elle ne contint pas son sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un Charlie de dos, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux hirsutes, qui fixait le tableau des arrivées. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et tapota doucement son épaule.

\- Ici, Weasley !

Charlie sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je t'apprenne des choses cette semaine, il va falloir me ménager, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

Taquine, elle se mordilla le coin de la lèvre et Charlie roula des yeux.

\- Pas trop dur de quitter Londres ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers l'aire de transplanage.

\- Oh ce n'est pas comme si je partais six mois ! Et puis j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Depuis que Ronald et moi nous nous sommes séparés, je n'ai rien fait à part me plonger dans mes études, donc ça me fait du bien de quitter Londres.

\- Je vois. En tout cas, la Roumanie n'a rien à voir avec l'Angleterre, tu verras. Je pense que tu vas apprécier.

\- Quand je travaille ou quand j'étudie, je m'investis à cent pour-cent dans le projet, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire autre chose.

\- Au cas où tu penses le contraire, cette réserve ce n'est pas le bagne. Je ne maltraite pas mes collègues et je les laisse vivre.

\- Tu n'es pas un chef tyrannique ? s'enquit la jeune femme en riant.

\- Seulement avec les personnes qui viennent en observation.

Charlie la rejoignit dans son rire avant de transplaner avec elle.

xxxxxxxxxx

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la réserve de Charlie, plus exactement devant une barrière en bois qui produisit un couinement strident quand le rouquin l'ouvrit. Elle lui emboîta le pas et ne put cacher sa déception. L'unique paysage se déployant sous ses yeux était des vastes plaines vides, sans reliefs, avec à peine quelques arbres. Elle qui pensait se retrouver devant un paysage unique à couper le souffle sentit toute son impatience retomber comme un soufflé. Ne voulant malgré tout pas offenser Charlie, elle le suivit sagement.

\- Avant de venir, j'ai cherché quelques informations sur ta réserve mais je n'ai rien trouvé, dit-elle en remontant à sa hauteur.

\- C'est normal. Le dragon est une espèce menacée, leurs œufs et leurs écailles sont très convoités par les braconniers alors on essaye de diffuser le moins d'informations possibles.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Oh, oui je comprends. Mais... hum, on est dans ta réserve là ?

\- Presque.

Charlie mit un peu de mystère dans sa voix et Hermione fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme un strangulot hors de l'eau : sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Le paysage avait soudainement changé. La plaine insipide avait laissé place à une autre plaine plus rocailleuse par endroit et recouverte d'herbe ou de mousse ailleurs. Plus loin, elle distinguait nettement un immense lac à flanc de montagne, bordé d'une végétation luxuriante avec des conifères dont la cime était presque invisible à l'œil nu. Le lac brillait en surface, comme une étendue de pierres précieuses. Contrairement à la plaine qui était verdoyante, on pouvait voir les sommets enneigés des montagnes environnantes.

\- Pas trop déçue ?

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation quand la voix grave de Charlie parvint à ses oreilles. Le dresseur de dragons était particulièrement fier de son petit effet, Hermione avait l'air d'apprécier le paysage.

\- C'est... wahou ! Charlie, c'est au-delà de splendide ! C'est époustouflant !

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus cacher sa joie, elle était à deux doigts de sauter partout, de partir en courant pour découvrir ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir. La vision qu'elle avait d'une réserve de dragons n'était pas du tout semblable à ce qui se dévoilait à elle.

\- Quand on arrive au niveau de la barrière, le paysage est plutôt banal non ?

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Pour tout te dire, j'ai même été un peu déçue, avoua Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je comprends. La réserve entière est placée sous un sortilège de désillusion, toujours dans le but d'empêcher les braconniers d'y entrer. Tout le monde peut passer la clôture en bois mais seules les personnes autorisées peuvent avancer suffisamment pour que le sortilège ne se défasse. Pour une personne lambda, le paysage reste constamment fade, voire même un peu dangereux.

Hermione comprit tout de suite les intentions de Charlie pour protéger son domaine. Il était tout à fait logique que la réserve soit protégée et dans un sens, elle était touchée qu'il lui fasse confiance au point de la laisser découvrir son univers. Il lui expliqua alors que pour favoriser l'élevage des dragons, l'environnement était maintenu à un climat constamment tempéré, sauf sur les hauteurs pour les dragons qui avaient un habitat naturel plus frais. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait plus du tout l'impression d'être en hiver.

\- Tu vis où, toi ?

\- Légèrement en retrait, dans un point un peu central de la réserve. Il y a des petites maisons rurales disséminées partout pour chacun des employés. Tu verras, c'est assez rustique.

\- Et pour les gens qui viennent en observation, comme tu disais, il y a des petites yourtes dans la neige ?

\- Ça serait bien trop luxueux. Non, j'avais plutôt pensé à un hamac entre deux sapins, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'ai le droit de négocier au moins de quoi me faire un petit feu de bois ?

\- Seulement si tu es sage !

Hermione se mit à rire et Charlie aussi. La brune se fit la remarque qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité, pas du tout Charlie au-delà de ce qu'il laissait apercevoir et de ce qu'elle entendait de lui de la part de sa famille. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'humour et elle fut très contente de réaliser qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir partager autre chose que ses connaissances avec quelqu'un qui avait une certaine répartie.

\- En fait, reprit-il, je pensais te faire loger chez moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Hermione sentit une petite bouffée de gêne s'emparer d'elle, mais elle essaya de la dissimuler. Charlie était déjà bien gentil de lui permettre d'envahir son espace personnel, elle n'allait pas non plus faire sa princesse.

\- C'est plutôt toi que ça pourrait déranger, répondit-elle.

\- Toutes les maisons sont occupées par des dresseurs ou d'autres employés de la réserve, je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves forcée à cohabiter avec des gens que tu ne connais pas. Malgré tout, tu me connais mieux moi qu'eux.

Charlie faisait un grand effort sur son côté solitaire et « troll rustre et grognon », comme dirait Bill, pour laisser Hermione vivre chez lui. Après tout c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas la forcer elle, ou forcer les autres, à vivre avec quelqu'un d'inconnu.

Le jeune homme reprit.

\- Je prendrai le canapé cette semaine et je t'offre mon lit.

\- Non non non ! s'opposa vivement Hermione. Garde ton lit, je prends le canapé. C'est quand même la moindre des choses. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ton grand corps soit à l'aise dans un canapé.

Charlie eut un petit rire.

\- J'essaie d'être sympa et tout et toi tu ne me laisses pas faire.

\- Navrée, mais tu es déjà bien gentil de m'accueillir, je ne vais pas non plus abuser de ton hospitalité en te volant ton lit.

\- Bon, on verra ce soir qui gagnera la bataille du couchage.

Hermione et Charlie se défièrent du regard avec des sourires amusés, avant de s'aventurer plus profondément dans la plaine. Enfin, Charlie avançait machinalement, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Habituellement il transplanait jusqu'à sa maison mais là, il voulait montrer le coin à Hermione. Il profita alors du trajet à pieds pour lui indiquer différents points stratégiques.

De son côté, Hermione se demandait si un dragon n'allait pas apparaître au détour d'un rocher. Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien croisé qui aurait pu signifier la présence d'une créature. A croire qu'il n'y en avait aucune dans le coin.

Sur le versant d'une colline se dressait une maison en bois avec un toit de chaume épais. Il y avait un rez-de-chaussée avec un petit perron ainsi qu'un escalier extérieur qui menait à l'étage. Un balcon faisait le tour complet de la maison à l'étage.

\- C'est adorable ! On se croirait dans un dessin animé !

\- Un quoi ? releva Charlie avec étonnement.

\- Un dessin ani... C'est moldu, balaya Hermione d'un geste de la main. En tout cas c'est très mignon. C'est ta maison ?

\- En effet, confirma le jeune homme en avançant jusqu'à la demeure. On va se poser pour boire un thé le temps que je t'explique comment on fonctionne ici ?

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête, contente d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. À nouveau, elle laissa Charlie ouvrir la marche et le suivit dans les escaliers biscornus qui menaient à l'étage. En entrant dans la maison du dragonnier, Hermione se sentit envahie d'une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être étrange, comme si elle se sentait tout de suite chez elle. Le mobilier était réduit à sa plus simple expression, c'est-à-dire un canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, une table à manger avec trois chaises dépareillées, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et sur la droite, deux portes qu'Hermione supposa mener à la chambre et à la salle de bain.

\- Fais comme chez toi ! l'invita Charlie alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

Hermione ôta son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteaux et fit curieusement le tour du propriétaire. Quelques affaires de Charlie traînaient çà et là, sur le dossier du canapé ou des chaises et mis à part un petit cadre photo sur l'âtre de la cheminée, rien de personnel ne laissait deviner qui vivait ici. La jeune femme prit le cadre dans ses mains et se mit à sourire en voyant tous les Weasley faire des grands signes vers l'objectif. La photo n'avait pas l'air récente et tout le monde posait dans le jardin du Terrier. Enfin, presque tous. En remarquant que Charlie n'était pas sur le photo, étonnement et une pointe de tristesse se mélangèrent en elle.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur la photo Charlie ?

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers elle, comme pour vérifier de quoi elle parlait alors que, de toute évidence, si on s'attardait sur la décoration non-existante de sa maison, elle ne pouvait parler que de la photo sur la cheminée.

\- Si si j'y suis, regarde bien.

Hermione inspecta plus attentivement le cliché et finit par distinguer une crinière rousse.

\- Non ... ?! Ce n'est pas toi ...

\- Avec la touffe de cheveux bouclés, derrière Percy ? Si.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Loin d'elle l'idée de se moquer de Charlie mais pourtant, c'était carrément tentant. Les cheveux de Charlie étaient bouclés tout autour de son visage, des mèches longues cachant presque ses yeux. Sa crinière était tellement volumineuse qu'en arrière-plan, Arthur et Bill sautaient pour ne pas être cachés.

\- Je t'autorise à te moquer, ça sera moins humiliant que de t'entendre cacher vainement tes gloussements.

Sans qu'il ne le prenne mal, Charlie la laissa rigoler. Oh il y avait de quoi, avec la touffe de cheveux qu'il se payait à cette époque-là, c'était totalement normal d'avoir envie de se payer sa tête.

\- Excuse-moi mais ...

Hermione se tourna, tendit le bras devant elle avec la photo toujours entre ses doigts pour faire une comparaison en temps réel entre le Charlie du cliché et celui qui était assis à table devant sa tasse de thé.

\- Ah oui, c'est toi, confirma-t-elle. Tu as eu une très bonne idée de te couper les cheveux tu sais ?

\- J'ai été obligé de les couper le jour où Fred et George en ont fait brûler les pointes avec des pétards.

Hermione étouffa un nouveau rire entre ses dents.

\- Mais je suis ravi de savoir que ma coupe de cheveux actuelle te convient, dit-il en glissant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux toujours un peu longs - mais nettement moins que sur la photo.

\- Un dragon aurait vite fait de grignoter ta crinière si tu les avais laissés encore plus pousser.

La jeune femme vint s'installer à table et remercia Charlie pour le thé. Le côté capillaire de la conversation laissa place au sujet principal, celui qui justifiait la présence d'Hermione ici.

\- À partir de demain tu pourras venir avec moi. Je n'ai pas de missions compliquées ou dangereuses de prévues, je pourrais te présenter nos installations, notre matériel et tout ça.

\- Génial ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai hâte que tu me fasses découvrir.

Le sourire affiché par Hermione attendrit Charlie.

\- Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser t'aventurer seule dans la réserve. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Tu me laisseras malgré tout être au contact des dragons ?

Charlie secoua la tête d'emblée.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Hermione. C'est un métier dangereux et je ne sais que trop bien comment les dragons peuvent réagir face à un inconnu.

\- Je te rappelle que je faisais partie du trio qui a libéré un Pansedefer ukrainien de Gringott's, marmonna Hermione, un peu vexée.

\- Et je n'ai jamais mis en doute tes capacités, seulement ici c'est différent. On recueille des bêtes malades, blessées ou dans des situations compliquées, si tu n'as pas un minimum de connaissance sur le dressage ou les soins des dragons, tu risques de te faire rapidement croquer un bras ou brûler la totalité de tes cheveux.

Machinalement, Hermione se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, à peine Charlie eut-il évoqué la possibilité de se faire scalper à coup de flammes.

\- Hum, je comprends, mentit Hermione.

En réalité, elle était surtout vexée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Elle saurait très bien rester en retrait et se faire toute petite..

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne te laisserai jamais les approcher, parce que si tu veux avoir un aperçu de notre travail, il faut bien que tu l'aies sous les yeux. Mais il faut qu'ils s'habituent à ta présence.

Une mince flamme d'espoir se mit à danser dans le ventre d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne sursaute, prise par surprise par des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un garçon brun aux yeux noirs, ténébreux, avec un sourire à tomber à la renverse et une barbe de quelques jours. L'archétype de l'homme latin. Hermione fut légèrement troublée par le charme naturel qui se dégageait seulement du visage qui dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hola Charlie ! Content de te revoir. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, le mâle de la dragonne qui a accouché avant Noël nous donne du fil à retordre.

L'accent très tranché du jeune homme indiqua à Hermione qu'il devait être espagnol. Il sembla finalement réaliser que Charlie n'était pas seul.

\- Hola cariña ! Oh, je dérange peut-être ...

Il fit quelques gestes vagues de Charlie à Hermione puis de Hermione à Charlie, ce dernier se levant brusquement en rougissant, masquant sa gêne derrière des gestes précipités.

\- Pas du tout, Esteban ! Je ... Je comptais vous présenter Hermione ce soir, elle va rester ici pendant une semaine.

Hermione adressa un sourire et un petit signe de la main au dénommé Esteban qui entra comme s'il était chez lui pour venir lui faire la bise. Tant de familiarité surprit Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de chaleur à peine faisait-elle la rencontre de quelqu'un.

\- Bienvenue ici, cariña ! Tu me suis, Charlie ?

\- J'arrive, pars devant.

Esteban lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana dans l'instant.

\- Excuse-le, reprit Charlie, Esteban est très... enfin très latin quoi, c'est un espagnol.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Va t'occuper de ton mâle récalcitrant avant qu'il ne décime la forêt.

Charlie eut un petit rire et attrapa quelques affaires à la volée.

\- Tu peux faire le tour du propriétaire si tu veux. Je fais vite !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Charlie avait lui aussi transplané, laissant Hermione seule dans cette maison baignée par une chaleur enivrante, encore un peu sonnée par le sourire d'Esteban.

* * *

 **Voici Esteban, il est très content de vous rencontrer :D**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?** D'Esteban, justement, de la découverte de la réserve (ce n'est qu'une infime partie de la réserve, vous en découvrirez encore plus par la suite), tout ça tout ça !

 **'Me languis de vous lire,** genre vraiment. Je vous embrasse !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Heyyy !**

 **Comment ça va les petits chats ?** Je tenais à vous remercier, les mises en suivi ont explosées cette semaine, **on est presque à 100 :O** Tout comme les reviews d'ailleurs, vous êtes de plus en plus alors **ça gonfle mon p'tit cœur d'une grande joie !**

Tout le monde a réagi à propos d' **Esteban**... Le pauvre, quand même, tous ses soupçons au-dessus de sa tête ah ah. Et la Roumanie a l'air de vous plaire. **Vous allez découvrir encore un peu la réserve dans ce chapitre** , au menu : les collègues de Charlie et une dispute (ouais, déjà :D)

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Manon :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne suis pas la seule à m'inspirer de Sam Heughan pour le personnage de Charlie mais, il faut avouer qu'il s'y prête bien, non ? Ahah. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire, merci encore !

 **Lou-Lunard :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé. Le décor de la réserve se dévoilera de plus en plus au fil des chapitres. Esteban ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... (a) J'ai vu ta review sur ma Fremione, j'en profite pour te remercier ici. À propos de la tienne, je ne suis pas sur Wattpad mais j'irai peut-être y faire un tour pour la lire :)

 **Ina Seyn :** On est mercrediiiii, voilà la suiteeee ! Ah ah. Je suis souvent sadique concernant les fins de chapitre, je m'en excuse par avance :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review, ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Après le départ de Charlie, Hermione avait effectivement fait le tour de la maison, sans empiéter sur la vie privée du jeune homme en entrant dans des pièces fermées. Elle était également descendue au rez-de-chaussée où Charlie entreposait beaucoup - trop - d'affaires à lui, la majorité n'ayant pas dû lui servir depuis des années si elle en croyait la poussière accumulée dessus.

Un peu plus tard, elle s'était couverte pour pouvoir sortir. Comme Charlie le lui avait précisé, la réserve était soumise à un climat tempéré, mais ce n'était pas non plus les Caraïbes. Elle ne s'était pas aventurée là où elle ne connaissait pas mais elle avait au moins pu faire une petite promenade aux alentours. L'air était très pur ici, l'odeur des conifères contrastant avec celle de terre humide. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, elle s'était alors laissée aller à des pensées diverses.

Elle n'était ici que pour une semaine mais elle avait terriblement hâte d'en découvrir plus, d'approcher des dragons, de découvrir le mode de vie des dragonniers, de connaître des nouvelles personnes. Cela-dit, même si elle ne restait que quelques jours, elle se demandait si la cohabitation avec Charlie allait être facile. Ils ne se connaissaient guère, mais vivre l'un près de l'autre pendant une semaine les aideraient à changer la donne. Charlie était un homme passionné et très intelligent, nul doute qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup à ses côtés et qu'il l'aiderait. Après tout, il était un Weasley. Et les Weasley étaient les personnes les plus solidaires qu'Hermione connaissait. Et, selon les dires de ses frères et de sa sœur, Charlie était vraiment le plus gentil d'eux tous. Hermione ne demandait qu'à apprendre à le connaître et à découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière l'imposante musculature, les yeux verts innocents et les pantalons élimés.

La nuit commençant à tomber, la jeune femme avait regagné la maison de Charlie. Après avoir pris une douche, enfilé une tenue plus confortable et surtout attaché ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, elle s'était permise d'investir la cuisine pour préparer à manger. C'était sa façon à elle de remercier le jeune homme pour son accueil. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure il allait rentrer, ni dans quel état, mais un sort de conservation sur le repas permettrait à sa nourriture de rester chaude. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il allait rentrer en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'elle était occupée dans la préparation de sa tarte, Hermione entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

\- Dis donc, quand Esteban disait que ce mâle donnait du fil à retordre ce n'était pas des... Oh, Merlin, Charlie !

Elle lâcha rapidement le plat lorsqu'elle découvrit Charlie avec les mains en sang, les bras couverts de griffures boursouflées et rougeâtres, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête comme un épouvantail. Elle accourut jusqu'à lui pour constater les dégâts et le dragonnier esquissa un semblant de sourire, qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, la rassura-t-il, boitillant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Foutaises ! Laisses-moi voir ça.

\- Je t'assure Hermione, j'ai vu bien pire.

Faisant fi de l'opposition de Charlie et du sang qui tachait maintenant ses mains, Hermione s'était saisie de celles du rouquin pour inspecter les plaies.

\- Ce n'est pas profond, je vais pouvoir te soigner ça facilement. Ne bouge pas !

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? souffla Charlie, la laissant filer.

Il avait l'habitude des blessures. Son corps entier était la preuve vivante que les dragons pouvaient s'avérer dangereux : des mains rugueuses, des cicatrices du sommet du crâne jusqu'au bout des orteils ou encore des traces de brûlures. Il ne voulait pas embêter Hermione avec ses soucis de dresseur.

Maintenant assis dans le canapé après être allé se laver les mains, il la regarda revenir bien rapidement, tenant à bout de bras sa valise qui avait repris une forme normale.

\- Quel dragon t'a attaqué ? demanda-t-elle tout en lâchant son bagage au sol.

\- Yevhen.

\- À tes souhaits, rétorqua Hermione en levant à peine le nez de sa valise.

\- Pardon. C'est un Pansedefer ukrainien.

Hermione approuva la réponse d'un hochement de tête.

\- Dents ou griffes ?

\- Griffes. S'il m'avait mordu, je ne serai probablement plus là pour te le dire.

Hermione réprima un frisson et sortit de son sac une fiole verte.

\- Mucus de véracrasse. Ça va faciliter la cicatrisation mais par contre, ça pue. Alors bouche-toi le nez, je ne veux pas que tu me vomisses dans les cheveux.

Le ton taquin d'Hermione fit rire Charlie. Il en avait vu des biens pires et elle s'inquiétait d'une simple odeur de potions.

Comme Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir se protéger de l'odeur nauséabonde, Hermione se servit d'une pipette pour extraire du mucus et en appliquer sur les plaies de ses mains. Charlie fut alors pris d'un net haut le cœur lorsque l'odeur parvint à ses narines.

\- Ah ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Charlie se renfrogna et Hermione massa doucement les mains de Charlie pour faire pénétrer le produit dans sa peau. Un peu trop occupée à inspecter les mains abîmées du dragonnier, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

\- Je crois que c'est bon Hermione, non ?

\- Hum ?... Oh ! Oui, pardon. Je te rends tes mains.

Elle rangea rapidement la fiole dans une petite pochette avant d'aller se laver les mains. Toujours enfoncé dans le canapé, Charlie se massait lui-même les mains pour approfondir la pénétration du liquide. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un d'autre touchait à son corps, il avait l'impression que l'on empiétait un peu trop sur son espace vital. Alors, toute Hermione qu'elle était, il avait préféré couper court aux soins.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était du mucus de véracrasse qu'il fallait utiliser pour les blessures des Pansedefer ?

\- Je n'en savais rien. En fait le mucus de véracrasse aide seulement à la cicatrisation, que la blessure vienne d'un Pansedefer ou de quelqu'autre dragon. Tu dois savoir mieux que moi que la manière de traiter les blessures faites par un dragon diffère si les dents en sont la cause. Venant des griffes, c'est du pareil au même.

Charlie hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vois. Moi qui pensais que tu n'y connaissais rien...

\- Cela serait mal me connaître que de penser que je suis venue les mains dans les poches. Je me suis renseignée avant.

Elle sourit et Charlie s'aligna sur son expression. C'était vrai, il devait s'attendre de la part d'Hermione à ce qu'elle se renseigne un minimum pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Il avait suffisamment entendu Ginny et Ron répéter à quel point leur amie était intelligente et prévoyante. Le rouquin en faisait l'expérience.

\- J'ai préparé à manger, annonça Hermione d'une voix enjouée.

Les yeux de Charlie se mirent presque à briller. L'adrénaline de la confrontation avec le dragon lui avait presque fait oublier que c'était l'heure de dîner.

\- Je meurs de faim !

Le roux se précipita presque à table, sous les yeux amusés d'Hermione.

\- Visiblement, il n'y a pas que Ron qui soit un estomac sur pattes...

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? dit Charlie en désignant sa propre silhouette. Il faut bien nourrir ce grand corps.

\- Désolée, je n'ai préparé qu'une tarte à la tomate et au fromage, je ne sais pas si ça va contenter ton estomac.

Le roux haussa les épaules en forçant un soupir.

\- Je m'en contenterai !

Il remercia Hermione pour la part servie ainsi que pour avoir cuisiné avant de continuer.

\- J'aimerais te présenter à l'équipe ce soir, ça te dit ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous avez un endroit où vous vous retrouvez ?

\- On a une maison en bordure du lac qui nous sert de salle commune. On s'y retrouve pour les repas, les réunions, les rendez-vous professionnels. Si on peut éviter d'investir nos lieux d'habitation pour faire la fête, on le fait volontiers.

\- J'imagine. Mais oui ça serait avec plaisir.

\- Super.

Le repas se passa simplement. Hermione posait beaucoup de questions à Charlie qui n'hésitait pas à y répondre franchement. Il appréciait la curiosité d'Hermione. Cette curiosité innocente. Elle voulait simplement en apprendre plus, pas le juger et c'est ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

La jeune femme s'était douchée et changée avant de rejoindre Charlie pour qu'il les fasse transplaner juste devant la maison qui accueillerait leur soirée.

L'immense lac s'apparentant à une étendue sombre à cause de la nuit, recevait les reflets de la lune et des étoiles presque en son centre. La surface lisse donnait presque envie à Hermione de s'y glisser. Émerveillée, elle ne savait où donner de la tête tant le paysage extérieur, même de nuit, était agréable. Ce n'est que la main tendue de Charlie devant son nez qui la fit sortir de ses songes.

\- Allô la Terre ! interpella le roux en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Excuse-moi. J'admirais juste le paysage.

\- De jour c'est encore plus beau. Maintenant prépare-toi à découvrir un tout autre paysage...

Laissant traîner sa voix pleine de sous-entendus, Charlie invita Hermione à prendre les devants pour entrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent tant le spectacle était étonnant. La pièce était immense et baignée d'une odeur d'écorce et de bois brûlé. En son centre trônait une table en bois massif sur laquelle étaient disposés assiettes, verres, bouteilles, restes de repas, bougies, mais aussi des gens.

Des gens, il y en avait aussi assis par terre au coin du feu, d'autres dans des fauteuils jouant de la guitare, d'autres debout qui discutaient près d'une fenêtre ouverte en fumant. Ils devaient être une bonne dizaine en tout.

La chaleur et la convivialité furent les premiers sentiments qui assaillirent Hermione. Il régnait une ambiance de franche camaraderie qui lui donna presque aussitôt l'impression de faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Bonsoir ! lança Charlie d'une voix rauque et forte pour se faire entendre.

Presque tout le monde se tut et les regards se braquèrent sur eux avant que tout le monde ne les salue.

\- Je vous présente Hermione, continua-t-il, la jeune femme adressant un signe de la main gêné à tout le monde. Elle va rester avec nous une semaine, elle prépare son mémoire de fin d'études. Je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien parmi nous !

Tout le petit monde approuva et Hermione fut admirative du ton à la fois très professionnel de Charlie mais aussi suffisamment détendu pour que personne ne se sente inférieur. Dans la foule, elle reconnut Esteban qui lui faisait des grands sourires depuis le fond de la pièce.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? demanda un jeune homme assis sur la table, une bouteille d'hydromel à la main.

\- Un peu d'hydromel, mais juste le fond d'un verre.

\- Tu ne réponds plus de rien après, quand tu as bu ? s'enquit Charlie en riant.

\- C'est terrible, mais c'est ça. Je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool et j'ai l'alcool triste, donc il vaut mieux éviter de me faire boire un peu trop.

\- Contentons-nous d'un fond d'hydromel alors.

Charlie réceptionna les verres qui lévitaient jusqu'à eux et en donna un à Hermione.

Les soirées de ce genre étaient monnaie courante dans la réserve. Après une journée compliquée, les dresseurs aimaient se retrouver pour se détendre, débriefer de leur journée mais aussi papoter de tout et de rien. Malgré ce que pensaient les gens, des éleveurs de dragons savent parler d'autres choses que de leurs petits protégés.

Le roux s'attela alors à présenter un par un les dresseurs à Hermione, y allant à chaque fois d'une petite anecdote amusante. La jeune femme fit alors la connaissance de tous ces passionnés venus principalement d'Europe : Espagne, France, Italie, Roumanie, Angleterre, Danemark et États-Unis pour les non-européens.. Hermione était encore plus excitée qu'auparavant. En plus du monde des dragons, elle allait pouvoir découvrir d'autres cultures que la sienne, ce qui s'avérerait être très enrichissant pour elle.

Lorsque Charlie s'éclipsa, Hermione se retrouva bêtement toute seule. Elle n'était pas asociale, mais avec des gens que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer, cela pouvait s'avérer difficile de rapidement trouver des atomes crochus et un sujet de conversation. Heureusement pour elle, le côté latin d'Esteban fit le travail à sa place.

\- Alors, Hermione, dit-il en roulant les « r » d'une manière plutôt agréable à l'oreille. Tu viens d'Angleterre toi aussi ?

\- Tout à fait, j'y suis née et j'y ai toujours vécu.

\- Et comment connais-tu Charlie ? demanda une jeune fille blonde, bien plus jeune qu'elle, probablement à peine majeure, qui lui avait été présentée sous le prénom de Kirsten.

\- Un de ses frères est un ami... ex... enfin un ex petit-ami.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître ridicule à bafouiller ainsi mais c'était probablement trop tard.

\- Enfin voilà. Je connais très bien toute la famille Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ? s'enquit Esteban.

\- J'étudie la sociomagie. Je suis spécialisée dans les comportements entre les sorciers et les créatures fantastiques.

\- Fascinant ! Ton mémoire de fin d'études sera sur ce sujet-là ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Je dois trouver un angle beaucoup plus précis mais j'hésite. C'est pour ça que Charlie m'a proposé de venir, pour que je puisse voir comment cela se passe ici avec les dragons et peut-être enfin me fixer.

\- Je serai ravi de t'aider, proposa Esteban avec un sourire charmeur. Les dragons sont des créatures très intelligentes et très surprenantes qui agissent très différemment avec les sorciers, selon les espèces, selon leur caractère, selon le sorcier en face ou selon son état. Mon petit protégé, Cadeyrn, eh bien il ne laisse personne l'approcher à part moi. Pas même Charlie qui pourtant a un feeling très particulier avec tous les dragons de la réserve.

Curieuse, Hermione s'assit à même le sol, à côté d'Esteban, l'incitant du regard à continuer son histoire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- _Claro que sí_ ! Cadeyrn est un Vert gallois très capricieux. On l'a recueilli ici alors qu'il était bébé et blessé à la patte. J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y aurait quelque chose de spécial avec lui et ça n'a pas loupé. Je l'ai soigné, je l'ai surveillé jour et nuit pendant des mois. Maintenant il est adulte mais il ne laisse personne d'autre que moi l'approcher.

\- Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais voir ça par moi-même.

\- Quand tu veux, _cariña_ !

Esteban accompagna sa promesse d'un clin d'œil avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Hermione en fit de même, fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche de Charlie. Ce dernier était assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, apparemment en grande conversation avec un dresseur français du nom de Gabriel. Il avait un sourire figé sur son visage et Hermione lui trouva un air enfantin et malicieux, un peu comme les jumeaux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Au milieu de ses amis et collègues, dans son univers, Charlie était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il était compris, soutenu, et pas sans cesse bassiné avec le fait de se marier et de devoir faire des enfants. Ses semblables étaient tous un peu comme lui, passionnés et reclus dans cette réserve.

\- _Cariña_ ! interpela Esteban, la sortant de sa rêverie. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la réserve demain ? C'est mon jour de repos.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, pourquoi pas.

Regrettant aussitôt d'avoir accepté, Hermione se demanda si Charlie n'allait pas mal le prendre qu'elle visite la réserve avec Esteban plutôt qu'avec lui. Après tout, il était son hôte ici, peut-être voulait-il s'occuper de faire ça lui-même. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait sûrement beaucoup de travail, alors qu'Esteban s'occupe de sa visite lui enlèverait une épine du pied.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Hermione essaya de discuter avec à peu près avec tout le monde, au moins histoire de se présenter un peu mieux et de tenter de retenir les prénoms. En plus d'Esteban, l'espagnol, de Kirsten, la danoise et de Gabriel, le français, elle fit plus ample connaissance avec Lucie, une autre française, Giulia et Lorenzo, un coupe d'italiens, Andrei, Razvan et Nicholas, des triplés roumains, Victoria, une anglaise et enfin Chuck, un américain.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, Charlie et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il passa la porte.

\- Je suis exténué ! La journée de demain risque d'être chargée en plus, je ne vais pas faire de vieux os ce soir.

\- Justement, puisque tu en parles, intervint Hermione tout en ôtant son manteau. Esteban s'est proposé pour me faire la visite de la réserve demain et j'ai accepté. Je me suis dit que tu avais probablement beaucoup de travail et que ça allait te décharger.

Charlie bloqua un petit peu et refréna un soupir. Il fallait qu'il s'y attende, de la part de ce playboy de service d'Esteban, à ce qu'il propose cela. Et à vrai dire, il était un peu déçu qu'Hermione ait accepté d'y aller avec lui. Il avait préparé mentalement sa visite depuis la veille, avec toutes les explications et histoires liées aux endroits. Malgré tout, il arbora un sourire de façade avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Super ! Tu verras, Esteban est un moulin à paroles, vous allez très bien vous entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. J'ai peur de mal comprendre.

\- Je dis seulement qu'Esteban adore parler et raconter des histoires et que toi, tu as toujours envie d'apprendre. Il ne faut pas mal le prendre.

\- Ah bon. Parce que vu comme tu le disais, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

\- Pas du tout. Esteban sera un très bon guide, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Le ton sec de Charlie fit tiquer Hermione.

\- Tu aurais préféré me faire visiter à sa place ?

\- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Bien. Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Esteban sera mon guide demain. Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu changer d'avis et lui dire que c'était mieux pour moi de visiter avec toi puisque, après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici et je te connais mieux que lui. Mais vu que ça t'est apparemment égal ...

Après avoir grogné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Charlie laissa Hermione s'éclipser dans la salle de bains, le laissant ainsi seul avec sa stupidité. Bon, oui, effectivement il aurait préféré faire faire cette visite à Hermione, mais Esteban s'était proposé le premier et elle avait eu raison d'accepter, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait cependant pas l'habitude que les choses diffèrent de la façon dont il se les était imaginées alors il avait un peu réagi excessivement.

Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre récupérer un oreiller et une couette qu'il jeta sur le canapé qui serait son lit d'appoint pour la semaine, quoi qu'en pense et quoi qu'en dise Hermione. De toute façon, il se levait aux aurores alors c'était mieux qu'il dorme dans le salon.

Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain, il entendit Hermione sortir de la salle de bain et commencer à s'installer sur le canapé. Depuis sa chambre, il haussa la voix.

\- Prends la chambre, Hermione !

\- Non merci, le canapé sera très bien.

Charlie serra les dents en fermant fort ses yeux.

\- On ne va pas se disputer pour un lit ! Je me lève tôt le matin, c'est plus logique que tu prennes ma chambre sinon je vais te réveiller.

\- Et bien je me lèverai tôt.

\- À cinq heures du matin ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, paraît-il.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout comme ça ?

Hermione leva le nez dans sa direction.

\- Oui, c'était même un de mes surnoms fut un temps.

\- Et bien c'est agaçant.

Charlie tira l'oreiller de dessous la tête d'Hermione qui se la cogna contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Aïe !

\- C'est mon oreiller, râla-t-il. Allez, file dans la chambre avant que cette conversation finisse par suffisamment m'agacer pour que j'aille dormir dans une grotte avec mes Magyars.

La moue contrariée, Hermione le fixait avec les bras croisés. Étaient-ils vraiment en train d'avoir une dispute puérile à propos de qui allait dormir où ? Tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne, elle se leva du canapé.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Toi aussi, répondit alors Charlie, pas peu fier d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

À ses mots, Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la cohabitation et, visiblement, celle avec Hermione risquait de ne pas être triste.

* * *

 **Qui a dit que la cohabitation serait un long fleuve tranquille ? (a)**

Hermione a son petit caractère et Charlie n'a pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un. **Rappelez-vous,** Bill a dit qu'il était un troll rustre et grognon ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? **Des collègues de Charlie, de notre Hermione qui s'improvise infirmière, de leur petite prise de bec ?**

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews :D

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjouuuuur !**

Ça va par ici ? La forme ? Moi ça va bien. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je suis emmitouflée dans mon écharpe mais ça va, **j'adore cette période de l'année où on met des gros pulls, où on sent Noël qui arrive et qu'on traîne sous la couette devant Netflix ahah !**

 **Merci** pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, **je suis toujours aussi ravie de vous lire.**

Au programme cette semaine : **une visite qui prend une tournure inattendue...**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Ina-Seyn :** Ton enthousiasme et ton impatience me font toujours beaucoup sourire ! Ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merciii !

 **Aventure :** Merci ! Tu en découvriras un peu plus au fil des chapitres, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu vas découvrir un peu plus un dresseur aujourd'hui, Gabriel ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Lou-Lunard :** Ah ah effectivement, et vu comme ils se châtient... Ce n'est que le début ! ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Hermione avait passé une nuit en demi-teinte. Le lit de Charlie était grand, très confortable et imprégné d'une odeur de parfum pour homme plutôt agréable mais malgré tout, lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et dans un environnement inconnu, ses nuits étaient saccadées. Celle-ci n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

Avant de s'endormir, elle avait ressassé la conversation avec Charlie. Conversation qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle avait senti que Charlie pouvait être vexé qu'elle fasse sa visite avec Esteban plutôt que lui, mais il avait réagi étrangement, comme s'il était jaloux. Et cette manière de brute épaisse de lui chiper le coussin ! Elle en avait encore un petit picotement sur l'arrière de la tête.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour voir si Charlie était toujours là et le silence lui offrit deux options : soit il dormait encore, soit il était parti travailler. Le soleil filtrant à travers les volets lui indiqua que le jour était levé alors elle en déduisit qu'il était suffisamment tard pour qu'il soit parti. Elle se leva après s'être étirée, ouvrit les volets et laissa la pièce s'aérer.

Encore un peu endormie, Hermione rejoignit la pièce à vivre, effectivement vide de tout homme. Malgré tout, elle remarqua qu'un petit-déjeuner était préparé sur la table. Il y avait une tasse de thé maintenue à une température correcte, des crêpes, de la confiture et de la pâte à tartiner. Elle se mit alors à sourire bêtement, amusée et touchée par l'attention de Charlie.

Intriguée par un petit bout de parchemin déposé à côté d'un verre de jus de citrouille, elle le prit entre ses mains et essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne et grossière : « _Désolé pour hier soir. J'espère que tu n'as plus mal à la tête. Passe une bonne journée et ne cède pas aux sourires charmeurs d'Esteban, c'est son fonds de commerce._ »

Hermione eut alors un petit rire. Déjà il s'excusait, c'était une bonne chose. Il faudra qu'elle pense à faire de même lorsqu'elle le verrait aujourd'hui. Et ensuite il la mettait en garde contre le tempérament chaleureux d'Esteban. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle savait reconnaître lorsqu'un garçon lui faisait du rentre dedans, ça n'allait pas être compliqué d'éconduire Esteban s'il était un peu insistant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner et une douche revigorante, Hermione avait transplané jusqu'à la maison commune où ils avaient été la veille, lieu où Esteban lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques petites minutes avant que l'espagnol ne transplane sous son nez. Vêtu d'un pantalon couleur crème qui avait vécu la guerre, d'une paire de rangers et couvert d'un blouson noir avec quelques traces de griffes, Esteban passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- _Hola cariña_ , bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

\- La nuit aurait pu être meilleure, mais le lit de Charlie est plutôt confortable.

Sous l'effet de l'étonnement, Esteban leva un sourcil.

\- Ah parce que Charlie et toi vous dormez dans le même lit ? Moi qui pensais qu'il était seulement le frère de ton ex...

\- Non ! cria presque Hermione, gênée. Non, non, non, tu te trompes Esteban. J'ai dormi dans le lit de Charlie mais sans Charlie. Il m'a gentiment laissé sa place pour dormir dans le canapé.

\- Donc tu es célibataire ?

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse à cette question pourrait t'intéresser.

Esteban éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Sacré répartie, _cariña_. Bon, tu es prête ? On va commencer la visite par le nord.

Hermione s'accrocha au bras d'Esteban qui réalisa un parfait transplanage d'escorte dans une plaine verdoyante entourée de basses collines. Il lui détailla l'environnement avant de lui expliquer quelle espèce vivait dans cet habitat. Déçue de ne pas voir de dragons, Hermione buvait cependant toutes les paroles de l'espagnol, qui parlait à la manière d'un conteur d'histoires.

Ils transplanèrent alors d'espaces en espaces, laissant Hermione bouche bée devant la multitude de paysages qui s'offrait à elle. En dernier lieu, Esteban les fit transplaner dans un décor rocailleux et automnal. Derrière eux, un peu au loin, se dressaient les vestiges d'un château.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Sur le territoire des Verts gallois, répondit Esteban. Nous avons reproduit le paysage d'un parc qui se trouve au nord du Pays de Galles et qui possède toutes les qualités pour plaire aux Verts gallois. Vallées encaissées, roches, un peu de mousse et surtout des ruines pour s'y cacher.

\- Tu... Tu es en train de me dire que les dragons sont là-bas ?

Hermione pointait du doigt le château en ruines plus en hauteur.

\- _Sí_ ! Cadeyrn est le seul mâle. Il est comme un coq en pâte entouré de trois dragonnes. Je le soupçonne de faire du gringue à Elyz d'ailleurs.

Amusée par les mots d'Esteban, comme si les dragons étaient des êtres humains, Hermione était aussi un peu anxieuse. Charlie lui avait refusé de s'approcher des dragons et elle était en train de faire tout le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Si tu fais ce que je te dis, non.

\- Mais... Pourtant tu m'as dit que Cadeyrn ne tolérait que ta présence à toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas rester là, lui conseilla-t-il en l'amenant derrière un gros rocher. Tu vas pouvoir voir comment je l'approche et comment il se laisse faire.

Méfiante, Hermione mit tout de même sa main sur sa baguette pour pouvoir se protéger, au cas où. Elle regarda alors Esteban s'avancer dans la plaine pendant qu'il criait, les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix plus loin. Presque aussitôt, une masse verte foncée s'éleva dans les airs, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Hermione. Son dernier face à face avec un dragon remontait à la chasse aux horcruxes et depuis, ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait croisé tous les matins.

Le dragon battait des ailes en faisant du sur place, tandis qu'au sol, Esteban continuait de crier. Soudain, le Vert gallois piqua net vers le sol pour se poser brusquement à un mètre ou deux du dresseur, crachant en l'air deux jets de flammes minces.

\- _Hola mi niño_ ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? Tu m'as l'air en forme.

Le dresseur fit un pas vers l'avant pour rencontrer le dragon qui avait baissé la tête. Esteban lui administra une douce caresse sur le museau, à laquelle Cadeyrn répondit par un soufflement nasal.

\- Ah ! Tu as envie de jouer apparemment.

S'entama alors un jeu entre le dresseur et son animal. Esteban courait dans la plaine, laissant Cadeyrn courir après lui. Le dragon était tellement expressif qu'Hermione aurait pu jurer le voir rire et sourire. La complicité évidente entre le garçon et son dragon attendrit la jeune femme. Elle avait terriblement envie de sortir de sa cachette pour voir de plus près les réactions de la créature. En voulant se décaler sur le côté, elle shoota malheureusement dans un caillou qui dévala la petite pente, en entraînant d'autres dans sa chute, créant un petit éboulement bruyant qui fit se redresser le dragon.

Hermione se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta une demi-seconde lui aussi avant de faire une embardée prodigieuse et de tambouriner fort contre sa cage thoracique. La peur et l'adrénaline commençaient à envahir ses veines.

\- Cadeyrn ! Doucement. Ici, Cadeyrn !

Malgré les appels de son dresseur, le dragon avançait à pas rapides vers Hermione qui était pétrifiée, clouée au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cadeyrn, lui, commençait à souffler de toutes petites flammes, mais suffisamment importantes pour qu'Hermione en distingue la chaleur.

\- TRANSPLANE ! hurla Esteban.

Mortifiée, la jeune femme ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la gorge sèche, cherchant à aspirer une bouffée d'air mais elle en était incapable. Les yeux écarquillés et presque sortis de leurs orbites, la peur l'avait complètement gagnée. De son coté, Esteban accourut derrière le dragon pour essayer de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

\- CADEYRN, STOP ! HERMIONE ! TRANSPLANE MAINTENANT !

Ce n'est qu'en voyant des flammes s'échapper des naseaux du dragon qu'Hermione eut suffisamment de courage pour transplaner dans le premier endroit qui lui passait par la tête, la maison commune.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir envisagé durant toute la nuit d'investir dans un canapé plus confortable tant celui-ci lui faisait mal au dos, Charlie avait réussi à s'endormir quelques heures. Machinalement réveillé aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il était allé s'inonder d'eau fraîche avant d'enfiler sa tenue de travail consistant en un pantalon un peu abîmé mais dans lequel il se sentait très à l'aise, d'un tee-shirt et d'une veste kaki avec des renforts au niveau des coudes. Il avala un rapide - mais consistant - petit-déjeuner avant de se dire que pour être un hôte correct, il fallait au moins qu'il prépare quelque chose pour Hermione. Comme il lui semblait qu'elle ne buvait que du thé, il lui en servit une tasse qu'il maintint chaude grâce à un sort. Il ajouta aussi des crêpes ainsi que de quoi les accompagner. Hermione avait un appétit d'oiseau mais il fallait bien qu'elle mange. Il lui remplit également un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Avant de partir, sac à dos sur une épaule, il avait fait demi-tour pour griffonner un petit mot à la va vite sur un parchemin afin de s'excuser. Il n'avait aucune raison logique de s'emporter ainsi sur Hermione la veille au soir. La fatigue avait probablement parlé pour lui.

Charlie s'était ensuite rendu à son bureau pour effectuer toutes les tâches administratives et remplir toute la paperasse. Il détestait cette partie de son boulot. S'il avait pu se le permettre, il aurait embauché quelqu'un pour faire cela à sa place tant cela le rebutait. Sa vie c'était les dragons, pas les fiches d'imposition ou la comptabilité.

Alors qu'il se frottait le visage en soufflant d'agacement car il se prenait la tête depuis plus d'une heure avec des factures, il écarta les doigts en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Salut chef ! lança Gabriel en venant serrer la main de Charlie.

\- Bonjour Gaby. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir. C'est agréable de temps en temps de passer une nuit correcte sans être réveillé par une dragonne qui hurle à la mort, non ?

\- T'as raison !

Charlie se renversa un peu dans son siège et Gabriel s'assit en face de lui. Le français était son aîné de cinq ans et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il était le dresseur avec qui il s'entendait le mieux ici. Gabriel était plutôt frêle physiquement mais il avait les nerfs tellement solides et un charisme si impressionnant que le rapport de force face aux dragons était équivalent à celui de Charlie qui devait le faire deux fois musculairement parlant. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours impeccablement bien coiffés et ses yeux marrons toujours emplis de gaieté.

\- Un coup de main ? proposa Gabriel.

\- Volontiers. Tu peux me classer ça pendant que je termine de valider les factures du mois.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, chef !

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois chef et je te donne en pâture aux Pansedefer ! Et crois-moi si je te dis qu'en ce moment ils ont la dalle.

Gabriel éclata de rire en même temps que Charlie qui se plongea à nouveau dans ses factures. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée puisque Nicholas déboula en trombe dans le bureau, dégondant presque la porte sous la brutalité de son geste.

\- CHARLIE ! Hermione ! Blessée, vite !

Le rouquin bondit de sa chaise, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... Hein ?

\- Viens vite !

Nicholas attrapa presque violemment le poignet de Charlie et le fit transplaner avec lui jusqu'à la maison commune. Le spectacle qui attendait le dragonnier là-bas comprima son cœur dans sa poitrine et le fit paniquer.

\- Merde, Hermione !

Il se précipita auprès de la sorcière qui était allongée au sol, le souffle court et les paumes de ses mains brûlées. La panique s'empara de Charlie qui devenait maladroit. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Esteban ! hurla-t-il quand l'espagnol transplana près d'eux. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

\- C'est.. c'est Cadeyrn, il ... il a ...

\- Ton putain de dragon commence à me les briser sévère ! Merde, mais tiens-le un peu ! Hermione, allez, fais un effort.

Le rouquin lui tapotait la joue pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits mais elle avait visiblement décidé de rester évanouie. Bon, il fallait qu'il rassemble son courage de vieux Gryffondor et prenne les choses dans l'ordre. Avant d'engueuler Esteban pour sa négligence et Hermione pour son imprudence, il fallait qu'il soigne les brûlures. Elles n'avaient pas l'air vives mais il fallait tout de même prendre le problème à temps.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste et en plaça l'extrémité sur la paume de la main d'Hermione. Il murmura un sort qui permettait d'extraire la chaleur qui avait pénétré et hurla à Esteban de se rendre utile, pour une fois, et d'aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des crèmes apaisantes et cicatrisantes.

Lorsque la chaleur se fut évaporée des mains d'Hermione, elle réagit presque dans l'instant. Elle inspira bruyamment tout en se redressant à peine, les yeux exorbités. Revenant peu à peu à elle, elle fut soulagée de reconnaître un visage familier à ses côtés. Charlie semblait fou. Un mélange entre l'horreur et la panique, et peut-être même un voile de colère devant ses yeux. Quand les souvenirs et la raison de son évanouissement lui revinrent finalement en mémoire, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Charlie ! C'est... c'est totalement de ma faute, je...

\- Oui, coupa sèchement Charlie. Enfin non, pas totalement, Esteban aurait dû prendre plus de précautions.

Il fusilla d'ailleurs du regard le jeune homme qui revenait les bras chargés de crèmes en tout genre.

\- J'ai fait du bruit et le dragon m'a entendu, reprit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû être sur son territoire.

\- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est clair, dit-il tout en prenant de la crème apaisante sur ses doigts. Mais Esteban aurait pu, pour une fois, faire fonctionner ce qui lui sert de cerveau et ne pas t'emmener si près.

\- C'était dangereux, je suis désolée.

Charlie lui attrapa vivement sa main, la faisant couiner sous la douleur. En voulant se protéger des flammes du dragon, elle avait mis ses mains devant elle. Elle avait alors transplané suffisamment rapidement pour que le feu ne brûle qu'à peine sa peau en surface.

Le dragonnier étala alors de la crème apaisante sur ses paumes de mains avant d'appliquer un onguent cicatrisant. La peur avait laissé place à de la colère maintenant qu'il constatait que la blessure n'était pas si grave. À côté d'eux, Esteban se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- _Perdóname_ , Charlie. Je voulais terminer la visite de la réserve avec Cadeyrn pour qu'Hermione puisse en découvrir plus sur les relations que nous entretenons avec les dragons.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que Cadeyrn ne supporte personne à part toi ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'il avait changé de comportement dans la nuit ?!

Charlie se mit debout sur ses pieds, dominant Esteban d'au moins une tête.

\- Non, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Esteban ! Hermione est sous ma responsabilité, je refuse qu'elle soit blessée à cause de ta négligence ou seulement parce que tu voulais l'impressionner !

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa, sa mâchoire se serra et l'espagnol semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs sur Terre sauf ici.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'impressionner, je voulais vraiment lui faire découvrir notre univers.

\- En l'emmenant directement dans un enclos alors qu'elle est ici depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures ? À quel moment tu t'es dit que ça pouvait bien se passer ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas que Cadeyrn allait ressentir sa présence, elle était bien en retrait.

\- Alors il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ! Merde, elle aurait pu être gravement blessée !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle va bien, répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil à Hermione qui assistait à l'échange tout en massant ses paumes de mains.

\- Et alors ? Putain, il s'agit des consignes de sécurité qui sont en vigueur et que nous devons tous appliquer, il n'y a pas de dérogation spéciale pour Esteban Muñoz !

\- Je n'ai jamais cru ça, Charlie ! Ça partait d'une bonne intention mais j'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais et je m'en excuse. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

\- Bien, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'Hermione te suive encore. C'est la dernière fois que tu prends autant de risques, Esteban. La prochaine fois, c'est dehors. Que tu te mettes en danger c'est ton problème, nous le faisons tous. Ça n'implique que notre personne. Mais que tu mettes en danger la vie d'une personne qui est sous ma responsabilité, qui n'y connaît rien en dragon et qui est sans défense, là ça devient problématique.

Le regard furibond, Charlie ne lâcha pas son collègue des yeux pendant de longues minutes. Il fallait qu'Esteban comprenne que sa bêtise aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Lorsque l'espagnol baissa les yeux et battit en retraite, Charlie lui ordonna d'aller calmer Cadeyrn qui devait être dans un certain état d'excitation après avoir vu une inconnue sur son territoire. Esteban s'en alla sans demander son reste et Charlie regarda Hermione.

\- Quant à toi, je pensais t'avoir mise en garde.

Hermione, elle, ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire. Bien plus petite que Charlie, elle planta son regard dans le sien et ne cilla pas.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Charlie. J'ai malheureusement provoqué un éboulement qui a effrayé Cadeyrn. Si j'étais restée complètement immobile il ne me serait rien arrivé.

\- Avec des « si » on refait le monde, Hermione ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne mesurez pas la dangerosité de vos actes. Lorsque tu as compris qu'Esteban te faisait entrer dans un enclos, tu aurais dû refuser et t'en aller.

\- Il m'a soutenu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème !

\- Que ça te serve de leçon, tu verras qu'il ne faut pas toujours l'écouter. Esteban est un beau-parleur. S'il a confiance en lui et en ce qu'il te dit, il arriverait à te faire croire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu insinues que je me suis laissée embobiner ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, c'est clairement ce qui s'est passé ! Hermione, tu es sous ma responsabilité ici, je ne supporterais pas que tu sois blessée parce que quelqu'un de mon équipe n'a pas été vigilant. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû te faire cette visite.

Hermione soupira un peu. Au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas chez elle ici, ni en terrain connu. Les dragons étaient des créatures dangereuses, elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre Esteban aussi loin dans le terrain des Verts gallois. Mais il avait ce sourire rassurant, cette assurance et ce charisme qui avaient fait qu'elle n'avait pas su dire non et elle s'en trouvait atrocement bête. Cependant, elle avait un minimum de fierté et elle n'appréciait pas que Charlie lui parle ainsi, comme s'il réprimandait une enfant.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête. Les blessures auraient pu être beaucoup plus graves et les conséquences catastrophiques.

\- C'est bon Charlie, j'ai compris, s'agaça Hermione.

Face à elle, le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte. Le feu a à peine brûlé ta peau en surface mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Je n'ai pas envie de te rendre à ta famille et à tes amis en plusieurs morceaux dans une semaine.

\- J'ai compris. J'aurais dû rester sagement chez toi, à compter les lattes du plafond.

\- Ça, ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi. Merde, Hermione, tu aurais pu y rester !

\- Mais je suis vivante ! C'est le principal, non ? Alors maintenant on va arrêter cette dispute qui n'a ni queue ni tête et je vais rentrer. La visite, ce sera pour quand tu auras compris que je ne suis pas une gamine !

\- Pourtant, là, tu agis comme telle !

Ces derniers mots hurlés par Charlie alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait furent la clôture de cette dispute. Le rouquin resta là, planté devant la maison, les poings serrés, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était en train de se maudire d'avoir proposé à Hermione de venir dans sa réserve. À quel moment avait-il pu croire que c'était une bonne idée ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer autre chose que ses dragons et ses collègues, voilà qu'il s'était mis lui-même dans les pattes une amie de son frère qui n'y connaissait foutrement rien à son monde. Il prenait à peine le temps de s'occuper de lui, comment pourrait-il s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il sursauta en sentant une main presser son épaule. Lorsqu'il fit face à Gabriel, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Ça va Charlie ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, ça va.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire part de ses états d'âmes à son ami et ce dernier eut le bon goût de ne pas insister, surtout après avoir perçu la colère dans la voix de son chef, en plus de la lire sur les traits de son visage.

* * *

 **Oups ?**

Ah, je vous avais dit que ça risquait d'être compliqué, vu leurs caractères...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **D'Esteban et de Cadeyrn, son petit protégé, de la visite qui a légèrement mal viré... des confrontations Charlie/Esteban et Charlie/Hermione, de Gabriel ?** (oui, l'air de rien il est là... on ne le voit pas beaucoup mais moi je l'adore ahah)

Si vous me suivez depuis quelques temps, vous savez que j'aime beaucoup mettre de moi et mon quotidien dans mes histoires. **C'est le cas de Gabriel** , à qui j'ai donné le prénom d'un p'tit gars de mon entourage.

D'ailleurs, **fun fact** puisqu'on en parle. **À la base, Esteban s'appelait Adriàn,** mais en discutant avec Mery-Alice, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop au Adriàn dont je m'étais inspirée pour cet OC, celui de la série Clem ah ah **Même prénom, l'accent, les origines espagnoles...** Du coup, l'inspiration reste la même mais j'ai changé son prénom.

J'ai hâte de vous lire !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour vous !**

Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 8... Hé, l'air de rien, ça avance ! J'en profite pour **vous remercier** , habitués et nouveaux venus sur cette histoire, pour vos reviews et mises en suivi. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que **j'ai bien fait** de me lancer le challenge de cette fic longue.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour. **Spoiler alert :** il y a des dragons ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Charlne :** Merci à toi ! Hermione, chiante ? La pauvre ahah. Disons qu'elle n'a peut-être pas agi comme elle aurait dû. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Lou-Lunard :** Effectivement, ils ont des caractères qui font qu'ils sont obligés d'exploser quand ils se confronter. Faut qu'ils apprennent à accorder leurs violons ahah. Je suis ravie que, du coup, la représentation d'Esteban te parle ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Ina-Seyn :** Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes dragons, ils n'ont pas fini de se montrer en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hermione s'était sentie plutôt mal et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La veille, après sa dispute avec Charlie, elle était rentrée chez lui et, de rage, avait rassemblé ses affaires dans le but de quitter la Roumanie. Et puis une fois la colère passée, elle s'était raisonnée et avait relativisé sur la situation. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion beaucoup plus franche avec Charlie, en veillant à ce que chacun mette son égo de côté.

Elle s'était occupée pendant tout le reste de la journée, jetant de temps à autre un œil dehors pour voir si Charlie était sur le retour, mais pas de trace du rouquin. À la nuit tombée, elle avait finalement avalé une potion de sommeil sans rêves et s'était endormie tôt, dans le canapé.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, les conclusions s'étaient peu à peu dressées dans sa tête. Elle était toujours dans le canapé, ce qui voulait dire que Charlie n'avait pas repris sa place. Elle se redressa pour essayer de déceler un indice mais rien ne laissait supposer que le dragonnier était rentré. Hermione fut soudainement inquiète qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle fila rapidement sous la douche, s'habilla et transplana jusqu'à la maison commune qui était vide de tout homme, sauf Gabriel et Lucie qui semblaient travailler sur un coin de table.

Un peu gênée, Hermione toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence et les deux français levèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! la saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- On est réveillé depuis deux heures du matin, mais ça va, répondit Gabriel.

\- Deux heures du matin ? Pourquoi si tôt ?

\- Une alarme a sonné, signe qu'il y avait un danger. Il s'avérait que c'était les Cornelongues qui se battaient. La femelle est enceinte alors les deux mâles jouent à qui sera le plus protecteur envers elle.

\- Vous êtes intervenus ?

\- Oui, approuva Lucie. Quand l'alarme sonne on doit tous rappliquer. Comme ça nous a pris presque trois heures, certains sont retournés se coucher et d'autres, comme nous, ont continué à bosser. On se relaiera.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de cette alarme ? Peut-être que la potion de sommeil sans rêves l'avait totalement assommée. Du coup, elle pensa que l'absence de Charlie se justifiait par cette intervention nocturne.

\- Dîtes, vous savez où est Charlie ? demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Dans son bureau, aux dernières nouvelles, lui répondit Gabriel.

\- Et son bureau il est... ?

\- De l'autre côté du lac. Tu verras, il y a une petite cabane avec un hamac devant, c'est celle-là.

\- Super, merci beaucoup. Si je ne vous revois pas, bonne journée et reposez-vous bien.

Gabriel et Lucie la saluèrent avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Une fois dehors, Hermione remarqua aussitôt la cabane en question et s'y dirigea avec une petite boule au ventre. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la dispute de la veille et elle ne savait pas de quelle humeur il était. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir s'il était rancunier ou s'il passait vite à autre chose. Aussi, peut-être serait-il bougon du fait d'être debout depuis deux heures du matin.

La jeune femme prit alors son courage d'ancienne Gryffondor à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Lorsque la voix étouffée de Charlie s'éleva, lui disant d'entrer, Hermione tourna la poignée et passa doucement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Quand le rouquin posa ses yeux fatigués sur elle, il fut clairement partagé entre l'envie de l'accueillir et celle de lui hurler de retourner dehors. Mais dans ce cas-là, la fatigue parlerait pour lui. La colère de la veille s'était suffisamment évaporée pour qu'il puisse la tolérer dans son bureau sans hurler.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Charlie... Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Entre. Ça me fera faire une pause.

Ravie qu'il accepte, Hermione entra donc et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Charlie venait de se renverser dans son fauteuil et d'allonger ses jambes sur son bureau, croisant ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre et ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un entretien d'embauche avec un patron un peu trop détendu.

\- Tu vas bien ? Gabriel et Lucie m'ont dit que vous avez dû intervenir sur les Cornelongues à deux heures du matin ?

Charlie hocha la tête.

\- Les mâles jouent à qui a la plus grosse en ce moment avec la femelle enceinte qui, d'ailleurs, s'en fout royalement d'eux et aimerait juste être peinarde.

\- Les hommes font parfois des choses stupides, sous couvert de vouloir protéger une femme.

Les sourcils de Charlie se froncèrent légèrement. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris le sous-entendu bien qu'il soit très bien amené. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être le stupide de l'histoire.

\- On ne peut quand même pas leur reprocher d'être prévenants.

\- Prévenants, non, mais sur-protecteurs, oui.

\- Hermione, si j'ai agi comme ça hier c'est dans ton intérêt. Tu aurais pu être bien plus blessée.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, Charlie, ce n'est pas la peine de me protéger ainsi. Je suis peut-être sous ta responsabilité mais je prends les miennes, de responsabilités. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou que sais-je.

\- Je te protège comme je protègerais Ginny, se défendit Charlie. Je ne veux pas que les imprudences de mes gars conduisent à quelque chose de malheureux.

Hermione soupira lorsqu'elle comprit que, de cette manière, la conversation ne mènerait à rien.

\- Pour que cette semaine se passe bien, il faut qu'on fasse des efforts, toi et moi.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par Hermione qui leva la main vers lui pour le faire taire. Appréciant moyennement de ne plus avoir le droit de protester, il se renfrogna.

\- À partir de maintenant, je vais t'écouter et respecter tes consignes. Après tout, tu m'as gentiment acceptée ici, c'est à moi de me plier aux règles. En revanche, je ne veux plus que tu m'infantilises ou que tu me traites comme une gamine que je ne suis plus.

L'un comme l'autre se défiait presque du regard, comme s'il y avait un enjeu important à accepter, ou non, de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Cependant, compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient à peine en train d'apprendre à se connaître, ils se trouvaient confrontés aux différents aspects de leurs caractères respectifs.

Charlie finit par se rasseoir correctement dans son fauteuil et il hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il accepte tout de suite. Elle qui avait prévu de batailler, de sortir toute une flopée d'arguments pour le convaincre, se retrouvait prise au dépourvu mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Tu es d'accord ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien oui. De toute évidence je t'ai sous-estimée donc je vais te considérer comme l'adulte responsable que tu es.

\- Super. De mon côté je m'engage à respecter le règlement comme je le faisais jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Harry et qu'il me fasse faire beaucoup trop de bêtises.

Hermione se mit à rire et Charlie en fit de même. Il avait eu vent de tout ce que le trio de Gryffondor avait fait durant leurs années d'études et il devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour eux à ce niveau-là. Sa scolarité à lui, à Poudlard, avait été d'une banalité affligeante à côté.

\- Alors on repart de zéro, lança Charlie, sous l'approbation d'Hermione avec un hochement de tête. J'ai presque fini ma paperasse, je dois ensuite aller voir des bébés dragons qui sont nés le mois dernier. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Mais je... je croyais que tu ne voulais que je m'approche des dragons ?

\- Ça c'était avant, quand je te prenais encore pour un bébé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui amusa Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxx

Avant d'aller voir les bébés Magyars, Charlie avait fait faire un tour de la réserve à Hermione et celle-ci devait avouer que la visite n'avait rien à voir avec celle faite par Esteban la veille. L'espagnol était passionné, bien entendu, mais la façon dont Charlie parlait de sa passion était incomparable. Ses yeux brillaient, il ne cessait de sourire, il n'était jamais à court d'anecdotes sur un lieu, un dragon ou un dresseur. Tant et si bien qu'Hermione avait l'impression de vivre avec eux tant les histoires du jeune homme étaient passionnantes et bien racontées. Cela lui donnait presque envie de faire le même métier.

Aucun endroit n'avait été laissé de côté. Charlie avait à cœur de tout montrer à Hermione. Et puis quand il était lancé sur le sujet, c'était impossible pour lui d'arrêter. Sa passion parlait pour lui et quand il avait en face de lui quelqu'un de curieux et attentif à ce qu'il racontait, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Hermione était l'interlocutrice idéale. Elle buvait ses paroles, elle lui posait des questions, s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il disait, cherchant même à en savoir toujours plus. C'est ainsi qu'il lui fit faire le tour de la réserve avant de terminer par l'enclos des bébés.

Lorsque des bébés dragons venaient de naître, les dresseurs les emmenaient régulièrement pendant une d'urée d'un mois dans cet enclos semblable à une nurserie pour s'assurer de leur état de santé et qu'ils grandissaient bien. Une dragonne Magyar ayant mis au monde ses bébés un mois en arrière, Charlie effectuait les dernières vérifications et les derniers tests avant de les rendre à leur mère.

\- Tu restes en dehors de l'enclos ? indiqua Charlie à Hermione. Ils n'ont pas encore l'habitude de voir plus d'un humain à la fois, je ne veux pas les perturber.

\- Bien-sûr, accepta Hermione. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

\- Tu pourras suffisamment les voir d'ici.

Charlie sauta habilement par-dessus la clôture et se débarrassa de ses affaires dans un coin pour être libre de ses mouvements. En entendant du bruit dans l'enclos, les bébés Magyars sortirent timidement de leur grotte pour voir qui osait entrer sur leur terre.

\- Salut les p'tiots ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Prudent, Charlie s'approcha doucement des dragons qui sortaient peu à peu de la grotte, ayant reconnu quelqu'un de familier. Il s'agissait de deux bébés Magyars, déjà fort imposants pour leur jeune âge.

\- Bonjour mon Diego ! dit Charlie à l'attention du plus téméraire des deux qui venait de se frotter à ses jambes. Tu es bien réveillé ce matin, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse en dire autant de ton frère. Ervin ! Sors de là !

Le dénommé Ervin grogna, laissant échapper de petites flammes avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la grotte.

\- Eh bien boude, tant pis ! De toute façon je viendrai te voir plus tard, voyou. Bon, et toi alors, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Charlie s'agenouilla et Diego s'installa face à lui, dans une position qui signifiait qu'il laissait son dresseur s'occuper de lui. Le jeune homme s'affaira alors à vérifier ses dents, ses yeux, ses écailles et également ses cornes. Derrière la barrière de l'enclos, Hermione se faisait toute petite et silencieuse. Charlie agissait avec professionnalisme et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Ses gestes étaient assurés, précis, et en face, le dragon ne bronchait pas, se laissant totalement faire. Elle l'entendait vaguement lui parler comme il parlerait à un être humain et elle fut étrangement touchée par cette relation qu'il avait avec ce bébé dragon.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, Charlie fit un peu pression sur Ervin qui se laissa finalement approcher, non sans avoir encore grogné pour exprimer son mécontentement. Le dragonnier put vérifier qu'il était en bonne santé et, lui aussi, apte à rejoindre sa mère dans son enclos. Charlie rejoignit alors Hermione mais resta dans l'enclos, assis sur la barrière.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est magique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ton savoir-faire est impressionnant.

\- L'expérience aide. Au début je n'étais pas si assuré mais j'ai gagné en expérience et maintenant, sans me vanter, je pense pouvoir m'attaquer à n'importe quel problème avec n'importe quelle espèce.

\- Tu as tout mon respect !

\- Je te remercie.

Charlie se tourna vers Diego qui s'ébrouait dans le petit lac, taquinant son frère qui ne semblait pas très enclin à plaisanter.

\- Diego est un farceur. Il taquine tout le temps son frère, il l'embête, il l'empêche de dormir, il lui souffle dessus. Ervin est un ronchon de première, qui n'aime que manger et dormir.

\- Tiens, il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

\- Ron ? supposa Charlie en la regardant.

Hermione pouffa tout en se pinçant les lèvres, presque honteuse de faire une telle comparaison.

\- Lui-même.

\- Oh tu peux rire, je suis d'accord avec toi. Diego c'est un peu George et Ervin, Ron, si tu veux avoir des points de comparaison.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est qu'il s'amusait souvent à faire des comparaisons entre les membres de sa famille et ses dragons. Et ça, il ne le disait à personne sinon on allait encore le prendre pour un fou un peu trop passionné. Cependant, il y avait bien dans cette réserve au moins un dragon avec le même caractère qu'un de ses frères, que sa sœur ou que ses parents, la preuve en était avec les deux bébés Magyars.

Ils restèrent près de l'enclos pendant presque une heure. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou très peu, Charlie se contentait de couver les dragons du regard, tout en jetant un œil à Hermione. Elle était fascinée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait de la faire venir. Le sourire qu'elle affichait était particulièrement attendrissant et il appréciait sa présence à ses côtés.

xxxxxxxxx

En fin de journée, Charlie avait laissé Hermione vaquer à ses occupations, la faisant promettre de ne pas aller n'importe où, pendant que lui devait retrouver son équipe dans la maison commune pour une réunion.

À la fin de celle-ci, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de quoi boire un coup ensemble, Esteban s'approcha presque timidement de Charlie.

\- Charlie ? Je peux te parler, _por favor_ ?

L'intéressé acquiesça avant de prendre deux verres et de se mettre à l'écart dans la pièce. Il tendit un verre à son collègue qui le remercia.

\- Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour hier, ce n'était pas malin de ma part.

\- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses. Hermione est mon invitée ici et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- _Te lo prometo_ , Charlie. Sans rancune ?

\- Sans rancune, vieux !

Les deux dresseurs se serrèrent la main, leur altercation de la veille déjà oubliée. Cependant, Charlie avait une dernière mise en garde à faire à son collègue.

\- Au fait, Esteban. Le numéro du playboy espagnol à l'accent chantant, c'est terminé, d'accord ?

Esteban se mit à rire, rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu fais ça avec chaque nouvelle fille que tu croises, j'ai compris ton manège à force. Mais avec Hermione ça ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi..., s'amusa Esteban.

\- Ne t'amuse pas à essayer, c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur.

\- C'était pas dans mon intention, Charlie, mais si tu ne veux pas que je la séduise, je ne le ferai pas. Je te la laisse.

\- Merci Esteban et... quoi ? Attends ! l'interpella-t-il en le rattrapant par le coude. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Que je te laissais Hermione. C'est bien pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je la joue Casanova, non ?

\- Ça... hum, ça n'a rien à voir, bafouilla Charlie avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel pour se donner une contenance. C'est juste que Hermione est une fille bien et que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une question de rivalité masculine.

Esteban ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête avec un sourire en coin. Le dresseur espagnol n'était pas celui dont Charlie était le plus proche dans la réserve, bien au contraire. Au début, ils se détestaient. Charlie n'aimait pas les grands airs qu'il se donnait, son côté exubérant, sa façon de toujours mettre en avant ses origines latines comme si ça faisait de lui le maître des lieux. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par s'apprivoiser, se tolérer et même s'apprécier un minimum. Mais il y avait toujours entre eux cette espèce de tension à base de testostérone pour savoir qui serait le mâle dominant. Un peu comme avec les dragons, d'ailleurs. Charlie ayant l'avantage d'être le patron de la réserve et donc, d'avoir l'ascendant sur Esteban à ce niveau-là.

Lorsque Charlie rentra chez lui dans la soirée, il trouva Hermione à moitié allongée dans le canapé, un livre reposant sur sa poitrine et un reste de tarte aux pommes dans une assiette sur la table basse. La scène laissait donc supposer qu'elle s'était endormie en lisant cet exemplaire sur l'évolution de la perception des dragons à travers les âges.

Doucement, il retira le livre échoué sur sa poitrine et entreprit de porter la jeune femme le plus délicatement possible sans la réveiller. La mission fut un succès lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit et qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Charlie tira la couverture sur elle et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Il retourna dans le salon et entreprit de se faire réchauffer à manger, non sans renverser une casserole au passage. Il serra fort les dents et tendit l'oreille mais le bruit n'avait apparemment pas perturbé Hermione. Assis tout seul devant son assiette de poivrons au four, Charlie se repassait les mots d'Esteban. Est-ce que parce qu'il appréciait la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, son intelligence et sa curiosité, cela voulait dire qu'il jalousait quiconque pouvait l'approcher de trop près ? Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Peut-être qu'il l'infantilisait encore, comme il avait promis de ne plus le faire, mais il voulait seulement la protéger des intentions malhonnêtes d'Esteban, car il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait en avoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Charlie et Hermione** essayent enfin d'accorder leurs violons ! Vous avez fait la connaissance de **Diego et Ervin** , ils vous plaisent ? Et puis **Esteban** s'excuse, ce qui fait que Charlie se pose des questions...

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour !**

Je vais commencer par **vous remercier** pour vos reviews et vos gentils mots. Cette histoire a l'air de vraiment vous plaire donc je suis ravie. Et puis **mes bébés dragons** vous ont plu, aussi, donc je suis encore plus ravie. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire la connaissance de quelqu'un de **très important** pour Charlie...

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Mutiny :** Contente de te retrouver dans les reviews :D Pour les dragons, tu vas en revoir ici. Et la relation entre Charlie et Hermione avance doucement mais sûrement. Merci à toi !

 **Sandrine :** Merci du fond du cœur ! Effectivement, à leur manière, ils ont chacun un sacré caractère. Ravie que petit Esteban te plaise ! Ses mots ont chamboulés notre Charlie ahah. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Ina-Seyn :** Vraiment merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review et ta fidélité le long de cette histoire. C'est le genre de review qui me booste beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant Charlie. L'espace d'un instant, elle se souvint s'être endormie dans le canapé mais pas d'avoir été transportée dans le lit. Le dragonnier devait être le responsable. Et justement, il avait été si gentil avec elle la veille qu'elle voulait le remercier à sa manière. De plus, le fait qu'il l'ait portée jusqu'à son lit justifiait encore plus cette envie.

Ce matin, donc, elle avait silencieusement créé une bulle protectrice autour de Charlie qui ronflait dans le canapé afin qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par ses gestes. Elle avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner, du café pour lui, du thé pour elle, et elle avait également rangé le bazar qui traînait dans le salon. Une petite minute avant que le réveil du jeune homme ne sonne, elle avait retiré l'enchantement.

Charlie lança vivement son bras derrière lui pour stopper le réveil qui sonnait tout en poussant un grognement d'ours mal léché. Il avait légèrement mieux dormi cette nuit mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Lorsqu'une odeur de café fraîchement torréfié parvint jusqu'à ses narines, il renifla, étonné. Il n'avait pas préparé le café la veille alors était-ce possible que ...

\- Hermione ? tenta-t-il, toujours vautré dans le canapé.

\- Elle-même. Bonjour !

Charlie se redressa presque au ralenti, les sourcils froncés par l'étonnement.

\- Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

\- Je me suis dit que pour te remercier de la visite d'hier, et aussi pour m'excuser, encore une fois, d'avoir fait cette erreur dans l'enclos des Verts gallois, je pouvais au moins te préparer le petit dej.

\- Tiens donc. Eh bien je te remercie !

Lorsqu'il s'étira après s'être levé, Hermione eut soudainement une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlée. Elle put aisément distinguer les muscles de son dos rouler même à travers son tee-shirt, mais ce fut la vision du bas de son dos qui la rendit un peu dingue. En plus des deux adorables fossettes qui creusaient sa chute de reins, elle put apercevoir les prémices d'un tatouage dont le motif restait indéfinissable, encore plus lorsque le tee-shirt retomba. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Ce n'était pas correct de le regarder ainsi, ça la gênait. Et puis elle ne voulait surtout pas que Charlie la prenne en flagrant délit de mattage dans les règles de l'art alors que, de toute évidence, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Café ?

\- Oh oui. Sans sucre s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise en baillant et dégagea ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il remercia Hermione pour la tasse et la laissa s'installer en face de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois préparer un couple de Boutefeux pour un transfert. Ils retournent en Chine après avoir été soignés ici.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur de vous séparer d'eux ?

\- On se dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher mais c'est difficile. Ces Boutefeux, par exemple, on les a recueillis lorsqu'ils étaient bébés et qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être enlevés par des braconniers. On les a soignés, élevés, et maintenant qu'ils sont adultes, on les renvoie dans leur habitat naturel. Tu penses bien qu'on a eu le temps de s'attacher à eux.

\- Tu leur donnes des petits noms toi aussi ?

Charlie plissa un peu les yeux d'un air suspicieux auquel Hermione ne put que rire. Elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose apparemment.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! se défendit Charlie en riant.

\- Il n'y en a aucun. C'est juste que de leur donner un petit nom ça n'aide pas à ne pas s'attacher.

\- J'ai vu passer tellement de dragons dans cette réserve que la séparation devient de moins en moins compliquée même si ça me fait toujours un pincement au cœur.

\- C'est lequel, ton petit protégé ?

\- J'en ai deux avec qui j'ai un lien particulier. D'abord il y a Diego, le bébé Magyar que tu as vu hier. Avec son frère, ce sont les rescapés de toute une portée d'œufs. J'ai veillé sur eux jusqu'à l'éclosion et je me suis assuré qu'ils grandissent bien. Diego est joueur et se laisse très facilement approcher quand tu es doux avec lui. Après, dans un autre genre, il y a Awhina. C'est une femelle Opalœil qui est maintenant très âgée, mais c'est la première dragonne dont je me suis occupée. Elle était très agressive au départ alors que les Opalœils ne sont pas violents habituellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'elle était maltraitée par ses propriétaires qui voyaient en elle plus un jouet qu'une véritable créature magique.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Tu l'as dit. Au début elle me grognait dessus, elle me donnait des coups de griffes, elle essayait de me mordre, elle ne me laissait pas l'approcher. Et au fil du temps, à force de persévérance, elle a compris que je ne voulais que son bien alors elle m'a laissé faire. C'est la plus gentille dragonne à laquelle j'ai eu à faire.

\- J'aimerais que tu me la présentes, tu penses que c'est possible ?

Charlie sembla hésiter. Awhina était très âgée maintenant, elle se terrait souvent dans sa grotte en ne laissant que Charlie l'approcher pour des soins ou des caresses.

\- On pourra essayer cet après-midi si tu veux, une fois le transfert des Boutefeux terminé.

Lorsque le regard d'Hermione devint éclairé de bonheur, Charlie ne put que sourire. Elle était tellement adorable à être si curieuse et à vouloir autant être témoin des relations établies entre dragons et dresseurs qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui refuser.

\- Génial ! D'ailleurs, tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver une tenue plus adéquate pour le terrain ? Hier j'avais mal aux pieds avec mes chaussures.

\- Tu as à peu près le même gabarit que Victoria, je verrai avec elle si elle ne peut pas te prêter quelque chose.

\- Merci Charlie !

Le petit déjeuner se passa normalement, c'est à dire qu'Hermione assaillait Charlie de questions auxquelles il répondait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'était tellement rare qu'il ait en face de lui quelqu'un de si intéressé par son métier qu'il en profitait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leur transplanage les avait conduits dans une vallée entourée de montagnes aux sommets finement enneigés. Un long chemin de pierres traversait la vallée mais n'était emprunté que par les dresseurs. Hermione se sentait toute petite dans cette immensité.

Charlie pointa du doigt un versant de montagne.

\- Tu vois la grotte là-bas ? commença-t-il avant de reprendre après un hochement de tête. Awhina vit ici.

\- Elle est seule ?

\- Oui, on a essayé de l'intégrer à d'autres dragons mais elle n'a jamais supporté la cohabitation. C'est une solitaire.

\- Un peu comme toi ?

Charlie glissa un regard en coin vers Hermione, moitié étonné, moitié impressionné.

\- Oui...

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'entends si bien avec elle. Parce qu'elle te ressemble.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, presque timide et gênée de lui avoir dit ça. Mais c'était vrai, d'après les dires de Molly et ce qu'elle-même avait pu constater à propos de Charlie, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait un lien particulier avec une dragonne solitaire qui ne voulait pas se mélanger à d'autres espèces.

\- Bien. Avant que tu ne fasses une analyse gênante de ma relation avec cette dragonne, on va y aller, hein.

La voix presque hésitante, Charlie resserra les lanières de son sac à dos et s'avança vers la grotte. Il était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été si rapidement cerné par Hermione mais force était de constater qu'elle était douée dans le relationnel.

Ils grimpèrent ensemble le long d'un chemin à flanc de montagne avant de n'être qu'à quelques mètres de la grotte. Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et toussota un peu.

\- Hum, Charlie ? Il vaut mieux que je reste un peu loin, non ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller la voir et je te ferai signe quand je la sentirai prête. Dans tous les cas, si jamais tu ne le sens pas ou si je sens qu'elle va attaquer, tu transplanes d'accord ? N'attends pas le dernier moment.

\- C'est promis, déclara Hermione avec un hochement de tête ferme.

Charlie lui sourit avant de se préparer pour approcher Awhina. Il attacha une partie de ses cheveux pour les dégager de devant son visage et laissa son sac à dos dans l'entrée de la grotte. À pas de loup, il s'approcha pour distinguer la silhouette de la dragonne dans la pénombre. Celle-ci releva le museau lentement lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de Charlie.

\- Salut ma belle... Oh, tu m'as l'air fatiguée aujourd'hui.

Toujours lentement, Charlie s'approcha de façon à avoir la dragonne à un mètre de lui. Tendant ses deux paumes de main devant lui, Awhina vint doucement les renifler pour vérifier que c'était bien son dragonnier qui était là. Une fois en confiance, elle tendit le cou pour venir se frotter à lui, comme un câlin maladroit. Le rouquin vint alors caresser le bout de son museau.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de câlins, ma beauté.

Pendant quelques minutes suspendues dans le temps, Charlie s'appliqua à câliner sa dragonne qui était très calme et qui ne cessait de quémander des caresses dès qu'il avait le malheur de s'arrêter une seconde.

\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, Awhina, tu es d'accord ?

Le dragonnier tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte. Hermione n'avait pas osé même y passer la tête de peur de perturber la dragonne.

\- Hermione ? Viens. Tu peux approcher doucement.

La crinière d'Hermione fut la première chose que Charlie distingua à contre-jour.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Oui. Elle est très calme et assez fatiguée, tu ne crains rien.

\- Bon. D'accord.

Il la vit alors s'approcher doucement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs. En sentant une odeur étrangère, la dragonne eut un petit jet de flammes timide et fatigué. Charlie lui caressa alors le sommet de la tête pour la rassurer.

\- Doucement, Awhina. C'est Hermione, une amie. Tu ne la connais pas mais tu ne crains rien avec elle, je te le promets.

Comme apaisée par la voix calme de son dresseur, Awhina arrêta de cracher ses flammes. Hermione put alors reprendre son avancée vers Charlie.

\- Tends doucement les mains vers l'avant, conseilla Charlie. Paumes vers le haut, voilà. Et déstresse sinon elle va le sentir.

Le roux pouvait clairement deviner la panique sur le visage d'Hermione, ce qui était totalement compréhensible vu ce qui lui était arrivé avec Cadeyrn.

\- Elle va s'approcher pour te sentir. Ne te fais pas de soucis, elle est calme et confiante.

Hermione hocha vivement mais brièvement la tête puisqu'elle fut surprise par le museau de la dragonne qui venait de se poser sur ses paumes de mains pour la renifler. Awhina baissa alors lentement sa tête ce qui décocha un sourire immense chez Charlie.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle t'accepte et te respecte.

\- Oh.. D'a... d'accord, bredouilla Hermione, partagée entre l'émotion et la surprise.

\- Caresse-lui le sommet de la tête pour accepter sa reconnaissance.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et posa une main tremblante sur le sommet de la tête d'Awhina. Elle aurait juré voir ses écailles nacrées se mettre à briller. Lentement, elle lui caressa la tête et elle sentit la dragonne presque ronronner comme un chat sous ses gestes. Un sourire conquis fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Charlie n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle, ni à virer ce sourire niais sur son visage. Awhina n'avait jamais laissé quiconque l'approcher, même pour lui cela avait été la croix et la bannière. Et là, Hermione arrivait avec ses petites mains tremblantes et malhabiles, et la dragonne l'acceptait tout de suite. Charlie pensa que cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial et de différent, c'était certain. Elle avait les yeux brillants et ne cessait de caresser Awhina qui était très réceptive.

Alors que la dragonne s'était mise en position allongée, Hermione s'était accroupie près d'elle pour continuer ses caresses. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Charlie dominait la scène.

\- C'est génial...

\- De quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Qu'elle se laisse si facilement approcher. Personne n'a jamais pu le faire à part moi, pourtant on a essayé, mais en vain. Personne ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de madame Awhina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'avec moi c'est différent ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-il tout en s'asseyant en tailleur près d'Hermione. Elle a dû sentir que tu étais innocente et que tu ne lui voulais pas de mal.

\- Pourtant tes collègues ne lui veulent pas de mal non plus.

\- Non mais c'est leur métier, ils l'approchent avec une dimension professionnelle et elle doit sentir qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Toi, tu es simplement venue pour elle.

\- Oh, je vois.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Émue que la dragonne ait si rapidement accepté sa présence, elle ne pouvait arrêter de la caresser.

\- Elle adore les câlins, tu sais ? annonça Charlie.

\- Et comment on s'y prend pour câliner une dragonne sans se faire mal ?

\- Très simplement, regarde. Awhina ?

En entendant son nom, l'intéressée leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix. Charlie ouvrit alors ses bras pour l'inviter à venir plus près, ce qu'elle fit. Awhina se déplaça légèrement de façon à ce que le dragonnier pose son visage proche de son long cou. Il passa un bras de l'autre côté pour continuer à la caresser. Apaisée par les gestes, la dragonne ferma doucement les yeux dans un sentiment de plénitude palpable.

Hermione s'était mise à genoux pour observer la scène. Charlie était tellement attendrissant. Oubliés les muscles saillants, la voix rauque et la carrure imposante. Il était à fleur de peau ainsi, partageant un moment infiniment tendre et privilégié avec sa dragonne. Le temps était comme suspendu à l'intérieur de cette grotte froide et rocailleuse. Les bruits extérieurs ne parvenaient même plus à ses oreilles. Là il n'y avait que Awhina et Charlie.

\- ... essayer ?

\- Hein ? fit Hermione, sortant de sa rêverie passagère où elle n'avait pas du tout entendu Charlie lui parler.

\- Tu veux prendre ma place et essayer ? répéta le roux.

La brune hocha simplement la tête. Elle glissa doucement sur la droite pour prendre la place de Charlie près de la dragonne. Instinctivement, cette dernière vint presque se blottir contre la jeune femme qui, de prime abord, ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

\- Laisse-toi faire, conseilla Charlie. Si elle anticipe d'elle-même les gestes, c'est qu'elle se sent bien.

Hermione laissa alors Awhina s'installer confortablement près d'elle, sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Distraitement, elle se mit à caresser les écailles qui ornaient le sommet de sa tête tout en regardant Charlie.

\- Elle est vraiment âgée ?

\- Oui. Âgée et très fatiguée par les épreuves qu'elle a subies avec ses premiers maîtres. À mon avis, il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Hermione sentit une pointe abîmer son cœur. C'était peut-être ridicule mais elle s'était déjà attachée à elle et cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

\- Et comment tu le vis, toi ?

Charlie eut la gorge nouée à sa question. Ici, personne n'osait lui parler de la fatalité d'Awhina mais premièrement Hermione ne savait pas qu'il avait du mal à en parler et deuxièmement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie d'en parler.

\- En demi-teinte. Ça me fait énormément de peine parce que je suis très attaché à elle, elle me manquera énormément. Mais il ne faut pas que je sois égoïste, c'est certainement mieux pour elle de partir sereinement. Je sais que même si elle est fatiguée, elle est heureuse.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Tu as rendu sa vie meilleure.

Charlie rendit son sourire à Hermione, légèrement troublé par ses mots. Ses collègues avaient un œil strictement professionnel sur la situation. Hermione, elle, avait un œil neuf, extérieur et objectif.

\- J'ai essayé en tout cas. Elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour atténuer ses souffrances.

\- Je suis sûre que si elle pouvait parler, elle te remercierait.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. Je le sens dans son regard qu'elle est reconnaissante.

Il s'approcha alors doucement pour s'installer à genoux à côté d'Hermione et pouvoir lui aussi caresser la tête d'Awhina. En sentant l'odeur de son dresseur, les petits bruits semblables à des ronronnements redoublèrent.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment génial, lança Hermione après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta relation avec elle. Je savais que les sorciers pouvaient développer des liens particuliers avec les créatures magiques mais celui que tu entretiens avec Awhina est tellement fort. Tu sais quoi, ça m'encourage à poursuivre dans cette voie pour mon mémoire.

\- Tu vas écrire un mémoire sur Charlie Weasley et Awhina l'Opalœil ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- T'es bête. Non mais te voir avec elle ça m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'il y énormément de choses à creuser sur ces relations-là. Toi et Awhina, Esteban et Cadeyrn, je suis sûre que vous avez tous un lien avec un dragon en particulier et chacun pour des raisons différentes.

\- Ta clairvoyance peut faire peur parfois Hermione, tu sais ? dit Charlie avec une fausse méfiance dans la voix qui la fit rire.

\- Méfies-toi, je vais pénétrer dans ton cerveau sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Charlie se mit à rire lui aussi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte. Et que cela se passe ici, dans la grotte d'Awhina en compagnie d'Hermione avait quelque chose de particulier mais pas moins plaisant.

* * *

 **Moi, j'adore Awhina.** Pas vous ? J'ai voulu créer quelque chose de particulier entre elle et Charlie, j'espère que j'y suis parvenue et que vous appréciez.

Doucement, **Charlie et Hermione** font des pas l'un vers l'autre, aussi.

 **Il me tarde de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

Je vais commencer cette note en vous remerciant, **cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews,** c'est juste génial ! J'ai relevé mon challenge perso en écrivant cette histoire et vous ne faîtes que confirmer que j'ai bien fait. **Merci !** En plus, vous avez été super à reviewer le chapitre précédent et ça c'est cool :D

Au fait, **j'en profite pour vous dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster mercredi prochain,** le 26, car je reviendrai de vacances ce jour-là. J'essaierai, sinon on se retrouvera le 2 janvier, en pleine forme !

Sinon, pour ce nouveau chapitre je vous laisse avec nos deux tourtereaux en devenir, plus un peu d'Esteban, un peu des autres dragonniers, et même **Harry et Drago** ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies continué malgré tes appréhensions. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Ina-Seyn :** Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et me fait rougir ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi :)

 **Lou-Lunard :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'Awhina te plaise !

 **Sandrine :** Merci à toi ! Awhina aura son petit rôle et elle sera le déclencheur de quelque chose ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Vers quatre heures du matin, Hermione n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir. La journée de la veille avait pourtant été très éprouvante émotionnellement mais elle n'avait plus sommeil.

Avant de découvrir Awhina, il y avait eu le transfert des Boutefeux chinois en matinée qui avait été compliqué et pourtant, elle avait seulement assisté au processus sans agir. Charlie, Gabriel, Lorenzo, Andrei et Chuck avaient eu la lourde tâche de faire entrer les quatre dragons dans des cages alors que, de toute évidence, les créatures n'avaient aucune envie d'être enfermées. Les dragons avaient hurlé, craché des flammes à faire pâlir de peur Hermione qui était pourtant bien en retrait et finalement, après trois heures de dur labeur, la mission avait été accomplie et les dragons avaient rejoint la Chine pour être réinsérés dans leur habitat naturel par des dragonniers professionnels sur place.

Il y avait ensuite eu la découverte d'Awhina. En entrant dans la grotte, elle avait été impressionnée par l'immense créature qui se dressait devant elle. Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage de Gryffondor pour dompter sa peur de se faire dévorer toute crue et s'avancer dans la tanière. À l'intérieur, le sourire rassurant et le calme olympien de Charlie l'avaient tout de suite apaisée. Elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était là.

Et pour tout avouer, elle était un peu chamboulée par tout ça. Si en se couchant elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une après-midi coupée du monde, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la rencontre magique avec Awhina. La découverte de nouvelles sensations, ce moment de tendresse particulier, la douceur de cette dragonne. Cependant en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Non, il y avait aussi Charlie. Charlie et son charisme débordant. Charlie et sa maîtrise des choses et de lui-même. Charlie et son professionnalisme. Charlie et son attention envers sa dragonne. Charlie et sa tendresse. Charlie et ses fines boucles rousses qui tombaient sur son front. Charlie et ses biceps.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était rendue compte que ses pensées avaient un peu trop déviées, elle avait fermé fort ses yeux au point d'en avoir mal à la tête et elle n'avait plus pu se rendormir. Voilà où elle en était, à quatre heures du matin, à se demander pourquoi elle rêvassait de cette façon à propos du frère de son ex.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'elle feuilletait distraitement _Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons_ , éclairée par la faible lumière de sa baguette. Elle leva brusquement les yeux des pages en entendant Charlie s'affairer dans la pièce principale, probablement en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner si elle en croyait le tintement des tasses. Pour son propre bien-être et ne pas risquer la crise de tachycardie en le voyant en pyjama, elle resta couchée et ne sortit de la chambre qu'une fois sûre qu'il n'était plus là. La veille au soir ils avaient convenu qu'Hermione était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, sachant que Charlie passerait une bonne partie de sa journée à boucler des dossiers ou à s'entretenir avec des potentiels futurs partenaires qui pouvaient leur attribuer des subventions.

Après avoir englouti un petit déjeuner, Hermione avait enfilé une tenue prêtée par Victoria et transplané jusqu'à la maison commune, espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à l'accueillir pour la journée. Sur place, il y avait Esteban, Giulia et Lorenzo ainsi que Razvan et Andrei sans leur troisième triplé.

\- Bonjour ! lança Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

\- _Hola cariña_ ! salua Esteban.

\- Tu vas bien Hermione ? s'enquit Razvan qui était en train de resserrer les lacets de ses rangers.

\- Très bien, toujours aussi passionnée par votre travail. Qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous on a des soins à prodiguer sur certains dragons, répondit Lorenzo, incluant sa copine à sa réponse.

\- Moi je vais dans l'enclos des bébés, poursuivit Esteban.

\- Et nous on rejoint Nicholas sur le territoire des Cornelongues. Une femelle est sur le point de pondre ses œufs donc on doit surveiller tout ça.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent plus grands ce qui arracha un rire à Andrei.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec nous mais premièrement Charlie nous a fait promettre de ne plus prendre d'initiatives de ce genre depuis la mésaventure avec Cadeyrn et deuxièmement, une dragonne sur le point de pondre a souvent les nerfs à vif alors on ne prendra pas de risques inutiles.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Hermione, malgré tout un peu déçue.

\- Mais si tu veux, quand ce sera terminé, je viendrai te chercher, ajouta Razvan. Quand mes frères embarqueront la maman pour vérifier son état, je te montrerai les œufs.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien volontiers !

\- Super. Allez frérot, on y va.

Andrei mit son sac sur son épaule avant de transplaner en même temps que son frère, laissant Hermione seule avec Esteban puisque Lorenzo et Giulia étaient également partis.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de beau hier, _cariña_ ?

\- Charlie m'a présenté les bébés Magyars ainsi qu'Awhina.

\- Awhina ? releva Esteban. Elle t'a laissée l'approcher ?

\- Surprenant, mais oui. J'ai même pu la câliner.

Les yeux écarquillés d'Esteban témoignèrent de sa surprise.

\- Effectivement, c'est surprenant. Aucun de nous n'a jamais réussi à l'approcher et pourtant on sait s'y prendre.

\- Justement, Charlie pense que comme vous l'approchez avec un regard professionnel, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Moi j'étais là juste pour elle.

Esteban se gratta la barbe, l'air peu convaincu, avant d'hausser les épaules et de lancer son sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- _Quizá_! Tu viens avec moi voir les bébés ?

Hermione hésita. La dernière fois qu'elle avait suivi Esteban, elle avait failli se faire cramer les deux mains et Charlie lui avait fait la crise du siècle. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils feraient tous les deux des efforts alors elle déclina poliment la proposition du dragonnier espagnol.

\- C'est gentil, Esteban, mais je vais rester ici et travailler un peu mon mémoire en attendant que Razvan vienne me chercher.

\- Comme tu veux, _cariña_. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !

Non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un de ses clin d'œil charmeur dont il avait le secret, Esteban transplana et Hermione secoua la tête. Charlie n'avait pas tort, la séduction était vraiment le fonds de commerce du jeune homme. En revanche, elle se demandait s'il faisait cela avec elle comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe qui, sans arrières pensées, ou si il aurait bien voulu moyenner quelque chose.

xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée. Il avait passé la journée à Bucarest, en dehors de la réserve, alternant les rendez-vous avec les personnes ayant accepté de les subventionner. Sans ces subventions, il aurait beaucoup de mal à faire tourner la réserve, il était donc important qu'il assure à ce niveau-là. Mais tout semblait enfin bouclé, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'équivalent de leur Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, qui leur apporterait/fournirait leur plus gros budget.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison il constata que celle-ci était vide.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il, sans obtenir de réponse.

Il prit un reste de sandwich au frigo et commença à le grignoter avant d'apercevoir une petite lumière venant du balcon. Délesté de ses chaussures et de sa veste, il gagna l'extérieur et vit Hermione installée en tailleur dans un rocking-chair, emmitouflée dans un plaid en tartan écossais. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre à la couverture élimée, une tasse de thé flottant à côté d'elle. Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu alors, pour ne pas lui faire peur, Charlie toqua doucement contre le bois de la maison pour signaler sa présence.

\- Oh ! Charlie, salut, lui dit-elle en calant un marque-page dans son livre. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- J'ai remarqué, tu avais l'air absorbée par ta lecture. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha et Hermione jeta un œil à la couverture du livre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai trouvé à l'étage du bas. Tu entreposes une sacrée quantité de trucs, là-bas !

\- Dont la moitié ne sert à rien, il faudrait que je range un jour. Tu as trouvé ça en bas, donc ?

\- Oui, apparemment c'est une sorte de bestiaire à propos des dragons, mais ça m'a l'air ancien.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et il se mit à sourire.

\- C'est un peu ça. Quand je suis arrivé ici, la réserve était dirigée par un dragonnier roumain qui s'appelait Ioan. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Avant de partir et de me laisser les clés des lieux, il m'a confié ce livre qui a été écrit par son arrière-grand-père, qui tenait lui-même la réserve avant. C'est quelque chose qu'ils se léguaient de père en fils. Ioan n'a pas eu d'enfants à qui faire hériter de la réserve alors il m'a choisi et m'a donné ce livre.

Charlie eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant à Ioan. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, jeune, insouciant et avec une soif d'apprendre énorme, Ioan l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait vu Charlie grandir, apprendre, mûrir. Charlie l'avait vu vieillir, transmettre son savoir pour qu'il perdure. Il était si reconnaissant envers cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui.

\- Je trouve ça génial que la direction de la réserve se transmette ainsi et pas parce quelqu'un de riche aurait proposé une grosse somme au propriétaire.

\- La famille de Ioan n'avait pas de valeurs de ce genre, c'étaient des passionnés. Je sais que le jour où je raccrocherai, je céderai ma place à quelqu'un que j'estime digne de l'avoir.

\- Tu as raison, il faut préserver cet endroit.

Charlie hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le garde-corps du balcon pour terminer son sandwich.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Elle lui raconta alors que les triplés lui avaient montré les œufs de Cornelongues. Razvan, Andrei et Nicholas en connaissaient un rayon sur ces dragons-là, du fait que ce soient des dragons roumains, alors il était persuadé qu'Hermione avait beaucoup appris à leur côté.

Alors qu'elle parlait, intarissable, Charlie se surprit à sourire bêtement. C'était rare que, en dehors de ses collègues, il rencontre quelqu'un qui s'intéresse autant à sa passion. Hermione était non seulement intéressée mais curieuse et très intelligente. Si finalement la cohabitation avait eu du mal à démarrer, maintenant il ne voyait plus d'objection à ce qu'elle soit ici. D'ailleurs, il réalisa que c'était vendredi soir et qu'après le week-end, Hermione rentrerait à Londres. À cette simple pensée, le jeune homme se sentit étrange. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui montrer, la semaine ne pouvait pas déjà se terminer… Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui proposer de rester plus longtemps, elle allait trouver ça suspect et en plus, elle avait probablement des projets.

Soudain, il eut une illumination, la coupant dans son flot de paroles.

\- Tu repars lundi, c'est ça ?

\- Euh… oui, c'est ça, bafouilla la jeune femme, un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part ce week-end. C'est une surprise.

Hermione était à la fois partagée entre l'étonnement et l'excitation. Elle était relativement étonnée de la proposition de Charlie de lui faire une surprise, mais également excitée de la découvrir, surtout si elle croyait son ton enjoué.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir où on va ?

Charlie secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Par contre, prévois des vêtements chauds.

\- Heureusement que j'en avais prévus, ne sachant pas que la réserve était maintenue à un climat tempéré.

\- Alors ça tombe parfaitement bien, conclut-il en engloutissant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. Sois prête à six heures demain matin.

\- Six heures ? s'étrangla Hermione avec une voix un peu trop aiguë. Tu m'emmènes à l'autre bout du monde pour qu'on parte si tôt ?

\- Bien sûr et je t'y abandonne pour que tes amis ne te retrouvent jamais, la taquina-t-il.

Elle fronça légèrement le nez, faussement boudeuse, avant de rire.

\- Bon, ok, je serai prête.

\- Super ! Je te laisse tranquille, je dois rejoindre Gaby pour la soirée.

\- Ne te couche pas trop tard, lui conseilla Hermione. Il paraît que demain on se lève tôt.

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de froncer le nez avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volée. Bonne soirée Hermione !

\- Toi aussi Charlie.

Rapidement, le jeune homme avait transplané, la laissant seule. Le froid de la nuit la faisant frissonner, elle se décida à retourner à l'intérieur. Toujours enveloppée dans son plaid, elle s'assit près de la cheminée et essaya de contacter Harry.

\- Tiens, Granger !

\- Malefoy, le salua Hermione. Harry est ici ?

\- Après ce que je viens de lui faire, il est légèrement assommé dans le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à… Han mais, Malefoy ! T'es dégueulasse !

Elle le vit s'esclaffer tandis qu'elle, elle essayait vainement de chasser les images salaces qu'il venait de lui mettre en tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imaginer Harry et Drago au lit, juste avant d'aller dormir.

\- Même à travers la cendre j'arrive à voir ton air dégoûté, se moqua Malefoy. C'est hilarant.

\- Va plutôt chercher Harry au lieu de rire comme une baleine ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Drago quitta la pièce et Harry prit sa place, rouge comme une beuglante.

\- Désolé pour ce qu'il a dit, s'excusa Harry. C'était déplacé. Pas faux, mais déplacé.

\- Harry ! Merci bien, ça fait deux fois que j'ai des images en tête que je préfèrerais oublier.

\- Désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Harry avec un sourire qui trahissait le fait qu'il ne soit pas si désolé qu'il le disait.

Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas du tout et lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Super, et toi ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron ?

\- On a fait équipe ensemble sur une affaire avant-hier, il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole. Mais je l'ai senti plus mal à l'aise qu'en colère.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Il doit se rendre compte qu'il a été idiot. Normalement les excuses ne devraient pas tarder, tu le connais.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai pas parlé non plus. Je veux que ça vienne de lui.

\- Tu m'écriras s'il le fait ?

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant-hier parce que je n'ai pas trouvé son mutisme suffisamment significatif pour que cela justifie une lettre.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et toi, la Roumanie ?

\- C'est génial. Charlie est un passionné, j'apprends plein de choses. Ses collègues le sont tout autant, ils me traitent comme leur égale, j'ai l'impression de faire partie des leurs alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis ici.

\- Je suis content pour toi, Hermione, vraiment. Ça t'a aidé pour ton mémoire ? C'était quand même le but à la base.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai plein d'idées en tête, j'attends d'être rentrée pour en parler à mon directeur de formation et être sûre de ce dans quoi je me lance.

\- Tu fais bien. Et la cohabitation avec Charlie, ça se passe comment ?

\- Un peu houleux au début mais on s'est habitués à la présence de l'autre et on fait des efforts pour que ça se passe bien. Il m'a fait découvrir plein de choses dont une dragonne avec qui il a une relation très particulière. Et ce week-end il me réserve une surprise apparemment.

\- Une surprise ? s'étonna Harry. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, ça aurait tout l'air d'un week-end en amoureux.

\- Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione, contente que la cheminée ne puisse pas montrer ses joues rosissantes.

\- Quoi ? Tu es célibataire, il l'est aussi. Tu es une très belle femme, il est beau garçon, vous êtes tous les deux des passionnés… Ça pourrait marcher.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On parle de Charlie. C'est le frère de Ron et il est bien plus vieux que moi.

\- Que ce soit le frère de Ron n'est pas une excuse recevable et vous avez quoi, sept ans d'écart ? Ce n'est pas si énorme.

\- Quand bien même ! tenta d'éluder Hermione.

\- Ose me dire qu'il n'est pas attirant.

La jeune femme soupira. Évidemment que Charlie était attirant, très attirant même. Ils s'entendaient bien mais ce n'était une raison pour envisager quoi que ce soit.

\- Il l'est, avoua Hermione dans un marmonnement à peine compréhensible.

\- Bon, alors. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Oh tu m'agaces, Harry. Retourne voir Malefoy, tiens, au lieu de me casser les pieds.

Le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la cheminée pouffa de rire devant son amie qui se défilait.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione !

\- C'est ça, toi aussi.

Grincheuse, Hermione se dégagea de l'âtre de la cheminée et se pressa sous la douche.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur ses muscles, elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce que Harry venait de dire. Oui Charlie était un homme très charmant, le matin même elle rêvassait dans son lit en se faisant l'inventaire de ce qui était attirant chez lui et de son physique avantageux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle aimait l'écouter parler de ses dragons, elle aimait le voir travailler et lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Quelqu'un d'intelligent qui savait l'écouter aussi, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée avec Ron, à part dans les débuts de leur relation. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la stimule intellectuellement, qui sache la pousser, partager avec elle pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même.

Charlie avait certains traits de caractère qu'elle appréciait chez un homme. Et puis, justement, il n'était pas le gamin qu'avait pu être son frère. De sept ans son aîné, il était très mature.

Hermione laissa aller sa tête en arrière pour mouiller son visage. Elle y passa lentement ses mains avant de les enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Un peu difficilement, Hermione admit - au moins pour elle-même - que Charlie lui plaisait quand même assez. Mais avant de faire des plans sur la comète, elle se donnait du temps. Ils allaient passer les deux prochains jours ensemble, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de ce qu'elle ressentait

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, **est-ce que pour vous aussi ça sonne comme un week-end en amoureux,** comme dit Harry ? Ah ah

 **J'ai hâte** d'avoir vos retours, sur Charlie et sa proposition, les pensées d'Hermione à propos de Charlie justement, Harry et Drago, Esteban...

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hey !**

Comme j'ai reçu de menaces de mort si jamais je ne publiais pas, eh bien me voilà... Ah ah je plaisante. En réalité, **je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu** donc j'ai le temps de vous poster le chapitre.

 **Merci** pour vos retours sur le précédent, **je vous laisse avec la fameuse surprise.** J'espère quelle vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **MHE2** : Ah ah oui, je pense qu'Hermione pouvait prétendre à mieux... Mais ma foi, il en est ainsi. Vive les fanfictions pour ça ! :D Pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire leur quotidien et leur environnement, je suis contente si après ça vous plaît. Et oui, l'un comme l'autre se rend compte que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de partager leurs quotidiens... Merci pour ta review !

 **Lou-Lunard** : Voici le début de leur week-end, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Cinq heures du matin, le réveil de Charlie sonna comme prévu. Il balança son bras vers l'arrière pour l'éteindre et prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever, même si la démarche s'avérait assez compliquée. La veille, il avait travaillé avec Gabriel jusque tard dans la nuit et du coup, il n'avait que très peu dormi. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait un engagement à tenir envers Hermione.

Il avança au radar jusqu'à la cuisine, servit du thé pour Hermione, du café pour lui, sortit de quoi manger et s'installa à table en attendant qu'elle se lève, ce que la jeune femme fit une petite minute après.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- 'jour, grogna Charlie, la tête dans sa main, encore ensommeillé.

La vision d'un Charlie endormi avec la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue attendrit Hermione autant que cela la fit rire. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer mais elle en conclut qu'il s'était couché tard. Le dragonnier, de son côté, encore comateux, la suivit du regard quand elle sortit de sa chambre et son regard fut irrémédiablement attirée par ses jambes nues. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas les lâcher des yeux... Une paire de jambes, et il ne répondait plus de rien. Mais après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu de jolies jambes féminines ?

Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses hanches, puis ses bras, jusqu'à atterrir sur ses épaules où s'étaient échouées des boucles brunes. Lorsque Charlie se rendit compte que son regard était insistant, il secoua la tête et se noya dans son café.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi, oui. Toi, pas assez, visiblement.

\- J'avais du travail, Gabriel m'a aidé, ça a pris une partie de la nuit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un café, des tartines et c'est reparti !

Hermione se mit à rire. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Charlie sur elle aurait été un mensonge, mais sachant qu'elle ne se cachait pas pour se délecter de son visage enfantin, ses cheveux bouclés tout en désordre, elle aurait été mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour avant de se préparer. Quand leurs sacs furent miniaturisés, Charlie mit tout dans sa poche.

\- Prête ?

\- Attends, attends ! le coupa Hermione. Comment voyage-t-on ? On va loin ? On transplane ?

\- Calme-toi, pouffa Charlie. On ne va pas à l'autre bout du monde. Comme je m'y suis pris trop tard pour pouvoir réserver un portoloin, on va transplaner mais en trois fois.

Le dragonnier lui tendit sa main avec un air assuré. À vrai dire, Hermione lui faisait confiance à cent pour-cent alors elle s'en saisit. Charlie s'assura qu'elle soit prête avant d'effectuer un premier transplanage jusqu'à Minsk, en Biélorussie. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits avant d'effectuer le second jusqu'à Tallinn, en Estonie et le troisième jusqu'à Rovaniemi, en Finlande.

Un peu secouée par les trois transplanages, Hermione s'octroya quelques minutes assise sur un banc pour se remettre de ses émotions. Transplaner seule sur une petite distance, ça allait, mais un transplanage d'escorte, à trois reprises, sur de longues distances, même avec quelqu'un qui maîtrisait le processus, c'était plus difficile.

\- Tu as fini de me faire souffrir de la sorte, Charlie ? se plaignit Hermione.

Le jeune homme vint s'accroupir à sa hauteur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

\- Les transplanages à répétition me donnent la nausée, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était la seule façon pour nous de venir jusqu'en Finlande.

\- En Finlande ?!

\- Hum hum. Nous sommes à Rovaniemi, c'est la capitale de la Laponie, une région au nord de la Finlande.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'on fait en Laponie ?

\- Pas du tout. Il ne nous reste qu'un trajet en bateau avant d'arriver à destination.

Il tapota doucement son genou avant de se relever. Un trajet en bateau ? Elle aurait tout vu avec lui.

Charlie attendit qu'Hermione soit sur pied et une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, sur la berge du fleuve Kemijoki où ils prendraient le bateau en direction de leur destination finale.

Lorsque leur embarcation arriva, le jeune homme aida Hermione à grimper à l'intérieur et la suivit. Le bateau vogua environ une heure sur le fleuve. Assis dans un coin, Charlie observait Hermione qui était si penchée sur le bastingage qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans l'eau. La jeune femme était obnubilée par le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. L'eau était d'un bleu clair hypnotisant, brillant à cause des reflets du soleil. La côte était parsemée de sapins sur lesquels s'amoncelait la neige.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment, venant s'asseoir à la proue avec Charlie.

\- Bon, ok, se résigna-t-il devant ses yeux suppliants. On va sur l'île de Kotisaari.

\- Kotisaari ? répéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est une toute petite île. Autrefois, elle servait de point d'ancrage pour les bûcherons du coin mais un jour, un vieux sorcier s'y est installé et a mis des barrières magiques pour empêcher les moldus de revenir. On a découvert plus tard que c'était parce qu'il y élevait clandestinement des dragons. Tu penses bien que le Ministère de la Magie finlandais lui est tombé dessus un jour parce qu'il n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- L'île a été laissée à l'abandon pendant un moment. Un jour, je faisais des recherches en Suède avec Ioan, sur les Suédois à museau court justement. On a fait un détour par la Finlande et il a voulu me faire découvrir cette île. Comme elle est toute petite, on en a fait rapidement le tour mais j'ai été interpellé par quelque chose dans un recoin de l'île. Un trou avait été creusé mais maladroitement recouvert avec des branchages. On a retiré les branches et il s'est avéré qu'il y avait un œuf de Suédois à museau court enterré.

Au fil des mots de Charlie, Hermione ouvrait la bouche sans rien dire, complètement suspendue à ses lèvres, absorbée par son récit.

\- Ioan et moi avons campé sur Kotisaari jusqu'à l'éclosion de l'œuf et même un peu après. C'était une femelle. On s'est débrouillé comme on a pu, on a fait appel à des dragonniers finlandais pour avoir du matériel. Comme sa mère n'était pas là, il a fallu qu'on joue les mamans dragons, c'était plutôt comique.

En y repensant, Charlie ne pouvait que rire. Il se souvenait encore de ce bébé dragon qu'ils avaient baptisé Ioanie, subtil mélange de leurs deux prénoms.

\- On l'a rapatriée dans une réserve du coin une fois qu'elle a été assez grande pour supporter le transport et nous sommes rentrés en Roumanie. Un jour on a reçu un hibou nous disant que Ioanie s'était échappée de la réserve. Je te passe les détails, tout ça a duré des mois, mais en réalité elle était retournée sur Kotisaari.

Hermione sourit automatiquement. Pour peu, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes d'émotion. Elle avait l'impression de suivre un feuilleton moldu, Charlie était passionnant.

\- Tu es retourné la voir ?

\- Quelques fois, oui. L'île est trop petite pour qu'elle y vive mais elle vadrouille et y revient de temps en temps, surtout l'hiver.

\- Et tu m'as emmenée ici pour qu'on la voie ? demanda Hermione sur un ton véritablement enjoué.

Charlie hocha la tête.

\- Dans l'espoir de la voir, on ne peut jurer de rien. Le climat en ce moment est favorable pour qu'elle vienne y faire un tour donc je croise les doigts.

Les yeux de la jeune femme à ses côtés brillaient d'excitation et Charlie se félicitait d'en être la cause. Il ne pouvait lui assurer que Ioanie serait là mais tout était réuni pour que ce soit le cas.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de trajet, le bateau arriva à destination. Charlie et Hermione descendirent du bateau après que le jeune homme ait remercié le conducteur.

Vue du ciel, l'île de Kotisaari avait approximativement la forme d'une goutte d'eau. Elle était vraiment petite, à tel point qu'en étant à un bout de l'île, on en voyait la berge opposée à l'œil nu. Le sol était partiellement recouvert de neige, les toits des petites baraques aux murs de tôle ondulée également. L'eau du petit étang était elle aussi gelée. Hermione avait envie de partir explorer cette île mais elle se contenta d'emboîter le pas de Charlie.

Le rouquin utilisa un Alohomora pour ouvrir la porte de la plus grande des baraques et il y entra. L'intérieur était semblable à un petit chalet, une ambiance cosy et conviviale y régnait. Après avoir déposé leurs sacs rendus à leur taille normale, il reprit sa baguette pour allumer un feu de cheminée.

\- Notre humble demeure pour le week-end ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que ça m'a l'air plutôt agréable de vivre ici, répondit Hermione, penchée à la fenêtre et contemplant la vue sur le fleuve.

\- Au bout d'une semaine tu finis par tourner en rond, je t'assure. Mais pour un week-end, c'est agréable.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que Harry m'a dit que cela ressemblait fortement à un week-end en amoureux ?

Sans rien contrôler, le visage de Charlie devint aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux.

\- Un week-end… Mais… Enfin non, c'est… Je voulais te montrer l'île, c'est tout, bafouilla le jeune homme.

\- Je sais bien, dit Hermione en s'amusant du malaise de son vis-à-vis. Depuis qu'il sort avec Malefoy, il voit des petits cœurs et de l'amour partout.

Charlie sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est improbable, d'ailleurs. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !

\- Hum hum. Mais ils ont l'air amoureux, même si je t'avoue que ça me fait bizarre. Je vois que Malefoy a changé mais j'ai du mal à voir autre chose chez lui que le fils à papa imbuvable qu'il était.

\- Si Harry s'est rapproché de lui au point de sortir avec, c'est qu'il a changé, non ?

\- Évidemment, ils ne se seraient jamais mis ensemble sinon, je fais confiance à Harry là-dessus. Je m'habituerai avec le temps.

\- Et mon stupide frère, d'ailleurs, le plus petit, il s'en est remis ?

\- Il est passé de la colère à la honte. Les excuses ne devraient pas tarder, tu sais qu'il est un peu long à la détente.

Charlie rit doucement. Il sentait toujours cette pointe d'animosité dans la voix d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de Ron. Il voulait lui demander ce qui avait déclenché leur rupture mais il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux entre vous deux ? tenta-t-il. J'ai remarqué qu'à Noël vous vous adressiez à peine la parole.

\- Ça ira mieux lorsque j'aurais eu droit à des excuses dignes de ce nom et que j'aurai envie de les accepter.

Debout dans l'entrée, Charlie lui tendit sa veste dont elle s'était débarrassée et l'invita à sortir de la maison. La jeune femme accepta, enfila le vêtement et gagna l'extérieur.

\- Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés. Ou alors on me l'a dit mais je devais penser à autre chose à ce moment-là, ce qui est une hypothèse plus convaincante.

Hermione sourit avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour éviter qu'elles ne gèlent.

\- Le statut de héros de guerre est monté à la tête de Ron et quand il est devenu Auror, cela s'est peu arrangé. Il se croyait indispensable, se vantait beaucoup et profitait de cette notoriété. À l'époque, on sortait ensemble et ça s'est dégradé. Je prenais sur moi, je faisais des efforts, j'ai mis mes études en péril alors que lui, de son côté, ne levait pas le petit doigt, laissait notre couple se détériorer comme si cela ne comptait plus à ses yeux. J'ai laissé passer beaucoup de choses mais j'ai préféré rompre.

Marchant tout en fixant le bout de ses pieds, Charlie grimaça. Il adorait son petit frère mais il ne connaissait que trop bien son comportement maladroit. Il ne blessait jamais intentionnellement mais il agissait toujours de travers. Il comprenait qu'Hermione ait été agacée et attristée par l'attitude de son petit-ami à l'époque.

\- Vous retrouverez votre amitié un jour, tu penses ?

La jeune femme haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Il était mon premier amour, je nous voyais déjà mariés et parents donc notre rupture a été difficile. Je m'en suis remise, et je suis prête à avoir une autre relation maintenant. Alors même si je ne peux pas dire que notre amitié ne me manque pas car ça serait mentir, j'ai été suffisamment blessée pour avoir du mal à lui pardonner.

\- Mais ça viendra, à mon avis. Ce que vous aviez est trop précieux pour être gâché. Je ne prends pas la défense de Ron, il a été stupide de délaisser une fille comme toi, mais vous avez vécu tellement de choses, avec Harry aussi, que ça se reconstruira, même si ça prendra du temps.

Hermione jeta un regard de côté à Charlie et sourit. "Une fille comme toi". Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il sous-entendait mais elle prit ça comme un compliment.

Le jeune homme lui fit faire le tour de l'île, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps. Pour chaque recoin, il avait une anecdote à raconter, si bien qu'à la fin, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir campé ici avec lui et Ioan.

\- Tu aimes le poisson ? demanda Charlie à la jeune femme alors que l'heure de déjeuner approchait et qu'il sentait son ventre crier famine.

\- J'adore ça !

\- Alors on va pêcher du saumon pour le déjeuner.

Hermione se sentit très excitée à l'idée de pêcher. Elle avait l'impression de partir à l'aventure. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lorsqu'elle partait en randonnée avec son père dans la campagne et qu'ils exploraient les environs.

Charlie ouvrit la porte d'une remise et y prit deux cannes à pêche dont une qu'il tendit à Hermione après les avoir mises en état de marche. À l'aide de sa baguette, il enchanta les hameçons. Ils se postèrent tous les deux sur le petit ponton qui avançait sur le fleuve et le dragonnier donna quelques instructions à la jeune femme.

\- Tu as déjà pêché ?

\- La pêche aux canards à la fête foraine moldue, ça compte ?

\- Désolé ma belle, ça ne compte pas comme une expérience. Mais là, tu verras, c'est plus facile que pour les moldus. Tu as juste à lancer ta ligne dans l'eau et le poisson mordra automatiquement à l'hameçon que j'ai enchanté.

\- Rapide et efficace.

\- Ça évite de passer des heures à attendre que ça morde. Mon père adore pêcher comme un moldu. Quand on était plus jeunes, il nous emmenait, Bill et moi. On passait parfois des matinées entières à attendre, pour au final revenir bredouilles.

\- Oh, j'imagine tellement vos adorables bouilles frustrées ! le taquina Hermione.

\- On ne voyait pas mes yeux derrière ma touffe de cheveux bouclés mais je pleurais.

Charlie se mit à rire lui aussi. La spontanéité d'Hermione lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se sentait libre d'être lui-même, un peu comme avec ses collègues de la réserve.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient pêché un saumon pour le déjeuner. Ils retournèrent dans la maison où Hermione s'attela à cuisiner. Charlie avait bien tenté de faire ça à l'aide de la magie mais elle avait insisté pour cuisiner comme les moldus. Elle aimait ça, ça la détendait. Le roux s'installa alors non loin d'elle, suffisamment près pour la voir faire mais pas trop pour ne pas empiéter sur son espace vital.

\- Bon, et toi, lança Hermione. On a parlé de ma relation amoureuse foirée avec Ronald alors à ton tour. Au risque de ressembler à ta mère en disant ça, pourquoi es-tu célibataire ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère, répondit simplement Charlie.

\- Excuse-moi. Si tu n'as pas envie de discuter de ça, je comprends. C'est juste que ça m'aiderait à mieux te connaître.

\- Je sais, je t'embête. Toi, au moins, je me doute que tu ne considères pas ça comme un affront envers ma famille de ne pas être marié à mon âge.

\- Pas du tout, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Certains se plaisent dans le célibat, je n'ai pas à juger.

\- Ce n'est pas que je me plaise dans le célibat. En fait, j'aime ma vie comme elle est. La réserve, les dragons, mes collègues qui sont aussi mes amis, et ma famille. Tout est plus facile comme ça, les relations amoureuses c'est toujours compliqué et chiant.

\- Pas si tu trouves une femme qui te ressemble ou qui soit suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour comprendre ta passion.

\- Peut-être, mais une vie sans attache c'est quand même plus simple.

\- Je te l'accorde mais tu n'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager tes journées, tes moments de joie ou même tes peines ? Quelqu'un sur qui te reposer quand tu faiblis, quelqu'un pour t'épauler.

Charlie bloqua un peu, fixant sans vraiment regarder la jeune femme qui tentait de vider le poisson. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie.

\- Ça serait mentir que de te dire que non. J'aimerais avoir une femme à mes côtés.

\- As-tu déjà eu une relation sérieuse ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Charlie se sentit soudainement très peu à l'aise, amorçant une descente sur un sujet particulièrement glissant qu'il n'aimait pas aborder avec n'importe qui. Pas qu'Hermione soit n'importe qui, il avait confiance en elle, mais il n'aimait pas parler de ça.

\- Jamais rien qu'on puisse qualifier de sérieux.

\- Jamais personne n'a donc fait chavirer le cœur de Charlie Weasley ?

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre ou si, justement, il battait si vite et de façon si aléatoire qu'il avait du mal à le ressentir.

\- Il y a eu quelqu'un, si, dit-il d'une voix rauque et presque sombre.

Hermione suspendit ses gestes, surprise par sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton chez lui, quelque chose de grave. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'il avait répondu à contre-cœur. Alors elle déglutit, inspira un grand coup et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Bon ! Tu m'aides à vider le poisson ? demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet d'une manière tout à fait discutable et peu discrète.

Mais Charlie resta assis, fixant le bout de ses rangers sans ciller.

\- J'étais à Poudlard avec elle. Une fille formidable. Surprenante, drôle, pleine de vie, généreuse et forte. On est sorti ensemble, c'était mon premier amour. Le genre d'histoire que tu n'oublies jamais, qui te marque pour toute ta vie. C'était maladroit, mais terriblement sincère, de mon côté comme du sien. Et puis les aléas de la vie ont fait que nous nous sommes séparés, elle a refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, j'en suis persuadé. J'avais mal de la voir avec lui, même s'il était un homme génial et fait pour elle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione s'était lavée les mains avant de venir plus près de lui. Il avait baissé la voix pour faire ses aveux alors elle peinait à l'entendre. Mais elle était attentive et il lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille mais il semblait avoir été si amoureux d'elle. Ou peut-être l'était-il encore ?

\- Elle faisait partie des rares personnes de mon entourage proche que je laissais venir dans la réserve parce que, de toute façon, elle serait venue même si je le lui avais refusé.

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Charlie avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Et puis la guerre me l'a prise. Je pense qu'une partie de moi est morte en même temps qu'elle ce jour-là. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait connaître cette femme mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour faire le lien.

Compatissante, elle posa une main sur le bras de Charlie qu'elle se mit à caresser du pouce.

\- Comment elle s'appelait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante, trahissant son hésitation à lui poser la question.

Charlie leva lentement les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut happée par le bleu de ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

\- Tonks.

* * *

 **Héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Déjà, l'île de **Kotisaari** existe réellement. Si vous allez checker sur Google, vous verrez que je n'ai rien inventé (bon à part pour les liens avec les dragons, ça va de soi ahah). Cette île est vraiment trop jolie. **Le photographe Jani Ylinampa** l'a photographiée aux quatre saisons et les clichés sont superbes.

Ensuite ! **Charlie et Hermione** se détendent l'un face à l'autre au point d'ouvrir leurs cœurs et d'en apprendre plus sur le passé amoureux de Charlie... N'est-ce pas, **Nymphadora** ? ;)

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours** sur ce début de week-end, l'île, la révélation de Charlie...

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**

PS : J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes *cœur*


	12. Chapitre 12

**Heyyyy !**

Je vous souhaite à **une très bonne année** ! Qu'elle vous remplisse de joie, d'amour, de rire, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit important à vos yeux. **C'est reparti pour 365 jours !**

 **Merci** à vous pour votre fidélité sur cette histoire. Je vous laisse avec la suite du week-end et... une surprise ;)

J'en profite pour **remercier** **Tiph** qui, dans une précédente review, m'avait dit que pour les animaux, dragons compris, on disait "pleine" et non "enceinte". J'ai donc pu apporter les modifications dans ce chapitre. **Merci à toi !**

Réponses à la review anonyme :

 **Lou-Lunard :** Voici la suite ! Effectivement, sans le savoir, Hermione se décrit à Charlie... Je suis très contente que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Merci à toi pour ta review et ta fidélité :)

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 _\- Comment elle s'appelait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante, trahissant son hésitation à lui poser la question._

 _Charlie leva lentement les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut happée par le vert de ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues._

 _\- Tonks_ _._

Surprise par la révélation, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que Charlie et Tonks étaient allés à Poudlard ensemble, qu'ils étaient même amis, mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, à entendre le jeune homme, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer à côté tant son amour pour elle semblait évident.

\- Tonks ? répéta Hermione.

\- Hum. Je sais qu'elle était heureuse avec Remus, qu'être avec lui c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, mais égoïstement, ça me faisait du mal. Pas parce que j'étais encore amoureux, mais parce que j'étais jaloux, j'aurais voulu être le seul à avoir occupé une telle place pour elle.

La jeune femme posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et le regard de Charlie s'attarda un peu sur cette main. Parler de Tonks n'étais jamais chose aisée. C'était à la fois une joie pour lui de parler de cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle était, mais ça ravivait des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je ferai mon deuil un jour, je n'en doute pas, reprit-il. Mais c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas me lancer dans une relation, hormis le fait que j'aime ma liberté. C'est que j'ai peur qu'on m'enlève à nouveau une personne que j'aime.

Hermione avait mal au cœur. Il ne voudrait probablement pas de sa pitié alors elle s'en abstint, mais il lui faisait beaucoup de peine. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu sais… hésita-t-elle, avec la peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Peut-être que, justement, trouver quelqu'un t'aiderait à faire ton deuil, à aller de l'avant.

\- Mais je ne veux pas oublier Tonks ! répondit Charlie, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Et personne ne te demande de le faire. Elle aura toujours cette place spéciale dans ton cœur, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. Mais il faut que tu essayes d'avancer, avec une femme qui te prouvera que l'amour existe et que tu as droit à une belle histoire.

Peut-être Hermione avait-elle raison, très certainement même car elle tenait presque le même discours que Bill sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé une femme suffisamment exceptionnelle pour l'aider à ce niveau-là.

\- C'est drôle. Bill et toi vous avez le même discours sur ce sujet.

\- Alors Bill est quelqu'un de très intelligent, s'amusa Hermione.

Elle pressa légèrement son épaule en riant et Charlie ne put que rire également. Étrangement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé de ça à Hermione. Elle avait des mots qui le touchaient et elle ne cherchait pas à le prendre en pitié.

Ils mirent le sujet Tonks de côté pour terminer de préparer le dîner et le manger au chaud une fois que tout fut prêt. Le repas terminé, Hermione alla s'installer sur la banquette aménagée sous la fenêtre pour boire un thé, Charlie s'étant éclipsé pour aller examiner le terrain extérieur et ainsi en déduire si Ioanie était venue récemment.

Ainsi installée, adossée à un gros coussin moelleux et un plaid sur les genoux, Hermione soupira d'aise. Rien que de penser au fait que dans deux jours, elle serait de retour en Angleterre, cela lui filait le cafard. Elle était bien ici, ou en Roumanie, avec Charlie, ses collègues, les dragons. Elle aimait ce quotidien fait d'imprévus, de liberté et d'aventure. Elle pourrait très facilement s'en accommoder. Lorsqu'ils étaient en guerre, elle s'imaginait voyager une fois libre, découvrir le monde et ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Mais une fois libre, elle s'était installée dans sa routine avec Ron et ses études, sans prendre le temps de profiter comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Absorbée par la vue qui s'étendait devant elle, elle sentait une pointe de remord poindre en elle. Elle aimait ses études, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup à apprendre en voyageant. Et là, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Londres. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici ? Après tout, si elle choisissait un sujet de mémoire concernant les dragons, elle apprendrait bien plus aux côtés de Charlie que sur les bancs de la bibliothèque. Mais il restait à voir si le jeune homme avait envie d'elle à ses côtés encore. Certes ils commençaient à se rapprocher maintenant que les premiers pas difficiles de la cohabitation étaient passés, mais rien ne disait qu'il appréciait sa compagnie au point d'accepter de l'avoir encore dans ses pattes.

En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry avant d'en parler à Charlie. Il saurait probablement l'aider à y voir clair.

La jeune femme en était là de ses réflexions, plongée dans ses pensées depuis si longtemps que son thé était bien froid, lorsque Charlie débarqua comme une furie dans la maison, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ioanie ! Viens vite !

Sans réfléchir, Hermione abandonna sa tasse de thé froid, sauta dans ses rangers et suivit Charlie à l'extérieur.

\- Reste bien derrière moi, lui conseilla le dragonnier. Elle est sauvage et n'est pas vraiment habituée à voir des sorciers.

Charlie laissa Hermione se mettre derrière lui, bien qu'il la sentit essayer de regarder par-dessus son épaule. De l'index, il lui pointa le ciel où une masse noire avançait peu à peu vers eux en volant. Le Suédois à museau court était l'un des dragons les plus dangereux mais Ioanie, malgré son état sauvage, avait été dressée donc elle faisait rarement preuve de violence. Il fallait tout de même qu'il soit prudent donc plus la dragonne avançait vers eux, plus il était sur ses gardes. Dans son dos, Hermione avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour assister à la scène. Le roux tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui parler.

\- Je sais que tu es une courageuse Gryffondor mais reste sur tes gardes.

\- Promis, lui jura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Peu à peu, Ioanie devint distincte à leurs yeux et finit par se poser à un bout de l'île, près de l'étang gelé. Du bout du museau, elle tapota la glace pour la casser et pouvoir s'y abreuver. Elle cracha ensuite des flammes d'un bleu éclatant dont Charlie et Hermione ressentirent la chaleur de là où ils étaient.

\- Elle paraît maigre, non ? chuchota Hermione.

\- C'est la morphologie des Suédois à museau court qui est ainsi. Ils paraissent squelettiques et n'avoir que la chair sur leurs os même s'ils sont en bonne santé.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Je vais avancer doucement, reste bien derrière moi.

Charlie sentit Hermione s'agripper plus fortement à ses épaules et emboîter ses pas. Malgré lui, il sourit de ce rapprochement physique.

Il entreprit alors d'avancer doucement vers Ioanie qui finit par se rendre compte de leur présence, prenant une position d'attaque. Charlie fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue contre ses dents. Hermione avait quelques fois entendu les dragonniers faire ce son pour calmer un dragon.

\- Doucement Ioanie, prévint Charlie, les deux mains vers l'avant, s'avançant toujours. Tu me reconnais hein… Oui ma belle, doucement.

La dragonne semblait avoir compris à qui elle avait affaire alors elle avançait tranquillement vers eux. Elle renifla les mains de Charlie avant de venir frotter son museau contre ses paumes en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé, dis-moi, constata Charlie alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses cornes. Mais… Oh, qu'est-ce que je vois là…

Alors que le dragonnier s'était décalé vers son flanc, Hermione le suivit à la trace, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Ioanie sur elle, mais la dragonne semblait se ficher complètement de sa présence. La sorcière, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver remarquable et impressionnante. Cette espèce n'était pas très belle, cette maigreur naturelle lui donnant un aspect plutôt cadavérique mais elle la trouvait malgré tout majestueuse.

Charlie passa le plat de sa main contre le flanc de la dragonne avant de la diriger sur son ventre. Quelques flammes échappèrent à la dragonne qui essaya de se dégager de la main du dragonnier.

\- Et oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas ça.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Madame est pleine, lui répondit Charlie avec un sourire. Les dragonnes n'aiment pas qu'on touche leur ventre quand elles le sont , elles ont peur qu'on veuille du mal à leurs œufs.

\- Oh…, souffla Hermione, remplie d'une soudaine émotion insoupçonnée. Tu.. Tu crois que je peux toucher ?

\- Vas-y tout doucement alors, lui conseilla le dragonnier.

Appliquant son conseil avec attention, Hermione approcha sa main du ventre de Ioanie pour le caresser avec une infinie douceur. À la grande surprise de Charlie, la dragonne ne broncha pas.

\- Wow. Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne bouge pas d'une écaille alors qu'avec moi, elle a râlé. C'est étonnant mais je suis épaté.

Épaté par son courage et son sang-froid mais également par le feeling qu'elle avait avec eux.

\- J'ai raté ma vocation, plaisanta Hermione. Si jamais je ne trouve pas de travail après avoir été diplômée, je pourrais toujours dresser des dragons.

\- Je connais le chef d'une réserve qui serait ravi de t'accueillir.

Il lui sourit et Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Voilà qui la confortait un peu plus dans l'idée de parler avec lui de son envie de revenir.

Ioanie se laissa cajoler encore quelques minutes avant de décider qu'elle en avait marre. Charlie et Hermione lui laissèrent un peu d'espace pour qu'elle fasse sa petite vie sur l'île avant qu'elle s'en aille vers l'horizon. La jeune femme ne quitta le ciel des yeux que lorsque la dragonne eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision. À côté d'elle, Charlie n'osait pas briser le silence de sa contemplation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle papillonna des yeux avant de le regarder, un immense sourire aux lèvres, qu'il prit la parole.

\- Alors ?

\- Les dragons me surprennent à chaque fois un peu plus. Un jour je pense avoir tout vu et puis je suis encore surprise. Ioanie est magnifique. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, mais je la trouve stupéfiante.

Charlie se demandait s'il était possible de ressentir encore plus de gratitude et de reconnaissance envers une personne qu'il en ressentait envers Hermione en cet instant.

\- Tu seras toujours surprise par les dragons. Je le suis encore alors que c'est mon métier depuis plusieurs années.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce sont des créatures surprenantes, tout diffère d'une espèce à l'autre. C'est pour ça que j'adore travailler avec eux, c'est un challenge permanent.

\- Tu as un exemple à me donner ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils regagnaient la maison.

\- Hum… L'autre jour je faisais un bilan de santé complet des Boutefeus avec Chuck et Victoria et un des mâles refusait catégoriquement qu'on le touche. On a tout essayé, vraiment tout, jusqu'à envisager l'option de l'endormir même si on déteste faire ça, on préfère que le dragon soit conscient de tout. Et finalement, au bout de presque trois heures à s'acharner, sa femelle est venue lui donner un grand coup de cornes dans le flanc et il a obtempéré.

Rien qu'en se remémorant la scène, Charlie éclata de rire.

\- Elle a dû en avoir marre de nous voir et de ne pas être tranquille alors elle l'a bougé. On n'avait jamais vu ça, une femelle agacée au point de venir secouer son mâle.

\- C'est un peu comme avec les humains, au final, dit Hermione. Combien de fois, après avoir fait preuve d'une extrême patience, j'ai été obligée de hurler sur Ronald pour qu'il se bouge.

\- Tu lui mettais des coups de cornes aussi ? rit Charlie.

\- Non, des coups de pied aux fesses ! J'ai levé la baguette une fois, il a fini par capituler.

\- Une vraie dragonne ! s'amusa Charlie.

Hermione retira sa veste et ses chaussures une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis de nature plutôt calme, patiente et conciliante mais tu connais ton frère.

\- Que trop bien.

Charlie aussi se délesta de son manteau et de ses rangers avant de s'installer à la table pour écrire un courrier à la réserve finlandaise qui avait pris en charge Ioanie quelques années en arrière pour les prévenir qu'elle était pleine. Peut-être que des dragonniers sur place pourraient venir plus régulièrement pour la voir et constater son état. Il y avait fort à parier qu'à l'approche du terme, Ioanie chercherait à avoir des soins médicaux.

De son côté, Hermione reprit place sur la banquette pour faire la même chose. Elle écrivit une lettre pour Harry, lui racontant où elle était et pourquoi, et qu'à son retour elle aimerait discuter avec lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, après dîner et pendant qu'Hermione était sous la douche, Charlie s'installa confortablement dans le canapé une fois que le feu dans la cheminée fut suffisamment intense pour les réchauffer.

Il était content que leur début de week-end se passe si bien. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était débloqué entre eux depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur à propos de Tonks. Il lui avait parlé facilement, elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié et une barrière était tombée.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle-de-bain se déverrouiller et, bien malgré lui, il fut comme hypnotisée par Hermione. La jeune femme sortait de la pièce, pieds nus, simplement vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt si grand pour elle qu'il en dévoilait une épaule sur laquelle gouttaient ses cheveux encore humides. Ses yeux glissèrent de son épaule dénudée jusqu'à ses jambes et il fut incapable de la quitter des yeux. La seule chose dont il fut capable, ce fut d'à peine relever le regard pour la voir passer une main dans sa nuque tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de masser son cou endolori. Pour la première fois, Charlie se fit la réflexion qu'Hermione était belle et qu'elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Quand il s'en rendit compte, notamment parce que le bas de son corps l'exprimait très nettement, il attrapa le plaid qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé et se couvrit avec pour essayer de cacher son érection. Merlin ! Il n'avait rien vu venir !

\- Je suis épuisée, lâcha Hermione en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Pas toi ?

Charlie esquissa un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Un peu. Je… Euh… On va pas tarder à aller se coucher. J'aimerais te faire visiter Rovaniemi demain.

\- Oh, super ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- À cette époque de l'année c'est très enneigé donc c'est vraiment joli. Je pense que tu vas aimer.

\- Alors j'ai hâte !

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire avant de quitter le canapé et d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Celle-ci consistait simplement en une mezzanine ouverte qui donnait une vue sur le salon. Une fois en haut, elle grimaça légèrement.

\- Hum, Charlie ? l'appela-t-elle en haussant la voix. Il n'y a qu'un lit deux places là-haut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, s'il ne voulait pas être mal à l'aise toute la nuit, à ne pas oser esquisser le moindre mouvement par peur de réveiller ses hormones de mâle.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Le canapé chez toi ça passe encore, il est relativement confortable, mais pas celui-ci. Tu vas te réveiller avec un mal de dos atroce.

\- Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence dans le lit, dit-il en se redressant, levant les yeux pour la voir.

\- Nous sommes suffisamment adultes et bien élevés pour ne pas se sauter dessus, non ?

\- Hum, si, marmonna Charlie, peu convaincu par ses propres mots.

Elle disparut de son champ de vision et le jeune homme fila rapidement dans la salle-de-bain où une douche froide terminerait de calmer ses ardeurs.

Emmitouflée sous la couette, Hermione souriait bêtement en regardant le plafond. Elle avait vu le regard un peu insistant de Charlie sur elle et dire qu'elle en était fière était un doux euphémisme. Son regard n'était pas malsain, il avait seulement eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Donc, elle avait peut-être fait légèrement exprès d'insister pour qu'ils dorment dans le même lit, mais il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les marches de la mezzanine craquer, signe que Charlie montait, et il apparut dans son champ de vision. Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme se glissa sous la couette et maintint une distance raisonnable entre eux. De son côté du lit, Hermione sentait une certaine fraîcheur émaner de son voisin.

\- Tu as pris une douche froide ? Avec le froid qu'il fait ?

\- Tu as froid ? demanda Charlie sans répondre à sa question. Je peux intensifier le feu de cheminée si tu veux.

Il se pencha pour attraper sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet mais Hermione arrêta son geste.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais froid.

Charlie orienta son regard vers elle, son visage éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune. Suivant une pulsion impossible à réfréner, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes quelques secondes avant de se décaler, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione, je… je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Honteux, Charlie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se leva brusquement du lit dans l'idée de quitter la mezzanine. Hermione se leva tout aussi vivement, sauta du lit et rattrapa le jeune homme par la main. Ce baiser avait un goût de trop peu.

\- Charlie ! Ne t'en vas pas comme ça.

Elle le força à se tourner vers elle et le jeune homme obtempéra. Elle observait ses yeux verts légèrement pétillants, ses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes, se rendant compte à quel point il était beau. Elle voyait aussi son torse se soulever rapidement au rythme d'une respiration aléatoire.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses joues, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se grandir et l'embrassa à son tour. Pas plus passionnément, pas avec plus force. Avec la même légèreté et sensibilité, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise.

Hagard, Charlie ne savait pas comment réagir à ce baiser pourtant fort agréable. Lorsqu'elle lâcha ses lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux, toujours hissée sur ses pointes de pieds, ses mains sur ses joues, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, il fut frappé par la réalité de la situation. Il venait d'embrasser Hermione, l'ex de son petit frère, et accessoirement de sept ans sa cadette. Il se recula légèrement, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- J-Je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Hermione déglutit péniblement, reposa ses talons au sol et hocha la tête. Frustrée, légèrement déçue aussi, elle le laissa redescendre pour aller se coucher au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se sentait à la fois complètement idiote mais aussi un peu énervée contre lui. Ne pouvait-il pas parler, au lieu de fuir ?

* * *

 **Des bisous ! Des bisous ! Et un Charlie qui flippe !**

Ah ah désolée... Je sais, **c'est frustrant** , mais il faut le comprendre, le pauvre.

 **J'ai hâte** de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, des baisers, de la réaction de Charlie, de leur conversation à propos de Tonks, de Ioanie...

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjouuuur !**

Ça va bien, les p'tits chats ? En forme ? Il fait beau chez vous ?

De mon côté, écoutez, ça va bien. Si ça vous dit, **dimanche j'ai posté un OS Dramione "Le spectacle doit continuer".** Bon, pour être honnête, comme dirait **Lyra Verin** , c'est un Drame-ione (a). J'ai voulu m'essayer au drama, pour voir si j'en étais capable, donc ça a donné cet OS. Mais au-delà de ça, **il s'agit aussi d'un hommage au groupe Queen** , à ses membres emblématiques, Freddie, Brian, Roger et John, et également, en toile de fond, à Mary Austin. **N'hésitez pas à aller le lire si ça vous tente et à m'y laisser une review** :)

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos retours sur cette histoire.** Vous avez été à reviewer le chapitre précédent, la réaction de Charlie vous a fait pas mal réagir... Normal, ahah. Il a flippé, le pauvre, il a pas l'habitude. C'est nouveau pour lui donc pour l'handicapé social qu'il est, c'est pas facile. **Mais ça va aller, promis ;)**

Je vous laisse avec eux... **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Chapou69 :** Je suis contente que tu trouves la réaction de Charlie normale :) Tu as exactement raison dans ta réflexion. On peut faire confiance à Hermione, oui, t'inquiètes ahah. Merci à toi !  
 **Guest :** Oui, au bout de 12 chapitres :p Merci pour ta review.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Une semaine plus tard, assis sur le perron de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Charlie attendait désespérément qu'un des habitants de la maison se décide à rentrer avant qu'il ne se transforme en glaçon.

Cela faisait un peu plus de sept jours qu'il était rentré de Finlande et, par conséquent, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Après leur baiser échangé, Charlie était allé dormir dans le canapé. Enfin, dormir était un bien grand mot. Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer contre lui-même par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le lendemain, comme prévu, ils étaient allés visiter Rovaniemi mais leur balade avait été moins agréable que prévue. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ou alors pour échanger des banalités, laissant s'installer entre eux une gêne et une froideur assez palpables.

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, Hermione avait suggéré qu'il était temps de rentrer en Roumanie puisqu'elle devait préparer ses affaires pour son départ le lendemain, Charlie avait accepté. Au moins, à la réserve, il pourrait lâchement fuir ses responsabilités en prétextant du travail à rattraper et ne serait pas obligé de supporter cette ambiance gênante entre eux.

Il l'avait alors habilement évitée jusqu'au lundi matin où il l'avait, quand même, accompagnée au terminal des portoloins de Bucarest. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir, échangeant à peine un sourire et une fois qu'elle fut partie, Charlie s'était senti misérablement con.

Voilà pourquoi il était devant la maison de son grand-frère. Il avait besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un et Bill s'avérait être le plus à même de remplir ce rôle. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de transplaner dans le sens inverse quand son frère se matérialisa devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama Bill. Que fais-tu ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est maman ? Non, Ginny ? George ?

\- Calme-toi, l'apaisa Charlie en riant un peu. Rien de tout ça.

\- Excuse-moi de paniquer, tu ne débarques jamais à l'improviste.

\- J'aurais pu prévenir, c'est vrai, mais ça m'a pris un peu subitement.

\- Allez entre, je vais faire du thé, l'invita Bill.

Charlie entra dans la chaumière, se sentant aussitôt enveloppé de la chaleur de la demeure.

\- Fleur est toujours au boulot ? demanda le cadet.

\- Elle est passée au Terrier récupérer les petits, elle ne devrait pas tarder. À moins que tu ne préfères m'avoir pour toi tout seul ?

Nerveux, Charlie passa sa main dans sa nuque et fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Non… Enfin, ta femme sait tenir sa langue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? demanda Bill sur un ton moralisateur alors qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette pour remplir deux mugs de thé.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de connerie. Disons que… que j'ai peut-être agi comme un troll.

\- Comme le troll rustre et grognon que tu peux être parfois ?

\- Hum plutôt dans le sens troll maladroit, en fait.

\- Ton grand frère t'écoute.

Charlie prit le mug de thé qui lui était destiné et s'installa à table, Bill prenant place en face de lui. Le dragonnier commença par lui raconter la semaine qu'il avait passée en compagnie d'Hermione, comment il avait découvert qu'elle était réellement intelligente, curieuse, passionnée et passionnante, jusqu'à en arriver à lui faire un résumé de leur week-end qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

Bill ferma lentement ses yeux, prit une longue inspiration et expira tout aussi longuement tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Charlie se prit son regard blasé de plein fouet.

\- Parfois tu me désespères, Charlie, mais vraiment.

\- Si je suis venu te voir toi, c'est pour avoir un peu de soutien. Sinon je serais allé voir Percy, ronchonna Charlie.

\- Désolé, mais là tu le mérites. Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai paniqué, tiens, t'es drôle toi.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'une femme t'attire, non ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es loin d'être puceau.

\- Mais là on parle d'Hermione ! C'est l'ex de Ron, elle a sept ans de moins que moi et jusqu'à il y a encore quelques semaines, je la considérais comme une gamine.

\- Sauf qu'elle est loin de l'être. Elle a vingt-cinq ans, c'est une femme maintenant, plus la gamine de onze/douze ans qu'on a connue.

\- Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, grogna Charlie en se remémorant la vision des jambes d'Hermione et ce que ça avait provoqué chez lui.

\- On va y aller progressivement. Elle te plaît ?

Charlie hocha la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Il se l'était déjà admis à lui-même, l'admettre tacitement à Bill était un pas en plus.

\- Tu as aimé l'embrasser ? reprit l'aîné.

\- Ça m'a laissé un léger goût de pas assez mais oui.

\- Tu aimerais recommencer ?

\- Merlin, oui ! Mais j'ai peur de ce que ça peut impliquer pour la suite.

\- Personne ne te demande de l'épouser dans la semaine ! Charlie, Hermione n'est pas Tonks.

Le dragonnier se raidit quand il parla d'elle.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu le vois très bien, le rapport. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas, éventuellement, te laisser aller avec Hermione que ça effacera Nymphadora. Vous aviez quelque chose de particulier, la vie a décidé de vous séparer, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre. Imagine les regrets que tu aurais pendant toute ta vie, en te demandant ce qu'elle aurait pu être si tu avais tenté quelque chose avec Hermione.

\- Reste encore qu'elle est l'ex de Ron, balaya Charlie.

\- Qui n'a pas su saisir sa chance et la garder. Ok, il y a peut-être des accords tacites dans une fratrie au sujet des exs des autres, mais est-ce qu'on peut lutter contre des sentiments ? Tu n'as pas forcé les choses, Charlie, elles sont arrivées.

Le jeune homme prit un instant pour considérer les propos de son frère. Non, il n'avait pas cherché à en arriver là, tout s'était succédé de façon naturelle jusqu'à ce que ça se produise.

\- Et puis la différence d'âge, enchaîna Bill. Rappelle-moi combien j'ai d'écart avec Fleur ?

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné, tandis que Charlie se renfrognait. Il n'aimait pas se faire prendre au piège comme ça.

\- Hum. Sept ans, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Donc, voilà, excuse non-recevable.

\- D'accord. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je ne vais pas revenir comme une fleur. Elle doit me trouver horrible, idiot, stupide, ou tout autre qualificatif du genre.

\- Probablement. Tu devrais commencer par t'excuser.

Socialement handicapé comme il l'était, Charlie doutait vraiment de ses compétences à présenter des excuses sincères sans bafouiller, être maladroit ou dire une ânerie plus grosse que lui. Il plongea le nez dans son thé, regardant son frère par-dessus le rebord de la tasse, les yeux un peu rieurs.

\- Bill, pas un mot à maman, d'accord ? Et surtout, ne lui dis pas que je suis venu en Angleterre et que je ne suis pas passé au Terrier. Sinon elle serait capable d'envoyer des Aurors à la réserve pour me punir de cet affront.

Alors que son grand frère acceptait de se taire pour sa survie, Charlie tourna la tête vers l'entrée pour voir arriver Fleur avec Victoire trottinant devant elle et Dominique dans ses bras.

\- Tonton Charlie ! s'exclama la petite fille en courant vers lui.

\- Bonjour princesse Victoire, dit-il en l'attrapant sous les bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

La petite blonde enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'installa contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Charlie l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête, salua Fleur et embrassa Dominique sur la joue tout en écoutant Victoire lui raconter sa journée, notamment comment papy Arthur lui avait appris à faire du vélo avec des petites roues et comment mamie Molly leur courait après en criant que ces "machins moldus étaient la mort personnifiée".

\- Ça m'a l'air d'avoir été une sacrée journée riche en émotions, ça !

\- Oui ! Et même que Teddy il a eu un balai-jouet à Noël et comme il était là, et ben tonton George il l'a aidé à en faire, moi je regardais, je veux pas monter, ça fait peur. Et puis tonton George il a pris une batte de Quidditch pour montrer à Teddy comment il faisait à Poudlard mais mamie Molly elle a crié et elle était toute rouge ! C'était rigolo.

L'anecdote, couplée au zozotement enfantin de Victoire quand elle parlait, fit rire Charlie de bon cœur. Il imaginait sa mère hurler après George pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient.

\- Tonton George il est grand mais il fait encore plein de bêtises, pépia Victoire.

\- C'est lui qui a raison. On devrait faire des bêtises plus souvent, tu ne crois pas ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et se mit à chuchoter - enfin, essayer puisqu'elle parlait toujours fort - pour que ses parents n'entendent pas.

\- Oui ! Mais on le dira pas à papa et maman si je fais des bêtises, ok tonton Charlie ?

\- Ça restera entre nous.

Charlie scella leur pacte en tapant dans sa petite main avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice. L'espace d'un instant, l'innocence et la naïveté de Victoire l'avaient aidé à mettre les choses en perspective et à relativiser. Il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de maturité pour une fois, autrement que dans son métier. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de prendre ses responsabilités.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione était assise dans le bureau de Harry, celui-ci étant parti en précipitation pour une intervention dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle était venue au Ministère pour le rejoindre dans l'optique de déjeuner avec lui mais force était de constater qu'elle allait devoir patienter malgré son estomac qui criait famine, gargouillant à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à penser à Charlie. À vrai dire, elle pensait à lui depuis une semaine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris son attitude. Il l'avait embrassée, visiblement cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise mais elle l'avait embrassé à son tour pour le rassurer et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que partir dormir dans le canapé. La suite des événements avait été plutôt froide et Hermione se sentait complètement gênée.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Du moins, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour elle qui aimait avoir un certain contrôle sur sa vie. Il fallait bien qu'elle admette qu'elle trouvait Charlie plutôt charmant, attirant et elle appréciait sa présence à ses côtés, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses allaient se passer ainsi entre eux. Du coup, cela remettait légèrement en question le fait qu'elle veuille retourner à la réserve.

Durant cette semaine, elle était retournée à la Faculté Sociomagique où elle avait discuté avec un professeur qui l'avait grandement encouragée sur le sujet qu'elle voulait traiter pour son mémoire. Elle en était ravie mais si elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Roumanie, cela risquait d'être compromis.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Ah, enfin ! Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

\- Ravie de le savoir, Granger.

En levant enfin les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Harry qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, ou alors sa mission l'avait rendu blond et avait changé ses iris verts pour des gris.

\- Malefoy, déchanta-t-elle.

\- Quel enthousiasme. Bon, j'en conclus que tu attends Harry toi aussi ?

\- Hum. On devait déjeuner ensemble mais il est parti en urgence pour une mission.

\- Je devais également déjeuner avec lui, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben tiens ! Est-ce que ça t'étonne qu'il ait oublié de me dire que vous déjeuniez ensemble ? Parce que moi non.

Elle attrapa son sac ainsi que sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Drago l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Tu peux éventuellement te calmer, retourner t'asseoir, attendre qu'il rentre et déjeuner avec nous. Ou est-ce que me supporter le temps d'un repas c'est trop te demander ?

Hermione dodelina de la tête.

\- C'est faisable, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il lâchait sa prise sur elle.

\- Bien. Et en l'attendant, tu vas me dire ce qui te met à cran comme ça.

Le blond prit place dans le fauteuil de Harry et Hermione s'assit sur le coin du bureau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se confier à Drago sur le sujet mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils faisaient des efforts l'un avec l'autre et il pouvait avoir un avis plus ou moins objectif sur la situation.

\- Tu te sens à même d'écouter mes histoires de cœur ?

\- Si ça concerne Weasley, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

Hermione pouffa.

\- Alors ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais presque. Disons que ça concerne un Weasley, mais pas Ron.

\- Là tu m'intéresses, dit Drago en se renversant dans le fauteuil, calant nonchalamment ses mains derrière sa tête.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, commençant déjà à regretter l'initiative qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Est-ce que tu vois qui est Charlie Weasley, le deuxième de la fratrie ?

\- C'est celui qui bosse avec les dragons, non ? Harry m'a dit que tu étais avec lui récemment.

\- Exact, donc laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour le situer dans l'histoire. Il hochait patiemment la tête, ne manquait pas de lancer une remarque sarcastique quand il en avait l'occasion, histoire de ne pas lui faire oublier à qui elle parlait.

\- Réaction typique de l'homme qui flippe, éluda Drago une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit.

\- Il n'est pas non plus le seul à blâmer. Je n'ai rien fait pour apaiser la situation ou pour entrer en contact avec lui cette semaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de le faire ?

\- J'ai dû juger que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire sachant que c'était lui qui avait fui la situation. Puis je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça bizarre. C'est le grand frère de mon ex, il est plus âgé et il y a encore quelques semaines en arrière, on ne se côtoyait pas du tout.

\- Tout peut aller très vite, tu sais. Regarde, entre Harry et moi, il n'a pas fallu grand-chose pour que notre inimitié évolue en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime.

\- Hum, tu n'as pas tort, constata Hermione.

\- J'ai même toujours raison. Et puis tes autres arguments ne sont pas vraiment recevables. La belette a été suffisamment con pour te délaisser, d'autres en profitent. D'accord, c'est son frère, mais tu sors bien avec qui tu veux. S'il est vraiment ton ami, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est ton bonheur.

\- Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment, notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

\- Raison de plus pour te foutre de son avis.

Sachant les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Ron en ce moment, se foutre de son avis était tenant. Mais malgré tout, elle avait une morale et certaines valeurs qui l'empêchaient d'agir si spontanément.

\- Écoute, Granger, reprit Drago. Je ne suis peut-être pas le mec le plus fiable de la terre mais si tu as accepté de me parler c'est que mon avis t'intéresse peut-être. Moi je te conseille d'arrêter de te prendre la tête, d'arrêter de te soucier de l'opinion des autres et de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas que les Weasley pensent que comme Ron n'a plus voulu de moi alors je me rabats sur un autre.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils seraient capables de le penser ? Ces gens-là ne veulent que ton bonheur. Tu n'as qu'à voir comment ils ont accepté le coming-out de Harry alors qu'il sortait avec leur fille.

Cela lui faisait un peu mal de l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas tort. Les Weasley étant des modèles de générosité et de tolérance, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de leur avis. Et puis peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait sans toujours chercher à être là où on l'attendait.

\- Merci pour tes conseils, Drago.

\- Je t'en prie. Maintenant que le problème est résolu, tu peux me dire comment il est physiquement, ce Charlie ?

\- Drago ! s'offusqua légèrement Hermione en rougissant. Tu as oublié Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu. Allez, Granger, balance.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues en feu et baissa les yeux, gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'avoir une conversation comme celle-ci mais Drago avait un côté légèrement débridé qui l'incitait à parler.

\- Il est… différent des autres, il est…

\- Il n'est pas roux ?! la coupa brusquement Drago.

\- Bien sûr que si, tous les Weasley le sont, pouffa Hermione. Charlie est grand et assez costaud. Je crois qu'il a un tatouage dans le dos, mais j'en ai vu que les prémices un jour. Il a des bras terriblement musclés qui donnent envie de s'y blottir. Ses cheveux sont bouclés et d'un roux assez foncé. Il a les yeux verts et d'adorables taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses pommettes.

Drago avait fermé les yeux et Hermione le soupçonnait d'essayer de dresser un portrait mental de Charlie. Si elle en croyait son sourire en coin, il appréciait ce qu'il imaginait. Elle continua.

\- Il a des légères fossettes qui creusent ses joues quand il sourit et il a souvent une barbe de quelques jours.

\- Il faut que je demande à Harry ce qu'il pense de la polygamie.

\- Malefoy ! gronda Hermione en le frappant à l'épaule tout en éclatant de rire.

Ce fut justement ce moment-là que choisit Harry pour arriver. Il s'arrêta net dans l'entrée de son bureau, un sourcil relevé sous l'étonnement de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à savoir sa meilleure amie et son petit ami, anciennement ennemi juré d'Hermione, qui partageaient un fou rire avec une certaine complicité évidente.

\- J'ai dû recevoir un sortilège de confusion pendant mon intervention, je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ce que je suis en train de voir.

L'Auror retira sa veste d'uniforme qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau et alla embrasser Drago avant de faire de même avec Hermione.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? ajouta-t-il.

\- N'a-t-on pas le droit de discuter et de rire ensemble, Hermione et moi ? lui demanda le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais avouez que c'est assez inédit.

\- Je lui ai raconté l'histoire avec Charlie, précisa la jeune femme. Et puis après il s'est mis à fantasmer sur lui donc j'ai coupé court.

Harry coula un regard blasé vers Drago qui lui sourit avec une fausse innocence.

\- On va manger ? proposa-t-il. Hermione meurt de faim.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le blond vola un tendre baiser à Harry avant de récupérer sa veste et de sortir de son bureau. Hermione tapota doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de lui.

\- N'est-il pas grandiose, en effet ? rêvassa Harry, tout fantasme sur Charlie de la part de Drago vite oublié.

* * *

 **Un petit chapitre de transition** pour faire le point sur leur relation. J'ai bien aimé faire intervenir **Bill pour Charlie** et **Drago pour Hermione** , en tant que conseillers amoureux ahah. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît aussi !

Hâte de lire vos retours.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Je suis trop contente, vous m'avez laissé tout plein de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, **merci beaucoup !** C'est l'effet Bill et Drago ça, ahah. Mais ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment. **Merci** de votre présence sur cette histoire, je n'en attendais pas tant pour une première non-Dramione, j'en suis ravie.

Au programme cette semaine, le face à face tant attendu entre Charlie et Hermione !

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Delph :** Je suis contente de t'avoir convertie au Charmione ! J'écris beaucoup plus de Dramione alors oui, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser de côté même si, à la base, il n'était pas prévu au programme ahah. Merci à toi pour ta review :)  
 **Guest :** Merci à toi, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour voir comment Charlie va se rattraper, réponse dans le chapitre du jour ! Merci de me suite et merci pour ta review.  
 **Aventure :** Contente de retrouver sur cette histoire également ! Oui, je tenais vraiment à faire intervenir Bill pour Charlie, sachant que j'avais créé une relation fraternelle assez forte entre eux, je ne voyais que lui pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Pour Drago avec Hermione, c'était pour créer un lien particulier entre eux, un début d'amitié. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard :** 12 chapitres pour un premier baiser, bonne moyenne non ? ahah. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé mon Bill. Merci pour tes deux reviews !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

La bibliothèque de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres était si silencieuse que l'on entendait à peine le frottement des plumes sur les parchemins. Au fond de la salle, coincée entre deux monticules de livres, Hermione bûchait pour son mémoire. Enfin, elle mettait de l'ordre dans les notes prises en Roumanie quelques semaines plus tôt. Quinze jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis son retour en Angleterre et même si Charlie n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, de son côté, elle avait au moins pris conscience de quelque chose : il lui manquait.

Elle pensait souvent à lui. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle pour l'aider sur son mémoire lorsqu'elle avait une question. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le taquiner, discuter avec lui, le voir à nouveau sourire ou l'entendre rire. Il lui manquait vraiment.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant la fit sursauter. Des "chut" indignés fusèrent aussitôt et Hermione regarda par-dessus sa pile de livres pour trouver le ou la responsable de ce vacarme. Elle fut obligée de se lever pour contourner une étagère et découvrir, dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Charlie en train de se faire engueuler par la bibliothécaire..

Charlie remarqua aussitôt Hermione alors que les reproches de la bibliothécaire lui passaient bien au-dessus de la tête. Il ne put retenir un sourire ravi alors qu'elle, avait l'air plutôt renfrognée. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas rapides et le poussa à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? gronda-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? L'accès est interdit à ceux qui n'étudient pas ici.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois doué pour embobiner les gens, répondit Charlie. Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment aperçu, mais je n'en suis pas non plus très fier.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici !

\- Il fallait que je te voie.

\- À la bonne heure ! Au bout de deux semaines sans nouvelles ?

Nerveux, Charlie passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, j'ai un peu merdé. Mais… On peut aller discuter ailleurs qu'ici ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place.

Il était vrai qu'il dénotait un peu et ne ressemblait pas du tout à un étudiant en sociomagie. Enfin, il n'avait pas l'air d'un étudiant tout court, plutôt d'un baroudeur qui se serait perdu en ville.

Hermione souffla plus pour la forme que par réelle exaspération. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était contente de le revoir. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer facilement.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Charlie hocha la tête et attendit sagement dans le couloir qu'elle revienne. Une fois de retour et alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation du buste statufié d'un certain Gregory Bateson, apparemment un anthropologue s'il en croyait le petit panneau informatif, Hermione lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Bateson a travaillé sur la communication humaine et animale, l'informa Hermione.

\- Animaux fantastiques ?

\- Il était moldu, donc non. Mais les théories des sociologues moldus sont très intéressantes et on ne peut pas passer à côté pour nos études.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur avant de rejoindre un café sorcier dans une rue perpendiculaire à la Faculté. Nerveux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa faire le premier pas une fois installés à leur table avec leurs boissons.

Charlie se trouva rapidement ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau cet adolescent timide qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant un rendez-vous désastreux aux Trois balais avec une fille, du temps de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, finit-il par dire.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à t'en donner.

\- Non mais j'estime que c'était à moi de le faire, c'est moi qui ai mis de la distance entre nous au départ.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Au moins, ils étaient du même avis sur ce point-là.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis cette distance entre nous ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop, bafouilla Charlie. Je pense que j'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous.

\- Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Charlie, pas une demande en mariage.

\- Ça je le sais, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces démarches. Si j'embrasse une fille, mes intentions pour la suite sont tout sauf décentes et je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça avec toi.

La jeune femme rougit un peu, alors que Charlie avait préféré regarder dehors. Il n'aurait pas pu dire tout ça en soutenant son regard.

\- Tu veux dire que… Enfin, en quoi ça serait différent avec moi ?

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Charlie pour l'inciter à la regarder, ce qu'il fit et elle l'en remercia d'un sourire.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler à ce moment-là, au lieu de fuir sur le canapé. J'ai imaginé plein de choses, moi, et ça m'a légèrement frustrée.

Le dragonnier s'amusa de la teinte rouge que venaient de prendre les joues de sa voisine.

\- Je suis navré, vraiment. Je ne suis pas habitué aux conversations franches. Moi, les relations humaines, c'est pas mon fort. Avec les dragons c'est facile, ils ne parlent pas.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'en discutant que les choses se débloquent.

\- Hum. Et puis… Enfin, il y a autre chose.

Charlie se mit à jouer distraitement avec son index sur le dos de la main d'Hermione, y dessinant de vagues motifs abstraits. C'était encore un prétexte pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'osait pas se lancer. Il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour traduire distinctement ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait finalement prendre la parole au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par Hermione.

\- Tonks, c'est ça ?

Il releva brusquement le regard vers elle.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- J'étudie la sociomagie, Charlie, j'ai quelques notions dans les comportements humains.

\- C'est flippant. Je suis sûr que dans ton entourage, maintenant, tout le monde doit se méfier de ce qu'il dit ou fait.

\- Au début je m'amusais avec ça mais on m'a vite fait comprendre que c'était agaçant, rit-elle.

\- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

\- Peut-être, mais on s'éloigne du sujet, Charlie Weasley.

Charlie sourit avec innocence. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru pouvoir la berner mais elle était décidément trop maligne pour lui.

\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler, reprit Hermione. Le souvenir de Tonks est encore trop vif pour toi.

\- Je ne demande qu'à panser ces plaies, avoua Charlie.

\- Alors il faut que tu fasses confiance aux autres, tout seul tu n'y parviendras jamais.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et termina son café.

\- Il faut que je sois plus chaton roux que troll rustre et grognon, plaisanta-t-il. Je vais essayer.

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts, je le sais, rien que dans le fait de me supporter dans ton espace vital, de me montrer tout ce que tu m'as montré, de m'ouvrir à ton monde.

Il hocha nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Si je ne le sentais pas, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu comprends mon quotidien, mon monde, tu me comprends moi. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Malgré elle, Hermione se mit à rougir. Elle se sentait privilégiée, comme si elle était un peu spéciale aux yeux de Charlie. En tout cas elle aimait y croire.

\- En parlant de mon monde, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers jours.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui… Tu leurs as dit au revoir en partant mais ils ont senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, mais quelques-uns ont essayé de gratter la carapace.

Mais il n'avait rien lâché, pas même à Gabriel avec qui il s'entendait pourtant très bien. Il avait demandé conseil à Bill, c'était bien suffisant, mais le français avait bien compris que l'air distrait de son chef ces derniers jours coïncidait étrangement avec le départ d'Hermione.

\- Du coup, ça ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis qu'Esteban m'a tanné de questions. Il veut savoir quand est-ce que tu reviens.

\- Ah… S'il n'y a qu'à Esteban que je manque…, dit-elle alors qu'un léger sourire soulevait ses lèvres.

\- Oh il n'y a pas que lui. Il y a Victoria aussi, les triplés, Lorenzo et Giulia…

Charlie venait de timidement s'accorder sur son sourire. Il avait bien compris qu'elle essayait de lui faire dire quelque chose, puisque son sourire ne cessait de s'intensifier.

\- Hum hum, c'est tout ?

\- Qui d'autre ? s'amusa Charlie.

\- Awhina ? Diego ?

Le dragonnier eut un petit rire.

\- Ça va, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Tu me manques, j'avoue.

Hermione sourit alors plus franchement. Il avait fini par cracher le morceau et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle était aussi rassurée de savoir que son ressenti à ce niveau-là était partagé.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois venu aujourd'hui.

\- Il fallait que je m'excuse pour mon comportement, ce n'était vraiment pas correct de ma part. En tout cas voilà, il n'y a pas qu'aux autres que ta présence manque à la réserve.

\- Justement, peut-être qu'on pourrait remédier à ce manque.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai trouvé un axe précis pour mon mémoire et que je veux écrire à propos des dragons. Mais pour ça, je ne peux pas travailler depuis la Faculté…

\- Si ça veut dire que tu veux revenir à la réserve, c'est quand tu veux.

Pour peu, l'un comme l'autre aurait sauté de joie.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. On a passé de bons moments et j'ai encore plein de choses à te faire découvrir. Et puis, je ne suis pas peu fier que tu choisisses les dragons comme sujet de recherche.

\- Tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises à quel point ils sont fascinants, ça m'a donné envie d'approfondir le sujet et tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

\- Alors tu reviens quand tu veux.

\- Et puis ça nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble. Je veux dire, sans forcément parler travail…

Charlie fit un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas s'empourprer.

\- Travailler notre relation ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

\- Aucun de nous ne peut nier que quelque chose a changé entre nous quand nous étions en Finlande, dit-elle sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance.

\- Sans quoi je ne t'aurais pas embrassée. Je n'embrasse quand même pas n'importe qui.

\- Ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, le taquina Hermione.

\- Loin de là.

Avant de lâcher la main de Charlie, elle exerça une légère pression dessus.

\- Je vais devoir retourner étudier.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à remettre sa veste, ce qu'Hermione faisait également dans le silence. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il l'avait égoïstement arrachée à son boulot. Une fois devant la porte, Hermione se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser le regarder plus de deux secondes d'affilé et Charlie s'amusait de sa nervosité, même s'il n'était pas en reste à ce niveau-là.

\- Je vais te laisser bosser. Écris-moi quand tu veux revenir à la réserve, je viendrai te chercher à Bucarest comme la dernière fois.

\- C'est noté, je ne laisserai pas passer trop de temps, lui dit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur sa joue un baiser d'une tendresse extrême, qui suffit à émoustiller Charlie. Elle avait même glissé sa main sur sa hanche et il la soupçonnait de le provoquer un peu. Heureusement que son métier lui conférait un certain self-control sinon il l'aurait embrassée dans ce couloir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie était planté en plein milieu du terminal des portoloins de Bucarest depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes et pourtant, la raison de son attente n'arrivait que dans un quart d'heure.

Depuis sa visite à la Faculté Sociomagique, Charlie et Hermione avaient échangé quelques hiboux pour finalement convenir d'une nouvelle visite de la jeune femme dans la réserve. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas convenu de date butoir. Hermione venait, restait, partait et revenait quand elle le voulait, à partir du moment où elle l'en tenait informé suffisamment à l'avance pour qu'il puisse s'organiser.

Maintenant que les non-dits avaient été balayés, Charlie avait hâte de voir ce que donnerait leur cohabitation. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils s'étaient manqués, ainsi ce que cela impliquait du coup, mais le jeune homme s'était promis de laisser faire les choses sans se prendre la tête.

\- _Le portoloin numéro 1986 en provenance de Londres vient d'arriver à destination._

Le dragonnier se tourna vers la porte des arrivées et regarda les sorciers défiler jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Hermione. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent mutuellement. La jeune femme réduisit rapidement l'espace entre eux et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Comment tu vas, Charlie ?

\- Malgré la fatigue, je vais bien. Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de travail en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'aire de transplanage.

\- Disons que ça fait deux nuits qu'on est réveillés par l'alarme d'urgence. Une fois c'était parce que les Cornelongues se battaient et la deuxième parce que les triplés restaient au chevet d'une dragonne pleine et comme elle a eu du mal à pondre ses œufs, on a dû venir en renfort. Et hier soir on a un peu fait la fête…

\- Vous ne deviez pas être si fatigués que ça, alors, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bizarrement on a trouvé la force de rester éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- Et vous ne m'avez même pas attendue pour ça… Quelle ingratitude !

\- Non, parce que je n'ai rien dit à personne au sujet de ta venue, l'informa Charlie avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Hum hum. Je voulais leur faire la surprise, je sais qu'ils seront contents de te revoir, ta présence avait fait l'unanimité.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes !

Ils transplanèrent ensuite jusqu'à la réserve. Une fois arrivés, Hermione courait presque d'impatience devant Charlie pour rejoindre la maison commune. Elle était tellement contente d'être revenue et le dragonnier la regardait avec un sourire un peu béat, ravi d'être témoin de cette impatience.

Pour mettre en œuvre leur surprise, Hermione resta en dehors de la maison et Charlie y entra seul alors que tout le monde était attablé pour déjeuner.

\- Vous ne m'avez même pas attendus pour déjeuner ? Super. À coup sûr vous avez tout bouffé et il ne me reste même pas une miette.

\- Alors là, tu t'avances un peu trop mon cher ! lui répondit Razvan en lui montrant une assiette remplie de nourriture.

\- Au temps pour moi, j'ai été médisant.

\- Où étais-tu depuis ce matin ? lui demanda Victoria alors que Charlie se délestait de sa veste.

\- À Bucarest. Ces dernières nuits ont été difficiles pour nous tous alors j'ai décidé de vous faire une surprise.

Le jeune homme s'amusa de leurs réactions enjouées. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être le père d'une tribu de gosses. Alors qu'ils spéculaient entre eux sur ce que pouvait être la surprise prévue par Charlie, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Hermione.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança-t-elle.

Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent aussitôt et Charlie fut plutôt ravi de l'accueil réservé à sa surprise. Hermione les rejoignit après avoir posé ses affaires et s'installa en diagonale de Charlie, entre Esteban et Giulia qui s'écartaient pour lui faire une place.

\- C'est génial de te revoir, _cariña_ !

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver. Vous m'avez manqué !

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es partie ? demanda Andrei. Presque un mois, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Merlin, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était écoulé tant de temps. Mais effectivement, il s'était passé deux semaines entre leur départ précipité de Finlande et la visite de Charlie à Londres, et ensuite deux semaines avant qu'elle ne revienne ici. C'était passé à la fois si vite maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais tellement lentement quand elle se remémorait le manque ressenti.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il s'est passé en un mois ! s'exclama Chuck.

Et c'est ainsi que chacun y alla de son anecdote, de son histoire, de ses commentaires, pour donner l'impression à Hermione de ne pas être partie. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être touchée par ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle se sentait intégrée à leur groupe.

Le coude sur la table, sa tête reposant sur son poing, Charlie n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Non, il préférait écouter ses collègues, relever les moindres réactions d'Hermione alors que celle-ci, trop occupée à boire les paroles passionnantes des dragonniers, ne lui portait pas le moindre intérêt. Il sortit à peine de sa rêverie quand Gabriel lui assena un coup de coude.

\- T'es content qu'elle soit là, dit Gabriel avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Charlie se redressa et haussa les épaules avec un faux détachement qui ne berna pas le français.

\- Elle avait passé un bon moment ici le mois dernier donc je…

\- Ce n'était pas une question, le coupa son voisin. Tu es heureux qu'elle soit là, ça se voit. Et tu ne me la fais pas à moi, tu ne l'as pas faite revenir seulement pour nous. Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ton air distrait ces derniers temps…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as commencé à être distrait quand elle est partie. Tu as même délégué du travail, chose que tu ne fais jamais même si tu en as par-dessus la tête, quitte à ne pas dormir.

Sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête, Charlie coula vers Gabriel un regard noir.

\- Je sais qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre mais arrête tout de suite de m'analyser comme ça.

Gabriel pouffa.

\- Je constate, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien arrête de constater et mange, répliqua Charlie.

\- Une dernière chose. Je me permets de te dire ça parce que notre relation a dépassé le stade d'une relation patron/employé ou même collègues, on est amis. Méfie-toi d'Esteban.

\- Je connais Esteban, Gaby, je sais comment il est.

\- Oui, tu sais, mais il n'a jamais été ce qu'il est avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, comme c'est le cas avec Hermione. Et il te suffirait de le regarder lui, plutôt qu'elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour comprendre ses intentions.

Aux mots de son ami, Charlie s'exécuta et regarda l'espagnol plutôt qu'Hermione et ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui sans qu'il ne le montre. Il lui caressait la cuisse d'une manière suffisamment subtile pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte, il la couvait de sourires enjôleurs, ponctuait ses phrases d'un clin d'œil.

Maintenant qu'il s'était admis qu'Hermione lui plaisait, il fallait qu'il enclenche la seconde avant de se faire passer devant par le latino aux sourires charmeurs.

* * *

Voilà, les non-dits sont balayés, Hermione is back en Roumanie, **ils vont pouvoir profiter maintenant**. Sauf si... sauf si je suis une vilaine auteure qui ne les laisse pas tranquille... (a).

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire.** Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De leur conversation à cœurs ouverts, du retour d'Hermione, du petit échange entre Charlie et Gabriel à propos d'Esteban ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire pour la suite ?

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjouuuuur !**

Comment allez-vous en ce beau matin de janvier ? Il fait froid par chez vous ? Ici ça picote le matin quand même, hier j'avais la glace sur mon pare-brise, fait suffisamment rare chez moi pour être notifié ahah.

 **Pour le chapitre du jour** , je vous laisse avec Hermione, Charlie et Esteban, pour confirmer ou infirmer certaines de vos théories à son sujet... **Je suis à la fois pressée et angoissée de lire vos retours, j'appréhende un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Les laisser se découvrir ? Suis-je aussi sympa ? À voir... :p Merci pour ta review !  
 **Guest 2 :** Je suis contente que tu relèves la relation entre Charlie et Gabriel, et qu'elle te plaise. C'est un OC que j'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Ah ah le sort que tu réserves à mon pauvre Esteban... Est-ce qu'il mérite tant de violence ? Merci à toi !  
 **Mutiny :** Réponse dans ce chapitre pour voir s'il passe la seconde ou pas ;) Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies l'évolution de leur relation. Je trouve ça normal de la faire évoluer lentement - mais sûrement - après tout ils ne se connaissent que très peu. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Aventure :** Tu as raison, un tournant a été franchi entre eux. Pour la suite, la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Cecile :** Hey ! Bon je vois que tu en es au début de l'histoire alors je ne m'étendrai pas pour ne pas risquer de divulguer la suite. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Après le repas de la veille dans la maison commune, Hermione avait repris ses quartiers dans la maison de Charlie. Elle avait bien tenté de s'imposer dans le canapé cette fois mais le dragonnier lui avait tenu tête, lui assurant qu'il était plus confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Ce qui était absolument faux, mais il préférait que ce soit lui qui dorme mal plutôt qu'elle. Épuisé, Charlie s'était endormi très rapidement, Hermione avait un peu bouquiné avant de sombrer elle aussi.

Ce matin, Charlie déjeunait tranquillement sur son balcon. L'air était un peu frais mais il s'était suffisamment couvert pour ne pas avoir froid. Il contemplait silencieusement le soleil qui se levait sur la montagne d'en face, baignant la plaine d'une lumière orangée très chaleureuse. Alors qu'il était plongé en pleine réflexion à propos de ses projets pour la journée, il sursauta en entendant le plancher du balcon craquer légèrement.

\- Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il. Déjà réveillée ?

Encore passablement ensommeillée, elle hocha la tête et resserra le plaid autour d'elle.

\- J'ai été malade toute la nuit, lui dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le rocking-chair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

\- Tu n'as probablement pas envie que j'entre dans les détails mais je pense que j'ai mangé quelque chose qui m'a rendu malade.

Charlie grimaça.

\- Tu as une petite mine, tu devrais te reposer.

\- J'essaie de me rendormir depuis près de deux heures, impossible. Je me suis dit que venir prendre le frais me ferait du bien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible et le frais du matin semblait la ragaillardir un petit peu.

\- Je ne te propose pas à boire ou à manger, du coup ? supposa Charlie.

La grimace dégoûtée qu'elle lui offrit fut la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait lui apporter et le jeune homme eut un petit rire. Rien que de s'imaginer manger quoi que ce soit, Hermione en avait des hauts le cœur.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Gaby, Lucie, Giulia, Lorenzo et les triplés sont en formation à Bucarest jusqu'à demain donc on est plus que cinq pour faire tourner la réserve pendant deux jours.

\- Six. Tu m'as oubliée.

\- Aujourd'hui tu vas te reposer plutôt, sourit Charlie. Si demain tu es en forme tu viendras nous aider.

Hermione fit une petite moue triste. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas prudent pour elle de venir en étant malade et fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir inutile.

\- Si cet après-midi je suis en meilleure forme, je viendrai.

\- Faisons ça. Normalement cet après-midi je serai avec la femelle Noir des Hébrides qui a mis bas l'autre jour. Comme elle a eu des complications, elle a besoin de soins et d'une attention un peu particulière.

\- La pauvre… Ça arrive souvent de telles complications ?

\- On fait en sorte que non mais malheureusement, on n'est pas à l'abri que ça arrive. Certaines dragonnes succombent mais celle-ci, ça devrait aller.

\- J'espère pour elle !

\- Une fois que ses œufs auront éclos, les bébés seront transférés dans une réserve en Écosse. On devait garder Seona, la dragonne, ici avec son mâle, mais avec les complications qu'il y a eu, on ne veut pas les séparer de leurs bébés, du coup on transfère tout le monde. Ça nous fera une espèce en moins mais ça nous déchargera au niveau du travail.

\- Pour mon mémoire, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment les dragons supportent ces changements d'environnement et les changements de dresseurs. Et même comment vous, vous vous adaptez.

\- Bien sûr, dès qu'on a un peu de temps libre, on se posera pour en discuter. D'ailleurs tu n'hésites pas à poser des questions, à moi ou aux autres. Et puis tu as dû voir, dans la maison commune il y a une bibliothèque, tu peux te servir.

\- Tu penses bien que je l'ai vue la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans la maison…

Hermione se mit à rire. Fâcheuse habitude que de repérer directement des livres. Charlie débarrassa son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se préparer et Hermione resta un peu au frais, enroulée dans le plaid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione avait réussi à dormir quelques heures dans la matinée et elle se sentait un peu mieux. Malgré tout, elle était encore barbouillée et ne se sentait pas capable d'aller aider les dragonniers. Elle aurait vraiment voulu mais elle préférait se reposer plutôt qu'y aller et être plus inutile qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer à table pour travailler, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Hola _cariña_ , la salua Esteban en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, viens.

L'espagnol s'exécuta et déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Hermione avant de s'installer à table. Légèrement gênée par ce geste de tendre, elle essaya malgré tout de ne rien montrer.

\- Charlie nous a dit que tu étais malade alors je venais voir comment tu allais. Je t'ai aussi apporté ça…

Il posa sur la table une thermos, juste devant elle.

\- C'est une tisane au gingembre, expliqua-t-il. Avec du miel et du citron pour le goût. C'est un remède de grand-mère contre la nausée.

\- Oh, s'étonna Hermione tout en ouvrant le thermos pour humer l'odeur de la tisane. Ça ira beaucoup mieux avec ça j'en suis persuadée. Merci beaucoup Esteban.

\- Je t'en prie. Je tiens la recette de ma _abuelita_ qui vit à Valence. Elle est moldue, elle connaît plein de recettes parfois un peu bizarres mais très efficaces.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille moldue.

\- _Si_ , affirma Esteban en hochant la tête. Je suis de sang-mêlé, mon père est sorcier mais ma mère est une moldue. Donc tout le côté maternel de ma famille est moldu.

\- Et comment la communauté magique espagnole traite les sang-mêlés ou les moldus ?

\- Plutôt bien. Il y a toujours des suprématistes qui pensent qu'on ne vaut rien mais ils sont très peu, pas très virulents et ils n'ont aucun pouvoir alors on n'a pas de soucis à se faire à ce niveau-là.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance. En Angleterre, les mentalités ont évolué mais ce n'était pas facile de grandir en étant née-moldue.

\- Tu l'es ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

\- Mes parents sont tous les deux des moldus. J'ai dû travailler deux fois plus que tout le monde pour légitimer ma place dans leur monde.

\- Tu es brillante, évidemment que tu as ta place ! la complimenta Esteban avec un clin d'œil.

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble. Le dragonnier avait de la conversation et était intarissable au sujet de la communauté magique espagnole alors Hermione l'assaillait de questions, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle au fil de leur conversation, qu'il lui caressait la main de temps en temps lorsqu'il parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Si au début elle était charmée par ses airs latins, maintenant elle le trouvait un peu lourd dans ses démarches.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser _cariña_ , j'ai du boulot.

Hermione se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

\- Merci d'être passé et merci pour la tisane, je ne manquerai pas de la boire.

\- Ça va te requinquer ! En plus…

Esteban se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Le gingembre, c'est aphrodisiaque, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

Hermione se crispa légèrement face à son geste.

\- Je pense que les vertus médicales seront bien plus appréciées, dit-elle en essayant de déloger sa main.

\- Ne fais pas ta timide, _cariña_ , insista Esteban en la faisant reculer contre le mur.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur commencer à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait chaud et peinait à avoir deux pensées cohérentes. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais elle était figée par l'appréhension.

\- Arrête Esteban, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais te faire, Hermione. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te serrer contre moi.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua immédiatement. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, encore plus lorsque la main d'Esteban remonta sur ses côtes puis sa poitrine. Comme elle était incapable de le repousser, figée par la peur, il dut prendre ça pour une invitation puisqu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec force, sans tact ni douceur. Elle garda la bouche fermée, gémissant d'opposition même s'il essayait de forcer le passage avec sa langue.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit sa main s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt qu'elle réussit à le repousser.

\- Sors d'ici ! hurla-t-elle, tremblante de peur.

\- _Cariña_ , tu…

\- Arrête avec les surnoms ! Tu dégages d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir !

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule ! cria-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même. Par Godric, Esteban, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite je te promets que tu vas le regretter !

Rouge de colère et de honte, elle ouvrit la porte et s'y agrippa presque, comme pour se protéger. L'espagnol transplana dans la seconde. Hermione referma la porte avant de s'y adosser, le cœur battant. Elle prenait à peine conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui lui donna une nausée si forte qu'elle courut aux toilettes pour vomir.

Le visage et la bouche rincés, assise par terre, elle pleurait silencieusement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Esteban capable d'en arriver là. Elle pensait qu'une simple mise en garde l'arrêterait, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il aille beaucoup plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Elle était dégoûtée par son attitude mais elle culpabilisait de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus, ni même avant que cela aille si loin.

Alors que les larmes commençaient à noyer ses joues et le col de son tee-shirt, elle n'entendit pas Charlie qui venait de rentrer.

\- Hermione, tu es là ?

Pensant qu'elle dormait probablement, le dragonnier n'insista pas. Il posa toutes ses affaires dans un coin du salon, retira sa veste, ses chaussures et fit craquer son dos avant de remarquer le thermos sur la table. Il reconnut l'objet utilisé souvent par Esteban, dans lequel il mettait son thé ou son café. Aussitôt, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, couplée à une pointe de jalousie. Esteban était ici, probablement avec Hermione.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée mais resta surpris de trouver le lit fait, sans personne sous les draps. Il fronça les sourcils et alla à la salle de bain, qu'il trouva vide également. Avant de descendre dans la remise, il passa par les toilettes et il y trouva Hermione, assise par terre, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le regard dans le vide, le visage tordu d'avoir pleuré et cette vision comprima son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Charlie en s'asseyant face à elle, à même le sol.

Il voulut prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer mais elle le repoussa, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter d'être ainsi repoussé mais elle semblait apeurée.

\- Hey… Viens-là.

Charlie parlait à voix basse pour la rassurer et lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à venir, mais en lui laissant le temps qu'elle voulait. Hermione avisa les bras ouverts, craintive et mit quelques longues secondes avant de venir s'y blottir. Elle sentit les bras forts de Charlie se refermer sur elle, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur agréable qui apaisait ses craintes.

Charlie resta muet, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'il ne se pensait pas capable d'avoir. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état. Alors, patiemment, il attendait qu'elle soit prête à parler.

Hermione renifla sans aucune grâce, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Elle avait l'estomac noué, mais elle se sentait malgré tout beaucoup plus sereine contre Charlie. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle était près de lui. Il était doux, tendre, patient et bienveillant, le total opposé de ce qu'avait été Esteban. Esteban… En y repensant, elle sentit à nouveau les larmes envahir ses yeux et elle se mit à sangloter.

\- Chut…, essaya de la calmer Charlie. Tout va bien Hermione, je suis là.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête tout en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Il était désarmé de voir cette jeune femme d'habitude si forte, complètement anéantie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

Timidement, elle releva ses yeux humides vers lui et cette vision fendit le cœur de Charlie. Elle semblait si démunie.

\- C'est Esteban, articula-t-elle péniblement, entre deux sanglots.

La colère enfla dans les veines de Charlie et il dut faire preuve d'un incroyable self-control pour ne pas s'énerver. Il serra les dents, déglutit, et l'invita du regard à continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il… Il est venu pour me donner une tisane. On a discuté, il était normal, enfin, un peu lourd mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge d'Hermione. Charlie, de son côté, commençait à imaginer le pire et à développer une évidente envie de meurtre envers cet enfoiré d'espagnol. Alors pour l'encourager à parler, il fit glisser une phalange contre sa joue, la caressant doucement.

\- Il m'a forcée à l'embrasser. J'ai résisté et il a insisté. Il a commencé à me toucher et je l'ai repoussé à temps.

Hermione cacha son visage au creux de l'épaule de Charlie alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler encore. D'instinct, le dragonnier resserra encore plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Il avait pourtant mis Esteban en garde vis-à-vis d'Hermione, il l'avait prévenu. Il connaissait le caractère un peu chaud d'Esteban, mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il osé forcer Hermione à de telles choses ? Charlie n'était plus uniquement jaloux, il était hors de lui et contenait sa colère pour ne pas exploser avec Hermione dans ses bras. Cependant, une chose était sûre, Esteban allait le payer.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable, Charlie…, avoua Hermione, toujours blottie dans ses bras et le visage caché contre lui.

\- Coupable ?! Mais coupable de quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas su le repousser à temps… Je n'ai pas su lui faire comprendre plus tôt que je n'étais pas intéressée, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Je t'interdis de te reprocher quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Le seul à blâmer, c'est lui, cracha Charlie.

\- J'aurais dû être plus forte et…

\- Arrête ! la coupa-t-il brusquement. Arrête de culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand une femme dit non, c'est non, il n'y a pas besoin de chercher plus loin, d'essayer d'être forte ou je ne sais quoi.

Charlie prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et la força délicatement à le regarder. À cet instant précis, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et que ses yeux retrouvent leur éclat naturel. La jeune femme, elle, plongée dans le vert des yeux du dragonnier, sentait les battements de son cœur s'apaiser.

\- Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher, tu as ma parole.

Hermione ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé entre sa dernière phrase et le moment où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle l'avait fait. Le baiser fut doux, léger comme une caresse. Leurs positions n'avaient rien de confortable mais ça leur était égal, car la seule chose importante c'était ce moment qu'ils partageaient. Lorsque Charlie lâcha ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un simple sourire. Hermione glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serra contre lui, là où elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes, à tel point que Charlie sentit Hermione s'endormir sur son épaule. Il se débrouilla pour glisser un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Instinctivement et à moitié endormie, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Charlie dégagea des mèches de son front pour y déposer un baiser et alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il la sentit le retenir par la main.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide, lui dit-elle d'une voix hachée par le sommeil.

Au risque de faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir, Charlie déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main et quitta la chambre avant de transplaner à la maison commune.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste rageur, celle-ci frappant violemment le mur et faisant sursauter Victoria, la seule occupante de la pièce.

\- Où est Esteban ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle, suspicieuse. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais tu m'as l'air trop en colère pour avoir une conversation correcte.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je ne compte pas passer par la case conversation avant de le tuer.

\- Charlie ! s'écria Victoria en bondissant du fauteuil. Ne fais rien d'insensé !

Seulement, le dragonnier avait transplané avant d'entendre sa mise en garde. Il parcourut ainsi presque la totalité de la réserve avant de terminer par le coin où logeait Esteban. Il avait comme principe de ne jamais venir dans les espaces privés de ses employés mais là, au diable les principes. Il tambourina contre la porte de la maison et, évidemment, n'obtint aucune réponse. D'un _Alohomora_ il l'ouvrit et découvrit son collègue qui, visiblement, attendait patiemment sa visite, assis dans son canapé. Charlie garda sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa sur Esteban sans prononcer de sort.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Esteban. Une misérable ordure, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- _Hola_ , Charlie, répondit-il d'une voix calme et insolente.

\- _Hola_ Charlie, le singea-t-il d'une voix ridicule. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! J'ai retrouvé Hermione en larmes, complètement déboussolée par ce que tu lui as fait, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est " _Hola_ Charlie" ?! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

\- Ta copine est simplement un peu trop coincée, balaya l'espagnol d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. C'est une femme qui n'apprécie pas qu'on la force à faire des choses qu'elle ne souhaite pas faire. Non, c'est non, Esteban !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux, Charlie, tu devrais te détendre.

Le calme de son vis-à-vis énervait Charlie plus que de raison.

\- Me détendre ?

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver.

\- Tu forces une femme à répondre à tes avances, et il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver ? T'as vraiment pas la lumière à tous les étages, mon pauvre ami.

Lentement, Esteban se leva du canapé et avança vers lui. Charlie garda sa baguette pointée sur lui et ne recula pas. Esteban était loin de lui faire peur et il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas correct.

\- Tu sais, Charlie, ta petite Hermione mériterait vraiment de se décoincer un peu. Je suis sûr que c'est une affaire !

Le jeune homme serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler ainsi d'Hermione mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui porterait le premier coup. Seulement, il savait qu'Esteban ferait tout pour le pousser à bout.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû être un peu plus subtil mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand tes hormones parlent pour toi. Elle était là, seule, désirable sans s'en rendre compte, j'aurais voulu la prendre contre le mur.

Le sourire malsain du dragonnier espagnol fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Comme il était suffisamment près, Charlie l'empoigna à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien, je ne te parle pas comme un patron mais comme un homme. Je t'interdis d'approcher de nouveau Hermione, c'est clair ? Ni même de croiser sa route ou son regard. Cette histoire ne restera pas entre nous, j'en parlerai aux autres pour que tout le monde soit conscient de ce que tu as fait. Si j'ai vent d'un nouvel écart de conduite, je te promets que tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds dans cette réserve et je ferai en sorte que ton nom soit connu pour autre chose que tes talents en matière de dressage de dragons. Je te conseille de faire ton travail sans faire de vague et sans te faire remarquer ou tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu dégages. Tu as bien compris ?

Charlie avait craché ces mots avec haine et avec force, pour bien lui faire comprendre les enjeux. Esteban avait pâli, peut-être plus parce qu'il manquait d'air à cause de la main de Charlie contre sa gorge que par réelle peur. Il relâcha alors la pression et Esteban courba l'échine tout en toussant. Charlie résista difficilement à l'envie de profiter de sa position pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le nez. Il préféra transplaner jusqu'à chez lui où il attrapa son balai afin d'aller voler pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'il rentra chez lui, exténué mais beaucoup moins énervé. Voler avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Après une douche, il commença à préparer le canapé pour passer la nuit quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Charlie ? l'appela Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- C'est moi. Tu peux retourner te coucher, désolé si je t'ai réveillée.

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête et tendit sa main vers lui, en une invitation à la rejoindre. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à dormir et même si elle se sentait mieux, elle voulait passer la nuit à nouveau entourée de la chaleur de Charlie.

\- Viens dormir avec moi.

Le dragonnier ne fut pas long à hésiter, toute tentative de refus prenant fin en voyant son sourire endormi si attendrissant. C'est avec son oreiller sous le bras qu'il accepta sa main tendue. Il se glissa sous les draps, laissant Hermione venir d'elle-même se blottir contre son torse.

* * *

 **Je vous préviens,** pour les menaces de mort envers Esteban ou envers l'auteure, faut prendre un ticket et faire sagement la queue (a).

Vous l'aviez vu venir. Trop louche pour être honnête. Mais ça a conduit à un baiser... Alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un mal pour un bien, la pauvre Hermione, mais **elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur Charlie.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions** , même si j'appréhende toujours.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Wow, **vous avez fait exploser le compteur de reviews la semaine dernière** , c'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que l'attitude d'Esteban vous ferait réagir à ce point, même s'il y a de quoi effectivement. J'appréhendais vos retours mais vous avez été juste ouf. **Merci !** Nous avons dépassé les **200 reviews** d'ailleurs donc, **double merci !**

 **Au menu cette semaine**... arf, un mal pour un bien ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Delph :** Chaud et totalement en ébullition, il en perd la raison. Charlie a été (trop) professionnel.. va-t-il rester si calme ? Merci pour ta review.  
 **Guest :** Non, c'est non. Très bien résumé. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard :** Tes soupçons sont confirmés, Esteban est un con. Effectivement, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on doit traiter une femme, Charlie est là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Merci pour ta review :)  
 **Cecile :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes mais en tout cas, sache je suis ravie que tu apprécies. Merci encore !  
 **Aventure :** Arf, oui, il a dépassé les limites... Est-ce qu'il va vraiment se tenir à carreaux ? Tu penses ? ;) Merci pour ta review.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Une fois complètement sortie de son sommeil, un léger mal de ventre lui rappela les événements de la veille. Esteban... Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à le stopper avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et surtout, heureusement qu'elle avait eu Charlie à ses côtés après. Sans lui, elle aurait certainement continué à culpabiliser dans son coin, ne faisant qu'accentuer son mal de ventre.

En tournant la tête, elle vit une masse de boucles rousses qui émergeait de dessous les draps et elle sourit. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, réitérant l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende produire un son semblable à un ronronnement de chat. Toujours plongé sous les draps, Charlie étouffa un bâillement. Partagé entre l'envie de faire semblant de dormir pour profiter encore des caresses dans ses cheveux et l'envie de sortir de là-dessous pour croiser le regard d'Hermione, il tira légèrement le drap pour ne laisser dépasser que ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

\- Jusque-là tu avais l'air d'un petit chat, mais maintenant que tu as ouvert la bouche pour parler, on dirait plutôt un ours, se moqua Hermione.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça…

Charlie tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle en riant. Sors de là, s'il-te-plaît.

Il se laissa supplier quelques secondes avant de sortir complètement sa tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui… Merci, d'ailleurs. D'avoir dormi avec moi et pour ta présence près de moi après… tu sais. Pas tout le monde m'aurait réconfortée comme tu l'as fait.

Charlie hocha la tête sans insister. Il n'en parlerait pas si elle n'en parlait pas la première.

\- C'était normal.

\- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle sans oser prononcer son prénom.

\- Je lui ai fait passer l'envie de recommencer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Elle se souvenait très bien l'avoir embrassé la veille et elle avait terriblement envie de recommencer maintenant, en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais elle ne savait pas si l'envie était réciproque.

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour sortir du lit, Charlie la retint par la main. Le regard vert puissant du dragonnier la happa, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille tout de suite. Il tira doucement sur sa main pour l'attirer vers lui et lorsqu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable, il posa sa main sur sa joue et redressa la tête pour l'embrasser. Au début, le baiser fut aussi doux que celui de la veille, mais rapidement l'excitation prit toute la place et le baiser se fit plus fougueux. Hermione passa une jambe au-dessus du corps de Charlie pour être à califourchon sur lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les mains du dresseur descendirent lentement de son dos vers sa chute de rein avant de se loger sur ses fesses et il sentit Hermione sourire contre ses lèvres.

Sous elle, la jeune femme sentait l'érection de Charlie se former et elle n'était pas peu fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle sourit quand ses mains quittèrent ses fesses pour se poser sur ses cuisses. Il les remonta, remontant aussi sa nuisette au passage. L'excitation grandissait en elle, elle avait chaud, elle avait terriblement envie de plus mais Charlie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses.

Charlie profita qu'elle soit assise au niveau de ses cuisses pour redresser son buste et s'asseoir. De lui-même, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et Hermione put enfin découvrir le tatouage dont elle n'avait vu que les prémices dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'un dragon si bien dessiné qu'il semblait vivant. Il prenait une grande place sur le bas de son ventre et la longue queue continuait jusque dans son dos. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur ce torse musclé aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés avant que ses doigts effleurent le tatouage. La chair de poule se mit à courir sur le corps de Charlie, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son érection prenne toute la place dans son boxer. Il avait envie de plus, envie d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à la débarrasser de sa nuisette quand une violente alarme stridente se fit entendre.

De peur, Hermione sursauta en criant et Charlie fut tout de suite en alerte.

\- C'est Awhina, dit-il sombrement tout en récupérant son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler.

\- Awhina ? demanda Hermione, déboussolée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- J'ai mis en place une alarme pour me prévenir lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que moi entre sur son territoire.

Charlie parlait avec précipitation, bondissant hors du lit pour enfiler une tenue de travail. Hermione fit de même, s'habillant des vêtements prêtés par Victoria et il la laissa faire. Quel que soit le problème avec la dragonne, il fallait qu'elle vienne avec lui. La jeune femme attacha rapidement ses cheveux, Charlie faisant de même avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Transplane avec moi.

Elle prit aussitôt sa main et il les fit transplaner dans le chemin qui menait à la grotte d'Awhina. Hermione prit soin de rester derrière lui, la main sur sa baguette au cas où. Charlie, la baguette vers l'avant, fit un pas dans la grotte et y découvrit Esteban en proie à faire quelque chose de regrettable.

\- _Expelliarmus_! s'écria Charlie.

La baguette de l'espagnol vola derrière Awhina qui commençait à souffler péniblement de toutes petites flammes. Le visage surpris d'Esteban valait tout l'or du monde et Charlie s'en serait délecté si le moment n'était pas si important.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais lui faire ? tonna-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- R-Rien, Charlie, c'est…

Le dragonnier le poussa violemment contre une paroi de la grotte et le tint en joue avec sa baguette.

\- C'est quoi, vas-y, je t'écoute !

Charlie était rouge de colère. Il serrait si fort sa main autour de sa baguette qu'il doutait que le sang circule encore dans ses doigts. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, pour peu il lui aurait fait peur. Elle le laissa s'occuper d'Esteban tandis qu'elle s'approchait doucement d'Awhina, les mains vers l'avant. La dragonne renifla doucement ses paumes et lorsqu'elle accepta sa présence, la jeune femme reproduisit les gestes qu'elle avait déjà fait avec Charlie afin de la câliner pour l'apaiser et détourner son attention des deux sorciers.

\- J'étais en colère ! se justifia Esteban. Tu m'as tellement énervé hier que je voulais te faire payer ça !

\- En t'en prenant à une dragonne ?! Putain mais je te pensais plus professionnel que ça ! Awhina n'a rien demandé ! Si tu étais en colère contre moi, il fallait venir frapper à ma porte !

La voix de Charlie résonnait contre les parois de la grotte.

\- Je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu sais quoi, après l'incident avec Hermione je ne t'ai pas viré parce que tu es un bon élément malgré tout dans l'équipe. Mais tu as grillé toutes tes chances en voulant faire du mal à l'une de nos dragonnes. Alors tu es viré et comme promis, je vais me charger d'avertir les propriétaires des réserves européennes que tu n'es pas un élément fiable.

\- Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça Charlie, le supplia Esteban.

\- Il fallait y penser avant. Maintenant tu dégages.

Charlie recula mais Esteban continuait de le supplier de ne pas faire ça, de le virer s'il le voulait mais pas de le griller auprès des professionnels de leur métier. Il ne suffit que d'une nouvelle menace de sa baguette pour que l'espagnol transplane hors de la grotte. Charlie prit quelques secondes pour envoyer un patronus à Kirsten, Victoria et Chuck pour qu'ils surveillent qu'Esteban s'en allait.

Revenant à lui, il s'approcha d'Awhina pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, ce qui était le cas. Elle semblait surtout avoir eu une grosse frayeur. Il s'accroupit à côté d'Hermione qui caressait doucement le museau de la dragonne.

\- Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, constata Charlie. On est arrivés à temps.

\- Ce type est vraiment un salaud ! s'exclama Hermione. Au-delà de s'en prendre à moi, il s'en prend à une dragonne alors qu'il est supposé la protéger, c'est son boulot !

\- Je crois qu'il a plutôt mal pris qu'une femme lui résiste. Ça lui a fait perdre la tête.

\- Ça lui fera les pieds un peu, qu'il comprenne que tout ne lui est pas dû, simplement parce qu'il a une belle gueule.

Charlie sourit devant tant de véhémence dans les propos d'Hermione.

\- L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien et qu'Awhina aussi. Le reste importe peu, on n'entendra plus parler de lui maintenant.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre tout ça derrière elle et elle savait qu'avec Charlie près d'elle, c'était possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Charlie portât une attention particulière à Awhina. Esteban - qui avait quitté la réserve et le pays - ne lui avait rien fait mais elle semblait de plus en plus faible. Son état était déjà déclinant mais elle avait l'air de ne plus avoir goût à rien. Elle refusait de manger, buvait à peine, et n'esquissait presque plus de mouvements lorsqu'il venait la voir.

Ce jour-là, il avait confié Hermione aux triplés qui étaient partis à Bucarest pour s'approvisionner en matériel et nourriture pour les dragons. Lorsqu'elle rentra en fin d'après-midi, elle trouva Charlie assis dans le salon, les coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains. Inquiète, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit que son corps était secoué de légers sursauts, comme s'il pleurait.

\- Charlie ?

Il leva la tête, surpris, et essaya vainement d'essuyer ses yeux pour cacher toute traces de pleurs.

\- Hey, salut Hermione. Comment c'était Bucarest ?

Elle tira une chaise pour être plus près de lui et s'y assit. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et ignora complètement sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il comprit bien que ce n'était pas la peine de nier. Charlie eut alors un petit sourire triste même si les larmes ne coulaient plus.

\- C'est Awhina. Ce matin elle… elle a rendu son dernier souffle.

\- Oh, Merlin…

Hermione attira doucement Charlie à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui autour de sa taille.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Esteban ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Non. Depuis quelques jours elle refusait de s'alimenter, elle ne m'écoutait plus, elle avait décidé que c'était fini. On appelle ça le syndrome de glissement. Elle s'est laissée glisser jusqu'à la mort, elle l'avait décidée et acceptée.

\- Je suis désolée, Charlie. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi.

Hermione se décala légèrement et posa sa main contre sa joue, la caressant de son pouce.

\- Je savais que ça allait arriver, j'y étais préparé, mais ça fait toujours un petit quelque chose.

Le dragonnier frotta ses yeux et sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Awhina était spéciale à ses yeux et même s'il savait qu'elle allait partir bientôt, il avait un pincement au cœur de se dire qu'il ne la reverrait plus, qu'il ne pourrait plus passer des moments privilégiés avec elle.

\- Dis-toi que grâce à toi, elle a eu une belle vie et qu'elle est partie sereinement, lui dit Hermione. Tu as été très important dans sa vie, tout comme elle a été importante dans la tienne. Il faut que tu ne gardes que le positif.

\- Elle me manquera beaucoup, mais je suis content que tu aies pu la rencontrer.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, pour avoir pu être témoin de cette relation que vous aviez tous les deux.

Elle posa son autre main sur son autre joue et cette fois, Charlie fut le premier à initier le baiser. Depuis le jour où ils avaient été interrompus par l'alarme, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux mais là, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, envie d'elle, envie de la posséder entièrement. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus intense et Hermione vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Charlie, glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le sentir au plus près d'elle. Il ne cessa ces baisers que quelques secondes, le temps de la débarrasser de son tee-shirt, puis il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Entre deux baisers, les vêtements volaient dans le salon. Si Charlie s'était écouté, il lui aurait fait l'amour, là, sur la table du salon, mais il voulait faire les choses bien et pas bestialement.

Alors qu'il ne restait que son boxer à Charlie et à Hermione uniquement sa culotte, le dragonnier passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Il la porta jusqu'au lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hermione avait chaud, son cœur battait aléatoirement et elle n'avait envie de rien de plus que de faire l'amour avec Charlie. Ses baisers l'excitaient, également ses mains qu'il promenait sur elle. Malgré des mains rendues rugueuses par son travail, le dragonnier savait terriblement bien s'en servir au point qu'elle trouve cela agréable.

Les lèvres de Charlie remplacèrent ses mains. Après l'avoir débarrassée de sa culotte, il embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps brûlant qu'il avait à portée de bouche. Doucement, il descendit de plus en plus bas et si Hermione devinait ce qui allait suivre, elle était gênée. On ne lui avait jamais fait ça, jamais un homme n'avait posé ses lèvres si près de son intimité alors lorsqu'il les posa sur son pubis, elle resserra instinctivement les cuisses.

Surpris, Charlie redressa la tête, le regard étonné.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si, si, c'est que… bredouilla-t-elle, gênée, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione. Je n'ai jamais essayé…

\- Oh…

Du coup, Charlie comprenait son réflexe de lui barrer la route en serrant les cuisses. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressait pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu me laisses essayer ? chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me le dis et j'arrête.

Comment refuser, alors qu'il était si doux et prévenant ? Et qu'elle sentait son estomac se tordre dès qu'il la touchait. Alors elle hocha la tête pour lui donner la permission et Charlie la couvrit à nouveau de baisers avant de retrouver sa position initiale entre ses cuisses, où il déposa des baisers accompagnés de caresses pour la détendre.

Petit à petit, il la sentait lâcher prise et apprécier donc il gagna du terrain. Doucement, il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à passer le bout de sa langue sur son clitoris. Comme elle ne montra aucun signe de refus, Charlie s'enhardit et mit plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, se délectant de son intimité autant que de ses soupirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, que cette chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir devienne constante. Lorsqu'il insinua furtivement sa langue en elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta de respirer avant que son cœur ne s'affole.

Le dragonnier se laissait guider par les réactions d'Hermione et s'il en croyait ses soupirs, elle appréciait le traitement qu'il lui prodiguait. Lorsqu'elle enfouit brusquement ses mains dans ses cheveux, le pressant à continuer, il sut que c'était gagné. Taquin, il arrêta tout, et Hermione gémit de frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! se plaignit-elle. Continue !

\- C'est qu'elle est exigeante en plus, se moqua gentiment Charlie.

\- Tu ne veux pas être responsable de ma frustration sexuelle, si ?

\- Oh mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant suffisamment reposer son corps sur elle pour frotter son sexe contre le sien. En sentant son membre durci se presser contre son intimité, Hermione était déjà à deux doigts de jouir. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs avant de les passer sous son boxer et de le faire descendre jusqu'à l'en débarrasser. Jamais elle n'avait eu un corps aussi musclé sous les mains. Ses bras, son dos, son torse, ses fesses rebondies. Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à tout toucher et à s'en délecter.

La température dans la chambre ne cessait d'augmenter. Les caresses plus approfondies se mêlaient aux baisers de plus en plus voraces. Alors qu'Hermione prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à caresser le sexe de Charlie, son pouce taquinant régulièrement son gland, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait exploser.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, soupira-t-il. Cesse de me torturer, je veux te faire l'amour.

En guise d'invitation, elle écarta les jambes et Charlie la pénétra sans demander son reste, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Leurs regards voilés de désir s'accordèrent un moment avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux sous un trop plein de plaisir. D'abord doux, les va-et-vient de Charlie se firent plus secs et à chaque fois qu'il allait au plus profond d'elle, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme approcher, elle poussa les épaules de Charlie pour qu'il se mette sur le dos et qu'elle prenne le dessus. Surpris de ce soudain revirement de situation, il écarquilla un peu les yeux.

\- Moi non plus je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, l'imita-t-elle en se penchant pour venir mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

S'il avait pu jouir rien qu'avec le potentiel érotique de la vision qui s'offrait à lui à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Hermione sur lui, qui ondulait lentement du bassin pour sentir Charlie la remplir. Ses pommettes rougies, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses seins gonflés, son corps tout entier qui lui était ainsi offert. Le dragonnier se mordit la lèvre tout en venant prendre ses seins en mains, les pétrissant doucement, caressant ses tétons avec ses pouces.

L'orgasme les frappa tous les deux, quasiment en même temps, après un dernier coup de reins. Hermione s'allongea sur le torse de Charlie, gardant son pénis en elle encore un peu, le temps de retrouver une respiration correcte, avant de se décaler. Enlacés, leurs corps transpirants collés l'un à l'autre, ils profitaient du silence seulement dérangé par leurs souffles.

Hermione glissa une main dans les boucles rousses qui collaient au front de Charlie avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme sourit tout en la regardant.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ton visage après l'amour. Et même pendant, d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme rougit et vint cacher son visage au creux de son cou. Amusé, Charlie l'entoura de ses grands bras protecteurs.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, répondit Hermione, ses lèvres bougeant contre la peau fine de son cou le faisant frémir.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je n'en dis jamais.

Peu à l'aise avec les compliments, Hermione resta blottie contre Charlie. C'était probablement la relation sexuelle la plus torride et la plus intense qu'elle avait vécu et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cela soit avec lui. Pourtant elle ne regrettait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que j'adore les ascenseurs émotionnels ?**

On passe d'un début de rapprochement à la connerie d'Esteban qui lui coûte sa place. Puis on est content que Charlie le vire, quand même, mais après, la pauvre Awhina nous quitte... Et ensuite, il y a enfin un vrai rapprochement physique. Je n'ai perdu personne ? Votre cœur est encore bien accroché ? :D

C'est marrant parce que le **premier lemon de ma Dramione** en cours de publication tombe également cette semaine.

 **Bref. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews...**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Heeeey !**

Comment ça va par ici ? Pas trop froid ?

 **Merci pour vos reviews** sur le chapitre précédent. Personne ne regrettera Esteban, on est d'accord ? Ahah. Puis pour nos deux amoureux en devenir, c'est le début !

 **Au menu aujourd'hui :** des questionnements, et des dragons !

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  


 **Cecile :** Débile, oui, ainsi que d'autres qualificatifs plus vigoureux qu'il mérite aussi ahah. Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
 **Lou-Lunard :** Il ne manquera à personne, Esteban, pas vrai ? Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé. Merci !  
 **Delph :** Double dose de plaisir ahah ! Super, je suis trop contente de t'avoir un peu convertie :D Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Charlie et Hermione s'affichaient comme un couple à la réserve, pour le plus grand bonheur des dragonniers. Surtout de Gaby qui était heureux pour son ami et qui ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point il était fier d'avoir vu avant lui qu'Hermione lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Cela faisait donc trois semaines que Charlie se sentait particulièrement heureux. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'émotions positives depuis bien longtemps, même avec des amantes de passage. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener, ils n'en étaient pas à faire des projets, ils se contentaient de profiter, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne regrettait pas ce lâcher prise. Hermione était une femme formidable et il était persuadé qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un comme elle, qui le comprenait, qui sache l'apprivoiser.

Pour lui qui, après Tonks, n'avait jamais rien connu de sérieux, c'était nouveau mais il ne se sentait pas désarmé ou chamboulé dans ses habitudes. Elle savait y faire pour lui laisser sa liberté qu'il aimait tant. Bref, ils profitaient ensemble et Charlie aimait les perspectives qui s'offraient à lui.

Ce matin-là, Charlie essayait désespérément d'enfiler son pantalon, assis au bord du lit, malgré une Hermione accrochée à son dos, sa poitrine nue reposant sur son dos, nu également.

\- Hermione… Il faut que j'aille travailler, l'informa-t-il, amusé.

\- Mhm, encore cinq minutes, tu es tout chaud…, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Dans un soupir résigné, Charlie abandonna toute tentative de s'habiller. Hermione resserra un peu son étreinte autour de ses épaules tout en profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste au chaud sous la couette avec elle toute la journée.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, déclara Charlie au bout de quelques minutes. Tu me rejoins quand tu es prête ?

Hermione accepta avec un ronronnement avant de se recoucher. Charlie l'embrassa sur le front et en profita pour s'habiller rapidement, au cas où elle l'en empêcherait encore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir travaillé ensemble presque toute la journée, Charlie et Hermione rentrèrent à la maison, épuisés. Le dragonnier se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé tandis qu'Hermione préparait du thé. Cependant, leur début de tranquillité fut légèrement perturbé par un hibou moyen-duc qui cognait inlassablement du bec contre la fenêtre.

\- Ah, je le reconnais, dit Hermione. C'est Newton, le hibou de Harry.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre que le hibou avait à sa patte. Charlie arriva derrière et donna à l'animal un petit biscuit qu'il dévora bien rapidement.

\- Tu m'as l'air épuisé par le trajet toi, constata le jeune homme tout en caressant le sommet de la tête de Newton. Reste un peu ici.

Le hibou sautilla jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où il s'ébroua, perdant quelques plumes au passage, avant de s'installer sur un dossier de chaise.

\- Newton est assez vieux, lui apprit Hermione tout en décachetant la lettre. Ça va lui faire du bien de se reposer avant de repartir.

Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Charlie lorsque celui-ci l'enlaça par la taille. Curieux, il se retint bien malgré lui de lire la lettre alors pour s'occuper et ne pas se laisser aller à la tentation, il se mit à embrasser Hermione dans le cou. Il s'amusait silencieusement des frissons qu'il lui procurait, de sa tête qui se penchait inconsciemment sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte de beau, le Survivant ? demanda Charlie, laissant ses lèvres frôler sa peau quand il parlait.

\- Que ta mère les a invités à déjeuner ce dimanche, lui et Drago. Il me demande si je ne veux pas venir pour l'épauler, au cas où cela dégénère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela dégénèrerait ?

\- Parce que Ron sera là. Parce que Drago a un tempérament, disons, explosif. Parce que ce sera la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul face à toute ta famille. Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Non, j'ai compris, rigola Charlie. Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je pense, oui. Il a besoin de moi et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et leva les yeux de façon à croiser son regard.

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Sans échapper à son étreinte, elle se retourna et glissa, elle aussi, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Si tu penses que je ne vais pas parler de nous à Harry, tu te trompes.

\- J'avais bien compris. En réalité, que tu en parles à Harry ne m'inquiète pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine alors ?

Charlie ne répondit pas. Ce qui le chagrinait ? Sa famille, tout simplement. Car il savait comment cela allait se passer. Tout le monde allait s'extasier sur le fait qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, à tel point que sa mère serait capable de lui présenter un plan de table en vue d'un futur mariage. Et puis elle serait tellement heureuse d'accueillir à nouveau Hermione dans la famille qu'elle en deviendrait insupportable. Ça, il ne le voulait pas, car c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire flipper alors qu'il voulait seulement profiter de cette histoire.

\- Charlie, le secoua un peu Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hum ?

\- Va au bout de tes pensées, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle avait peur de mal comprendre sa phrase, de mal interpréter son silence.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu de la réaction de ma famille…

Ce fut une douche froide pour Hermione. Elle y avait pensé, évidemment, mais elle croyait que Charlie la rassurerait sur ce point, que lui avait confiance en sa famille. Mais non, c'était tout le contraire.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont mal le prendre ?

\- Mal le prendre, non, pas du tout, au contraire. À mon avis ils vont beaucoup trop bien le prendre.

\- Alors où est le problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que ma mère était tellement déçue que tu te sépares de Ron, qu'elle va maintenant sauter sur l'occasion de te faire devenir officiellement une Weasley. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de ça. J'ai envie de profiter de toi, de nous, sans que ma mère nous voit déjà mariés, avec une tripoté de mioches qui nous courent après.

Hermione déglutit péniblement et se dégagea de son étreinte. Charlie soupira. Voilà comment briser trois semaines d'insouciance et de bonheur parfait.

\- Tu veux qu'on cache notre relation, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout !

\- C'est pourtant ce que je comprends.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère interfère dans notre histoire alors qu'on la construit à peine. J'aimerais plutôt qu'on y aille doucement.

En la voyant resserrer ses bras autour d'elle en signe d'auto-défense, Charlie soupira à nouveau. Vraiment, elle n'était pas tendre avec lui en le forçant à parler ouvertement comme ça, lui qui avait beaucoup de mal avec les rapports humains.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a, reprit-il. Hermione, tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie et je ne regrette pas du tout de le faire avec toi. Seulement, laisse-moi du temps. Tu peux en parler à Harry si tu veux, je sais que c'est important pour toi.

En la voyant détendre ses épaules, il comprit qu'il était plutôt bien embarqué.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais venir au déjeuner dimanche moi aussi et commencer par leur dire que je fréquente quelqu'un, sans dire qu'il s'agit de toi ?

Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit légèrement. Elle avait peur qu'il veuille cacher leur histoire et le compromis qu'il lui proposait lui montrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Au fond, elle n'avait pas le droit de le forcer ou de l'inciter à se montrer. Elle savait que c'était facile pour lui de le faire ici car ses collègues de la réserve ne le jugeraient pas. Bien que les Weasley soient tolérants, la nouvelle de leur relation ferait des vagues, c'était certain, donc il n'avait pas tort dans l'idée de faire ça par étapes.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…, marmonna-t-elle, le visage baissé.

Charlie fit un pas vers elle et glissa son doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, répéta-t-elle un peu plus franchement.

\- Je préfère ça, dit-il en l'embrassant. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'assume pas, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

\- Désolée. Moi aussi je m'inquiète un peu à propos de ta famille et j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que parce que je ne suis plus avec Ron, je me rabats sur toi par dépit.

\- Toi et moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Hum. Tu penses que le fait que je sois plus jeune que toi ne les dérangera pas ?

\- Il y a le même écart entre toi et moi qu'entre Bill et Fleur, tu sais ? lui dit Charlie, fier de ressortir l'argument donné par son grand frère quelques temps en arrière.

\- Quand je vois comment Fleur a été accueillie par ta famille au début…

\- Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'âge, cela-dit.

\- Hum, oui c'est vrai.

\- Et puis quand bien même, Hermione, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi, non ? J'ai passé l'âge de demander l'approbation de ma mère avant de faire mes choix.

Réconfortée par ses mots, Hermione sourit plus franchement et vint à nouveau se blottir contre Charlie.

\- Tu peux recommencer ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils à sa demande, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme dégagea ses cheveux de son cou et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Comprenant maintenant ses intentions, Charlie eut un petit rire et se mordit la lèvre avant de fondre sur sa nuque et la dévorer de baisers. En l'entendant gémir, le dragonnier redoubla d'intensité et se mit à mordiller doucement la peau fine de son cou, remontant ses lèvres derrière son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une décharge électrique dans tout le corps d'Hermione.

Elle s'empara de la baguette de Charlie qu'il gardait dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et il ne lui suffit que d'un sort pour qu'ils soient nus tous les deux, laissant le dragonnier interdit durant quelques secondes.

\- Tu me surprends de jour en jour, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et j'espère te surprendre encore longtemps.

Hermione laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse de Charlie, lui provoquant une nuée de frissons, tout en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. En sentant la jeune femme prendre en bouche son érection, le dragonnier laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Plus elle allait et venait sur son sexe tendu, plus il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il sentait que ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter et il n'avait pas envie de jouir tout de suite. Il déposa sa main sur la tête d'Hermione qui comprit tout de suite ses intentions. Elle se releva et attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Charlie entoura son visage de ses mains et essaya de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait envie d'elle, à quel point elle le rendait fou.

Le jeune homme la fit reculer jusqu'au mur contre lequel il la plaqua doucement. D'instinct, Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, Charlie la soutenant sous les cuisses,accentuant la pression de leurs intimités respectives l'une contre l'autre. Charlie la pénétra alors lentement, se délectant de ses moindres réactions, de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait en un cri silencieux, de ses mains qu'elle enfouissait dans ses boucles rousses.

Les va-et-vient de Charlie se firent plus rapides et Hermione le serra encore plus contre elle, la chaleur de son torse l'enveloppant agréablement. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme la frappa. Maladroitement, elle attrapa les lèvres du dragonnier pour l'embrasser, ce dernier la rejoignant au septième ciel quelques secondes après, dans un dernier coup de reins.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, retrouvant une respiration normale. Charlie déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule d'Hermione avant de ramasser ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain.

Dos à elle, il entendit malgré tout ses petits pas sur le parquet jusqu'à ce qu'elle le devance, tout en riant. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin, lui intimant d'un geste de l'index de la rejoindre. Apparemment, il ne serait pas seul à prendre sa douche et la perspective de ce qui l'attendait le rendait plutôt fou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Hermione rejoignit Charlie sur le terrain après avoir laissé Newton repartir avec sa réponse pour Harry. Elle avait accepté de venir déjeuner au Terrier et ils avaient convenu de ne pas parler de Charlie, il en profiterait ainsi pour leur faire la surprise.

Comme elle le savait sur le territoire des bébés magyars, Hermione s'équipa et le rejoignit. En le voyant très concentré dans sa tâche, elle resta à l'écart. En effet, Charlie était assis à même le sol, près de Diego qui lui présentait fébrilement ses pattes avant.

\- Diego… Si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper de tes griffes, tu vas te faire mal.

Le dragon souffla si fort qu'il décoiffa Charlie. Le dragonnier arqua un sourcil, impassible.

\- Ça t'amuse ?

Joueur, Diego retira ses pattes alors que Charlie essayait vainement de s'en emparer.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte, Diego !

Le dragonnier tendit sa main vers le dragon qui, malgré quelques réticences, lui présenta finalement sa patte gauche.

\- Bien. Sois sage, si tu me crames les cheveux, je te le ferai payer, c'est bien clair ?

Comme s'il avait compris, Diego resta sage pendant tout le traitement infligé par son dresseur. Durant une bonne demi-heure, Charlie s'affaira à limer ses griffes pour éviter qu'il se blesse ou qu'il blesse les autres. Diego exprimait de temps en temps son mécontentement mais jamais de façon très virulente. Il connaissait son dragon, il savait comment faire avec lui pour qu'il soit docile. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Charlie laissa Diego venir frotter sa tête contre son épaule en guise de remerciement.

\- De rien mon gros. Au tour de ton frère, maintenant, je sens qu'on va moins rigoler.

Le dragonnier porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla d'un coup sec.

\- Ervin !

Le dénommé Ervin sortit à peine sa tête de la grotte et lui adressa un regard faussement intéressé.

\- Sors de là, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Charlie ne put que rire en voyant Diego pousser son frère pour qu'il sorte de la grotte. Ervin grognait, peu content d'être perturbé dans sa sieste, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'autre dragon de continuer à le pousser aux fesses pour le faire avancer.

\- Tu vois pourquoi c'est dans ton intérêt de coopérer, Ervin ?

Doucement, alors que Ervin et Diego se battaient gentiment, Hermione s'approcha de l'enclos.

\- Salut ! Besoin d'aide ?

\- Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Eh bien, écoute, pourquoi pas, tu pourrais distraire Ervin pendant que je m'occupe de lui ?

\- Comment je dois procéder ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en enjambant la barrière de l'enclos.

\- D'abord, laisse-les t'accepter dans leur espace vital.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'accroupit à hauteur des bébés Magyars et tendit ses paumes de mains vers eux. Ervin et Diego vinrent les renifler et, comme à chaque fois, la jeune femme essaya de dominer son appréhension qui faisait battre son cœur si fort. Finalement, les deux dragons frottèrent leur museau contre ses mains en signe d'acceptation et elle fut alors libre de ses mouvements.

\- Tu te souviens comment tu câlinais Awhina ? demanda Charlie, non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix. Bien, donc tu peux faire de même avec Ervin. Les caresses le détourneront de mes gestes.

Hermione s'assit par terre et attendit que Ervin daigne venir prendre place près de Charlie. Une fois fait, elle tenta doucement une approche et après plusieurs coups de museau, le dragon se laissa faire. La jeune femme put alors le câliner pendant que Charlie s'occupait de limer ses griffes.

\- Et voilà mon petit Ervin, beau comme un gallion neuf !

Le dragon frotta son museau contre l'épaule de Charlie ainsi que celle d'Hermione avant de retourner se terrer dans sa grotte.

\- C'est leur façon de remercier ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et les câlins, ça marche avec toutes les espèces ?

\- Oui, mais pas tous les dragons. Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec Diego, par exemple, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a rien à foutre des câlins, rigola Charlie. Ervin est un peu plus sentimental. Diego, il faut le prendre par les cornes et le brusquer un peu, les câlins ça n'a absolument aucun effet.

\- Et est-ce que les câlins ont un effet sur les dresseurs de dragons ? s'enquit Hermione en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Charlie, toujours assis par terre.

Amusé, le dragonnier posa ses mains contre ses hanches.

\- Hum, pareil que pour les dragons, ils n'aiment pas tous ça.

\- Et mon dresseur de dragons à moi, est-ce que ça a de l'effet sur lui ?

Charlie se mordit la lèvre. Cette possessivité en début de phrase ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Il se sentait important aux yeux de quelqu'un et il en était presque touché. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ces choses-là.

\- Il adore les câlins, confirma-t-il en l'embrassant. Mais il adore ses dragons aussi alors lève-toi de là, cela ne serait pas correct de te faire l'amour ici, sur l'herbe, devant Diego et Ervin.

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais, pesta Hermione tout en riant.

\- Je suis juste professionnel, ma chère.

\- Je sais, je te taquine.

Elle l'embrassa avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même. Hermione resta quelques minutes dans l'enclos, à le regarder dire au revoir à ses petits protégés. Elle aurait pu faire cela pendant des heures, admirer Charlie à l'œuvre. Il était si attendrissant lorsqu'il s'occupait d'eux qu'il en devenait sexy. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir et à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les siens, elle oubliait toute cette peur qui dormait en elle en pensant à ce que pourraient dire les Weasley de leur relation.

* * *

 **Charlie panique... ahah** Non, le pauvre, c'est nouveau pour lui. Il n'a surtout pas envie que tout soit gâché pour des choses stupides. **Il tient trop à Hermione** pour ça.

 **Diego et Ervin** vous plaisent toujours ?

Je me languis de lire vos retours.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hey !**

 **Merci** (encore, oui, je me répète à chaque chapitre mais j'en suis à chaque fois hyper touchée) pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre.

 **Au menu du jour** , le repas au Terrier :D Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Eh oui, Hermione à la rescousse ! Elle sera là pour soutenir son super copain. Je suis contente que tout te plaise, le chapitre ainsi que mes bébés dragons :D Merci !  
 **Guest** : Hihi oui, 'sont adorables mes dragons ! Je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)  
 **Guest 2** : Charlie et Hermione ne sont pas du genre à foncer tête baissée de toute façon ahah même en terme de relation amoureuse. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)  
 **Delph** : Tu le sauras dans le chapitre du jour :D Merci pour ta review !  
 **Aventure** : Oui, doucement mais sûrement, le dragon se laisse apprivoiser ;) Merci à toi !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Dimanche, onze heures, Charlie était sur le pont, prêt à prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Terrier. Comme ils l'avaient convenu, Hermione était partie la veille au soir et avait passé la soirée avec Harry. Il ne savait pas comment cela s'était déroulé, mais elle devait lui parler d'eux, de leur relation, et comme elle n'était pas revenue en catastrophe et en larmes, il osait espérer que la nouvelle avait été bien accueillie. De son côté, il connaissait son discours par cœur. Dire à ses parents et à ses frères et sa sœur qu'il voyait quelqu'un, que ce n'était que le début mais qu'il sentait que c'était sérieux. Point final, les détails viendraient plus tard.

Il avait chargé Gabriel de tenir la réserve pendant son absence aujourd'hui, comme ça, il partait l'esprit tranquille. Charlie utilisa la cheminée pour rejoindre le Terrier et, à peine arrivé dans le salon, une tornade rousse lui sauta au cou.

\- CHARLIE !

Se rattrapant de justesse à l'âtre pour ne pas tomber, le dragonnier réceptionna Ginny dans ses bras.

\- J'en conclus que la surprise est un franc succès, constata Charlie en riant, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait férocement à lui.

\- Tu l'as dit ! approuva Ginny en posant ses pieds au sol avant d'embrasser son frère sur la joue. En plus tu tombes bien, maman a invité Harry à déjeuner avec Drago, et Hermione sera là aussi.

\- Comment crois-tu que j'ai été mis au courant de ce dîner, à ton avis ?

Ginny fronça le nez.

\- Hermione. Quelle pipelette celle-là je te jure. MAMAN ! Viens voir qui est là !

Charlie grimaça en l'entendant hurler de la sorte. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions à propos d'Hermione. Molly apparut dans le salon, visiblement peu pressée de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son deuxième fils.

\- Par Merlin, Charlie !

Elle fondit sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Charlie était content de retrouver la chaleur bienveillante de sa mère.

\- Comment ça va maman ?

\- Je vais encore mieux depuis que je t'ai vu. Ça alors, quelle surprise ! Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tout se passe bien ? Tu manges à ta faim ? Tes dragons ne te font pas de misères ?

Charlie pouffa alors que sa mère, glissant son bras sous le sien, l'attirait à la cuisine.

\- Alors oui je vais bien, oui tout se passe bien, oui je mange à ma faim, je pense que ça se voit, et non ils ne me font pas de misères, au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épanoui qu'en ce moment.

Et ce n'était pas valable que pour le travail et ça, sa mère sembla bien le remarquer puisqu'elle se stoppa, poings sur les hanches, et se mit à le scruter du regard, passant tout son être au radar.

\- Charles Weasley. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureux ?

\- Ah, donc c'est tellement surprenant de me voir heureux qu'il faut qu'il y ait une explication particulière ? se défila le dragonnier.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Tu es… différent.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama-t-on depuis l'entrée.

L'intéressé se retourna vers George, Bill et leurs compagnes qui venaient d'arriver et qui vinrent le saluer.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais, lui dit son grand frère.

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je voulais vous faire la surprise.

\- Et ça a bien fonctionné ! répliqua George avant d'aller saluer sa mère qui semblait avoir complètement oublié le sujet "pourquoi mon fils a l'air plus heureux que d'habitude".

\- Tonton Charlie ! s'écria Victoire tout en tirant sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

\- Ma jolie princesse, comment va-t-elle ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa lui raconter, de son babillage d'enfant, plein de choses qu'elle jugeait intéressantes.

Aux alentours de midi, alors que tout le monde était installé dans le salon, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Si tout le monde se tendit à la perspective d'accueillir Drago Malefoy sous leur toit - surtout Ron qui avait probablement arrêté de respirer - Charlie sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il allait devoir agir comme un simple ami envers Hermione, se retenir de l'embrasser, de caresser sa hanche ou son dos en passant près d'elle, ou même simplement de la dévorer du regard à la moindre occasion.

Hermione entra la première avec, à ses talons, Harry, qui essayait vainement de masquer sa nervosité et Drago, le menton fièrement relevé, l'air impassible, prêt à encaisser la moindre remarque. Le Terrier resta silencieux quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Molly ne brise ce silence.

\- Ne restez pas plantés là, les enfants, voyons ! Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione, les salua-t-elle en les embrassant sur les joues.

Elle eut un petit mouvement d'arrêt devant Drago avant de faire de même, et le blond se crispa devant tant d'effusion de sentiments.

\- Bonjour Drago. Sois le bienvenu ici.

\- Merci de votre accueil, Mrs Weasley, répondit-il avec respect et un air un peu pompeux.

Le malaise se dissipa rapidement. Certes il s'agissait d'un Malefoy mais il s'agissait surtout du bonheur de Harry. Le jeune homme faisant partie intégrante de la famille depuis bien longtemps, la seule chose qu'ils voulaient, tous, c'était qu'il soit heureux et cela semblait être le cas. Même Ron mit de l'eau dans son vin et vint les saluer.

\- Salut Harry, bonjour Malefoy.

\- Ron, répondit platement Harry.

\- La belette, répliqua Drago, se recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son petit ami.

Ron ne s'en formalisa pas, se concentrant sur Harry.

\- J'ai agi comme un con, j'en suis désolé. C'était… enfin ça m'a surpris qu'il s'agisse de lui mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'importe qui te rend heureux, tant que tu l'es.

Harry essaya de garder un air impassible mais il fut trahi par un sourire avant d'enlacer son ami.

\- C'est important pour moi que tu l'acceptes, dit-il en se reculant.

\- Je vais faire des efforts, s'il en fait aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça va Weasley, je te taquinais. J'ai promis à Harry d'être plus ouvert d'esprit et plus tolérant. On ne deviendra jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je peux faire semblant de te supporter.

\- Je pense que je peux faire de même, marché conclu.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-attendri de Harry. Même Hermione, légèrement en retrait et malgré sa rancœur envers Ron, ne pouvait qu'être contente de cette paix retrouvée. Prochaine étape, peut-être auraient-ils une vraie discussion tous les deux.

Elle laissa Harry et Drago saluer tout le monde, faisant de même de son côté. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de Charlie, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas avoir de geste trop familier. Elle se contenta de lui faire la bise, échangeant simplement des banalités pour ne pas se griller aux yeux des autres.

L'apéritif ainsi que le repas se déroulèrent sous les meilleurs auspices. Drago était amusant, il avait l'air très peu à l'aise dans un environnement qui ne lui était pas familier mais il pouvait compter sur Harry à sa droite pour le détendre et George à sa gauche pour le faire rire. Il se développa même une certaine complicité entre lui, Molly et Ginny, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

Après le repas, chacun se dispersa un peu partout dans la maison et le jardin pour vaquer à ses occupations. Une grande partie des garçons, ainsi que Ginny, organisèrent une partie de Quidditch à effectif réduit et Hermione, assise sur le perron de la maison avec Victoire, les regardait. Enfin, la situation lui permettait de regarder presque uniquement Charlie, torse nu, qui occupait brillamment le poste d'attrapeur.

\- Hermione ? pépia Victoire en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- C'est vrai que tonton Charlie est amoureux de toi ?

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

\- Co..comment tu… Pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a dit à papa, répondit Victoire sur le ton de l'évidence. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure, quand ils débarrassaient la table.

Alors comme ça Charlie voulait prendre son temps pour parler d'eux, mais il n'hésitait pas à en parler à Bill ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Premièrement, parce qu'elle avait fait de même avec Harry et deuxièmement, car il venait d'avouer - certes, à son frère - qu'il l'aimait.

Profitant de l'innocence de Victoire, Hermione parla plus bas.

\- Et est-ce qu'il aurait dit autre chose sur moi, tonton Charlie ?

\- Qu'il prenait son pied, mais ça j'ai pas compris.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça entre eux, elle regrettait seulement la facilité avec laquelle il en parlait à son frère, mais elle considéra cela comme quelque chose de peut-être typiquement masculin. Ou fraternel.

Après leur partie de Quidditch, tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé ensemble. Charlie fit attention à se mettre plutôt loin d'Hermione. Il comptait lancer le sujet "je fréquente quelqu'un" donc plus il était loin d'elle, plus facile ce serait. Nerveux, il se tortillait un peu dans le canapé, jouant avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse, totalement hermétique aux conversations environnantes.

\- Charlie ? l'appela son père. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Je… Oui ça va, répondit Charlie, saisissant l'occasion qui était trop belle. À vrai dire, je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

Le silence se fit soudainement au Terrier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Charlie voulait leur parler sérieusement alors tout le monde arrêta de faire quoi que ce soit. Même Hermione fit semblant d'être intéressée par la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer.

\- Voilà. En fait je… je fréquente quelqu'un. Ça va faire un mois mais je pense que c'est sérieux.

\- Oh mon bébé ! s'exclama Molly en joignant ses mains entre elles. Tu n'imagines pas depuis quand j'attends que tu nous dises ça !

\- Maman…, grogna Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un cas désespéré. Ne prévois pas tout de suite le menu du mariage ou la couleur de ta robe pour la cérémonie. C'est récent, on profite sans se prendre la tête, mais je me sens bien avec elle.

\- Vas-y, tu peux le dire que tu t'es entiché d'une dragonne, se moqua George.

\- Je t'emmerde, Georgie, lui renvoya Charlie, en même temps qu'un doigt d'honneur, sous les protestations offusquées de leur mère.

\- Moi je suis content pour toi, petit frère, le félicita Bill.

\- Moi aussi ! ajouta Ginny, toute guillerette. Tu as vraiment l'air heureux, parle-nous un peu d'elle.

\- Dis-nous tout sur la femme qui a réussi à ouvrir ton cœur et qui réussit, par on ne sait quel miracle, à te supporter ? se moqua à nouveau George.

Charlie roula des yeux en riant.

\- Elle est tout simplement formidable. Elle comprend mon métier, ma passion pour les dragons, ça l'intéresse beaucoup. Elle sait que j'ai besoin d'être seul parfois, elle respecte ça. Mais à côté de ça c'est une femme attentionnée, très douce, très intelligente. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouvée.

Le dragonnier faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder Hermione avec un sourire béat alors qu'il avouait tout ça à voix haute. De son côté, la jeune femme avait baissé la tête pour cacher ses joues rougissantes. Heureusement que tout le monde était focalisé sur Charlie sinon ils auraient été grillés.

\- À t'entendre, c'est la femme parfaite, dit Percy, sa remarque approuvée par tout le monde.

\- Elle l'est. Enfin, elle est parfaite pour moi.

\- Le tout c'est que tu sois heureux, mon grand, c'est tout ce qui compte. Quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes ?

Charlie regarda sa mère en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas tout de suite. Je préfère attendre un peu avant ça.

\- Tu peux au moins nous dire comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Je garde aussi cette information pour moi, ajouta le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

\- En tout cas, elle est la bienvenue ! conclut Arthur, sous l'approbation de tout le monde.

Charlie souriait bêtement, heureux de la façon dont la nouvelle avait été accueillie par ses proches. Prochaine étape, dévoiler l'identité d'Hermione. De son côté à elle, justement, elle avait réussi à apaiser la rougeur de ses joues et elle profita du mouvement dans le salon pour s'éclipser dans le jardin. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Tout en errant dans le jardin, elle repensait aux mots de Charlie. Comme il parlait d'elle indirectement, il avait dû se sentir plus libre de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dire qu'elle en avait été touchée était un doux euphémisme. On n'avait jamais parlé d'elle en ces termes, avec une telle sincérité. Charlie se disait chanceux de l'avoir mais la réciproque était encore plus vraie.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'étang, elle se retourna en entendant des pas dans son dos et sourit à Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air frais, répondit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent au bord du ponton qui avançait sur l'eau, leurs pieds ballottant dans le vide.

\- Alors, tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Hermione la regarda, sourcils froncés.

\- Te dire quoi ? releva-t-elle, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Que tu sors avec mon frère. Et n'essaye pas de nier.

Elle referma la bouche alors qu'elle allait effectivement nier, et soupira un peu. Si Ginny avait remarqué, il n'était pas impossible que d'autres aussi.

\- Comment tu as compris ?

\- Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir pris part à la conversation. Enfin, avec Drago et Harry mais pour des raisons évidentes ce n'est pas eux. Et puis tu corresponds parfaitement à la description qu'il a faite. Et en plus, je t'ai vu le regarder quand on jouait au Quidditch tout à l'heure, tu le dévorais du regard.

\- La honte…, se lamenta Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses joues rougissantes.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis contente que ce soit toi, je sais que tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Il l'a dit, on est bien ensemble, on tient l'un à l'autre et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

\- Ça se voit. Et ça se voit qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi. Il ne donne pas sa confiance et son cœur à n'importe qui. Je connais mon grand frère, s'il le fait avec toi c'est que tu es importante pour lui.

Touchée, Hermione ne put que sourire.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit clairement que vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Charlie veut prendre son temps et je le comprends. Tu connais ta mère, elle s'empresserait de nous marier.

\- C'est pas faux, rit Ginny.

\- Et puis c'est plus simple d'y aller par étapes. Vous êtes comme une deuxième famille, tu le sais mais… j'ai peur que certains pensent que je me suis rabattue sur Charlie car je me suis séparée de Ron.

\- Hey, Hermione, on sait que tu n'es pas comme ça. On connaît tous les raisons de ta séparation d'avec Ron, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es "rabattue" sur Charlie, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui. Et puis, comment ne pas craquer sur Charlie ? Mon frère est beau comme un dieu !

Ginny s'esclaffa et Hermione de même, mais un peu plus modérément.

\- Même s'il n'est pas qu'un physique avantageux, je ne peux pas nier, avoua Hermione. Il est très séduisant, très intelligent et surtout, c'est un passionné. J'adore les passionnés.

\- Chacun dans votre genre, on ne fait pas plus passionné que vous deux. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Je suis contente pour vous.

Ginny passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'attira à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était contente d'avoir le point de vue positif de son amie sur le sujet, ça la rassurait sur l'avenir, quand ils seraient prêts, tous les deux, à en parler à tout le monde.

En rentrant au Terrier, Hermione fut violemment alpaguée par Molly qui l'invitait à passer la nuit ici. Drago était rentré mais Harry avait accepté de rester, tout comme Charlie. Alors, sans l'avouer, le deuxième argument fit pencher la balance, donc elle accepta.

Après un dîner plutôt tranquille et une soirée à discuter tous ensemble, les invités restants montèrent tour à tour se coucher. Hermione partageait la chambre de Ginny. Alors qu'elles étaient couchées et prêtes à dormir, la rousse s'extirpa de son lit et tenta de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix endormie.

\- T'occupes. Je reviens.

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et reprit son demi-sommeil là où il en était. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau une minute plus tard mais elle était trop fatiguée pour demander à Ginny ce qu'elle avait fait. Cependant, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'aventurer sous sa couette, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'apprêtait à se défendre.

\- Chut chut chut, Hermione, c'est moi, la rassura Charlie.

\- Espèce d'idiot, j'ai eu peur !

\- J'ai bien vu. Un peu plus et je me prenais un coup de tête, plaisanta le dragonnier.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et rapidement, leurs bouches retrouvèrent le chemin l'une de l'autre. Hermione glissa une jambe entre celles de Charlie, collant son corps au sien. Une journée sans l'embrasser et il lui avait déjà beaucoup trop manqué.

\- C'est trop dur d'être avec toi dans la même pièce sans pouvoir t'embrasser ou te toucher, lui confia Charlie en venant embrasser son cou.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir maintenant.

\- Pour tout te dire, l'idée est de Ginny. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais apparemment elle est au courant.

\- Je te raconterai demain. Là, ne perds pas la main et continue de m'embrasser.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Leurs baisers gagnèrent rapidement en intensité et heureusement qu'Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort pour insonoriser la pièce car elle lui faisait tellement perdre tous ses moyens qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'était à cette femme dans ses bras qui le rendait complètement dingue.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

Pas de surprise au réveil, pas de coup d'éclat... C'est voulu. Mais après tout, **si Ginny a remarqué quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui dit que quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas remarqué ?** Ça, on verra par la suite.

Et **Ron s'excuse auprès de Harry !** C'est un sacré pas en avant quand même.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la déclaration déguisée de Charlie ?** Oui, c'était pour Hermione, même s'il ne lui a pas parlé directement ;)

J'ai hâte de vous lire.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Comment ça va ? La forme ? Pas trop froid ?

Moi ça va pas trop mal. Pour les personnes qui se poseraient la question, **niveau écriture** en ce moment, je suis au niveau zéro (et ça me déprime un peu mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas me forcer à écrire). Cependant, sachez que **je ne reste pas les bras croisés** ahah. **Je travaille sur ma future histoire**. Je fais beaucoup de recherches, je me documente, j'épluche pas mal de sites internet et je regarde des films et des séries (oui oui ça m'aide). Si je fais ça c'est parce que **ma prochaine fiction longue** sera une Dramione, oui, mais un UA (univers alternatif) sans magie, se déroulant dans les années 20. Donc **je ne peux rien laisser au hasard**... Mais je vous tiendrai au courant bien entendu !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour, de retour à la réserve ! **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : Pour Ron, les choses viendront plus tard, mais ils discuteront oui :) Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !  
 **Lusyne** : Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est une review qui fait très plaisir à lire ! (abus de points d'exclamation mais je suis contente ahah, merci encore)  
 **Cecile** : Charlie est toujours une bonne surprise pour tout le monde ahah ;) Tu penses que Molly a remarqué ? À voir ! Merci pour ta review.  
 **Delph** : Alors maintenant, reste à savoir qui a remarqué... Merci pour ta review !  
 **Gab** : Bienvenue à toi par ici alors ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et vive Sam Heughan ! :D Merci pour tes reviews.  
 **Lou-Lunard** : Et comme d'habitude, tu me vois ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Héhé il se débrouille pas trop mal hein le p'tit chat. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés du Terrier, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé à Charlie de ce que Victoire lui avait dit, au sujet de ses sentiments à son égard. En réalité, elle avait peur de le brusquer autant que de le vexer, qu'elle ait appris cela de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu lui en parler, ouvrir un peu son cœur comme il l'avait fait indirectement en parlant à sa famille. Mais elle se disait que le moment opportun viendrait et que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire de forcer les choses.

La rédaction de son mémoire avançait bien. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle partait en vadrouille avec Charlie ou avec un autre dragonnier et elle prenait beaucoup de notes. En rentrant le soir, elle mettait ses brouillons au propre. La semaine passée, avant de rentrer en Roumanie, elle avait fait un crochet par la Faculté Sociomagique afin de discuter avec le professeur en charge du suivi de son mémoire pour vérifier si son plan était correct. En discutant avec lui et après validation de son plan, ses sous-parties et tous ses axes de réflexion, une idée lui était venue. Son professeur avait trouvé cette idée brillante et l'avait encouragée.

De son côté, Charlie était concentré sur une autre tâche un peu plus périlleuse, demandant la présence de tous les dragonniers à ses côtés. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'Hermione les trouva, tous assis autour de la grande table de la maison commune, elle-même jonchée de dizaines de feuilles gribouillées, éparpillées partout. C'était vraiment le bazar et si elle en croyait leurs airs concentrés, personne ne l'avait entendue arriver.

\- Et pourquoi pas Eszter ? proposa Giulia.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas convaincu, dit Charlie. Eszter était une forte tête mais maintenant elle se laisse totalement mener à la baguette par Diego et Ervin.

\- Tu as pensé à Zsófi ? dit Gabriel.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est pas bête. Elle est discrète mais au combat elle est féroce. Ça se tient, bonne idée Gaby.

Charlie griffonna le prénom de la dragonne sur son parchemin et remarqua Hermione qui attendait timidement dans l'entrée. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'approcher alors elle obtempéra. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle tira une chaise et s'installa en bout de table,, à côté de Charlie, sans trop empiéter sur leur espace pour ne pas déranger.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste ?

\- Pas du tout, la rassura-t-il. Je pense même que ça va t'intéresser. On est en train de sélectionner les dragons qu'on fera participer au prochain Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, pour s'accorder sur le sourire ravi de Charlie. C'était la première fois depuis 1994 que Poudlard faisait à nouveau appel à eux pour leur fournir des dragons dans l'idée de les utiliser lors d'une tâche. Cette année, Charlie était beaucoup plus expérimenté et, surtout, chef de la réserve donc contrairement à 1994, il avait réellement son mot à dire dans le choix des dragons.

\- Cette année on doit leur fournir deux mâles et deux femelles mais je ne connais pas le principe exact de la tâche. Je sais juste qu'il leur faut des dragons avec un mental combattant et agressif donc on va choisir des Magyars et des Noirs des Hébrides, ce sont ceux qui correspondent le plus au profil recherché.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle était certaine d'être passionnée par leurs échanges. Elle s'assit au bord de sa chaise, sa main posée sur la cuisse de Charlie pour garder un petit contact.

\- Sàndor ? proposa Razvan.

\- Bien sûr, approuva ironiquement un de ses frères. Et comme ça tu es sûr que ces pauvres gosses finiront soit morts, soit, au mieux, complètement scalpés.

\- Andrei a raison, même si c'est le profil recherché, Sàndor est beaucoup trop agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de László ? demanda Chuck. On l'a rapatrié dans la réserve hongroise justement parce qu'il était impulsif et difficile à canaliser. On pourrait leur proposer ?

Charlie sourit, content de la force de proposition de ses collègues et surtout de la justesse dans leurs propos.

\- László serait parfait, confirma-t-il. En plus il a déjà cohabité avec Zsófi.

Il nota le nom de László également. Le débat pour les deux derniers dragons dura encore une heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent finalement d'accord sur les quatre. Charlie s'occuperait de rédiger un courrier pour McGonagall plus tard, avec leurs propositions, pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Allez, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Restez chez vous cet après-midi, profitez-en pour vous reposer.

Chacun rangea son bazar et Hermione aida Charlie à ranger le sien.

\- J'adore cette harmonie qu'il y a entre vous.

\- J'aime ça aussi. Ça nous arrive de nous prendre le bec mais on est suffisamment professionnels et adultes pour régler rapidement nos problèmes et pour que ça n'interfère jamais avec les dragons.

\- Et puis tu es fier d'eux, ça se voit.

\- Tant que ça ? rit Charlie.

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Oui tu as raison, je suis très fier d'eux. Ils sont tous passionnés, travailleurs, volontaires et très exigeants avec eux-mêmes. J'ai une formidable équipe.

\- Et ils ont un formidable patron, ponctua Hermione en se hissant sur la table pour s'y asseoir.

Charlie vint prendre place entre ses jambes, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches alors que les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

\- Ravi d'apprendre que tu me trouves formidable.

\- J'ai dit formidable patron, pas formidable petit ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione afficha une moue mutine tandis que Charlie fronçait le nez, faussement vexé.

\- Ah oui ? Très bien, bouda-t-il en commençant à reculer.

\- Hep hep hep, reviens-là ! dit-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet, le tirant à nouveau entre ses jambes.

Fausse vexation vite envolée, Charlie revint près d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Portée par sa tendresse, Hermione mit fin à une série de baisers, tout en le gardant près d'elle.

\- Tu sais que ta petite nièce est une vraie pipelette ?

\- Victoire ? Évidemment, elle n'arrête pas de parler. Je soupçonne ses parents de penser trop souvent au sortilège de mutisme.

\- Hum. Et tu sais qu'elle a des petites oreilles qui traînent partout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'apparemment, tu aurais dit à ton frère que je suis un bon coup et que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Tout self-control abandonna Charlie qui vira au rouge beuglante en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il se souvenait très bien avoir parlé à Bill, mais absolument pas que Victoire se trouvait dans les parages, et encore moins qu'elle serait susceptible de cafter. Il était donc extrêmement gêné que ce soit remonté aux oreilles d'Hermione. Gêné et surtout déçu car il s'agissait de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire lui-même. Du moins pour ses sentiments.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les mains d'Hermione qu'elle venait de loger dans son cou.

\- Hey, Charlie, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je sais… Mais j'aurais aimé que tu entendes ces mots de ma bouche, pas de celle de Victoire.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, tu sais ? lui dit-elle, d'une petite voix timide.

\- Pour te dire à quel point je suis bien avec toi ? Que cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si heureux ? Que je pense sérieusement être en train de tomber amoureux de toi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir tout en souriant béatement. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à en étouffer de bonheur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre relation puisse évoluer de la sorte mais je suis loin d'être déçue, confia-t-elle en remontant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Surtout sachant qu'on ne partait de rien, poursuivit Charlie.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu es celui qu'il me faut, celui qui peut combler ce besoin d'aventure que j'ai. Celui qui me fera lâcher prise.

À court de mots, le jeune homme choisit de laisser ses gestes parler pour lui. Il l'embrassa avec détermination, avec passion, pour terminer de la convaincre de la sincérité de ses propos, au cas où elle en doutait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Charlie d'inviter Drago et Harry à venir déjeuner à la réserve. Le dragonnier avait hésité, toujours peu enclin à laisser des gens - même des proches - venir interférer dans son espace vital mais Hermione avait su se montrer convaincante. Premièrement, ils n'iraient pas sur le territoire des dragons et deuxièmement, au cas où, Harry avait des antécédents avec eux et saurait s'y prendre.

Hermione était elle-même allée chercher Harry et Drago au terminal des portoloins de Bucarest et là, ils passaient ensemble la porte de la maison de Charlie.

\- Un homme aux fourneaux ? commenta spontanément Drago en voyant Charlie s'affairer en cuisine.

\- Drago, gronda Hermione. Une remarque misogyne et je te donne en pâture aux Magyars !

\- Moi, misogyne, alors que je partage ma vie avec un homme et que, de toute évidence, si on veut manger, il faut bien que l'un de nous s'y mette ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Et puis Drago est un très bon cuisinier, ajouta Harry en se débarrassant de sa veste.

\- Bien rattrapé, grommela Hermione avec le sourire.

\- Tu pourras comparer nos talents en la matière, Harry !

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les quatre à table, partageant un moment chaleureux et convivial. À la fin du dîner, alors que Drago et Charlie discutaient Quidditch, Hermione et Harry s'éclipsèrent pour boire le thé sur le balcon.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ? s'enquit Harry en s'adossant à la balustrade.

\- C'est formidable, Harry, s'enthousiasma Hermione. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être chez moi ici, comme si j'y avais ma place. Mon sujet de mémoire me passionne, j'avance bien.

\- Et j'en suis ravi mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais surtout de Charlie.

\- Oh ! Oh… Oui, Charlie, minauda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de me moquer de toi en disant que tu as l'air d'une adolescente qui vit ses premiers émois, mais je ne peux décemment pas le faire tant tu sembles heureuse !

\- Je le suis, Harry. Cette liberté que j'ai avec Charlie, ce lâcher prise, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Je veux bien te croire, je t'ai rarement vue comme ça. Épanouie, en fait, comme si c'était ce qui te manquait pour être heureuse.

Hermione fut profondément touchée par les mots de Harry, car c'était exactement ça. Après sa relation avec Ron, elle avait essayé de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, si cela venait d'elle, si elle devait changer quelque chose. Et avec Charlie elle avait trouvé exactement ce qu'elle cherchait pour être épanouie.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez le dire aux Weasley ? poursuivit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans un sens j'aimerais que ce soit rapidement, qu'on puisse vivre comme on le souhaite, mais je ne veux pas le brusquer, il craint la réaction de son entourage.

Hermione prit le temps de lui expliquer les craintes qu'elle avait, elle, mais qui s'étaient dissipées depuis sa conversation avec Ginny.

\- Parle-lui, conseilla Harry. Dis-lui que tu te sentirais mieux si tout le monde était au courant. Il n'est pas stupide, il comprendra. Et s'il tient à toi comme il le dit, il considérera la proposition car c'est important pour toi.

\- Si cette conversation le fait fuir, je t'en tiendrai pour seul responsable, Harry Potter.

\- J'en prends la responsabilité.

Il se mit à rire, rejoint par Hermione. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle avait envie que la famille Weasley soit au courant pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Pouvoir aller dîner chez eux sans faire semblant de ne fréquenter personne, pouvoir embrasser Charlie devant eux quand il leur rendrait visite. Simplement vivre sans réfléchir. Le dragonnier devrait être suffisamment compréhensif pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin de ça et puis ce serait libérateur pour lui aussi.

En fin de journée, Hermione ramena Harry et Drago au terminal des portoloins pour qu'ils rentrent à Londres et elle revint aussitôt fussent-ils partis. Charlie l'attendait, à moitié affalé dans le canapé.

\- Je ne savais pas Drago si calé en Quidditch, lui dit-il quand elle vint s'installer contre lui.

\- C'était un très bon attrapeur, mais malheureusement pour lui, il l'était en même temps que Harry.

\- Si on en croit l'état de leur relation maintenant, peut-être que cette rivalité au Quidditch cachait quelque chose d'autre.

Hermione pouffa à la simple idée d'imaginer la tête des Harry et Drago adolescents, avec leur dégoût respectif de l'autre à l'époque, si on leur disait qu'ils seraient ensemble plus tard.

\- Qui sait, on dit que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

Alors qu'ils se câlinaient dans le canapé, silencieux, Charlie sentait malgré tout Hermione préoccupée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Je te sens tendue.

\- Je… En fait je pensais à quelque chose et j'aimerais t'en parler.

Charlie grimaça. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de relation de couple mais il avait suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir que ce genre de phrase n'annonçait pas souvent des bonnes nouvelles.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Non, pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle tout en se dégageant de son étreinte pour s'asseoir légèrement de côté.

\- Alors je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je sais que tu voulais prendre ton temps pour annoncer à tes parents et le reste de ta famille qu'on était ensemble mais je ressens vraiment le besoin de vivre ma vie avec toi de façon normale.

Charlie soupira tout en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il avait été naïf de croire que le sujet ne serait pas abordé mais malgré tout, il pensait que cela viendrait plus tard, pas une semaine après qu'il ait annoncé à ses parents qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

\- Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet, que tu me comprenais.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas, Charlie, je comprends toujours tes réticences. Mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir agir normalement avec toi sans devoir calculer mes moindres faits et gestes.

Commençant à être un peu agacé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, Charlie soupira et se leva du canapé. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui tournant le dos, le regard fixé sur l'horizon qu'il distinguait à peine par la fenêtre. Toujours assise, Hermione resta dos à lui sans oser le regarder.

\- Charlie… Je comprends toujours tes motivations à ne rien dire, mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux qu'ils sachent ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? Ou alors en moi ? Tu n'assumes pas d'être avec moi ?

Hermione s'était levée du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui et elle fut surprise de se faire foudroyer par deux yeux verts colériques.

\- S'il-te-plaît, arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi.

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Tes parents t'aiment et ils m'apprécient aussi, alors il n'y a pas de raison que la nouvelle soit mal accueillie.

\- Justement, elle ne le sera que trop bien et c'est le meilleur moyen de me faire paniquer si on me met la pression.

\- Alors tiens tête à ta mère ! lui ordonna presque Hermione, haussant la voix sans le vouloir. Merde, Charlie, tu as plus de trente ans, il est temps d'assumer maintenant et de dire les choses à ta mère !

\- Je te demanderai de ne pas intervenir dans mes relations avec ma famille, je…

\- J'interviens lorsque ça me concerne ! le coupa Hermione. Si tu tenais à moi autant que tu le dis, ça prendrait le dessus sur le reste !

\- Donc tu sous-entends que je mens à propos de ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Les battements du cœur de Charlie s'accéléraient, ceux d'Hermione également. Les voix se haussaient, la colère envahissait leurs veines.

\- Je dis juste que si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu passerais au-dessus de tout ça !

\- Putain mais, Hermione, pourquoi tu me presses comme ça ? hurla Charlie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que ma famille le sache ?

\- Peut-être parce que je t'aime, imbécile !

L'aveu d'Hermione resta suspendu quelques secondes. Elle regardait Charlie, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, presque démunie de s'être livrée si brutalement, tandis que lui restait coi. C'était comme si son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour avoir un déclic.

Hermione vit les épaules du jeune homme se détendre, son visage s'adoucir autant que son regard. Là, il avait les airs de chaton roux dont parlait Bill. Attendrissant et vulnérable. Charlie et elle se regardaient dans les yeux, sans rien dire, attendant probablement que l'un d'eux ose faire quelque chose pour faire retomber définitivement l'électricité dont la pièce s'était chargée. Et le premier pas vint de Charlie, qui réduisit l'espace entre lui et Hermione en une grande enjambée avant d'attraper son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser.

Surprise par la force de ce baiser, Hermione mit une seconde ou deux avant de réagir. Elle colla son corps à celui du jeune homme pour le sentir au plus près d'elle. Elle voulait sentir les battements de leurs cœurs déchaînés frapper à l'unisson, elle voulait qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à ce que tout le monde le sache. Et la réaction de Charlie lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas contre cette idée finalement. Il lui avait suffi de quelques mots pour comprendre que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, bien au contraire.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, tu vas me rendre fou, avoua-t-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon but final ?

Il haussa un sourcil, essayant de garder un air sérieux.

\- Autant m'interner directement alors.

\- Oublie ça, je préfère t'avoir avec moi.

Elle l'embrassa avidement, avec passion et détermination, réveillant toute son excitation et son envie de lui. Charlie la porta jusqu'à la chambre, la déposant sur le lit où ils firent l'amour deux fois. Une première fois sauvage, répondant à un besoin de l'autre plus vital et charnel qu'autre chose. Une seconde fois avec tendresse et douceur, chacun prenant le temps de se délecter de l'autre, par des caresses aériennes, des baisers, des ondulations de corps langoureuses. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin terriblement lent, l'orgasme cueillit Charlie. Il resta en elle, quelques secondes, son corps reposant sur le sien et les bras d'Hermione entourant son corps. Malgré un souffle erratique, le dragonnier redressa la tête pour chuchoter à son oreille des mots qui la firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !** On retrouve un peu l'environnement de la réserve pour deux chapitres ;)

 **L'est mignon tout plein** , non, mon Charlie qui baisse sa garde ? Moi je l'aime trop mdr

 **Il me tarde de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hey hey hey !**

Ça va bien par ici ? Moi ça va, **y'a des airs de printemps** et c'est génial, c'est ma saison préférée :D

 **Merci pour vos reviews** sur le précédent chapitre. Cette semaine, un chapitre plus léger **même si on aborde quelque chose d'important**... Quel suspens mouahahaha.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Merci, je suis très contente que ça continue de te plaire. J'espère que l'annonce aux Weasley, incessamment sous peu, te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité sur mon histoire :)  
 **Guest** : Aaah mon Charlie est aimé de tout le monde, je suis ravie ahah Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard** : C'est vrai, ils se correspondent bien tous les deux. Pour Sam, y'a pas de quoi ahah Merci pour ta review.  
 **Aventure** : Ginny a vu, comme tu dis, pas impossible que quelqu'un d'autre ai compris aussi. Mais qui ? Je suis aussi très contente que le Drarry, même léger, te plaise. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mise au point qu'il y avait eu entre Hermione et Charlie à propos de leur relation et pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours rien dit à ce sujet. En effet, comme les triplés étaient partis en vacances, Charlie et les autres dragonniers s'étaient retrouvés débordés de travail. Même si Hermione les aidait, ses quelques connaissances dans le domaine ne leur enlevait qu'une légère épine du pied. Du coup, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour leur prêter main forte, elle prenait du temps pour son mémoire. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de retourner au Terrier.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Charlie rentra exténué de sa journée, il trouva Hermione assise à même le sol, travaillant sur la table basse du salon. Elle avait utilisé sa baguette pour faire tenir ses cheveux en chignon et elle suçotait le bout de sa plume, un air de profonde réflexion peint sur le visage. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à lui, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et il n'en fallut pas plus pour émoustiller Charlie. Elle ne faisait rien de particulier, pourtant, il la trouvait terriblement excitante, désirable et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, le regard d'Hermione s'illumina.

\- Bonsoir beau garçon. Tu m'as l'air épuisé, constata-t-elle.

\- Je le suis, c'était une rude journée.

Il se débarrassa de son sac et porta ses mains à ses épaules, au niveau de ses trapèzes, qu'il entreprit de masser doucement.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, lui dit Hermione en refermant ses livres et son cahier. Enlève ton t-shirt et va t'allonger sur ton lit.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? répliqua Charlie, amusé. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me voir tout nu ?

\- Je ne veux pas te voir tout nu ! rit-elle. Juste que tu te mettes torse nu, ce sera plus facile pour te masser. Allez, file ! J'arrive.

Le jeune homme rit aussi avant d'obéir aux ordres. Il retira ses chaussures, son t-shirt et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, ne retenant pas le soupir de bonheur d'être enfin en position allongée. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et attendit patiemment Hermione. Elle revint une petite minute après avec un tube de crème qui fit froncer les sourcils de Charlie.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Un truc de fille qui pue et qui colle à la peau ?

Sa remarque lui valut une petite tape sur la tête.

\- C'est de l'huile de massage, cher ami. Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir.

Hermione monta sur le lit et s'assit au niveau du bas du dos de Charlie. Elle versa un peu d'huile dans ses mains et elle commença à le masser doucement sur les zones tendues. Très rapidement, le jeune homme se laissa aller au doux traitement qu'il était en train de recevoir. C'était à la fois douloureux mais agréable et Hermione était indéniablement douée pour ça, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette envie d'elle qu'il avait.

La jeune femme prenait soin d'appuyer doucement sur les zones tendues de ses épaules et de son dos, tout en profitant malgré tout de la musculature qui roulait sous ses doigts. Si elle en croyait les soupirs de bien-être de Charlie, il appréciait. Petit à petit, le massage laissa place à des caresses. Elle s'amusait de voir la chair de poule se dessiner sur sa peau lorsqu'elle faisait glisser ses ongles sur ses flancs.

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, miss Granger, grogna Charlie, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

\- Osez me dire que cela vous déplaît, monsieur Weasley, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, déclenchant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps du dragonnier.

\- J'adore ça même.

Coquine, Hermione mordilla son oreille avant de descendre ses lèvres, déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules puis son dos, tout en terminant plus bas, sur les légers reliefs du tatouage, alors que ses mains caressaient ses côtes. Charlie avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation, encore plus lorsqu'elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il aimait particulièrement qu'elle soit si entreprenante mais il voulait participer aux réjouissances. Il l'invita à se décaler le temps de se mettre sur le dos et elle se rassit sur lui, au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Tu abandonnes le massage ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix faussement étonnée. Tu n'es plus tendu ?

\- Si, mais à un seul endroit…

\- Oh, je vois…

Hermione tendit le bras vers l'arrière pour caresser la virilité tendue de Charlie qui gémit aussitôt de plaisir. Ne voulant pas anticiper les choses, elle stoppa tout, récoltant un grognement mécontent de la part du jeune homme.

\- Déshabille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Brûlant de désir, Charlie voulait se délecter visuellement de son corps avant qu'elle ne soit sienne. D'abord taquine, Hermione retira lentement sa baguette de ses cheveux, faisant retomber sensuellement ses boucles sur ses épaules. Puis, rentrant dans son jeu, elle se saisit du bas de son tee-shirt et le fit passer lentement par-dessus sa tête, laissant Charlie apprécier sa poitrine nue puisqu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle ne portait maintenant qu'un shorty et il la dévorait des yeux. Un regard à la fois animal mais respectueux. Hermione se sentait désirée, aimée et elle n'était pas du tout mal à l'aise, bien au contraire.

Elle ôta ensuite son shorty et se pencha pour embrasser Charlie, tout en guidant son sexe jusqu'à son intimité. Il la pénétra d'un mouvement de bassin et elle gémit contre ses lèvres, en mordillant une sous le coup du plaisir mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au début, Hermione allait et venait lentement, ondulant du bassin, mais n'y tenant plus, le plaisir grandissant, elle accéléra la cadence alors que Charlie caressait les moindres recoins de son corps.

Sentant le summum du plaisir arriver, elle s'allongea sur lui, collant son corps moite et brûlant au sien, et il l'entoura de ses grands bras musclés. Charlie la serra fort contre lui, pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Il voulait à tout prix l'avoir au plus près de lui lorsqu'elle atteindrait l'orgasme, il voulait percevoir le moindre de ses soupirs, embrasser sa peau chaude. Il atteignit l'orgasme le premier mais elle l'y rejoignit quelques secondes après, dans un cri sensuel.

Blottie contre lui, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione redessinait du bout de l'index les contours du tatouage de Charlie sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Il te plaît, hein, dit le jeune homme.

\- Il est magnifique. Et puis, c'est très, très sexy.

\- Ah oui, donc sans ça, je suis d'une banalité sans nom et pas sexy ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, contra-t-elle en tapant doucement son ventre. Mais il n'y a pas que le physique qui puisse rendre quelqu'un sexy. Ton tatouage l'est, mais ta passion l'est aussi, par exemple. Quand tu parles de tes dragons, tu es très sexy. Quand tu attaches tes cheveux, je te boufferais tellement ça me rend folle.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Pas du tout. Ce sont des gestes anodins qui, à mes yeux, te rendent désirable. Il n'y a rien chez moi qui te fasse ressentir ça ?

\- Tes fesses. Tes seins, aussi.

\- Des choses qui ne soient pas physiques, misérable pervers ! le gronda gentiment Hermione en riant.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Charlie pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi sexy que tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle travaillait. C'était banal, anodin comme elle disait, mais il avait adoré ça.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentré, tu étais assise par terre en train de travailler. Tu avais tes cheveux vaguement retenus par ta baguette, tu mordillais ta plume, ça m'a rendu fou.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hum. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose et, honnêtement, même si ça me fait un peu peur, c'est tellement agréable.

Touchée, Hermione sourit doucement. Charlie ne se livrait jamais, du moins, pas directement à elle. Il lui montrait son amour par des gestes, rarement par des mots alors elle appréciait qu'il le fasse.

\- Je pense que je suis prêt, d'ailleurs.

\- Prêt à ?

\- À tout dire à ma famille. Tu as raison, c'est frustrant de se contenir comme ça, j'ai vraiment envie de partager mon bonheur avec eux. On est bien ensemble et je t'aime, alors même si ma mère va s'emporter, que Ron risque de criser, tant pis. Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens.

Le sourire d'Hermione ne faisait que s'agrandir au fil de ses mots et Charlie s'estimait chanceux d'en être la cause et surtout, l'unique spectateur. Il était fier d'être le seul à déclencher ce genre de sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tandis qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, en train de siroter un jus de fruits. Deux jours plus tôt, Ron lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui disant qu'il aimerait discuter sérieusement avec elle et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Depuis que Ron s'était excusé auprès de Harry pour son comportement lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Drago, elle sentait qu'il hésitait à aller vers elle, probablement par peur de se faire rejeter. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de rancœur envers lui mais en y réfléchissant, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec lui, de mettre les choses à plat. Charlie l'avait poussée dans ce sens, en lui disant d'au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour laisser une histoire d'amour bancale gâcher leur amitié.

Tout n'était pas gagné, certes, car quelque chose s'était malgré tout brisé dans leur amitié lorsqu'il avait agi ainsi avec elle, mais elle appréciait qu'il fasse la démarche de la contacter. Et puis elle s'était dit qu'elle en profiterait pour lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec Charlie. Elle préférait le faire ainsi plutôt que devant toute sa famille, où il risquait à nouveau de faire un esclandre.

Ron arriva donc quelques minutes après elle et la nervosité se lisait sur son visage.

\- Salut…, dit-il un peu timidement tout en tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

\- Bonjour Ron, répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop froide.

\- Tu vas bien ? Comment se passe ton séjour en Roumanie ?

\- Très bien. J'apprends vraiment beaucoup de choses. Grâce à ton frère et ses collègues je devrais rendre un bon mémoire.

\- Même sans eux tu aurais écrit le meilleur mémoire de toute ta promotion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au compliment. Ron commanda un jus de fruits également et la suite de la conversation fut des plus banales, comme s'il n'osait pas parler de ce pour quoi il était venu. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Hermione lui coupa la parole.

\- Ron. Stop, cesse de me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Il baissa les yeux et ses oreilles devinrent rapidement rouge écarlate. Il mit quelques secondes avant de le regarder.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Profondément désolé, pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir été le petit ami idéal, pour t'avoir délaissée, pour t'avoir rejeté la faute dessus, pour t'avoir ignorée après notre rupture. Tu ne méritais pas ça sachant que tout était de ma faute.

\- Je suis contente que tu le reconnaisses, avoua Hermione.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je pense tout ça mais je sentais ta rancœur envers moi si forte que je n'osais pas. Et puis il y a eu la dispute avec Harry, puis notre réconciliation et j'ai remis les choses en perspective. Il fallait que je m'excuse pour mes erreurs, après, libre à toi de les accepter ou non, mais je me sens plus léger.

\- Tes excuses n'effaceront pas toute ma rancœur, elles n'effaceront pas la douleur que j'ai eue mais je les accepte.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui. Je sais comment tu es. Tu agis spontanément, sans réfléchir et après tu regrettes. Bon, là tu as mis longtemps avant de réagir mais tu l'as fait.

\- J'avais surtout peur que tu me rejettes.

\- J'étais en colère contre toi. Je le suis probablement toujours un peu mais j'ai réfléchi et ça ne sert à rien de laisser les querelles du passé ternir le présent. Tu as été mon ami avant d'être mon petit ami et j'aimerais que tu le redeviennes.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, vraiment. Ton amitié me manque.

\- Ça prendra du temps, il faudra que tu regagnes ma confiance, mais j'apprécie que tu aies fait la démarche de me présenter tes excuses.

\- Je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance et ton amitié. J'en serai digne, tu verras.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère. Bien entendu, sa colère envers Ron était toujours présente mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, l'un comme l'autre avait relativisé et maintenant qu'elle était heureuse avec Charlie, heureuse dans ses études, heureuse de voir son avenir se dessiner, la seule ombre au tableau étant sa relation avec Ron qui se détériorait, elle voulait tout éclaircir.

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, lança-t-elle après avoir fini son verre.

\- Bien-sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque Charlie vous a dit qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un ?

Ron hocha simplement la tête et si elle pensait qu'il allait faire le lien, il n'en fut rien. Il attendait qu'elle continue de parler, la connexion ne s'étant pas faite.

\- Eh bien ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques temps. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à hurler, à ce qu'il transplane, qu'il l'engueule ou à la limite qu'il tombe dans les pommes mais non, il clignait des yeux, le regard dans le vague, comme si l'information mettait du temps à être assimilée.

\- Ron ? l'interpella-t-elle en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Tu sors avec mon frère ? dit-il simplement, se reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… ça me fait bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Ouais. Que tu sortes avec quelqu'un de ma famille… Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Et quel est ton avis sur la situation ?

\- Mon avis ? Il joue un rôle là-dedans, mon avis ?

\- Oui et non. Disons que je ne quitterai pas Charlie si tu me le demandais, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu en penses.

Ron inspira un grand coup et haussa les épaules.

\- Bah… Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez trouvé des atomes crochus. Il est passionné, intelligent, drôle, comme toi. Je pense que vous vous stimulez tous les deux.

Si elle fut étonnée par la maturité de ses propos, elle n'en dit rien. Mais elle était très touchée.

\- Merci… Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais. J'aime beaucoup ta famille, c'est important que vous soyez d'accord avec ça.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un ne le sera pas ?

\- Je le pensais mais plus maintenant. Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur.

\- Exactement. Et si tu l'es avec mon grand frère alors je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

\- Merci Ron.

Elle hésita un peu mais elle céda à son envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ron resta immobile deux secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Hermione ne savait pas s'il réagissait aussi bien car il était réellement heureux pour eux ou s'il l'acceptait seulement pour faire bonne figure et ne pas se la mettre à nouveau à dos, mais elle en était malgré tout touchée. Et il la confortait dans l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire à propos de l'annonce aux parents de Charlie ainsi qu'au reste de la tribu Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxx

En début de soirée, une fois rentrée en Roumanie, Hermione rejoignit Charlie, Victoria et Gabriel qui montaient la garde près de l'enclos d'une dragonne qui n'allait pas tarder à mettre bas.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, les salua-t-elle. Comment ça se passe ?

Elle embrassa Charlie avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Pour l'instant elle roupille, répondit Gabriel. Aucun signe de travail mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- On espère secrètement qu'elle commencera une fois que le tour de garde aura changé comme ça, ce sera à la charge des triplés, ajouta Victoria en riant.

\- Quel professionnalisme, rit Hermione. Tu cautionnes ça toi ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Charlie.

\- Je ne peux que comprendre, moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller dormir tôt.

Il disait ça mais il se connaissait, même si la mise bas arrivait pendant le tour de garde des triplés, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de rester pour prendre part au processus et les aider, au cas où.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Ronnie ? Tu n'as pas l'air déprimée donc j'en conclus que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que tu l'imaginais.

\- Étrangement, il l'a accepté tout de suite. Il a dit que ça lui faisait bizarre, mais que ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'on se soit mutuellement plu. Il nous souhaite d'être heureux.

Charlie sourit. Son frère pouvait être un garçon stupide et têtu mais parfois il faisait preuve d'une maturité insoupçonnée.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais je ne parlais pas de nous mais plutôt de vous. S'il t'a contactée, à la base, c'était pour parler de votre situation.

\- C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Il s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il regrettait et que depuis sa dispute avec Harry, il avait remis les choses en perspective. Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour regagner ma confiance et mon amitié.

\- Et tu lui as pardonné ?

\- Pardonné c'est un grand mot. J'ai accepté ses excuses, il faudra du temps pour que la rancœur s'efface totalement mais il avait l'air sincère.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Votre amitié est trop importante pour être ternie par des amourettes d'ado.

Hermione n'en dit rien mais Charlie venait de penser exactement la même chose qu'elle, et ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle ne doutait pas de sa bienveillance mais qu'il ait les mêmes ressentis qu'elle, au point de penser les mêmes mots, lui faisait réellement plaisir. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Les dragonniers l'abandonnèrent quelques minutes le temps d'aller vérifier les signes vitaux de la dragonne. Charlie revint seul, Gabriel et Victoria étant restés près de la dragonne, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Les caresses, la légère brise, le frais de l'herbe, Charlie aurait pu largement associer à un pur bonheur la simple situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras éventuellement une journée de libre pour qu'on aille voir tes parents ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum… Je peux me libérer dimanche.

\- Tu veux les prévenir par hibou ?

\- Je le ferai oui.

\- Et tu es toujours sûr de toi ? s'enquit-elle avec crainte. Tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Charlie leva les yeux vers elle, ainsi que sa main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Je ne me force jamais à faire les choses. Je le fais pour nous, parce que je t'aime.

En quelques mots à peine elle fut rassurée. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

* * *

Et voilà, **Hermione a tout dit à Ron**. Pas de dispute, pas de cris ni de vaisselle cassée, j'ai choisi l'option **Ron-mature** , Ron-réfléchi, ça change de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire de lui. J'espère que ce choix vous plaît :)

 **Il me tarde de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hey !**

 **Mes petits chats** , ça me fait tout bizarre. Cette histoire est bientôt terminée mais **j'ai mis le point final à ma Dramione** , "Entre les murs". Je me raccroche à celle-là encore quelques semaines avant de n'avoir plus rien à vous proposer ahah

Bref, nous y sommes, le chapitre de la révélation aux Weasley. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, **bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : Ahah ça peut paraître court, c'est vrai, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré ça ;) La réaction de Molly, la voici. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Cecile** : Ce n'est pas de moi mais oui, de temps en temps, un Ron mature ça fait du bien. J'espère que les différentes réactions te plairont. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard** : On ne s'en plaint pas du Ron mature ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci de ta review !  
 **Guest** : Il n'est pas moins pudique, Charlie, il se sent juste plus en confiance alors ça aide :) Merci pour ta review :D  
 **ANONYME** : Mais merci à toi de ta présence sur cette histoire, merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
 **Delph** : Ce n'est pas de moi de faire ça mais oui, ça change. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Après avoir transplané depuis le terminal des portoloins de Londres jusqu'au Terrier, Charlie se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais autant rendu visite à sa famille que ces quatre derniers mois. Chose qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Molly qui sortit sur le perron à peine avait-elle entendu le bruit du transplanage dans son jardin.

\- Dans mes bras, mon grand garçon !

Elle l'attira à elle et Charlie manqua d'étouffer sous la brusque étreinte de sa mère.

\- Maman, je suffoque, articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Oh pardon mon chéri, s'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant.

Elle l'embrassa sur les joues et prit son visage entre ses mains, le couvant de son regard maternel si bienveillant et chaleureux.

\- Je ne me lasse pas de te voir si souvent.

\- J'ai promis que je ferai des efforts et j'en fais. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir plus souvent.

Mais Molly n'avait pas écouté la fin de sa phrase puisqu'elle réalisa que Hermione se trouvait derrière Charlie, attendant timidement la fin de ces retrouvailles.

\- Tiens donc, quelle bonne surprise. Viens que je t'embrasse, ma chérie.

La jeune femme vint donc saluer Molly, malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son stress qui ne faisait qu'enfler dans ses veines. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait à l'aise que quand ils leur auraient tout dit mais là, elle devait agir normalement.

\- Bonjour Molly.

\- Vous ne vous quittez plus tous les deux, dîtes-moi ! Allez, entrez. Le déjeuner est presque prêt.

Charlie laissa Hermione passer devant lui, non sans avoir échangé un regard, et l'ombre d'un sourire encourageant. Cependant, ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, Ginny était également là, tout comme Bill et Fleur, Percy et Audrey et George et Angelina. Comme un repas de famille classique, sauf qu'il manquait Ron, Harry et Drago.

\- Je vois, donc toi quand on t'écrit qu'on vient te rendre visite, tu invites tout Londres comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite ministérielle, railla Charlie.

\- Ce n'est pas tout Londres, comme tu dis, mais ta famille.

\- Et si j'avais envie de voir uniquement ma maman chérie pour profiter d'elle ?

Molly rougit brusquement et balaya la remarque de son fils d'un geste de la main couplé à un sourire gêné.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Charlie. Allez, venez tous à table !

Hermione et Charlie prirent le temps de saluer tout le monde avant de s'attabler, le hasard faisant qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le repas se passa tranquillement, entre habituelles chamailleries fraternelles, rires et conversations plus sérieuses. Au moment du dessert, Charlie toussota pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Hum, en fait, si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dire quelque chose.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était louche que tu viennes seulement nous rendre visite sans que ce soit intéressé, le taquina George.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la remarque qui était plus pour l'embêter que pour le blâmer. Tour à tour, il regarda chaque membre de sa famille qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Une partie de sa vie changerait dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche alors il était extrêmement nerveux.

Sentant cette tension chez son petit ami, Hermione glissa discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse pour le détendre et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'ils devaient faire ça ensemble. Le dragonnier se détendit perceptiblement et prit la main de sa voisine dans la sienne.

\- Si j'hésitais à vous dire qui je fréquente en ce moment, c'est parce que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous très bien. Quelqu'un qui est presque de notre famille, au même titre que Harry. Quelqu'un que j'ai appris à connaître récemment et qui a chamboulé toutes mes convictions.

Il ne donna pas son prénom mais tourna la tête vers sa voisine, accrochant son regard à ses pupilles brunes, leurs sourires respectifs s'accordant. Personne ici ne pouvait ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Celle-ci se noya dans le vert des yeux de Charlie pendant ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, mais la voix de Molly la sortit de sa douce contemplation.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que tu ne cracherais jamais le morceau.

Étonné, Charlie fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais.. que…

\- Si tu crois que c'est passé inaperçu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Ni Charlie, ni Hermione ne comprirent où Molly voulait en venir alors Arthur prit la parole pour les éclairer.

\- C'est la première chose que m'a dit ta mère quand on s'est couché, la dernière fois que vous êtes venus. "Arthur, j'en mettrai ma baguette au feu, c'est d'Hermione que Charlie parlait".

\- Mais co... comment ? bafouilla Charlie. Je veux dire, on ne s'est pas parlé du week-end, c'est à peine si on s'est regardé.

\- Une mère voit tout, Charles Weasley, même les plus brèves œillades ou des sourires quand vous pensez que personne ne vous voit.

Le jeune homme sourit bêtement. Il avait été stupide de penser que leur petit manège passerait inaperçu. Hermione, de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle se contentait de serrer la main de Charlie dans la sienne.

\- Je le savais moi aussi, s'exclama George.

\- Oui, bien sûr, intervint Angelina. Remettons les choses dans leur contexte. J'ai soupçonné quelque chose et tu as bêtement dit "Ah, ouais, peut-être".

George eut une petite moue contrariée avant de rire.

\- C'est possible que cela se soit passé comme ça, oui…

\- Les femmes ont un don pour ça, mon chéri, ça s'appelle l'intuition féminine.

Angelina embrassa un George passablement boudeur tandis que le reste de la tablée portait son attention sur Hermione et Charlie. Bill, Fleur et Ginny, qui étaient déjà au courant, ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de leur sourire et Percy - tout comme George - leur souhaitèrent d'être heureux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit la dernière fois ? s'enquit Molly.

\- C'est un peu de ma faute, avoua Charlie. J'étais bien, heureux, j'avais peur que ça gâche tout. Je voulais égoïstement profiter du début de notre relation.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, je n'ai pas dit non, ajouta Hermione.

\- Vous n'aviez pas peur de notre réaction, quand même ? demanda Molly.

Hermione rougit un peu, tout en baissant le regard durant une petite seconde.

\- Moi un peu, je l'avoue. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je me rabattais sur Charlie par dépit car je n'étais plus avec Ron. Mais on m'a rapidement enlevé cette idée de la tête.

Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Ginny qui lui envoya un baiser avec sa main.

\- Et moi je ne voulais pas que vous vous précipitiez, compléta Charlie. Que vous nous mariez alors qu'on veut simplement profiter sans se prendre la tête.

\- Il suffisait de le dire, marmonna la matriarche Weasley. Nous aurions compris.

\- Ah oui ? releva le dragonnier. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait quand George est venu pour la première fois avec Angelina pour vous la présenter alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis, quoi, quatre mois ?

Molly se pinça les lèvres en rougissant.

\- Ton frère ne m'en a pas voulu ! essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

\- M'ouais, intervint George. Tu as quand même miniaturisé ta robe de mariée pour la glisser dans la poche d'Angelina. Je revois encore la tête qu'elle a fait le soir quand elle lui a rendu sa taille réelle pour voir ce que c'était. Si je n'avais pas été convaincant en lui disant que tu étais quelqu'un de trop enthousiaste à propos des relations amoureuses de tes enfants, je pense que je serais célibataire à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Bon ça suffit ! conclut Molly, rouge de honte. Mon Charlie, je suis très heureuse pour toi et il en va de même pour toi, Hermione. Je ne peux que constater les efforts que fait mon fils depuis que tu es dans sa vie et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante.

\- Je ne le force en rien. Les efforts il les fait seul, vous savez.

\- Bien sûr, mais en attendant je n'ai jamais autant vu mon fils que depuis le mois de janvier, ce qui correspond étrangement au moment où tu es partie avec lui en Roumanie.

Hermione dodelina de la tête. Il fallait reconnaître la vérité dans ce que disait Molly. Les circonstances avaient fait que Charlie rendait visite à sa famille bien plus souvent depuis le début de l'année et que ça concordait avec leur rapprochement. Cela-dit, comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne le forçait en rien. Les efforts, il les faisait de son plein gré.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tous ensemble, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur le nouveau couple, redoublant sans hésiter de questions indiscrètes qui faisaient rougir les concernés plus que de raison.

Au moment du café, Charlie emporta sa tasse avec lui, tout comme Bill, et ils allèrent le boire à l'extérieur, leurs pas les conduisant petit à petit vers la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux comme ça, petit frère, affirma l'aîné.

\- Merci… Je suis vraiment bien avec elle. Elle me fait voir la vie autrement.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Dans le sens où je m'autorise à être heureux. J'accepte de m'ouvrir, de laisser les gens entrer dans ma vie. Je ne le faisais plus depuis Tonks et j'ai eu tort.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait de parler d'elle aussi facilement. La plaie n'était plus aussi ouverte, elle se refermait doucement, en partie grâce à Hermione, et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Elle l'avait aidé à faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, à mettre de côté cette partie de son passé sans l'oublier, à aller de l'avant car c'est ce que Tonks aurait voulu qu'il fasse.

\- La vie est plus belle quand tu ne fais pas ton troll rustre et grognon, non ?

\- Beaucoup plus belle ! confirma Charlie en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre. Et puis maintenant je n'ai plus la pression de maman comme quoi c'est une hérésie de ne pas être casé à mon âge. Elle va pouvoir faire chier Ron et Ginny maintenant, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis soulagé !

Bill rigola avant de presser l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Certes tu n'es plus célibataire mais compte sur elle pour continuer à t'emmerder jusqu'à ce que tu sois marié et père de famille. Il n'y a que depuis la naissance de Victoire qu'elle m'a lâché la grappe.

Charlie regarda son frère avec des yeux emplis de désespoir et de détresse, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire éclater de rire. Lui qui pensait être tranquille désormais, se trompait complètement.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui, mais non. Après, c'est peut-être parce que je suis l'aîné, que j'étais le premier à me caser et son premier espoir d'être grand-mère. Maintenant qu'elle l'est, vous aurez moins la pression, que ce soit toi, ou les autres.

\- Je pense qu'à partir de ce soir, je vais invoquer Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs pour confirmer cette théorie et ne pas subir la pression maternelle.

\- Si jamais ça arrive, fais comme moi. Tu lui dis que plus elle te tannera, moins tu seras motivé à coopérer. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien pour moi… Bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de mettre des potions de fertilité dans le sac de Fleur l'air de rien.

Charlie eut un semblant de rire nerveux.

\- Je ne suis pas sorti du chaudron avec elle…

\- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

\- Évidemment, et son jugement est plus important pour moi que celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais j'espère seulement qu'elle ne mettra pas la pression à Hermione. Si elle pouvait éviter de la faire fuir…

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Hermione, vingt-quatre ans c'est un très bel âge pour avoir un premier enfant. À ton âge, j'avais déjà eu Bill et Charlie, tu sais ?

Assise sur le canapé, les genoux serrés, le dos droit, le regard dans le vide, Hermione hésitait entre partir en courant et s'évanouir. Cela faisait dix minutes que Molly l'invitait indirectement à procréer et elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec la procédure. En plus, Charlie ayant déserté avec son frère, il n'était même pas là pour la soutenir. Il n'y avait même pas Ginny pour prendre sa défense. Non, elle était seule face à sa belle-mère et son insistance plus ou moins discrète.

\- Hum, oui, je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Mais vous savez, Molly, Charlie et moi nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, nous sommes très loin de parler bébé…

\- Oh mais je ne dis pas ça pour vous forcer la main !

"Bien sûr" pensa Hermione en son for intérieur, sans pour autant le dire. Lorsqu'elle était encore avec Ron, elle lui faisait déjà des remarques de ce genre.

\- Je dis simplement que c'est un bel âge. Fleur a eu Victoire à vingt-trois ans.

Le coup de grâce. Hermione serra les dents et ferma très fort ses yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup et expira longuement pour évacuer la tension qui s'accumulait.

\- Molly, je vous en prie, arrêtez de me mettre la pression comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au moment où je sortais avec Ron. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfant tout de suite ! Mes simples préoccupations pour l'instant, ce sont de profiter du début de mon histoire avec Charlie et de rendre un mémoire digne de ce nom pour valider mon diplôme. Si un jour nous devons avoir des enfants, nous en discuterons ensemble et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, uniquement lui et moi. Cela ne concerne que nous.

Molly, qui était affairée à la vaisselle, stoppa net son mouvement de baguette, suspendant une casserole en l'air qui menaçait de tomber avec fracas dans l'évier. Craintive, Hermione espérait ne pas l'avoir blessée mais c'était trop, il fallait qu'elle mette un frein à cette furieuse envie d'être à tout prix grand-mère à nouveau.

D'une voix plus douce, la jeune femme continua.

\- Je sais que vous aimez votre famille plus que tout, que vous aimez votre famille nombreuse et que vous n'êtes pleinement heureuse que lorsqu'ils sont tous à vos côtés. Je sais aussi que vous êtes plus inquiète pour Charlie que pour les autres car il vit loin, qu'il a un métier dangereux et un mode de vie moins conventionnel. Mais soyez rassurée, il va très bien, il est très heureux ainsi. Je l'aime profondément et je m'assure de son bonheur chaque jour que Merlin fait où j'ai la chance de me réveiller à ses côtés.

En voyant la casserole perdre en altitude doucement, sans pour autant s'écraser brutalement avec le reste de la vaisselle, Hermione sentit que Molly se détendait. Alors elle se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à elle, la mère de famille restant de dos.

\- Chacun a sa propre conception du bonheur. La nôtre, pour l'instant, c'est de profiter de l'instant présent sans nous occuper du reste. Nous aurons peut-être des enfants, peut-être pas. Peut-être que nous nous marierons, ou peut-être pas. Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains, Molly, je vous le promets.

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et vint juste à côté d'elle, posant une main tendre sur son épaule.

\- Je vous avoue que j'ai eu peur de votre réaction quand vous apprendriez que je sortais avec Charlie mais c'était stupide. Vous êtes la meilleure belle-famille que je pouvais rêver d'avoir et vous, plus particulièrement, la belle-mère que tout le monde me jalousera tant vous êtes aimante, bienveillante, douce et gentille.

Molly tourna la tête vers Hermione, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Alors sans mot dire, elle attira la jeune femme dans ses bras alors que la casserole atterrissait doucement dans l'évier. Elle la serra fort contre elle et Hermione fit de même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, cela valait n'importe quelle excuse.

C'est ce moment-là que Charlie et Bill choisirent pour rentrer. Le dragonnier haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- D'accord. Bon, je préfère ça que de les voir s'entretuer, mais c'est bizarre.

\- Je rêve ou maman pleure ? s'enquit Bill.

Les deux Weasley se penchèrent légèrement sur le côté pour constater qu'effectivement, leur mère sanglotait discrètement, mais avec le sourire. Ils choisirent de ne rien dire. Hermione relâcha doucement l'étreinte et embrassa Molly sur la joue tandis qu'elle séchait ses larmes. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

\- Tout ceci reste entre nous, ma belle. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je t'aime beaucoup et que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le bonheur de mes enfants. Je suis très heureuse que Charlie t'ait trouvée.

\- Merci Molly.

La mère de famille retourna à sa vaisselle et Hermione croisa les regards étonnés des deux aînés. Mutine, elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et tendit seulement la main vers Charlie qui s'en saisit avant de l'accompagner à l'étage, dans sa chambre d'enfant.

\- C'était quoi ce à quoi on vient d'assister ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant au bout de son lit.

\- C'est entre ta mère et moi, c'est tout, répondit Hermione tout en le faisant s'allonger pour venir se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

\- Tu as des secrets pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tout comme tu en as probablement pour moi. Je ne te demanderai pas de quoi tu as pu discuter avec ton frère pendant une heure même si j'en meurs d'envie. Si tu ne m'en parles pas de toi-même, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Incroyablement mature comme réflexion.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que je n'ai plus douze ans, mais le double.

\- Je te taquine. Je sais que tu es mature, tu l'as été bien avant tout le monde et très jeune. Attends, j'ai appris que tu avais fait du polynectar en deuxième année !

Rougissante, Hermione cacha son visage contre lui.

\- Et encore, tu ne sais probablement pas tout ce que j'ai fait à Poudlard…

\- Je t'écoute, dis-moi tout, l'invita-t-il à parler avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Hermione décala son visage et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Il se pourrait bien qu'en troisième année j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps durant toute l'année pour pouvoir suivre plus de cours.

\- Et après tu t'étonnes que les gens t'affublent de surnoms tels que Miss-je-sais-tout ! se moqua gentiment Charlie.

\- Je ne m'en étonne pas, c'était mérité. Mais j'ai toujours cherché l'excellence, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je suis comme ça !

\- Évidemment que tu ne veux que l'excellence, sinon tu ne serais jamais sortie avec moi.

Hermione éclata de rire face à cette prétention qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et Charlie se joignit à elle.

\- Ça ne te va vraiment pas d'être prétentieux.

\- Je laisse ça à Drago, c'est un expert en la matière apparemment.

\- Prétentieux, vaniteux, crâneur, tu peux lui donner tous les synonymes, il les illustre parfaitement. Par contre, je sais là où tu es un expert en la matière et où je n'irai pas vérifier si Drago l'est.

\- Ah oui ? Et dans quel domaine ? demanda Charlie, sachant pertinemment là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Laisse-moi t'aiguiller…

Lentement, une petite main coquine et habile se faufila sous le tee-shirt de Charlie pour caresser son torse. Elle captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser alors que sa main auparavant sur son torse, descendait le long de son ventre avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Le dragonnier eut à peine le temps de se saisir de sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce, que sa douce tortionnaire avait déjà ouvert le bouton de son pantalon pour glisser plus aisément sa main dans son boxer.

* * *

Eh oui, je vous l'avais dit. **Si Ginny l'a vu, pas de raison pour que personne d'autre ne se soit rendu compte de leur petit manège ;)**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **Il me tarde de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hey bonjour !**

Comment va ? Ça me fait bizarre. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de deuxième chapitre à publier et, en plus, il s'agit de **l'avant-dernier** de cette fiction... Eh oui, la semaine prochaine ce sera le 23ème et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et je suis toujours au stade zéro de l'écriture... *emoji gêné* ahah

Bref ! **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** Vous avez adoré l'annonce aux Weasley, j'en suis trop contente. Au menu aujourd'hui : **une petite dispute, et une surprise. Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : Ahah non elle n'en est pas là. Au contraire ! Elle est (beaucoup trop) contente pour eux. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Fleur18** : Et je t'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire donc je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Merci pour ta review !  
 **Cecile** : Une maman voit tout ;) Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard** : Merci à toi ! Eh oui, Hermione sait ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle ne veut pas et elle sait le faire comprendre.  
 **Aventure** : Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise. Merci !  
 **Delph** : Il faut, oui, sinon elle a vite fait de trop s'immiscer dans leur vie ahah. Merci à toi pour cette review et pour ton petit mot à propos de la Dramione ! :D

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Hermione cumulait, à ce jour, tout juste une dizaine d'heures de sommeil sur une semaine et dire qu'elle était fatiguée était un euphémisme.

Elle avait mis les bouchées doubles dans la rédaction de son mémoire car la date du rendu approchait dangereusement. Bien évidemment, il était presque prêt et ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se mette une telle pression, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle dormait peu, écrivait beaucoup, prenait à peine le temps de manger avant de retourner lire et travailler.

Conséquence inévitable, depuis quelques jours elle était imbuvable et Charlie fuyait la maison le plus longtemps possible. La veille au soir, enfin, dans la nuit, ils s'étaient violemment disputés car il avait eu le malheur, à trois heures du matin, de lui demander d'éteindre sa baguette qui faisait de la lumière alors qu'elle lisait, cachée sous le drap, et qu'il essayait de dormir.

\- Je travaille, moi ! avait-elle pesté, le faisant sursauter.

\- Et moi non, la journée je me tourne les pouces, c'est ça ?! Je me lève dans trois heures, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu, merde !

\- De toute façon, tu ne comprends rien ! Toi, à part tes dragons, rien ne t'intéresse. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que j'ai besoin de travailler !

\- Je te demande pardon ? avait-il répliqué, dégageant brusquement le drap pour mieux la voir.

\- Eh bien oui. Je ne te trouve pas très tolérant.

\- C'est la meilleure. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller dormir dans le canapé comme ça tu pourras travailler sans m'avoir dans les pattes. Et puis, tant que nous y sommes, je vais aller vivre ailleurs dans la réserve, tu viendras me chercher pour ta remise de diplôme, peut-être que tu seras mieux lunée !

Il était effectivement allé terminer sa nuit dans le canapé, sans réelle intention de déménager malgré tout. Il était quand même chez lui ! Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait comment Ron et Harry avaient pu la supporter pendant sept ans. Lui ça faisait une semaine, et elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille réussir, il ne la blâmait pas pour ça, mais elle se rendait malade pour ce mémoire. À trop travailler comme cela, elle allait craquer.

En rentrant ce midi-là pour déjeuner, Charlie ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione installée à table, en train d'écrire. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux cernés et semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir sur son parchemin. Encore en colère de leur dispute de la veille, il ne lui dit pas bonjour et elle non plus. Il se contenta de récupérer un plat préparé par sa mère.

\- Tu as faim ? grogna-t-il.

\- Hum. Non, je travaille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit réchauffer une portion pour lui. Hermione, elle, leva à peine les yeux pour le regarder. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se leva avec pour projet de prendre une bouteille d'eau, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envelopper et ses membres s'engourdir. Elle avait très chaud, sa vue commençait à se brouiller, le bout de ses doigts picotaient et son cœur accélérait dangereusement.

\- Charlie je… je ne me sens pas très bien…

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula au sol.

\- Hermione ! hurla Charlie en se précipitant jusqu'à elle. Eh merde, merde, merde !

Il tapota sa joue mais comme elle ne reprenait pas connaissance, il transplana jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la réserve après avoir envoyé un patronus à Victoria qui s'avérait être la seule, avec lui, à avoir un peu de connaissances en premiers secours. Sauf que là, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit tellement il paniquait.

Il la déposa sur un lit et Victoria transplana dans l'infirmerie trois secondes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! demanda-t-elle avec précipitation.

\- Elle a fait un malaise. Elle ne dort presque pas en ce moment à cause de son mémoire, c'est à peine si elle pense à manger.

Victoria suréleva les jambes d'Hermione avant de prendre son pouls. Ensuite, elle se saisit d'une fiole de potion qu'elle passa sous le nez de la jeune femme, celle-ci ouvrant les yeux, tout en inspirant brusquement. Charlie s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa doucement son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je suis où ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Chut, calme-toi, la raisonna le jeune homme. Tu as fait un malaise à la maison tout à l'heure. Là, tu es à l'infirmerie de la réserve.

Hermione relâcha sa tête contre l'oreiller, sans oser le regarder. Elle avait honte d'avoir craqué comme ça, de s'être montrée faible et de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir le coup.

Elle prit le morceau de sucre donné par Victoria et le mangea silencieusement.

\- Du repos et des vrais repas maintenant, lui conseilla-t-elle. Ça marche ?

Hermione hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Hermione, je ne plaisante pas, la mit en garde Victoria. Tu as le droit de travailler mais raisonnablement. Il te faut du repos, des nuits correctes et t'alimenter surtout. De toute façon, s'il le faut, je viendrai personnellement vérifier ton état. Tu m'y autorises Charlie ?

\- Évidemment, la porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Renfrognée, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Victoria quitta l'infirmerie, les laissant à deux. Charlie se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et laissa le silence s'installer quelques minutes.

\- Tu attends que je m'excuse ? marmonna Hermione du bout des lèvres.

\- Non. Enfin pas tout de suite du moins. Là, j'attends uniquement que tu me regardes.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et fut surprise de ne pas croiser un regard réprobateur. Non, ses yeux bleus étaient aussi doux que d'habitude.

\- Je suis désolée, Charlie, articula-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Je me pensais assez forte pour tenir le rythme.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es forte, mais tu te mets une pression monstrueuse pour rien. Tu es plus que prête, ton mémoire est quasiment terminé. Ce qui te manque, tu peux travailler dessus à peine deux heures par jour pour le peaufiner.

\- Mais je…

\- Mais tu veux rendre un mémoire parfait, je sais. Et est-ce que c'est une raison pour se rendre malade ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Hermione tendit le bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Maintenant, oui. Et si tu t'étais évanouie quand je n'étais pas là ? Et si ta tête avait cogné quelque chose ? Hermione, c'est sérieux. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

\- Je dois rendre mon mémoire la semaine prochaine…, ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Et, honnêtement, sans exagérer, il te manque beaucoup de choses pour le finaliser ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre spontanément que oui, mais il aurait décelé le mensonge. Si elle était tout à fait honnête envers lui et envers elle-même, elle avouerait que son mémoire était prêt.

\- Non, presque rien. J'aimerais juste finaliser en te posant quelques questions, comme une interview.

\- Que je serai ravi de faire demain, à la maison, calmement, quand tu auras pris un vrai repas et fait une nuit d'au moins huit heures. C'est d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Doucement, elle se redressa et vient se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de Charlie, là où elle se savait en sécurité.

\- Je t'aime, Charlie. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement.

\- Si c'est ce que je dois endurer en vivant avec toi alors je prends le risque, quitte à devoir te remettre à ta place.

Son visage niché au creux de son cou, Hermione pouffa.

\- On peut rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je préfère me reposer chez toi plutôt qu'ici.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour un transplanage d'escorte ?

\- La solution alternative c'est quoi, le vol à dos de dragon ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Peut-être quand tu seras en meilleure forme, trancha Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

\- Alors va pour le transplanage d'escorte, dit-elle, dans un soupir faussement résigné.

Le dragonnier la porta dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se soit bien accrochée à son cou pour transplaner avec précaution. Il l'allongea sur le lit et elle tira la couverture à elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? s'enquit-il.

\- Hum, non je vais dormir un peu je pense.

\- Bien. Ce soir je rentrerai tôt, on mangera ensemble.

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'écourter son travail pour elle mais elle n'en fit rien. Premièrement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait se faire engueuler si elle disait ça, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer tout seuls.

Après lui avoir volé un baiser, Charlie s'éclipsa et alla déjeuner seul avant de repartir travailler, soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était décidée à se reprendre. Elle rendait son mémoire dans une semaine et il espérait qu'une chose : que ce soit fini.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Par Merlin, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas lire ? se plaignit Charlie.

\- Parce que.

\- Hermione Granger, ceci n'est pas une réponse suffisante.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas ! ronchonna-t-elle tout en resserrant son mémoire contre elle. J'ai passé des mois dessus, je suis contente de moi, si tu le lis et que tu n'aimes pas, ça va me stresser. Or ce n'est pas le moment de stresser puisque je me rends à Londres demain pour le déposer à la Faculté.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé en lire une seule page depuis que tu es en Roumanie, même au début ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'as écrit que des bêtises.

\- J'ai écrit ce que j'ai lu et ce que vous m'avez dit donc si ce sont des bêtises, c'est que vous les avez dites.

\- M'ouais. Tu es injuste avec moi.

Charlie retroussa sa lèvre inférieure en une moue chagrinée. Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de convaincre Hermione de le laisser lire son mémoire mais il n'arrivait à rien, elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser lire. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle avait écrit quelque chose de super.

\- Et quand tu auras eu ta note, tu me laisseras lire j'espère ?

\- Ça reste à voir.

\- Hermione ! pesta-t-il.

\- Ça va, ça va, je rigole, pouffa-t-elle avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Je te le ferai lire, c'est promis. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche, Harry et Drago ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, Hermione avait tenu à les inviter à dîner car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus et Harry lui manquait beaucoup.

Après avoir volé un baiser à Charlie, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Elle ôta ses vêtements un à un avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche. Elle offrit son visage à l'eau chaude pendant un long moment, laissant ses muscles se détendre petit à petit. Elle remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage et alors qu'elle allait attraper le shampoing, elle sentit deux grandes mains la saisir fermement par la taille, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? dit Charlie dans son dos.

\- Personne d'autre que toi, mais tu m'as fait peur.

Elle se tourna vers lui sans se défaire de sa prise et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Une envie soudaine d'une douche crapuleuse, répondit Charlie en venant dévorer sa nuque de baisers.

\- Tu sais que Harry et Drago ne vont pas tarder ?

\- Au pire, ils patienteront. Mais là, maintenant, je n'en ai rien à faire de Harry et Drago si tu veux tout savoir.

Hermione rit alors que Charlie venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres Tout en l'embrassant, elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses devenues plus foncées à cause de l'eau. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus intense, presque vorace. La chaleur les rendait fous et l'excitation les consumait. Il caressait sensuellement chaque partie de son corps, s'attardant un peu plus là où il la sentait réagir.

En mettant fin au baiser, il la fit se retourner pour avoir son dos collé à son torse. Hermione sourit en sentant l'érection du jeune homme contre ses fesses, surtout qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se frotter contre elle. Les soupirs qu'il poussait résonnaient dans son oreille et elle ne pouvait pas être plus excitée.

Charlie glissa une main vers son pubis tandis que l'autre montait pour se saisir de son sein qu'il malaxait doucement, titillant son téton entre son pouce et son index. De son autre main, il caressa d'abord son clitoris avant de gagner en intensité suivant les gémissements d'Hermione. Alors qu'il la sentait prête à exploser, il arrêta tout et elle allait vivement protester face à cette audace mais il introduisit un doigt en elle, la prenant un peu par surprise. Il commença de doux va-et-vient avec son majeur avant d'y joindre l'index. Hermione ferma les yeux et prit appui sur la paroi de la douche, sentant ses jambes qui commençaient à ne plus la porter.

\- Charlie… Oh, Merlin ! Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix si sensuelle que le dragonnier en ressentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, répondant à sa sensualité par une voix grave plutôt érotique.

Hermione se pencha un peu en avant tandis que Charlie guidait son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, il la pénétra un peu avant de se retirer, puis de la pénétrer à nouveau, un peu plus loin, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la posséder entièrement. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre de plus en plus fort au fil de sa douce torture, les yeux clos pour se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, ses grandes mains remontant vers ses seins dont il se saisit.

Leurs gémissements de plaisir résonnaient contre les parois de la douche, de plus en plus sonores jusqu'à la dernière jouissance. Petit à petit, un quasi silence se fit dans la salle de bain où l'on entendait uniquement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps. Et les voix de Drago et Harry.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous envoyer en l'air, merci de prendre en considération vos invités ! railla le blond.

\- Par Godric, Drago, tais-toi ! le disputa le brun.

Hermione écarquilla brusquement les yeux et se dégagea de la prise de Charlie.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

Elle sortit de la douche avec précipitation, manquant de glisser sur le parquet, tandis que le jeune homme s'esclaffait.

\- Ça te fait rire ?!

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-il avec détachement tout en lui lançant une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula.

\- Quelle honte ! Mon meilleur ami et son copain viennent de nous entendre faire l'amour, Charlie !

\- Et ? Tu crois qu'ils font quoi quand ils sont que tous les deux, des parties de bataille explosive ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais c'est très gênant ! Encore, Harry, je peux passer outre, mais Malefoy ! Il va s'en souvenir toute sa vie et me charrier avec ça jusqu'à ma mort !

\- N'en fais pas tout une histoire. Et puis tu devrais être fière, au moins ils ont entendu à quel point ton homme te satisfait sexuellement.

Il l'embrassa avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres et de sortir, la laissant là, lui adressant un regard à la fois blasé et désespéré. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit elle aussi de la salle de bain, les joues rouges et les cheveux mouillés, tout en désordre. Dans le salon, Harry semblait tout aussi confus qu'elle alors que Drago, bras croisés, souriait narquoisement.

\- Si on dérange, on peut repasser…, se moqua l'ancien Serpentard, qui récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Harry.

\- C'est de notre faute, on est un peu en avance.

\- C'est rien ! balaya Charlie. Installez-vous, je vais servir l'apéritif.

Sans mot dire, Hermione s'installa dans le salon et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la honte qui la submergeait. Après tout, c'était naturel et ça aurait pu être pire. Harry ou Drago aurait pu entrer dans la salle de bain, ce qui aurait été encore plus gênant pour tout le monde.

\- Alors Hermione, lança Harry, clôturant définitivement le sujet gênant. Ce mémoire ?

\- Il est terminé et relié ! répondit-elle avec entrain et fierté.

\- Et tu as oublié scellé par quatre sortilèges pour m'empêcher de le lire, précisa Charlie en déposant le plateau avec les verres à apéritif sur la table.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu lises.

\- Et je persiste à dire que c'est grotesque mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

\- Estime-toi heureux, dit Harry. Quand on était à Poudlard et que je lisais ses devoirs, je déprimais en me disant que moi, ce que j'avais écrit, à côté de son travail, c'était vraiment de la merde.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas doué avec les mots, répliqua Drago. Tu es beaucoup plus doué en pratique qu'en théorie.

Il lui adressa un sourire suggestif qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Charlie éclata de rire et Drago également.

\- Tu vois, quand je te dis qu'ils ne jouent pas à la bataille explosive, pouffa Charlie.

\- Je préfère ne rien savoir ! s'exclama Hermione en agitant la tête pour chasser ces images de sa tête.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rends ton mémoire ? demanda Drago une fois son fou-rire calmé.

\- Demain. Les notes tomberont dans deux semaines et comme le mémoire compte pour 100% de la note du semestre puisque durant ces six mois je n'avais pas de cours, dans deux semaines je saurais donc si je suis diplômée ou non.

\- Parce que tu en doutes ? releva le blond en haussant un sourcil. Si toi tu n'es pas diplômée alors laisse-moi te dire que personne ne le sera.

Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant. Le compliment la touchait, encore plus car il venait de Drago. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser et de douter d'elle, bien qu'elle sache ce qu'elle valait et que son mémoire était réussi.

À côté d'elle, Charlie la regardait en souriant simplement, tout en caressant son dos du bout des doigts, de bas en haut, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La discussion entre Hermione, Harry et Drago ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles tant il était obnubilé par sa voisine de gauche. Il ne se lassait pas de ses pommettes rosissantes sous l'effet des compliments, de son nez qui se fronçait quand elle était vexée ou de son sourire éclatant de sincérité quand leurs regards se croisaient. Par Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux. Tout lui paraissait incroyablement fade à côté d'Hermione, dénué d'intérêt, comme si sa vie avait trouvé un nouveau sens depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Roumanie pour la première fois. Elle l'avait changé, dans le bon sens du terme, et il aimait bien l'homme qu'il était devenu.

* * *

Ai-je besoin de préciser qu' **écrire l'intervention de Drago et Harry a été une vraie partie de plaisir ?** Ahah c'est ça aussi l'écriture, s'amuser avec ses propres scenarii.

Bref, voilà, **un petit surmenage** pour notre Hermione mais elle finit par se raisonner avec l'aide de Charlie. Et Charlie, d'ailleurs, qui mesure la chance qu'il a et **l'impact qu'Hermione a eu sur sa vie**. Ça sent la fin, non ? Snif.

 **Je me languis de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Mes petits chats.**

Voici venue l'heure du **dernier chapitre** de cette fiction. Il restera l'épilogue la semaine prochaine, mais c'est un premier point final et ça fait toujours bizarre. Surtout quand je n'ai rien à vous proposer comme fiction longue dans les jours (semaines, même) qui arrivent... Syndrome de la page blanche :(

Enfin bref. **Merci** pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, comme à chaque fois, vous êtes géniaux. **Love love love.**

Pour ce dernier chapitre, fin de l'attente pour Hermione et une remise de diplôme. **Bonne lecture !**

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Cecile** : Eh oui, elle est comme ça Hermione, elle est toujours inquiète, surtout pour ses études. Ahah oui, Drago ne se gêne pas du tout... On l'aime comme ça ;)  
Pour la suite, je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai des idées en tête mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à écrire. N'hésite pas à suivre mon profil pour être avertie lorsque je poste, et/ou à me suivre sur Facebook. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Aventure** : Désolée d'infliger différentes émotions à ton petit cœur ahah Contente que tu sois contente (ahah) de le retrouver. Ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire mine de rien. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review !  
 **Lou-Lunard** : Ah ah les empêcheurs de tourner en rond... Surtout Drago ;) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les pensées de Charlie. C'est important pour voir l'évolution de son personnage tout au long de l'histoire. Voir ce qui a changé dans sa manière de voir les choses. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Depuis huit heures du matin, Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre de la maison, attendant impatiemment qu'un hibou de la Faculté Sociomagique daigne voler jusqu'à elle. Il était maintenant plus de midi et la faim se faisant ressentir, elle se dit que c'était mieux pour elle de déjeuner pour penser à autre chose. Elle prépara un pique-nique, miniaturisa le tout et transplana près du territoire des Verts gallois où se trouvait Charlie.

Depuis le départ d'Esteban, qui s'occupait beaucoup des Verts gallois, Charlie avait repris la gérance de ces dragons-là, aidé par Chuck. Cadeyrn, le petit protégé de son ancien collègue, était ingérable.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ce dragon très con, commenta Charlie alors que Cadeyrn venait de partir bouder dans les ruines d'un château. Finalement, maintenant que je connais la vraie personnalité d'Esteban, ça m'étonne pas qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le gérer, répondit Chuck.

\- Tu crois que si on lève les barrières magiques et qu'on le laisse s'échapper, il y a moyen qu'on fasse passer son évasion pour un accident ?

Chuck pouffa.

\- Pas sûr. Cet idiot d'Esteban serait capable de le recueillir même s'il habite en ville.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

Ils rirent ensemble avant de se concentrer sur leur tâche. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer lorsque Hermione se matérialisa près d'eux.

\- Ah, voilà ta belle ! s'exclama Chuck en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Charlie. Je vais vous laisser. À tout à l'heure.

Le dragonnier transplana rapidement, laissant à Charlie le soin d'aller embrasser tendrement Hermione qu'il n'avait pas encore vue de la journée puisqu'il était parti avant qu'elle se réveille.

\- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche en l'enlaçant.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas trop mal, et toi ? Pas de nouvelles de la Faculté ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, la lèvre inférieure retroussée, comme une petite fille triste.

\- Non… J'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe.

\- Chérie, comme l'a dit Drago, si tu as foiré alors tout le monde a foiré. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sûr que les hiboux sont en route.

Il lui embrassa délicatement le front et la serra contre lui, essayant ainsi de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Il savait qu'elle stressait, qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et il se sentait impuissant. Il pouvait seulement lui témoigner son soutien et essayer de la faire penser à autre chose. C'est pour ça qu'il pencha légèrement la tête et désigna du menton le panier qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai préparé un pique-nique pour tous les deux, si tu as le temps évidemment.

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi ! Allez.

Il se saisit du panier et de la main d'Hermione avant de transplaner dans une prairie de la réserve. La jeune femme installa tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils commencèrent à manger pendant que Charlie lui racontait les détails de sa matinée. Il espérait la passionner suffisamment pour qu'elle pense à autre chose et vu son entrain dans la conversation, ça fonctionnait.

Hermione allait croquer dans une part de tarte à la mélasse quand un point dans le ciel attira son attention. Trop petit pour être un dragon, elle comprit au fil de son vol vers eux qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou. Lorsqu'il laissa tomber entre ses mains une enveloppe portant le sceau de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Charlie tendit la nuque pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle fixait l'enveloppe depuis une bonne minute maintenant, figée.

\- Tu…, Tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Non, je vais le faire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir deux parchemins. Charlie vit ses yeux bouger frénétiquement au rythme de sa lecture rapide ainsi que son sourire se dessiner petit à petit. Il comprit que c'était gagné.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe. J'ai réussi Charlie ! J'ai eu la meilleure note à mon mémoire, avec les félicitations du jury ! J'ai eu mon diplôme !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour elle. Et terriblement fier.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, dit-il en l'embrassant. Tu bosses toujours comme une acharnée, tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même et c'est récompensé. Bravo !

Sentant les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux, Hermione essaya malgré tout de ne pas pleurer. Elle aussi elle était fière d'elle. La pression accumulée retombait doucement et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que de partager le bonheur de cette réussite avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Merci… Je suis tellement soulagée !

Elle l'embrassa avant de se redresser et de récupérer les parchemins.

\- J'ai eu 19 sur 20 à mon mémoire. Écoute "Chère miss Granger, l'ensemble du jury ainsi que M. Ismaël Norton, doyen de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres, vous présentent leurs plus sincères félicitations pour la qualité de votre mémoire de fin d'études. Le sujet a été grandement apprécié et mené avec brio c'est la raison pour laquelle la note de 19 sur 20 vous a été attribuée, en récompense de votre travail. Il s'agit de la note maximale jamais obtenue pour la rédaction d'un mémoire."

\- Wahou, rien que ça ! Quand on te dit que tu es la meilleure, il faut nous croire.

\- Et passer pour la dernière des crâneuses, bien sûr, c'est mon genre.

\- Tu peux rester modeste dans la victoire tu sais ? la taquina Charlie. Mais c'est mérité. Je suis très fier de toi.

\- Merci mon amour !

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Elle prit le deuxième parchemin qui était une lettre type, la même ayant été envoyée à tous les étudiants.

\- La remise des diplômes a lieu samedi prochain, l'informa-t-elle. Tu pourras te libérer ? C'est en soirée, il y a la cérémonie et un cocktail après.

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, pas même pour le plus beau Magyar de la Terre.

\- Tu m'en vois flattée ! Ou vexée d'être comparée à un dragon, je ne sais pas trop, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Venant de moi, je dirai que c'est un honneur d'être placée avant les dragons !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cependant il se surprenait car il y a encore quelques mois en arrière, il n'aurait jamais rien fait passer devant ses dragons. Rien ni personne ne trouvait suffisamment grâce à ses yeux pour mériter de passer devant sa passion, mais désormais, c'était différent. Il y avait Hermione qui chamboulait ses convictions. Il espérait que le problème ne se poserait jamais mais il se sentait bien capable de faire un choix entre elle et ses dragons si on lui demandait. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que Hermione était une personne si formidable, ouverte et tolérante, qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais de faire ce choix.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le hall d'entrée de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres se remplissait de monde petit à petit. Étudiants, familles, amis, tout le monde attendait que les portes de salle accueillant la remise des diplômes s'ouvrent. Debout dans un coin de la pièce, Hermione attendait que tout le monde arrive. N'ayant pas de tenue appropriée chez Charlie, elle était passée chez elle pour se préparer avant de rejoindre la Faculté où tout le monde devait la retrouver. Enfin, elle avait convié Charlie, évidemment, Harry, Drago, Ginny et Ron, en espérant qu'il vienne. Ses parents devaient également faire le déplacement depuis l'Australie pour l'événement. Lorsque, après la guerre, elle leur avait rendu leur mémoire, ses parents avaient décidé de rester en Océanie car leur nouvelle vie leur plaisait beaucoup, chose à laquelle Hermione ne s'était pas opposée, le bien-être de sa famille étant le plus important.

En entrant dans le hall, Charlie se sentit aussitôt assez oppressé. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et beaucoup trop de bruit. Heureusement qu'il aimait Hermione car les mondanités, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Pour l'occasion, il avait fait l'effort de mettre un pantalon en bon état et même une chemise. Si sa mère le voyait, elle râlerait car elle penserait qu'il aurait pu faire l'effort de mettre une cravate, mais mettre une chemise était déjà un exploit pour lui. Il se sentait déjà bien à l'étroit là-dedans. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il sourit immédiatement. Elle était sublime dans cette robe noire, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Elle portait une paire d'escarpins noirs également. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon et la seule touche de couleur sur elle émanait de son rouge à lèvre rouge très intense.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et tapota doucement son épaule.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous êtes seule ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuellement rauque.

\- Bonsoir. Figurez-vous que j'attends quelqu'un mais je ne le vois pas arriver.

\- Quel goujat. Laisser seule une femme si belle… C'est un pari risqué.

Attendrie, Hermione renonça à jouer pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci pour le compliment.

\- C'est sincère. Tu es magnifique.

Il replaça délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es pas mal non plus. Ça te change d'être habillé comme ça, j'aime beaucoup, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur ses biceps.

\- Je crois qu'elle est trop petite… En même temps, la dernière fois que je l'ai mise c'était pour le mariage de George il y a deux ans. J'ai dû prendre un peu de muscle depuis.

\- Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, conclut Hermione en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde arriva presque en même temps. Harry et Drago, parfaitement assortis avec leurs costumes alors que Ginny avait revêtu une robe longue verte foncée, que Drago s'était senti obligé de commenter en disant que, pour une Gryffondor, elle portait bien le vert. Lorsque les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent, elle s'empressa de les serrer dans ses bras. Elle était contente de les retrouver après de longs mois loin d'eux.

\- On est très fiers de toi, ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en la serrant contre elle, tandis que son père l'embrassait tendrement sur le sommet de la tête.

\- Merci… Attendez, ne bougez pas.

Elle fit un signe vers la main de Charlie qui s'avança jusqu'à eux, le sourire timide et la démarche mal assurée. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait rencontré les parents d'une petite amie auparavant et il était relativement stressé par cette démarche.

\- Monsieur et madame Granger, bonsoir, les salua-t-il.

\- Je vous présente Charlie, dit Hermione en glissant son bras sous celui du jeune homme.

\- C'est donc vous l'homme aux dragons, dit le père d'Hermione tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Effectivement, c'est moi. J'aime bien ce surnom !

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione qui se pencha vers sa mère qui semblait vouloir lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Il est bel homme, ce Charlie ! Est-ce qu'il est aussi musclé qu'il en a l'air ?

\- Maman ! s'offusqua légèrement Hermione, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Quoi ? Je constate seulement. Il a l'air plutôt costaud, c'est tout.

\- Oui, il est aussi musclé qu'il en a l'air, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Bien, et le plus important, tu es heureuse ?

\- Plus que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer l'être, maman. Il est formidable.

La sincérité dans sa voix et son regard dut parvenir jusqu'à Jean puisqu'elle sourit avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. La jeune femme prit la main de Charlie qui était en grande conversation avec son père au sujet des dragons, ce dernier s'avérant très curieux à ce sujet.

\- La salle vient d'ouvrir. On y va ?

Charlie hocha la tête et tout le monde suivit pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle. Hermione les quitta pour aller se placer en bas de l'estrade avec tout le monde. Ismaël Norton, le doyen de la Faculté, un homme grand, mince, avec une moustache chevron, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et se faire entendre de toute l'assemblée.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue à la remise des diplômes de la Faculté Sociomagique de Londres ! Nous sommes ici ce soir pour féliciter nos étudiants diplômés qui, je l'espère, feront briller leurs talents dans le monde magique.

Monsieur Norton appela les étudiants par ordre alphabétique, chacun le rejoignant sur l'estrade et se voyant remettre son diplôme accompagné d'une franche poignée de main de la part du doyen. Un photographe immortalisait l'instant avant que l'étudiant ne rejoigne sa famille. Lorsque Nora Geller fut appelée, Hermione savait qu'elle était la prochaine donc la boule de stress dans son estomac semblait avoir pris toute la place. Son angoisse atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle fut appelée.

\- Hermione Granger ! Mesdames etmessieurs, je tiens à adresser mes plus sincères félicitations à miss Granger, une brillante étudiante, major de sa promotion durant ses trois années d'études, ayant obtenu la meilleure note jamais attribuée à un mémoire de fin d'études. Bravo, je suis très fier de vous avoir accueilli au sein de notre établissement.

Rouge de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Hermione serra la main du doyen, un sourire crispé accroché au visage.

\- Merci beaucoup, réussit-elle simplement à dire.

Dans le public, Charlie, Ginny, Ron et Harry scandaient le prénom de la jeune femme en frappant dans leurs mains, sifflant, alors que Drago, plus dans la retenue, se contentait d'applaudir en coulant vers ses voisins un regard blasé. Les parents d'Hermione applaudissaient également, le sourire aux lèvres, emplis de fierté, sans lâcher leur fille des yeux. À eux sept, ils faisaient vrombir la salle d'enthousiasme.

Après la photo, Hermione descendit de l'estrade, les mains sur ses joues en feu tant elle était gênée. Elle les rejoignit tous, prenant place entre son père et Charlie qui l'embrassa.

\- T'es la meilleure, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Merci… Je suis aussi ultra gênée ! Vous n'êtes pas des plus discrets.

\- On montre seulement à quel point on est tous fiers de toi, expliqua posément son père.

\- Vous auriez pu être plus dans la retenue et prendre exemple sur Drago pour une fois, pouffa-t-elle, s'attirant un regard gris foudroyant.

\- Ça s'appelle simplement de l'éducation et du savoir-vivre, ma grande, railla le blond.

\- Dis aussi qu'on est mal élevés ! pesta Ginny en se penchant pour le frapper sur la cuisse.

\- Je dis simplement que les bonnes manières se perdent.

\- Drago, je t'en prie, supplia Harry d'une voix excédée. Sois beau et tais-toi un peu.

L'intéressé grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se renfrogner, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard fixé sur les élèves qui montaient et descendaient l'estrade.

Une fois tous les diplômes remis, tout le monde rejoignit la salle attenante qui s'avérait être le réfectoire de la Faculté, mais qui avait été aménagé en une somptueuse salle de réception. Hermione avait du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où elle avait déjeuné durant un peu moins de trois ans. Au fond de la pièce trônait un bar à cocktails ainsi qu'un buffet, il n'y avait pas de tables mais de nombreux mange-debout avec de hauts tabourets. La lumière dorée rendait la pièce accueillante et chaleureuse.

Le petit groupe rapprocha deux mange-debout et les tabourets qui allaient avec pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer. Charlie, Ron et Henry, le père d'Hermione, revinrent avec des cocktails différents pour tout le monde et deux assiettes remplies de petites choses à grignoter.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

La jeune femme sourit, contente de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Depuis qu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses, il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour reconstruire leur amitié et elle y était très sensible.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-elle. D'un côté j'aimerais poursuivre mes études pour me professionnaliser et me spécialiser dans un domaine mais d'un autre côté, travailler me démange, j'ai envie de me sentir utile.

\- Tu es spécialisée dans les comportements entre sorciers et animaux fantastiques, non ? demanda Ginny qui poursuivit après une approbation silencieuse d'Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas postuler au Ministère, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ?

\- Tu m'aurais proposé ça il y a quelques mois en arrière, j'aurais foncé tête baissée. Mais depuis que j'ai découvert le quotidien de Charlie et son métier, j'ai beaucoup moins envie de m'enfermer dans un bureau sans voir la lumière du jour.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du dragonnier, leurs sourires s'accordèrent. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il pensait à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui proposer. Comme Esteban ne faisait plus partie des leurs, une place était vacante, du moins, numériquement parlant car elle ne pourrait pas prendre sa place en tant que dresseuse de dragons. Il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés et il était persuadé qu'elle serait très utile au fonctionnement de la réserve. Il en avait même touché deux mots à Gabriel qui l'avait conforté dans cette idée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que mon idiot de frère attend pour te proposer de bosser avec lui ? gronda presque Ginny.

Pris au dépourvu, Charlie fusilla sa petite sœur du regard.

\- Il attendait peut-être d'être seul avec elle pour en discuter sans avoir trop de paires d'oreilles qui traînent, et d'être au calme ?

Ginny laissa échapper un petit "oups" avant de se pincer les lèvres, visiblement un peu gênée. Confuse, Hermione regarda Charlie avec un air assez interrogatif.

\- Tu avais réfléchi à ça ?

\- Oui, mais je n'osais pas encore t'en parler, du moins j'attendais que tu aies ton diplôme. Une place est libre à la réserve, tu pourrais l'intégrer.

\- Mais je ne dresse pas de dragons, moi !

\- Non mais il y a bien d'autres choses dans lesquelles tu es compétente et tu as travaillé pendant presque six mois sur les relations entre les sorciers et les dragons. Puis tu as appris des choses avec nous, du moins quelques bases.

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Laisse-moi terminer, la coupa Charlie. Je ne te force pas, c'est juste une proposition que je te fais. Tu pourrais passer une formation pour être habilitée à travailler avec nous et ensuite, je pourrais créer un poste pour toi. Tu as envie d'aventure et de liberté, la réserve et les dragons peuvent te l'apporter. Tu as beaucoup de connaissances qui pourraient nous être profitables et tout le monde t'adore là-bas.

Petit à petit, au fil de ses mots, Hermione commençait à envisager la proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait passé des mois formidables et elle s'était prise de passion pour les créatures fascinantes qu'étaient les dragons. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle trouverait de quoi s'épanouir dans la réserve. Si Charlie lui créait un poste comme il le disait, elle pourrait être sur le terrain dans des missions simples et ensuite apporter son expertise dans des cas plus particuliers et précis. Et puis, si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas ou ne lui plaisait pas, cela aurait été une expérience malgré tout, lui donnant d'autres cartes à jouer pour une autre perspective de carrière.

\- Ça mériterait qu'on en discute calmement, tous les deux mais… pourquoi pas ? dit-elle simplement avec légèreté et un petit sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Charlie.

Sans réellement se soucier de ses beaux-parents, de son frère, de sa sœur, de Harry ou de Drago, Charlie glissa une main dans la nuque d'Hermione alors que l'autre se posait délicatement de sa hanche avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Si quelques mois en arrière on lui avait dépeint sa vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas cru. Charlie Weasley, éternel célibataire sans envie de s'attacher, ne vivant que pour ses dragons et totalement obnubilé par son travail, était désormais en couple avec une femme extraordinaire qui chamboulait toutes ses convictions, s'ouvrait doucement sur le monde extérieur et ne serait revenu en arrière pour rien au monde.

C'était une certitude désormais, ses dragons étaient responsables de tous les bonheurs de sa vie.

* * *

 **Maintenant vous savez d'où vient le titre de cette histoire.** Pour la petite anecdote, je suis nulle pour trouver des titres pour mes histoires, généralement ils viennent de **Lyra** ahah. C'est justement le cas ici. Quand le papa d'Hermione dit "C'est donc vous l'homme aux dragons ?", Lyra l'a relevé en me disant que ça ferait un bon titre... J'ai tout de suite approuvé.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?** Il me tarde de vous lire.

 **Du love pour vous et à mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue** (snif).


	24. Épilogue

**Heyy !**

Voilà, nous y sommes... **l'épilogue de L'homme aux dragons**. Comme d'habitude, je vous réserve une note plus longue en fin de chapitre mais déjà **merci d'avoir été là.**

J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. On y fait **un petit saut dans le temps** pour y retrouver bien sûr Hermione et Charlie, mais aussi Harry, Drago, et des surprises.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : Très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Merci pour ta review !  
 **Guest 2** : Bravo à Lyra, du coup ahah Merci !  
 **Lou-Lunard** : Eh oui... Voici l'épilogue, puis ce sera terminé. Merci pour ta review et ta présence sur cette histoire :)  
 **Cecile** : Personne ne doutait des talents d'Hermione, à part elle ahah. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller seule à cette remise de diplôme, elle aime être entourée des gens qu'elle aime, encore plus lors d'événements importants comme ça. Merci pour ta review, comme d'habitude, et ta fidélité tout au long de cette histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Les plaines verdoyantes de la Roumanie étaient probablement les paysages qu'Hermione aimait le plus admirer, surtout depuis le meilleur point de vue qui soit : à dos de dragon.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle volait, cramponnée à Diego, mais il était temps de rentrer maintenant, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle était si bien dans les airs, le vent fouettant doucement son visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux, ses poumons s'emplissant d'air frais et ses veines d'adrénaline. Pourtant, le chemin avait été compliqué pour en arriver là. À la base, elle détestait voler, même sur un balai, paralysée par la peur. Mais à force de fréquenter Charlie qui avait su exactement quoi faire et quoi dire pour la mettre en confiance, elle avait appris à aimer ça. Surmontant sa peur du danger, elle avait découvert de nouvelles sensations. Depuis la première fois où elle avait volé de cette manière, derrière Charlie, elle ne se lassait pas de cette montée d'adrénaline dès que le dragon quittait le sol, de cette sensation de liberté, d'être maître du monde.

Elle guida Diego pour qu'il retrouve la terre ferme et elle sauta de son dos quand il se posa. Elle lui fit ensuite face, caressant son museau du plat de la main, tandis qu'il la taquinait en soufflant par les narines.

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de m'embêter ?

Pour toute réponse, Diego lui souffla dessus avant de partir se terrer dans sa grotte.

\- C'est ça, oui, va-t-en, sale bête, rigola Hermione.

Avant de quitter l'enclos, elle vérifia s'ils avaient encore suffisamment à manger et à boire. Elle transplana ensuite sur le territoire des Opalœils et grimpa jusqu'à la grotte creusée dans la roche, celle où se réfugiait Awinha à l'époque. Tout en s'approchant, elle entendit des rires qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille tant elle connaissait ce son par cœur. C'était probablement le plus beau qui lui eut été donné d'entendre. Le rire grave de Charlie, mêlé à un autre, bien plus enfantin.

\- Jamie, regarde qui est là, lança Charlie en pointant Hermione du doigt.

\- Maman ! s'écria un petit bonhomme roux, assis à même le sol, un bébé dragon tout juste sorti de l'œuf endormi sur son épaule. Regarde, le bébé dragon il est là.

Hermione s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir elle aussi au fond de la grotte.

\- Tu sais que tu as de la chance ? lui fit remarquer Hermione. Normalement, les dragons sortant de l'œuf ne se laissent pas si facilement attraper.

\- C'est parce que je suis gentil, moi, répondit Jamie sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et que tu as de bons gènes en matière de feeling avec les dragons, ajouta Charlie.

\- Ça doit jouer, effectivement, confirma Hermione avant de l'embrasser. Comment tu vas ? Ça se passe bien ?

\- Formidable. Giulia et Lorenzo ont réussi à éloigner le couple pour que je puisse vérifier si l'état de santé des bébés depuis l'éclosion avant-hier n'a pas bougé et ils vont formidablement bien.

Timidement, sur le bout des pattes, un bébé Opalœil s'approcha d'eux. Charlie posa ses mains à plat sur le sol et le dragon grimpa dessus. Le dragonnier le leva à hauteur de son visage et passa son doigt sur ses écailles qui se mirent à scintiller.

\- Oh c'est trop beau, papa ! s'exclama Jamie. Refais, refais !

Il roula des yeux devant la pression de son fils mais reproduisit son geste pour faire briller les écailles. Les yeux noisette de Jamie se mirent à briller également tandis qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Lorsque les deux dresseurs italiens revinrent avec les dragons, Charlie, Hermione et Jamie quittèrent la grotte pour transplaner jusqu'à leur maison. Il avait fallu longtemps à Charlie pour accepter d'accueillir dans la réserve un nouveau couple d'Opalœil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une réserve néo-zélandaise les avait contactés en leur disant qu'ils avaient besoin de leur aide que l'idée avait fait son chemin. La femelle était pleine mais rencontrait des complications. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il accepte le défi de suivre sa grossesse pour que tout se passe au mieux. Les œufs avaient donc éclos avant hier, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Jamie, va te laver les mains mon chéri, on repart dans dix minutes.

\- Chez parrain Harry et tonton Drago ! s'exclama le petit garçon en trottinant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

\- Tu crois qu'il est aussi enjoué que ça quand il doit revenir à la maison ? demanda Hermione à Charlie.

\- Et quitter Harry et Drago qui le chouchoutent comme un prince ? Rien de moins sûr, répondit-il en riant.

\- Il n'empêche que ça va nous faire du bien d'être un peu tous les deux, dit-elle en venant se blottir dans ses bras.

Charlie l'enlaça au niveau des épaules tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

\- C'est vrai, ça fait bien longtemps.

Jamie avait vu le jour cinq ans plus tôt et depuis, rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux. Aujourd'hui étant l'anniversaire de Charlie, ils en profitaient pour confier leur fils à Harry et Drago et sortir en amoureux pour fêter ça.

Hermione était tombée enceinte par accident. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans à ce moment-là et même si Charlie avait de plus en plus envie de fonder une famille, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement. Pris de court, ils avaient eu une discussion et s'étaient rendus à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour avoir un bébé. Et depuis, Jamie Arthur Weasley faisait la fierté et le bonheur de ses parents. Mis à part qu'il avait les yeux d'Hermione, il ressemblait énormément à Charlie. Les cheveux roux foncé, bouclés, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et une passion dévorante pour les dragons depuis sa naissance. Ils étaient fous de leur fils qui ne cessait de les impressionner au fil du temps.

\- Je suis prêt moi, arrêtez de vous faire des bisous ! ronchonna Jamie tout en grimaçant, dégoûté et agacé.

Ils baissèrent simultanément les yeux sur leur fils qui les regardait, bras croisés sur la poitrine et sac à dos sur les épaules.

\- Tu as pris toutes tes affaires ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, ce qu'on avait préparé hier. Et puis j'ai pris Miska aussi.

\- Évidemment, jamais sans Miska.

\- Non, sinon après elle est triste toute seule à la maison.

Miska était une dragonne Magyar miniature dont Jamie ne se séparait jamais. À la maison elle vivait dans un vivarium et le petit garçon avait imposé à tous les membres de sa famille d'en avoir également un chez eux pour pouvoir accueillir Miska si jamais il venait leur rendre visite.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un portoloin plus tard, Hermione toquait à la porte de chez Harry et Drago, ce dernier venant ouvrir.

\- Qui vois-je, ne serait-ce pas cet adorable Jamie Weasley ?

\- Tonton Drago !

Jamie tendit les bras et le blond le porta contre lui avant de faire entrer Hermione et Charlie.

\- On ne reste pas, l'informa Charlie. On a une réservation dans un quart d'heure. Tu salueras Harry de notre part ?

\- Quand monsieur le chef des Aurors se décidera à rentrer, oui. J'ai eu droit à un patronus il y a deux heures en disant qu'il avait encore du travail. Du coup je lui ai envoyé une beuglante en lui rappelant qu'on avait Jamie, donc j'espère qu'il va se dépêcher.

Hermione rigola simplement en imaginant la tête de Harry face à la beuglante résonnant dans tout son bureau.

Harry et Drago filaient toujours le parfait amour, malgré une brève rupture de quelques semaines deux ans en arrière. Après une violente dispute à propos de leur avenir, ils s'étaient séparés mais, tenant trop à leur couple, ils étaient revenus l'un vers l'autre, plus amoureux que jamais. Leur histoire leur correspondait, au final. Avec leurs caractères diamétralement opposés et leurs vécus respectifs, ils ne pouvaient pas aspirer à une relation calme. Mais ils avaient besoin de cette passion, de se déchirer parfois, pour comprendre à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils envisageaient même le mariage dans peu de temps, du moins, Harry attendait désespérément que Drago fasse sa demande, ce à quoi le blond s'amusait à répondre : "J'attends aussi que tu fasses la tienne. On n'est pas sortis des ronces, hein, Potter !"

Charlie et Hermione prirent congé de Drago pour rejoindre le restaurant où ils avaient réservé une table. Ils profitèrent de ce moment simple pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour rire, se taquiner, se chamailler. Après leur repas, ils se promenèrent dans le Londres moldu enneigé avant de rejoindre la chambre d'hôtes qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit.

Hermione se délesta de sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteaux et en sortit de la poche un paquet cadeau auquel elle rendit sa taille normale. Elle se retourna vers Charlie qui venait de découvrir le mini frigo de la chambre et qui s'amusait de voir la lumière à l'intérieur s'éteindre et s'allumer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ou fermait la porte.

\- Je suis toujours étonné par la manière dont les moldus compensent leur absence de magie. C'est astucieux cette petite lumière qui…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione tendre un paquet cadeau vers lui. C'était rectangulaire, empaqueté dans du papier kraft et entouré d'un ruban rouge vif.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- De qui d'autre est-ce l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Il lui offrit une petite grimace avant de se saisir du paquet. Au toucher, cela semblait être un livre, mais il le secoua légèrement près de son oreille pour voir si cela faisait du bruit avant de le regarder sous toutes les coutures. À la fois amusée, agacée et impatiente, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon cœur, ça ne t'aidera pas plus à deviner ce que c'est, alors ouvre.

Nerveuse, Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de Charlie, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de lui offrir ça.

Le dragonnier déchira alors délicatement le paquet et resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était effectivement un livre. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la couverture où se trouvait une parfaite reproduction à l'aquarelle d'Awhina, de la brillance de ses écailles à la malice de son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione arrêta de se ronger l'ongle du pouce pour lui répondre.

\- Lorsque j'écrivais mon mémoire de fin d'études, j'ai discuté de quelque chose avec le professeur en charge de mon suivi. J'avais eu une idée en parallèle et il m'a aidé à la concrétiser, on travaille dessus depuis tout ce temps.

\- Mais… Tu as terminé tes études il y a huit ans.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. Pour toi, pour Awhina. C'est un livre qui retrace son histoire, ton histoire, la vôtre, en fin de compte. J'ai rassemblé tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, sur sa race, sur son passé avant d'arriver à la réserve, les débuts de votre relation, comment la confiance s'est installée petit à petit entre vous.

Charlie commença à feuilleter le livre tout en l'écoutant parler. Tout y était, chapitre par chapitre, des citations, des explications sociologiques mais également purement magizoologiques. Toute son histoire avec Awhina, cette dragonne si chère à son cœur, était écrite noire sur blanc. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de gratitude envers Hermione, ou même n'importe qui, qu'il en ressentait en ce moment.

\- Il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire, reprit Hermione. Si tout ce qui y est écrit te plaît, et si tu le souhaites, on peut le reproduire en plusieurs exemplaires et le vendre. J'ai contacté le professeur McGonagall qui m'a mise en relation avec le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard, il serait d'accord pour nous rencontrer afin d'éventuellement mettre le livre au programme d'études.

Charlie restait sans voix. Plus elle parlait, plus elle le surprenait. Après huit ans de relation, cette femme merveilleuse qu'était Hermione arrivait encore à le surprendre.

De son côté, Hermione ne savait pas comment interpréter son silence. Était-il déçu ? En colère qu'elle ait entrepris toutes ces démarches sans le consulter ? Ou, au contraire, était-il si content qu'il en perdait ses mots ? Elle fit un pas timide vers lui et glissa son index sous son menton pour l'inciter à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et le sourire le plus sincère qui lui eût été donné de voir vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Hermione. C'est… C'est probablement le plus beau cadeau que je recevrai de toute ma vie.

Un poids s'envola doucement de sa poitrine.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais à quel point Awhina était importante pour moi, que j'ai été très touché par sa perte parce qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour moi. Que tu aies tout consigné dans un livre c'est… c'est juste formidable. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

\- Je voulais que tu en gardes une trace, pour que pendant tes vieux jours, quand tu n'auras plus toute ta tête et moi non plus, on puisse se souvenir d'elle.

\- Tu me vois déjà sénile alors que je n'ai pas encore quarante ans, releva Charlie en riant. Mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, ça sera en-dessous de ce que je pense.

\- Juste un merci, ça suffira, dit Hermione avec un simple sourire amoureux.

\- Merci du fond du cœur, mon amour, la remercia Charlie en l'attirant dans ses bras. Et pas uniquement pour ça. Merci d'être celle que tu es, de m'avoir donné un fils formidable et d'illuminer ma vie depuis huit ans maintenant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Blottie dans ses bras toujours si réconfortants, sa tête au creux de son épaule, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant, elle se disait qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez la vie d'avoir mis cet homme et ses dragons sur son chemin.

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Que penses-tu de faire éditer ce livre à plus grande échelle ?

\- J'en dis que c'est une idée géniale.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Un long baiser, tendre et passionné, abandonnés dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Charlie. Je t'aime, souffla Hermione, ses lèvres effleurant encore les siennes.

\- Merci. Merci pour ce cadeau et d'avoir changé ma vie.

* * *

Je vais pas le faire à chaque fois, le coup de la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert... (pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manque mdr)

Bref. Voilà, **cette histoire est terminée.** Déjà, j'espère que l'épilogue vous a plu ? Vous avez noté **le petit clin d'œil à Outlander** ? Sam Heughan (aka Jamie Fraser) m'a servi d'inspiration pour Charlie alors il fallait que je lui rende hommage. **Mini Granger-Weasley s'appelle donc Jamie** ;)

 **Nos petits chats** vivent une vie à la fois tranquille mais remplie d'aventures en tout genre. **Si vous avez des questions sur leur vie, leur futur, n'hésitez pas,** j'y répondrai ;) Même pour **Harry et Drago** d'ailleurs.

Ça me fait d'autant plus bizarre de terminer la publication de cette histoire car il s'agissait de ma **première fiction longue non Dramione**. Je me suis lancée ce défi, j'ai aimé le relever et **merci à vous de m'avoir suivie** dans cette aventure. **Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos commentaires de chapitres** , j'ai adoré vous lire durant ces quelques mois.

 **Merci** , évidemment, **à Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture de cette histoire. Sans elles, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. **Merci les filles, du love pour vous, énormément.**

Au moment où je publie cet épilogue, **L'homme aux dragons** c'est **383 reviews** , **204 followers** , **105 mises en favoris** , **35 336 vues** , et **23 chapitres publiés depuis le 17 octobre 2018.**

 **Je vous remercie à nouveau du fond du cœur** et vous dis à bientôt ? Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais je traîne toujours dans le coin ;) **N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook "Damelith" si vous voulez connaître l'avancement de mes projets** (ou le non-avancement pour le coup mdr).

 **Du love pour vous, à bientôt.**


End file.
